TMNT '12: Hamato Andrea
by HardyGal
Summary: Hey, I'm Andrea, but you can call me Andi. And good luck on trying to pin me as a stereotypical girl, cause I've grown up with four irritating younger brothers, so I know how to kick my fair share of butt. My bros are absolute idiots, but I love them. And hey, once a big sister, always a big sister, right? You get to them, I'll get to you. (MERRY CHIRSTMAS YA'LL)
1. Rise Of The Turtles- Part 1

Chapter One: Rise of the Turtles - Part 1

**A/N HardyGal: After much hesitation, I have decided to come out in the open with a story I have been working on for almost a year. Over that time I've been molding my character, editing the chapters, everything I can do to make it perfect for fanfiction publishing. Just to verify, many of the Author's notes at the bottom of each chapter are about as old as the chapters themselves. And that's quite old.**

**I do not own TMNT 2012. I don't even own most of the storyline in every chapter. Nor do I own Elvis or Renaissance artist Andrea del Verrocchio. I do, however, own Hamato 'Andi' Andrea. Enjoy.**

It was sexist to say at the least. Just so sexist. And maybe older-ist. Was that even a word? Probably not. But whatever. They were sparring today, one-on-one. Which meant that, as usual, she was the odd one out.

There had been a bit of a debate. She'd insulted Donnie by accident ("He may be taller than me, but I'm still faster than him"), complimented Raph, also by accident ("Only Raphael is stronger than me"), insulted Leo ("He could beat Leonardo!"), and had a bit of an argument with their Sensei, most of which she didn't understand.

Finally, since she had used Donatello and Raphael as the very vague basis of her argument, she was allowed to fight whoever won their round. She played winner.

Her brothers faced each other. Leo and Mikey jumped to their feet, both pulling out their weapons.

Andi watched them stare each other down for at least seven seconds. _'I'm betting on Mikey.'_

Yes, Leo was probably the best fighter out of all of them. Andi would be willing to admit it (along with some teasing as to what Leo was not good at), Raph would have to be put on the rack, Donnie would probably agree, and Mikey would definitely agree. But Leo only played by the rules (or at least he tried). And that was sometimes damaging. Mikey was a lot more flexible in his abilities, and he tended to talk a lot, which was both annoying, and a good distraction.

Leo made the first move, darting forward with a yell. _'Not the best move, Leonardo. The first mover - is that a word? - doesn't usually win. Except in chess. And tic-tac-toe. And… Ok, never mind.'_

"Oh, yeah!" Mikey said, twirling his nunchucks and running for his brother. "Michelangelo is on the _move_!"

Leo swung, and Mikey dodged, jumping and landing behind Leo, who turned, eyes narrowed. "You don't know what to do!" Mikey said confidently, busting some fancy moves with his nunchucks.

Leo darted forward, a gave another swing, which Mikey again dodged.

"I'm here!"

As quick as lightning, Leo swung where Mikey dodged, but not quick enough as his youngest brother dodged yet again.

"I'm there!"

Leo held his katana in front of him, and Andi couldn't tell if the look on his face meant irritation or concentration.

"I can be _anywhere_!" Mikey said, one knee on the ground. His eyes widened when Leo took another dart forward, and he just managed to dodge.

_'Oh my gosh, Michelangelo, do some offense already! Leo's taking up all of it! I'm losing a bet with myself!'_

Leo smirked. Either he was satisfied with his brother's near miss, or, more likely, he had a foolproof offense plan in play.

"How can you stop what you can't even see?" Mikey asked cockily. Finally, he held his nunchucks up. He was going in for the offense.

_'Bad idea, Mikey.'_

Leo thrust his katana back, ready to defend himself, and Mikey ran forward, nunchucks twirling lethally. At the last moment, just when Mikey was going to reach him, Leo grabbed his katana by the blade and drove the hilt into Mikey's lower plastron.

"Ooh!" Andi winced.

Gagging, Mikey rolled out of continued harm's way, stuck his tongue out, and fell to the ground.

Leo examined his sword hilt. "Like that?" he said, smiling at his downed brother.

"Good one, Leo," Mikey said hoarsely, holding up a twitching finger.

Andi rolled her golden hazel eyes, and slapped her own palm, as if paying herself.

Now it was Donatello and Raphael's turn. Donnie whirled his bō staff a couple times, before pointing it threateningly at Raph's face. Andrea had to admit, for someone who wasn't the best at fighting, Donnie was really good at what he knew.

Raph had just watched his brother's performance with the staff with a bored look on his face, and now he tilted his head from side to side, cracking his neck. He hadn't unsheathed his sai, which showed just how confident he was about the fight. "Alright, Donnie. Put down the staff, and no one gets hurt."

Andi snorted, and Donnie looked at him with full skepticism. "Yeah, you said that last time Raph, and then you hurt me!" he said, lowering his staff sharply.

"Yeah," Raph said, shrugging in agreement. "But… less than I would have."

"Yeah, right." Donnie lifted his weapon, and struck.

_'First move, Donatello! First move, I'm telling you! I don't care if Leo won the last fight, I'm betting on Raphael…'_

Raph dodged easily, and Donnie turned back to face him, whirling the staff in his hands. He jabbed at Raph's throat, which Raph just barely managed to avoid. Andi suspected that her red clad brother was probably just messing with Donnie. Raph was a lot better than this.

Donnie whirled the staff above his head, and struck down, striking again when Raph dodged. Raph dodged the second strike as well. Andi watched, tapping her fingers on the floor anxiously as Donnie swung, once, twice, Raph dodging, once, twice.

She could just see Donnie's eyes clench tight as he whirled his staff above his head, and she had just enough time to think that that was a very bad idea when he struck downward with a shout.

Faster than she could follow, Raph had his brother's weapon in hand. Donnie gasped, looking from his empty hands, to Raphael, who grinned, whirled the staff, and snapped it over his knee.

"Should've dropped the staff?" Donnie said weakly.

"Should've dropped the staff," Raph agreed, whirling the broken pieces of the bō staff in hand, much like his sai, and running towards Donnie.

"Ow! Ok, ok! Ow! I'm down!" Donnie said, protecting his head as Raph beat him with the pieces of his own weapon.

"Very good, Raphael," Andrea said, standing up, and slapping her palm again. She drew her own weapons, and struck stance. "Now let's get down." Her weapons were basically mini twin scythes, but they were called kama, or bunrai.

Donnie crawled away to kneel next to Mikey, who stuck his tongue out at him. Raph grinned, and held up the broken pieces of the bō staff.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Andi said, smirking. She knelt in front of her brother.

"I have principles," Raph said, also kneeling down. "And one is not to fight girls. And since that one's a bust, then it's don't hurt people who are weaker than me. Well, don't hurt 'em too much, anyway."

Andi glared. "Well, we'll see who's weak, my dear brother," she said in a low voice, and they both jumped to their feet. Andi's eyes narrowed. Ok, she was a little taller than Raphael, and maybe even faster, but Raph was definitely a lot stronger.

Green eyes were unnerving to say at the least. Especially when they were Raph's. He was most definitely deciding where it would be most painful to hit.

"Ok…" She was probably going to regret this. She made the first move. Swinging one kama at Raph's plastron, she somersaulted over her brother just as he dodged the blow, and used the other kama to swipe at his shell.

It just grazed him before he rolled away, and whirled around, glaring.

_'Well, that was pretty good.'_ Perhaps there was something to be said for the first move.

"Ha ha ha!" Andrea said mockingly. She held out her right kama and made a 'come and get it' gesture with it. "Alright, Raphael, put down the sticks and no one gets hurt, hm?"

Raph scowled, and charged. Stabbing one of the sticks at Andi's plastron, he swung the other at her side as she blocked the first with her kama. (Sliced it, actually; _'Sorry, Donnie.'_) It was only a graze, but she felt the splinters go into her arm, and she yelped in surprise, and fell back.

She examined her arm, but a yell from Raph drew her attention back to the spar. Andi gave another yelp of alarm, and blocked one of her brother's swings, only for her legs to be swept from under her.

Raph grabbed one of her wrists, a foot on her plastron, and forced the kama out of her hand. "What do you think of me now, sister?"

"I think that you're really gonna get it when we're finished here," Andi ground out. Out of the corner of her eye, Andi saw Leonardo step forward. Raph let go of her wrist, and stepped away from her, dropping the stick.

Growling frustratedly, Andi got up and stomped towards her two youngest brothers, kneeling next to Donnie.

"Guuurl," Mikey whispered. "That was embarrassing."

Andi scowled at him, and Mikey grinned nervously. "Guys, shh," Donnie whispered.

Leonardo knelt down on one knee, facing Raph, who did the same.

"Onegai shimasu," said Leo.

"Whatever you say," Raph retorted.

Getting to his feet, Leo swung his sword and pointed it in Raph's face, as Raph did the same, unsheathing his sai. Andi smirked. Raph would get what was coming. 'I'm betting on Leo.'

Instantly, Leo swung at Raph's face, and Raph quickly blocked with his sai. Breaking the block, Raph dodged the second swing, and stepped behind his brother. Leo turned around, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Raph took an offensive stance, and the two stared down for a few seconds, before Raph twirled his weapons, and charged with a yell. Leo swung, Raph bobbed, weaved, and hit him in the face with the hilt of his sai. On the ground, Leo swung round and floored his brother. Slowly getting to his feet, he turned, and pointed his katana at Raph.

Raph jumped to his feet, in a crouching position, just managing to dodge and block as Leo swung at him from behind. Leo managed to get a lock on one of the sai, and swung it from Raph's hands. Andi, Donnie, and Mikey didn't even flinch as it hit the wall behind them.

_'Attack number three,'_ Andi thought, as her two brothers gripped their weapons, and did a third stare down. _'This time, it's personal.'_

They charged, and clashed. Before anyone knew it, Leo's katana clattered to the ground, and Raph locked Leo's wrist in his sai, grabbing it with his free hand, and flipped his older brother over his shoulder, and to the ground.

Leo groaned, holding his wrist, and looked up to see Raph standing over him. "Nice try," Raph said, smirking smugly.

Suddenly, the door to their Sensei's room slid open. "Yamè!" came the command, and their Sensei, a giant rat of a man, walked into the dojo.

All of them moved to the middle of the dojo. Andi knelt down next to Leo, who bowed as their Sensei passed. "You just made me lose a bet with myself, Leo," Andi muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Well, I'm sorry for not living up to your newfound grudge with Raph expectations," Leo grumbled back.

"You all did very well," Master Splinter said, walking past all five of his children.

"But I did better," Raph said smugly.

Andi almost face palmed, and Leo shot their brother an incredulous look.

"This is about self improvement, Raphael," their Sensei said, walking behind them, which made Andrea very uncomfortable. "Not about winning and losing."

"I know, Sensei," Raph said. "But, I won… and they lost." He clasped both hands behind his head in a confidently casual gesture.

Andi couldn't help wincing as Splinter pressed a pressure point near Raph's neck, causing him to give a couple sounds of pain.

"But… what is really important is that we all did our best!" Raph said quickly. "Good job everyone!" he added, holding up a finger. He fell forward with a gasp as Splinter let go.

Their Sensei chuckled.

* * *

It was either the ingredients, Mikey, the name, or maybe just the meal in general. Considering everything, it was probably all four.

Andi had to keep from curling her lip at the meal, and just picked at the worms, catching them with her chopsticks and sucking them in. She never chewed them. Leo did, and it grossed her out.

Typical Raph stabbed the algae with his chopsticks, and ate whatever stuck to it. Was there anything he _didn't_ stab? Donnie made no attempt to hide his disgust as he caught a worm in his hand, and 'blah'ed. Splinter ate his food without complaint.

"There's a little more algae and worms left in anyone wants it," Mikey said in a slight sing-song voice, mixing said 'food' in a pot. Andi hated to think about what it was doing to the worms. "Anybody?" her orange clad brother asked encouragingly. "Anybody?"

"Nah," Andi said, pushing her own portion away.

"No thanks," said Leo, dropping his chopsticks.

"I'm good," Raph said.

"All yours," Donnie added.

Mikey shrugged. He was grabbing something from a cupboard behind his back. "Well, I guess no one left room for… cake!" He presented his creation on the counter. Andi and her brothers had been watching him indifferently, but when his acclaimed cake was brought out, they leaned forward, staring at it in awe.

"Woah," Raph muttered, sticking his finger into the cake, taking it out, and licking it.

"Is this _real_?" Andi said, poking it, and leaning back when it started to jiggle.

"It _is_ a cake!" Donnie said, sounding very surprised.

"Made of… algae," Raph said. A familiar, tiny, pink creature crawled from the mass of green and blue, and sank back into it. "And… worms."

Andi couldn't help curling her lip slightly. There was something a lot less appetizing about this jiggly mass than the rest of their meal.

"What's the frosting made out of?" Leo asked, slightly hesitant.

"You don't wanna know." Mikey drew the 'cake' back slightly, before presenting it again enthusiastically. "Happy Mutation day!" he declared.

"Happy Mutation day!" his siblings echoed happily.

"Ah, yes," Master Splinter said happily. "Fifteen years ago today, our lives changed forever, and we became the unlikeliest of families."

"As the only girl, I get to blow out the candle!" Before any of her brothers could object, Andi leaned over and blew out the candle.

"Hey…" Mikey protested. Then, he grinned, leaning towards her. "So, what'd you wish for?"

Andi smirked, and pushed him away a little. "If I told you, it wouldn't work."

"Tell us the story, Master Splinter!" Mikey said, the ADD turtle's priorities completely changed, moving next to their surrogate father.

"Michelangelo, I have already told it many times," their Sensei said gently.

"Please!" Mikey begged, clasping his hands. "Pleeeeaaassseee…!" He was quickly silenced as Raph launched himself over the table, and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Please," Raph said. "It's the only way to shut Mikey up!"

Splinter sighed. "Very well. Many years ago, when I was still human, I was leaving the pet store with five baby turtles…"

Andrea couldn't remember much about her early childhood as a mutated turtle, let alone a regular turtle, but she was willing to bet that her brothers were as annoying as they were now.

"That was us!" Mikey piped up.

"Yes," Splinter agreed. "Don't interrupt!" He resumed his story. "I bumped into a strange man in the street. Something felt off about him. I decided to follow."

The five of them listened intently as he explained all. How he followed the mysterious dude into an alley, and saw him with another man, who looked almost exactly like the first guy, handling a glass tube filled with a glowing substance. How, due to a rat that he stepped on, Splinter was accosted by the two men, and more. How he fought them off, and caused the glowing tube of whatever to crash on the ground. How, due to the substance, he was changed into a rat, and the five of them into fully sentient anthropomorphic mutant turtles.

"That was the beginning of our life together," their Sensei said, finishing off the story. He was handling the empty canister that had been holding the substance that had mutated them all those years ago. "The mysterious substance that, in a way, gave birth to us all."

Thus far, Mikey had been quiet, but now that the story was over, he grabbed the canister and hugged it. "Mom_…_!"

His four other siblings stared at him.

"So, Sensei," Leo said finally. "Now that we're _fifteen_…" He put particular emphasis on the age. "…I'd say we're ready to go up to the surface, don't you?"

Andi, Raph, Mikey and Donnie nodded eagerly as Leo looked to them for consent.

"Yes," Splinter said.

They cheered. Finally… _finally_ they could come out of this claustrophobic hole! Andi liked it down here and all, it was their home after all, but there was so much to see out there, and by age five, all of them had become exceedingly restless.

"And no," their Sensei added.

They all groaned.

"Seriously?" Andi said miserably.

"I _hate_ when he does that…" said Raph.

"You have grown powerful, but you are still young," Splinter said gently. He stood up. "You lack the maturity to use your skills wisely."

"Well, _some_ of us do," Andi pointed out. "Have the maturity, I mean."

Splinter turned to her. "Andrea, confidence is a good thing when put to good use, but there is such a thing as too much of a good thing. And I am not sure I approve of your supreme confidence of your own responsibility."

"I'm responsible! _Leo's_ responsible," Andi said desperately.

"Hey, don't bring me into this!"

"So, Sensei," Donnie said, turning in his seat as Splinter paced down the room. "Isn't that just… _no_?"

"Yes," Splinter agreed. "And no. Wisdom comes from experience. And experience comes from making mistakes."

"Ah _ha_!" Donnie said, in his typical 'eureka' voice. "So in order to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistakes… So we _can_ go!"

"No," said Splinter.

"And… yes?" Donnie added hopefully.

"No!" their Sensei said, a lot more firmly.

"Aw…" Donnie groaned.

Leo looked from his brother to Splinter. "Sensei… We know you're trying to protect us… But we can't spend our whole lives hiding down here."

Splinter turned away, stroking his beard. When he turned back to his surrogate children, they were all kneeling in front of him, giving him the 'sad puppy' eyes.

He sighed. "You may go. Tonight."

They cheered, the yells of 'YES!' punctuated by Mikey's 'BOOYAKASHA!'

"High three!" Mikey said, holding his hand in the air. His sister and brothers accepted his call, grinning happily.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Andi said, her voice a lot higher than usual due to excitement. "I can't wait for tonight!"

_'I got my wish!'_

* * *

Now that there was seriously something to look forward to, the rest of the day was the most boring in Andrea's life. She usually had a solution to this; music.

Andi loved music. Even more than Mikey, and Mikey _really_ liked music. She even found very old records, and sometimes posters down in the sewers. It was strange what you found down here. Her room consisted of pictures of instruments, and ancient looking posters, as well as a record player. Her favorite record was the one that pretty much only said 'Hound Dog' through most of it. She liked most of the songs by that guy (Elvis, right?), but that one was her favorite.

When she was bored, she listened to music, preferably at full blast, partly because it was awesome, and partly because it drowned out her brothers. And it effectively annoyed Raph, which made him a hypocrite, because he had a _drum_ set in his room… Who knew how he'd obtained it. But this time, music just seemed so drab.

So she _knew_ that she was _seriously_ bored when she crouched behind where Leonardo was seated, watching his most favorite show ever: 'Space Heroes'.

She could almost hear the rest of his brain shut down as his entire focus was on the TV screen. Sticking her tongue out in a bored expression, she watched as the ship was bombarded with gunfire.

"Mr. Crankshaw," said the captain guy. "Status report!"

"Status!" another guy said. "I'll give you the status! We're gonna blow up in two seconds!"

"WHOO!" Andi said, fist in the air.

"Shush!" Leo hissed, still fixated on the screen, where the panicking guy was slapped.

"Thank you captain," said the guy who'd been slapped.

"Gentlemen…" the captain began, his words soon being echoed exactly by Leo, who had on fist on his hip, a finger in the air, the same position as the guy on the screen. "I have a bold and daring plan! There's no time for hesitation! My orders must be carried out without question!"

Andi smack a hand over her own mouth, shaking with laughter.

"You know this show is stupid, right?" Raphael had been sitting on the entrance steps, reading a comic book, and he finally spoke up.

"Y-yeah…" Andi agreed, finally able to catch her breath. "Not to mention, are there any _girls_ on this show?"

Leo scowled at both of them. "Space Heroes is a great show. And Captain Ryan is a great hero. Someday, I'm gonna be just like him." He put a hand to his chest, as if taking a vow.

"Well, you do like to hear yourself talk, so you're on your way," said Raph, going back to his comic.

Leo glared at him. "And see, _now_ you're just avoiding my question," said Andi, pointing at her immediate younger brother.

Whatever may have followed was interrupted as Mikey and Donnie ran into the main room. "It's go time!" Mikey announced excitedly.

* * *

After collecting their weapons, the five of them stood erect in front of their Sensei as he paced in front of them.

"You are going up into a strange and hostile world," Splinter said sternly. "You must maintain awareness at all times."

_'Can't be any more strange than it already is down here,'_ Andi thought.

"Hai Sensei!" They all turned to leave.

"Stay in the shadows," Splinter added.

"Hai Sensei!" they said again, stepping back into line, then turning back towards the exit.

"Don't talk to strangers," their father said before they could even go a full step.

"Hai Sensei!" Andi knew she wasn't the only one who was starting to tire of this.

"Everyone is a stranger!" Now Splinter was moving onto overprotective mode.

"Hai Sensei…" they said wearily, not even bothering to go back in line. They quickly ran for the exit.

"Make sure you go before you leave!" Splinter said. They all froze, wincing. "The bathrooms up there are filthy!"

"_Sensei_!" they said exasperatedly.

Splinter sighed. "Good luck my children."

"Psyched!" Andi said excitedly, among her brothers' exclamations of excitement, and they launched themselves over the out of order subway turnstiles.

"Look both ways before crossing the street!"

"I think Sensei is starting to lose it a bit," Mikey said.

"Oh, like you haven't?" Raph pointed out.

"C'mon bros!" Andi called from the front. "Last one out is a tortoise!"

* * *

"That's it…" Leo pointed to the manhole cover with his free hand, the other gripping the ladder rungs. "Our entrance to a whole new world."

"Thank you for the introductions, Leonardo," Andi said. "Now could you just move it?"

Leo pushed the cover open a bit, and peered out, before pushing it aside and climbing out, his sister and brothers coming out after him.

"What…?"

Andi could see trash everywhere. Weird drawings covered the buildings, and flies ate the garbage, while some human guy rolled over on a makeshift bed and farted. In the background, horns and sirens blared.

Andrea wasn't quite sure _what_ to think.

"It's so beautiful," Mikey whispered.

First impressions aside, Andi was the second, right after to Leo, to walk out of the alley, and onto the street. She had taken their Sensei's advice at first, and looked both ways before crossing, but she didn't do it again. A.) she was just so excited; there was so much to see! And B.) hey, it was, like, eleven o' clock at night! Who would be out at _this_ hour?

Well, except for them.

"The city is just _full_ of possibility!" Leo said excitedly, soon ahead of all of them. He looked around the alley corner. "There could be an adventure around _this_ corner…"

He looked around the corner of an empty restaurant. "Or this one…" He poked his head into another alley. "Or this one!" A cat meowed and ran off. "There's not, but there _could_ be!" He ran after the rest of his siblings, who had already moved ahead.

"My dear Leonardo," Andi said, arms crossed, looking over her shoulder. "You put so much expectation on the world."

Everyone else had been effectively ignoring Leo, Donnie walking off on his own, Mikey doing hand stands on a street lamp, and Raph was looking for something to stab (presumably).

Donnie suddenly pressed his hands against a glass window. "Look at all the computers!" He gasped. "Is that the next generation cadmium processor with quantum encryption?"

"I don't know, Donatello!" Raph said sarcastically. "Is it?"

Donnie looked back in. "It is!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Andi walked over and spotted the computer he was talking about. It looked exactly like all the others. "Donnie, only _you_ would act the fanboy over a computer." She peered into the store herself, and squealed suddenly.

Raph stared at her. "Is it just me, or did I really just hear you-?"

"A surround sound stereo!" Andi gasped. "Oh, _man_!" She tapped her finger on the glass. "See, now that is rad!"

"Andi, you have a stereo at home," said Leo, catching up to them.

"Yeah, which I fixed for you, by the way," Donnie said, crossing his arms.

Andi was about to reply, when Mikey called them. "Guys, guys! Check this out!" He pointed to a window, on which a pink hand glowed. He pressed his own hands to the window excitedly. "It's a hand made out of light!"

"It's a neon light, Mikey," Andi said. "Like the ones we have in the kitchen?"

Clearly, her youngest brother hadn't heard her. He gasped as the hand disappeared, and a glowing blue eye illuminated instead. He gasped again. "Now it's an eye made out of light!" Hand. "And the hand again!" Eye. "Now the eye's back! Now the hand!"

"C'mon, genius," Raph said, grabbing his younger brother by the tails of his mask and pulling him back.

"The eye!" Mikey wailed.

"So where to next?" Donnie asked, as Raph dragged Mikey into the middle of the road, where they were all now standing.

No one had a chance to answer as the purr of an engine and the glow of headlights froze them in place. A motorcycle with a _human_ on it stopped right in front of them. The human stared at them. They stared at the human. It was harder to tell who was more startled.

Andi could sense the horror in all her brothers, minus one. Raphael smirked, and leaned forward, wiggling his fingers and growling, a classic monster look on his face. The human yelled in terror, spun his motorcycle around and drove away in a cloud of smoke and squeal of tires.

"Ha!" Raph laughed. "That was kind of fun!"

Leo looked at him irritatedly. "We're too exposed out here." He glanced upwards, and seemed to get an idea. "C'mon!" He ran off.

Apparently, Leo's idea was the rooftops, which Andi thought was pretty awesome. She spread her arms, knees against the edge. "Queen of the world!"

"That was such a sucky movie," Raph said shortly.

Andi glared at him. "DiCaprio is an awesome actor for a human, not to mention a human with a name liked _Leonardo_, but it doesn't mean that I'm that obsessed with _everything_ he's in."

"Hey!" It was Leo's turn to glare, only at Andi. "There is nothing wrong with my name!"

Andi grinned, and leaned an elbow on her immediate younger brother's shoulder. "Nothing, of course, my dear baby brother, but you do know that Andrea Del Verrocchio was Leonardo Da Vinci's tutor, hm?" She tapped a finger on his plastron. "I. Am. Superior. To you."

Leo scowled, and pushed her away.

"Hey, guys!" Mikey pulled himself onto the roof. He was holding a flat box in his hand. "Check this out!" He set the box on a block on the roof. "This dropped off that dude's bike, I think."

"What is it?" asked Andi, squeezing herself into the circle around the box.

"It has some writing on the top," Donnie pointed out.

Mikey narrowed his eyes. "Pizz-za?" he read carefully.

"Should we open it?" Donnie said nervously.

"I don't know," Andi said slowly. "As far as I know, any poor sucker who opens a mysterious box ends up in something they don't want to be in."

"Then let's open it!" Raph said automatically.

"Carful," Leo warned. "It could be dangerous."

"That's what I said!" Andi snapped.

Raph rolled his eyes, and opened it. In a burst of smoke, the most delicious scent Andi had ever smelled came out. It was a round thing, with red, yellow, and more red stuff on it, cut into triangles. Her mouth started watering, but she was still wary.

"I think it's… food," Donnie said.

"It's not like any food I ever saw," Raph said.

"I'll try it!" Mikey volunteered.

"_What_?" Andi said incredulously. As much as she had wanted to come out of the sewers, she had at least had a good idea what it would be like. But how did she know this stuff wasn't _poisoned_? "Are you _crazy_?"

"Yeah!" Mikey agreed happily, and picked up one of the triangles. Andi, Raph, Leo and Donnie watched tensely as their youngest brother took a bite out of it.

His eyes grew very wide, and Andi almost expected the worst, gripping Donnie's wrist. Mikey's chewing became very loud and rapid, and he made a low sound of satisfaction as he swallowed. He quickly chomped down the rest.

His sister and brothers watched him, shocked, as he burped. That was when he noticed them watching his every move. Andi's mouth was seriously starting to water now, and she could sense the anticipation in the rest of her brothers.

"Uh… yuck!" said Mikey, not convincing anyone. "You won't like it… I'll take the rest!"

"No way!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Back off!"

Andi just managed to grab a piece, and she took a bite. "Oh, holy hound!" she exclaimed, her mouth full. She quickly downed it. "That's unbelievable!" She grabbed another piece, this time not giving a dang about the loudness of her brothers' chewing.

"I never thought I'd taste anything better than worms and algae, but this is amazing!" said Raph.

"I love it up here!" Mikey shouted.

"I second that motion, Michelangelo!" Andi agreed.

The new form of food had quickly disappeared, and now that they were on the rooftops of New York City, that just opened another world. It was the perfect playground.

"Hey, Leo!" Mikey called from one of the buildings. "I bet I could beat you to that building over there!"

"You're on!"

Andi took a wider route with Donnie and both of them ended up on the building Mikey and Leo were racing to. They both pretended to be waiting for their brothers, and Mikey caught the ledge, and pulled himself up, Leo very close behind him.

"Took you long enough," Donnie said.

"Aw, but we weren't even racing you!" Mikey protested.

"What are you guys, the slowest ninjas in the world?" Raph was way ahead of them.

Eventually, they all ended up on the same building, looking out on the city. Andi breathed in, and out. Man, this felt good!

"Alright, guys," said Leo. "It's getting late… We should probably head back home."

"Awww…" They groaned.

"Who made _you_ the leader?" said Andi, but in truth she was getting rather tired.

"Lame…" said Mikey, and they all turned to go back. Except for Donnie, who gasped.

"Guys!" he said. "Look at _that_!"

They all turned to see what he was pointing at. A human man, and a younger human girl, probably that man's daughter, both with orange red hair, were walking down the sidewalk below. Donnie was pointing more specifically at the girl.

"That, my dear Donnie, is a girl," Andi said slowly.

Either he heard her, or he didn't. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." His voice sounded dreamy.

Andi shot him a look, and her jaw dropped. Donnie _looked_ dreamy!

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?" Raph cut in, and Donnie was abruptly snapped from whatever daydream he was in. Andi shot Raph a look. "Well, except for Andi."

Donnie, glanced at said turtle, who was now watching him with the biggest grin ever. "My point still stands…"

The screech of tires drew all attention back to the ground, where a white van had pulled up suddenly in front of the family.

_'Don't need to be genius to figure this out…'_

Another human, in a white singlet, and a bunch of other humans in suits exited the van, and accosted the man and girl, who was gripping the man's arm, looking terrified.

Donnie gasped. "We've gotta save them!"

Andi raised her hand. "I second that motion!"

They both were about to move forward, but a hand on each of their shoulders halted them. "Splinter's instructions were very clear," said Leo. "We are supposed to stay away from people… and _bathrooms_!"

"I thought you wanted to be a hero," Raph snapped. "Since when do heroes ask for permission?"

"They don't," Leo said exasperatedly. "But-"

"Well, I'm going!" Donnie snapped, jumping off the building.

"I don't give a dang about being a hero, Leonardo," said Andi. "But I have principles, and one of them is that bending the rules is necessary when people are being _kidnapped_! C'mon!" Grabbing the nearest to her by the shell, who happened to be Mikey, Andi jumped off the building after Donnie.

When they reached the bottom, the man had just been tossed into the van by one of the suit guys. "Hey!" Afore mentioned suit guy met Raph's fist.

Andi reached for her kama, about to attack the suit guy who was holding the girl. Her shell suddenly made acquaintance with Raph's feet as he backflipped, accidentally pushing her to the ground.

"Smooth moves, acro-boy!" Andi snapped, yelping suddenly when a fist barely missed her face

She slashed at the legs of the suit guy who'd thrown the punch, flooring him instantly. "Ha!" The pink clad kunoichi aimed the hilt of one of her weapons at the guy's face, but was startled by a hit to the side of her head. She managed to roll and land on her feet, and saw Donnie looking at her in surprise.

"Watch it, Donatello!" she snapped.

Donnie didn't reply as he drove his staff into his opponent's stomach. Andi turned back to her own opponent, of which, there were now two.

"Twins, hm?" she said. "Will it work out if I just hurt one of you?"

She darted forward, dodged their fists, and aimed the hilt of one of her kama at the right guy, while aiming a kick at the head of the left. The left one stumbled back, but the right caught her by the wrist.

"Ow! Seriously!" She kicked the guy's ribcage with one of her legs, managing to wrap her other leg around his knees, and flooring him (possibly a second time, if it was the same guy). "It's not nice to grab a girl!"

Andi spun around quickly to face some more suit guys, slashing her kama. A yelp caused her to look to her right. Mikey was crouching down, blocking one of her weapons with his nunchuck chain.

"Woah, watch what you're doing with those things!"

"Sorry, Mike!" She turned back to her opponents, and was met by a foot to the plastron. She fell back, gasping. "Hokay… Not hitting females is not exactly a part of your basic principles, I see…"

She quickly got her breath back, and jumped, doing a fancy acrobatic flip in the air, over the two suit guys. "Man, do you guys ever go down?" Slowly backing up, she bumped into something, and automatically turned, kama coming down in a dangerous arc, and clanging against metal.

"Could you please stop trying to kill me?" Leo snapped irritably, katanas crossed and making a big difference between life and death, or at least an extremely painful chest.

"You too, huh?" she said, glad that she wasn't the only one who had almost been killed by her own siblings. Unhooking her kama, she turned back.

Raphael was seriously having his own troubles, and a few more suit guys were heading his way.

_'You people are an extremely inbred family.'_

She darted forward, rolled in between two of the guys, turned, still crouched, swept their legs from under them, and raised her weapons to smash the hilts into the chests. Andi was very startled when, with a neat, metal _schink_, something hooked onto her kama blades.

Instantly, she was flipped over onto the ground, and she blocked the extremely painful hilts of Raph's sai.

"Andi!" Raph yelled, sounding a little surprised.

She broke the block and pushed him in the chest.

Getting to her feet, Andi just saw Donnie catching the girl, who had been thrown into the air somehow. They looked at each other. The girl screamed. Donnie screamed. Donnie dropped her. The scene would have been absolutely hilarious, if it weren't for the situation. Andi didn't get to see much else, because a foot was planted painfully on her chest, and yet another one of the suit guys was staring down at her, totally dead panned.

"Ugh!" Very irritated, Andi hit his legs with her wrist. He didn't give. "What is _wrong_ with you guys? You on steroids or something?" Suddenly, he stepped away, running towards the van. Gasping slightly, Andi got to her feet. The van sped away.

"They're getting away!" Donnie shouted, first to run after it. "They've got the girl!"

_'And her father, Donnie!'_

Raph, Leo and Andi followed close behind.

"You just jabbed me with your swords!" Raph was shouting at Leo.

"Well, I didn't know you were going to land where I was stabbing!" Leo retorted.

* * *

No dice on catching the van. Donnie was really disappointed about it.

"We have to save her- them!" he shouted at his siblings as they walked back.

"Yeah, but yelling at us is not gonna save them," Andi replied wearily.

"Hey…" said Leo. "Where's Mikey?"

"Guys! Guys!" Speak of the devil… Mikey ran up to them, looking absolutely panicked. "You're never gonna believe it! That dude…!" He pointed to some obscure alley. "He…! He-he… had a _brain_!"

They stared at him.

"We all have brains, Mikey," Leo said, irritation clear in his voice.

"Not all of us," Donnie pointed out.

"In our _chests_?" their youngest brother shouted, pointing to his own chest.

"No, Mikey," Leo said slowly. "Not in our chests."

Mikey glared at his oldest brother. "_You're not listening to me_!" He got a slap to the face, and his hands moved into an automatic defensive position. His eyes narrowed. "Did you just slap me?"

"I was calming you down," said Leo, his voice sounding like 'well, duh'.

"You've been watching too much Space Heroes, I'm telling you," Andi said, shaking her head.

"_Why would that calm me down_?" Mikey shouted.

"I think he's delusional," said Donnie.

"Just-just… c'mere!" Mikey said desperately, walking towards an alley. "I'm telling you, this dude was a robot, and he had a freaky weird alien brain thing in his chest!"

Andi sighed, and followed her brothers, who had already started following Mikey.

"You've gotta believe me," Mikey said, still sounding desperate.

"I'm not sure we do," Raph said honestly.

"Oh, yeah!" Mikey pointed into the alley. "Well, you'll change your tune when you see that he's…" He broke off.

Andi and her brothers peered into the empty alley.

"_Gone_?" Mikey turned to his older siblings. Shaking their heads, his brothers turned, and walked away.

"Are you sure you're alright, Michelangelo?" Andi asked, following her brothers, looking over her shoulder at Mikey's dejected form. She faltered as Mikey gave her the heart wrenching 'kicked a puppy' face.

* * *

"So your inability to work together allowed them all to get away?" Splinter asked sharply.

They were back home. In the dojo. With Splinter. Whom they told what had happened. Getting chewed out.

"With all due respect, Sensei," Andrea said, looking up from her kneeling position. "I probably would have done something effective, if _someone_…" She turned to her left, where Raph was kneeling, glaring furiously. "…hadn't kicked me in the back."

"Well, maybe if I hadn't wasted time arguing with _hero boy_…" Raph glared at Leo. "…_I_ could've saved them!"

Leo glared right back. "Hey, if _you_ hadn't gotten in my way, _I_ could've done it!" He turned his glare to Donatello. "And _you_ went flying off on your own! How smart was that?"

Donnie maintained a bit of dignity. "Well, it would've worked out great…" Then he glared at Mikey. "…if _somebody_ hadn't hit me in the head with their _nunchucks_!"

Mikey hesitated for a fraction of a second. "Well… none of this would've happened if…" He turned to his left, and paused, seeing no one there. "…_somebody_ hadn't trusted us to go up there in the first place!"

They all gasped, looking up at their Sensei, who'd stopped his pacing abruptly.

"Oh, geez…" Mikey rubbed his head nervously. "Sensei, I didn't mean to…"

"No, Michelangelo," Master Splinter said slowly. "You are right."

"I am?" said Mikey.

"He is?" Andi and her brothers echoed.

_'I knew it… Our Sensei's finally lost it.'_

"You were not fully prepared for what was up there," Splinter continued, resuming his pacing. "I trained you to fight as individuals, not as a team. And as your teacher, your father, the responsibility for that is mine. Perhaps, in another year, we can try again."

_'What!'_

Andi didn't say what she was thinking aloud, looking at her knee pads sheepishly. However, the one who did speak up was actually Donnie.

"Wh- Another _year_?" Donnie exclaimed.

Andi stared at him, then up at their Sensei, who'd turned his red auburn eyes to Donnie. _'That's your grave, Donatello.'_

"Has everyone forgotten that people were _kidnapped_?" Donnie demanded, looking at his siblings. "They don't have a _year_!"

Andi's golden hazel eyes widened slightly. She'd almost forgotten about the girl and her father.

"Sensei," Donnie said, turning to Splinter. "We have to do something _now_!"

Splinter narrowed his eyes.

"You weren't there, Sensei," Donnie said desperately. "You didn't see the way that girl looked into my eyes. She was scared. And-and she was counting on me-" They shot him a sharp look. "-on _us_, to save her!" He recovered on the last bit, and Andi couldn't help rolling her eyes slightly.

Their Sensei looked beyond them, and Andi had a feeling he wasn't looking towards the kitchen. He turned, and stared at what Andi called his 'memory shrine'. It was a shelf, and all that was on it was a single picture of a human man, a woman, the woman holding a baby.

That man was Splinter. The woman was his former wife, Teng Shen. The baby was his deceased daughter, Miwa. He'd told them the story of their deaths once before, but it stuck out vividly in Andi's mind, as if she herself were stuck in the flames… There were happier moments that he would speak of, but when he spoke of Miwa, his gaze would eventually turn to Andrea, and his expression would become sad.

It sort of hurt Andi. If Miwa were still alive now, as far as she knew she would be only a little older than her. And Andi did not want to cause Splinter pain if she reminded him of his deceased Miwa.

Andi didn't want to be a replacement.

"Yes," Splinter said finally, snapping Andi out of her thoughts. He turned back to his children. "You must save her."

"I agree, Sensei," Leo said automatically. "But in that fight, we weren't exactly a well oiled machine."

"Like that robot with the brain thing," said Mikey. Andi peered at him, slightly concernedly.

"Give it a _rest_," Raph groaned.

"Hm…" They all turned their faces back to Splinter, who was stroking his beard. "If you are to fight more effectively as a unit, you are going to need a leader."

"Can I be the leader?" Leo asked eagerly, raising his hand as though in preschool.

Andi scoffed slightly. "Oh, Leonardo, my dear baby brother, that is just too cute. But as the oldest, and as the only girl, I think _I_ ought to be the leader."

"Why should either of _you_ get to be the leader?" Raph demanded, looking between them. "I kicked _both_ your butts, _I_ should be the leader."

"Hey, I'm smarter than all of you guys put together, it should be _me_!" Donnie said, crossing his arms.

"No way! It should be _me_!" They all stared at Mikey. "I don't really have a reason," he said, grinning. "I just think it would be me."

"This is a difficult decision," Splinter said, stepping into his room. "I will meditate on it." He closed his door for two seconds. "It's Leonardo." And retreated back into his room.

Andi gave a small, genuine, 'aww…' of disappointment, while Raph glared at the ground.

"No hard feelings, Raph?" said Leo.

Raph growled, standing up and stalking away. "Just stick it in your shell!"

"Raphael…!" Andi called, but he was already gone. She looked at Leo, who was also now looking at her with concern. She made herself smile a bit, and pat him on the shell. "Good job, Leonardo," she said, before standing and walking away, feeling only a little dejected.

_'Eh… Leading's a big pressure anyway. At least I don't have to play big sis much anymore… Goodness, don't do anything stupid, Leo, please…'_

* * *

They had gone back the very next night. Leo's first plan as official team leader; stakeout time.

"But… Leo… stakeouts are boring," Raph had said.

"Yeah, but I'm the leader."

Andi had later approached him. "You like playing the ranking card, don't you?"

"That was my first time, and seeing as it actually shut him up for a bit, yeah."

That had been awhile ago, and nothing had happened yet.

"Explain to me again what we're doing here," Mikey whispered, sitting on the building ledge.

They all groaned. _'Five millionth time! Not exaggerating! Ok, maybe a little…'_

"Mikey, we've been over this," Leo said exasperatedly. "That building has the same logo as the van that was used to kidnap the family, so, if we wait here long enough, one of the kidnappers will eventually show his face."

"_Eventually_," Andi said, hanging one leg off the building.

"And when he does," Leo said, ignoring her. "We'll make him tell us where he took them." He punched a fist into his palm.

"Then we've got ourselves a van!" Mikey said, fist in the air.

Leo face palmed. "Just hit the guy I tell you to," he said exasperatedly.

"Will do!" Mikey gave a thumbs up.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Raph asked skeptically.

"Trust me," Leo said confidently. "They'll be here any second."

Andi rolled her eyes. _'And that's how you know we're gonna be here for a couple hours.'_

* * *

Andrea sat shell to shell with Raphael on the rooftop billboard, while Donnie and Mikey played table football, watching Leo, who was still standing on the building ledge as he had been at the beginning of the stakeout, with half closed eyes.

"How does he stand there for so long?" Andi said.

"He's a stiff necked jerk," Raph replied shortly.

Andi narrowed her eyes, not exactly approving the bad temper. Teasing was one thing, insulting was another. "Maybe he's fallen asleep while standing," she suggested, pretending she hadn't heard.

She felt Raphael straighten a bit, and could sense him grinning. "Push him a little."

"Hm?"

"Freak him out."

"Well, ok…" Andi hadn't done the freaking out thing for awhile, not since she'd traumatized Mikey at age twelve, and Splinter'd had a very long lecture especially for her. She stepped stealthily towards her younger brother, reaching out to poke his shell.

"I have general principles against hitting girls, but my sister doesn't count."

Andi tripped backwards, clutching her chest, eyes wide. _'Holy-hound-heart-attack!'_

* * *

Where had Donnie even packed a jump rope? Andi didn't know, but it was amusing to watch. Leo was still standing on the ledge, Mikey was taking a nap, and Raph was being unpleasant to be around. Not like that was anything new.

"Woah!" Donnie tripped, and tangled himself in the jump rope.

Andi clapped her hands lightly, a very wide grin on her face. "Encore, encore."

* * *

"Ok…" Mikey said, back to back with Donnie. "I'm thinking of something green. Green. _Green_. _Greeeeeennn_."

Andi sat on the billboard, sticking her tongue out in her typical bored expression. _'And the word 'green' has officially lost it's meaning.'_

"Is it Raphael again?" Donnie mumbled. Mentioned brother was still unpleasant to be around.

"_Man_, you're good at this!"

* * *

Andi was exhausted, bored, and irritated. Sitting next to Mikey on the billboard, she watched as Raph approached Leonardo.

"Give it up already!" the former groaned. "The guy's not gonna show."

"We have to be patient," Leo said.

"No," Raph said shortly. "_You_ have to come up with a better plan."

Andi jumped down from the billboard. "Leo, for once I agree with Raph. We're bored and exhausted, and we haven't even _done_ anything!"

"Yeah," said Raph, turning from her to back to Leo. "Cause the five of us here with our thumbs up our noses…"

Mikey examined his thumbs. "I don't think they'd fit."

"Is _pointless_!" Raph finished.

"You sure about that, Raph." Leo sounded infuriatingly smug.

"He just showed up didn't he?" Raph looked towards the building with Donnie, Mikey and Andi, where a very familiar white van had pulled up. "I should've complained two hours ago."

"Phew, finally," Andi said, desperate for some action, watching the guy who was the only one not wearing a suit last night, and actually looked _unique_, exited the van.

"Gentlemen…" She stiffened at Leo's voice. "…and lady… I have a bold and daring plan!"

_'Oh, he could not possibly…'_

"There's no time for hesitation!"

_'He is.'_

"My orders _must_ be carried out, without question!"

His speech finished, Leo opened his eyes to see only his sister standing next to him grinning widely. "Guys? Guys, wait up!"

He dropped down the fire escape. "Don't give up, your leaderness," Andi called down. "They'll listen to you eventually." She jumped down after him, and both soon caught up to their siblings. They surrounded the van slowly, and the guy gasped when he saw them.

"Alright, buddy," said Raph. "We could do this the easy way, or, my vote, the hard way." He drew his sai. The rest of his siblings followed suit, drawing their weapons.

"Yeah, look at it logically," said Donnie, the last word seriously making his words lack the threatening umph. "There are five of us, and one of you." He chuckled. "What are you gonna do?"

Answer: gun.

Andi yelped, dodging a sudden laser blast from a gun the guy had just pulled. They all jumped to the building fire escape. The guy grinned, climbed into the van, and drove away.

"You _had_ to ask!" Raph snapped at Donnie, and they ran after him.

"Where'd he get that gun?" Andi shouted.

"Toys R Us?" Mikey suggested.

The van turned a corner. "He's getting away again!" Donnie yelled.

"No, he's not," Leo said defiantly. He climbed the nearest building his team following close behind as they jumped the buildings, able to keep the van in sight from up there. At one point, Raph jumped down a fire escape, and on top of the van. Not for long, as the guy jerked the wheel, and Raph was sent careening into a wall.

"Raphael!" Andi shouted, somersaulting off the building, and landing next to him. Raph groaned, and Andi pulled him from his upside down position.

"Ugh, that was stupid…"

"Only because you admit it, I'm not going to slap you."

Helping her brother to his feet, Andi narrowed her eyes, searching for any sign of her other brothers. "Dang it, where'd they go?" She glared at Raph, and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, you said you wouldn't slap me!"

"That was for making me lose the rest of them, not for being stupid, and that was a punch, not a slap. Don't be so wimpy." Andrea frowned. "We need to find the others."

A loud, drawn out honking from a couple blocks away startled her, and Raph smirked. "I'd say that's a good start."

They did find Leo, Donnie and Mikey, who were leaning against a building wall, the smoke betraying the wreckage of the van. Leo did a bunch of obscure hand signals, and Andi curled her lip slightly in bewildered confusion.

"I. Don't. Know. What. That… Means!" Raph hissed, making equally obscure motions with his arms.

"Go around back!" Leo whispered, his voice clearly saying 'duh!'

"Why didn't he just say so?" Mikey wondered.

They surrounded the van, moving slowly and cautiously towards the back of the vehicle, weapons drawn and senses alert. A lot of empty boxes were spilling out of the back.

"Someone needs to sue their shipping company," Andi commented wryly.

Raph opened the back door that wasn't hanging off it's hinges, and gasped when a canister rolled out, and stopped at Mikey's feet.

The canister held a glowing, green substance.

"_Mom_?" Mikey gasped.

**A/N HardyGal: This is what boredom does to me. I just had to make this. So… do you like Andrea yet? Like all of my OCs I insert into a canon storyline, I seriously go painfully out of my way to make it so he/she doesn't steal any canon or major roles or lines. Or any roles or lines for that matter. So… yeah.**

**I personally like how Andi turned out. She's the oldest, and rather patronizing, but she is still reasonably encouraging in her own way. By the way, I imagine her skin to be a sort of spring green, a bit lighter than Mikey's I guess. I can't wait to write the next chapter! And- HOLY ON HIGH THAT IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!**

**Up next, the turtles find out more behind their mutation.**


	2. Rise Of The Turtles- Part 2

Chapter Two: Rise of the Turtles - Part 2

**A/N HardyGal: I thank my two reviewers, I seriously appreciate the feedback, it's like hugs through the computer or something. Anyway, here's the second chapter. I've written abut twenty-four episodes or less thus far, and I might post one a day. But I also might want to drag if out because I don't want to publish the twenty-first episode chapter and then say, 'The next chapter will come out when I am less busy. Being less busy means I can actually FINISH the next episode.' That will take forever. Anyway, glad my readers have enjoyed thus far. Though sometimes tedious, writing this is loads of fun.**

Andrea and her brothers stared at the canister in awe. "Woah…"

"So…" said Leo. "Is that the…"

"Mutagen that turned us all into what we are now!" Donnie finished, holding the canister.

"Let's drink some!" Michelangelo said enthusiastically.

"_What_?" Donnie stared at him.

"I knew it!" Andi exclaimed. "Michelangelo, your brains have officially fried!"

"Why would you do that?" Raph snapped.

"Because if you mutate a mutant," Mikey explained slowly. "You get a _super_ _mutant_!"

"Or a pile of goo on the sidewalk," said Donnie.

"Either way, it's an improvement." Raph grinned.

"Guys," Leo broke in. "This is _huge_! Whoever kidnapped those people are somehow connected to what happened to us fifteen years ago."

"How is that possible?" Donnie said.

"For alien robots," Mikey said ominously. "Anything is possible."

"Stop that!" Donnie snapped. "There are no such things as alien robots!"

"_Oh, yeah_?" Mikey retorted, stalking over to where the guy who had been driving the van had crawled out. "Well, if there are no such things as alien robots…" He picked the guy up by the head. "…then how do you explain _this_!" He began pulling at the guy's jaw.

Andi could hear the bones cracking… Or popping. Either way, it sounded painful.

"Ah!" the guy yelled. "Ah, my face!"

Andi rubbed her jaw empathetically as Mikey grunted in exertion. "Ugh! Man, this mask is glued on tight!"

Leo quickly stepped forward. "Mikey, _stop_! It's not a mask!"

Mikey held the guy by the head for a moment, and tossed him aside. "Ok. He's in the clear. But those other guys were _totally_ alien robots!"

"I know!" Andi snapped her fingers. "It was probably that pizza! I knew that no good would come from opening that box!"

"_Enough_!" Raph snapped, snatching the mutagen canister from Donnie's hands. He approached the guy, and grabbed him by the arm. "Time to get some answers. Who are you, and what's goin' on?"

The guy glared at him. "The name's Snake. And I've got nothing to say to ya hideous freaks."

Andi could tell Raph was doing his evil grin. "Well… that's because you don't know us yet."

His sister snapped her fingers at 'Snake', smirking. "Ooh, snap, wise guy. Bad move."

Raph tossed Snake towards his brothers, Mikey and Donnie catching the guy by the arms. Andi put her hands on her hips, looking down at the human. "We only let _each other_ insult each other," she explained sweetly.

Raph approached Snake, grinning. "See, we were just regular guys…"

_'We were? I thought we were just regular turtles…'_

Raph uncapped the canister, and shook it slightly. "Until we got hit with a little'a this."

"Wh-what are ya doing?" Snake demanded, sounding panicky as Raph approached threateningly.

"Playing a little game I like to call 'Mutation Relent'. Now, you could turn out handsome like me. Or, you might end up disgusting and deformed! Like, Mikey here."

"_Hey_!"

"So…" Raph tipped the canister, and the ooze began slowly pouring out, right above the guy's face. "You feel lucky?"

As the ooze got closer and closer, and Snake's eyes got wider and wider, Andi was starting to feeling a little uneasy.

"H-Hey, Leonardo?" She nudged his arm. "Are you really gonna let Raph go through with this?"

Leo crossed his arms, grinning. "I think he's got it covered."

Indeed, Snake turned his face away desperately. "Ok, ok!" The ooze retreated back into the canister. "They call themselves the Kraang! They've been grabbing scientists from all over the city!"

"Well, _that_ worked pretty good," Leo said. Andi just rolled her eyes.

"Of course it did!" said Raph. "Would _you_ wanna look like Mikey?"

"I'm right here," Mikey said grumpily.

"What do they want with scientists?" Leo asked Snake, advancing slightly.

"I don't know." Snake sounded really irritated. Raph shook the mutagen canister threateningly. "All I know is that they're taking them out of the city tonight!" Snake said quickly. "But I don't know where!"

"This is _awesome_!" Donnie exclaimed suddenly and inadvertently.

_'Wait, what?'_

"That girl's dad is a scientist! _I'm_ a scientist!" He laughed excitedly. "Oh, she is so gonna like me!"

"I don't think you're her type," Snake told Donnie shortly.

Andi smirked, and drew a kama, pointing it at the guy's face. "I do not believe I gave you the job of crushing my brother's dreams, hm?"

"Stand down, Andi," said Leo, pulling her arm down. Mikey and Donnie moved into position in front of Snake, still holding his arms, all five of the turtles now staring down at the guy. "Where are they now?" asked Leo.

* * *

Andi squinted down at the facility.

_ 'I spy with my little eye… a helicopter. A suit guy. Another suit guy. A crap load of suit guys. With a crap load of guns.'_

Mikey was guarding Snake, who had told them the location of this facility. Michelangelo was taking his guarding responsibilities really seriously, overreacting and pulling out his nunchucks at every movement the dude made, busting some random moves. Leo was having a better time looking out on the facility, as he had a telescope. Where the heck did he get it, Andi had no idea.

"There's gotta be like… twenty of them down there," Leo whispered.

"Only twenty?" Andi questioned.

"Yeah," Donnie agreed with Leo. "And that's just the ones we can _see_."

"Alright!" Raph drew his sai enthusiastically, twirling them in his hands. "An all you can beat buffet!"

Andi just looked at him. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"We can't just rush in there!" Leo protested. "We need a plan."

Raph scowled. "_Why_?"

"_Think_, you shellbrain!" Donnie said. "There are innocent lives at stake! If we screw this up they're all goners!"

"Then we won't screw it up," Raph said slowly, his tone of voice saying 'duh'.

"Where exactly were you when they were handing out the brains, Raphael?" Andi said irritatedly.

"Boy, I sure could go for some of that pizza right now, huh?" Mikey spread his arms for consent. His siblings just stared at him. "What? I can't be the only one that's hungry."

"Where's Snake?" Leo asked slowly.

Mikey gasped, and looked at the empty spot where a certain guy had been, now running across the building. "Oh, geez…"

"Get him!" Leo shouted.

Andi clattered down the fire escape, right behind Raphael, hearing Mikey and Donnie close behind her. Landing on the ground, Snake was nowhere to be found. After giving a small nod, Leo, Raph and Andi went one way, while Mikey and Donnie went the other.

The three older turtles stopped at an alley, and froze at the sound of movement. Leo exchanged a look with Andi and Raph, indicating towards the alley. Raph looked silently over his shoulder. Andi knew that there was someone down there. She could almost feel it. Hiding. From them.

_ '99% says it's Snake.'_

Raph knew it too. They both nodded.

"Oh, great!" Leo said, in a very obvious voice. "We let him get away!"

Andi rolled her eyes. Snake would have to have an IQ way below average not to sense a trap in this.

"Woah, woah," Raph said, grinning slightly. "You're the leader! That means, you let him get away."

"You're not helping," Leo hissed.

"I'm not trying to help," Raph replied honestly.

"I'm with Raphael on this one," Andi said loudly, leaning her elbow on said turtle's shoulder.

"Ok, ok," Leo said, rolling his eyes. "You want me to lead? Fine. We go back to the lair, gear up, and drive Snake's van right up to the gate! They'll think we're him, and we'll cruise right in!"

"And then we bust some heads?" said Raph.

"And then we bust some heads," Leo agreed.

"I second that motion!" Andi said enthusiastically.

"I _love_ a happy ending!" said Raph.

Throwing an arm over the shoulders of each of her brothers, Andi, Raph and Leo walked from the alley.

* * *

Mikey looked as though he had fallen through a window, been attacked by a cat and hit by a car. Apparently, that's what had happened. Anyway, they made it back to the lair, Leo explaining the vague basis of his plan to Donnie and Mikey.

Donnie was in his lab with a blowtorch, working on one of the essentials of their plan. Considering that all his concentration went into his work when making something, Donatello wasn't going to be Andi's idea of 'company' at the moment. And he had a blowtorch.

Raph was talking to his pet turtle, Spike. When Andi had passed the kitchen, it sounded as though he was a soldier in the cavalry riding off to death, and she backtracked slightly. Mikey was already there, grinning widely.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie to you," said Raph. "We've never gone into a fight like this, and… I don't know what's gonna happen. But you don't have to worry. I _will_ make it back… I love you, man."

Spike chewed on his leaf indifferently.

Andi burst out laughing just when Mikey spoke up. "Aw…" Raph spun around, and Andi hid behind the wall, spluttering. "Are you talking to your pet turtle?" said Mikey.

"No!" Raph denied, his voice a little high. "Shut up!"

"That's adorable!" Mikey said.

"Oh, I'm gonna crush you!" The sound of Mikey yelping and the crashing of stools as Raph climbed over the kitchen table caused Andi to take a casual but quick escape route towards the dojo.

Leo had been in there for awhile, making meaningless stuff with pencils and erasers.

"How's it going?" asked Andi, lying down on her plastron, chin cupped in her hands.

Leo didn't answer at once, but he grinned. "I think this plan is gonna work."

The sound of movement caused Andi to stand up. Splinter walked into the dojo. "No plan survives contact with the enemy," he warned.

Andi shivered slightly. "That's not doing much for our morale, Sensei."

Splinter gave her a look. "It is how you react to the unexpected, that will determine if you and your siblings succeed."

Leo stood up, standing in front of their Sensei. He looked a little worried. "Sensei…" he said hesitantly. "Do you think I'm ready for this?"

Andi inclined her head. _'Insecure much, Leonardo? Hm.'_

Splinter put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Leonardo. I made you leader for a reason."

"What _is_ that reason?" Leo asked.

"That is for _you_ to discover on your own," Splinter said simply.

"There's so much riding on this," said Leo. He looked at the ground. "What if something goes wrong?"

Andi slowly backed away, and stepped out of the dojo. But she stayed just outside the doorframe, listening quietly.

"Failure is a possibility every leader must face, Leonardo," said Splinter. "It is something _I_ had to face in Japan, during my final battle with my enemy, the Shredder."

Andi stiffened, giving all her attention to what was being said. This was a story he had only told once before.

"Years ago, Oroku Saki, as Shredder was called then, had been my friend. But the love of a woman came between us. He could not accept it, and his jealously turned outward in a vengeful attack. And while he could not defeat me that day, my world fell and crumbled around me… as the battle took the life of my beloved Teng Shen… And I lost my baby daughter, Miwa."

Andi had been poking her head in, and quickly pulled away, shifting uncomfortably and her Sensei's gaze lingered on her, before he turned, and leaned against his memory shrine.

"But that's my point, Sensei," Leo said worriedly. "You lost everything."

Andrea could see Leo's worry. As the leader, he was now officially responsible for all of them. It was an extreme pressure, and Andi knew Leo would hate it if his failures brought tragic consequences on their family. Andi didn't feel that such a burden ought to have been removed from her shoulders, and placed on Leo's. And actually, it hadn't. It had just transferred most of its weight to Leo.

"I lost many things," Splinter agreed slowly. "My family. My home. My name.

Leo turned away.

"But I gained many things as well," Splinter said, turning back to them. "Like the five of you." He smiled slightly.

"Don't worry," Leo said, confidence sounding restored. "We can handle this."

Andi jumped at the sound of Mikey yelling. The latter ran past, and pot on his head, with Raph close behind, waving a wooden spoon.

"Get back here!"

Leo groaned slightly and Splinter shook his head. "Good luck," their Sensei said, with a bit of wryness, before heading into his room.

"I think you oughta handle us, first," said Andi, walking back into the dojo with a smirk. Then, her face turned serious, and she stood in front of her brother, putting both hands on his shoulders. "I know how you feel, younger brother. I am your older sister, after all… And if you'll let me, I'll help you to the best of my abilities. Without taking over… I think."

Leo laughed slightly, then pat Andi on the wrist reassuringly. "Thanks, Andi, but I'm fine, really." He walked past her as she dropped her hands from his shoulders.

Andi watched him leave, her face a mixture of worry and a bit of hurt. She looked at the ground. Most of the responsibility weight had been transferred to Leo, but it still wouldn't leave Andi alone. It was on both of them, and Andi was not going to let it crush her brother. She was going to help carry it, whether Leo knew or wanted or not.

* * *

"Donatello, these shoku are awesome!" Andi whispered up to her younger brother.

That was was Donnie had been occupied by. Ninja climbing claws. Leo's plan consisted of a rigged van, explosions, and using Donnie's latest project. Andi liked anything that meant using their latest weapon. Raph preferred to be in the van. Minus the explosives. Ready to bust some heads.

The van had crashed into the gate, exploding, scattering a bunch of the suit guys, and Andi, and her brothers, quietly crawled up the facility wall.

"Wow," said Mikey. "It's a good thing that van showed up to distract them."

Donnie groaned, and face palmed. "Ow!"

Andi held in her laughter. "If you were planning for us to use them as weapons, the self harm demonstration wasn't necessary," she called up.

"That was the plan, Mikey!" Leo said exasperatedly. "We knew Snake was hiding in the alley, so Raph, Andi and I made him think we would be in the van."

"But… we weren't in the van," Mikey said slowly.

Leo looked up to the skies exasperatedly. "Just keep keep climbing!" he hissed.

"Can do," Mikey confirmed, and they all resumed their climbing.

When they got to the top, Andi crouched down and pried the cover off a possible entrance. Yep, a ventilation shaft, with a grate right underneath them.

"Alright, Raph and I will clear any trouble," said Leo.

"I approve," Raph said happily.

"Hey…!" Andi protested, but Leo had already kicked down the grate, and both he and Raph jumped down, kicking the butts of a couple suit guys. Rolling her eyes, Andi jumped down after them, Donnie and Mikey right behind her. The place looked like something out of Star Wars or something. Or maybe Space Heroes, but she didn't like thinking about that. The metal walls, and the glow-y pink energy lines… It was kind of cool.

"Wow," Donnie whispered. "I've never seen anything like this! They're using a metal alloy that… I don't even recognize!"

"Gosh!" Raph said sarcastically. "A metal alloy even you don't know about! It boggles the mind!"

"Dude," Donnie said, glaring at his older brother. "You want to talk metallurgy with me? Bring it."

"I don't," Raph said shortly. "But-"

"Boy, this is a vital argument," said Andi, leaning on Raph's shoulder. "It won't turn into anything stupid, or something."

"Guys!" Leo snapped. "What part of 'being in enemy territory' do you not understand?"

Shaking Andi off irritably, Raph followed Leo and Mikey through the halls, Andi and Donnie behind them. Andi nudged Donnie's elbow.

"You'll get him next time, bro," she said. "You will banter him into the ground with your metallurgy." She laughed, giving him a few punches.

They turned a corner, keeping against the walls. Good thing too, cause up ahead was occupied. Not by humans though. By scary, neon blue and silver robots.

Andi could tell her eyes were probably very wide. "Ok…"

"Woah," Donnie whispered in awe. "Alien robots!"

Mikey turned to him. "Alien robots, huh?" He tapped his chin in a contemplative gesture, and Andi knew what was coming. "Hm… Where have I heard that before? Oh, yeah! I've been saying it for hours!"

The inevitable gunfire met the painfully loud yelling, and the five of them scattered. Drawing her kama, Andi darted forward. They were robots. No need to use the hilts this time!

With a yell, she promptly sliced off the arm holding the gun of one of the blue robots, and used the other kama to slice off its head. Turning sharply, she dodged a barrage of gunfire, and narrowed her eyes at two of the silver robots. Again, she darted forward, and at the last moment, slid, slicing off their feet with her weapons. Turning around again, she jumped on top of them, one foot on each of their chests, and sliced their heads off neatly.

All the others were taken care of by her brothers. Finally, Leo sliced the last one. Breathing heavily, they all surrounded the downed robot. Suddenly, the pink brain like thing that had been resting in its chest actually _opened its eyes_, tentacles wiggling around in the air.

Andi screamed, clutching the nearest to her (Raph), and shaking him. "_What the heck is that thing_?"

The 'thing' in question pulled itself out from the robot's chest, and turned on them, give a long, screeching squawk. They all screamed in panic. Except for Mikey. He automatically came in between it and his siblings and smashed it with his nunchuck.

Andi watched with really wide eyes, still clutching Raph around the neck as Mikey picked up the thing by its tentacles.

"See?" he shouted. "_See_? It's a brain thing! I told you! I tooold you! But did any of you believe me? No! Cause you all think that I'm just some kind of bonehead!"

The brain thing suddenly opened its eyes again, and squalled, before deciding that Mikey's hand would make a good meal.

"Ow!" Realizing what was happening, the orange clad ninja shook his hand around frantically, quickly having the thing off. Unfortunately, it just so happened that the section of wall it flew into had an alarm button.

It was literally painful to hear the alarm go off.

Raph managed to pry Andi's arms from around him, and pushed her away. The brain thing seemed to quickly recover from its flight, and walked off, squawking.

"_Mikey_!"

Mikey turned to see all four of his siblings glaring at him. "Ok," he said defensively. "But I was still right about the brain thing! You gotta give me that!"

Andi turned when she heard the wirring walk of what was unmistakably more alien robots coming their way.

"Let's move!" said Leo.

"Move _where_?" said Raph.

Donnie seemed distracted by something else. He pointed at the ceiling. "I think those are power conduits."

"Oh!" said Raph. "That's really interesting! Thanks for sharing, Donnie!"

Donnie looked at him irritatedly. "Meathead, the conduits are all converging _that_ way…" He pointed down the hall. "Which means that whatever is happening in that direction is _important_!" He stalked down the hall.

Leo grinned, and indicated to the hall with his katana, suggesting that they follow. Andi leaned her elbow against Raph's shoulder, also grinning. Mikey pointed at Raph.

"You just got _spanked_," he said, laughing.

Raph took a death grip on his youngest brother's finger.

"Ow! _Ow_! Mercy!"

Releasing him, Raph turned to look at Andi, who backed off, holding her hands up in a surrendering position. Raph went after Leo and Donnie. Mikey pouted, sticking his throbbing finger into his mouth, before following.

"Not cool!" He scowled slightly. "Raph needs an attitude change."

Andi threw an arm over the shoulder of her youngest brother. "Well, now you know what to get him for Christmas."

They quickened their pace. In all honesty, Andi could see absolutely nothing 'converging' anywhere, so she was just following Donnie. Suddenly, he doubled back.

"We found them!" he called, before kneeling next to what looked like an extremely high security lock.

They all turned as an army of alien robots came around the corner, shooting at them. And missing.

_'Storm Troopers…'_

"You pick the lock!" Leo said, drawing his katanas. "We'll hold them off!"

He, Raph, and Mikey plunged among the robots. Andi drew her kama, standing back to back with Donnie. "I got your back, Don," she said, deflecting a bit of gunfire.

"Don't worry!" It took her a moment to realize he was talking to the family inside the cell. "We'll have you out of there in a second!"

"Ok, giant… lizard thing," said the girl from inside the cell.

"_Lizard thing_?" Andi deflected a couple more shots, before looking over her shoulder at the girl. "That's just offensive!"

Donnie glared at her a moment, before looking back into the cell. "Turtle, actually. I'm Donatello."

"And I'm Andrea!" Andi said.

"April," the girl said pleasantly.

"Wow," said Donnie. "That's a pretty-"

Andi yelped, jumping aside as Leo was suddenly thrown against Donnie, who was smashed against the cell door.

"The _lock_, Donnie!" Leo snapped as he recovered his bearings.

"Wh- Oh yeah! Right, sorry!" Donnie knelt back down, removed the cover off the lock system, and began fiddling with the wires.

A few alien robots began heading towards Andi, who crouched low, kama out and ready. "Come get me!" They obliged.

Slicing at the legs of the first one with her left kama, she did a high kick with her right leg at the second one's jaw. Jumping to her feet, she sliced at the chest of the third one, kicking the lower half with its brainy surprise away from her. Feeling the first one grabbing her ankle, she yelped, kicking it away as well.

"Not to rush you," the girl could be heard saying. "But… hurry up!"

"Hey!" Donnie said. "Do you think it's easy trying to pick a lock with _these_ hands!"

"Sorry."

Andi crouched again, ready to take on another robot coming towards her. Raph kicked it away.

"Hey!" she protested.

Raph ignored her, stalking towards Donnie. "Oh, for the love of…" He shoved his immediate younger brother away. "Get out of my way!" He stabbed the lock repeatedly.

Andi threw her hands in the air exasperatedly. _'I'm telling you! Raphael stabs everything!'_

The door slid open.

_'And sometimes it can be useful…'_

They all looked inside. The girl could be seen being carried away by a bunch of robots who had entered on the other side.

_'Never mind.'_

Andi turned when still more gunfire bombarded them. "Oh, come on!"

They ran through the cell, and turned the corner, following the robots to an exit. Bursting outside, Leo said, "Get the door!"

Raph almost shut the door. Almost. A robot got in the way. Raph backed up, the robot reaching for his face.

Growling, the red clad ninja grabbed its arm, chopped the arm off, and kicked the robot back, slamming the door, and locking it with the severed arm. "That'll hold 'em!"

His sister and brothers stared at him.

"What?"

"You are seriously twisted," Leo said slowly.

"Thanks."

"No! Let me go!" The girl's screams drew all attention to her, as she and her father were led to the helicopter.

"Let's get 'em!" said Leo.

As it turned out, they were not going to be 'getting' anyone. At least that's what the thorn vines that had dropped in front of them declared. They _certainly_ declared this as they twitched, and rose up in the air.

"Holy hound…" Andi squeaked.

Her eyes traveled up an enormous green trunk, traveling down the numerous vines, on which, at the end of at least two, were what looked like jaws made out of leaves. Still farther up the trunk, a brown something, no bigger than her fist, lay encased in vines, pulsing gently. Above that, the ugliest face she had ever seen looked down at them.

"Uh oh…" Mikey said slowly.

They were look at a very large, very dangerous, and probably very ticked off mutated weed.

The weed tossed its head back and let out a shriek. "You did this to me!" it snarled. "Now you're going to pay!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met," Andi said, her voice high, backing off slowly, the grip on her kama hilts painfully tight.

"It's Snake!" Leo exclaimed. "He mutated into a… giant weed!"

"Man, that is about the worst thing you could mutate into…" Andi said.

The weed that was Snake squalled, and he began grunting with exertion.

"That's weird," Mikey commented to Raph. "You'd think he'd get mutated into a snake."

"Yeah, you would," Raph agreed. "If you were an _idiot_!"

"But his name is _Snake_!" Mikey explained.

"_So_?"

"You don't understand science."

Suddenly, the lower half of Snake's trunk split in two, and broke free from the ground. Andi screamed. "That's not allowed to happen!"

Snake shrieked. "I'll crush you, turtles!"

"Uh… Would it help if we said it was an accident?" Donnie asked hesitantly.

The mutant weed pulled its other 'foot' from the ground, and leaned towards them.

"So…" Donnie let out a short, weak laugh. "I guess I'll put you down for a 'no'?"

With a hoarse yell, Snake swung a vine towards them, knocking all but Donnie and Leo from their feet.

"It's a no," Andi said in a strained voice.

Leo leapt forward, and sliced the vine with his katana. Snake let out a pained squall as a purple liquid spurted out.

"Ew!" Mikey yelped, pushing himself back to avoid the liquid. "_Ewwwww_! Don't let it touch me! _Don't let it touch me_!" He screamed. "_It touched me_!"

Andi jumped to her feet. "What is it about you guys and hitting- Oh… crud…"

The vine Leo had sliced strained outwards, growing back. Snake leered, clapping one of his Venus fly traps.

"It grew back?" said Donnie, as they all backed off warily.

"Ugh, that is just _wrong_!" Andi exclaimed.

"No fair!" Donnie's rant was cut off at the whirr of a helicopter propeller. The chopper that the family was forced onto was taking off. Andi could just see the girl looking back, her face not unlike that of a kicked puppy.

"Donnie!" Leo shouted, sheathing his katana. "Go!"

Donnie's eyes narrowed, and he sheathed his bō staff. Running towards where Leonardo stood ready, Donnie jumped, and Leo launched him in the air. Doing a flip, Donnie landed near the chopper pad.

"Alright!" Andi crouched, narrowing her eyes at Snake. "Donnie gets to play hero while we get stuck with a mutant weed! Let's get down!"

The vines swung at Leo, Andi and Mikey, causing them to scatter. Quickly getting his bearings, Mikey frantically sliced the coming vines with his kusarigama chain hook, before finally getting knocked aside. Taking his brother's place, Leo sliced at everything coming at him, before he too was knocked away. Darting forward, Andi sliced at the vines coming her way, the purple liquid spurting out in gallons. Then Raph bumped into her. He didn't seem to notice Andi, instead looking in disgust at his shoku, which had a purple goo sticking to them.

"Yuck!" He shook it off, scowling.

"Watch where you're going, Raphael!" Andi snapped, before a vine hit her plastron. Gasping for air, she managed to get to her feet, Mikey helping her up.

"This isn't working!" Mikey yelled.

"Plan needed, Leonardo!" said Andi.

Suddenly, Raph came flying towards them, thrown by Snake. Leo and Mikey caught him, and the four of them looked at their highly formidable opponent.

"Snakeweed's really powerful!" Mikey shouted.

"_Snakeweed_?" Raph snapped.

"Yeah! His name was Snake, and now he's a weed, so…"

"We get it!"

Andi rolled her eyes. "We just have to hold it off until Donnie gets back!" said Leo.

"_Really_?" Andi snapped. "Leo, your plan is gonna have to be a bit more specific!"

They all turned when the door Raph had 'twistedly' blocked burst open. "While not getting shot by alien robots," Leo said, sounding very irritated.

"With brains!" Mikey pointed out.

"Let it go, man," Raph grumbled.

"Specific enough for you, Andi?" Leo muttered.

Andi grit her teeth, gripping her kama tightly. This was not their night. Snakeweed squalled, and the robots wirred their guns.

"Raph, you and Andi take the weed," said Leo. "Mikey and I have got the bots."

"You got it," said Raph. He and Andi darted forward, Raph putting his shoku to good use, slicing the vines left and right.

Andi did the same with her kama, but she knew it wouldn't do much good… They were just gonna keep coming and coming and coming… Oh, man it sounded exhausting just thinking about it! Not like it wasn't exhausting already.

Finally, after slicing a particularly thick vine that had wrapped around her body and lifted her, Andi fell to the ground, and groaned. "Raph, this isn't working!"

He didn't reply, instead grabbing her by the arms and dragging her sharply aside as the robot gunfire instead hit Snakeweed, who shrieked, and knocked them aside, the turtles along with them.

"So what's the plan again, chief?" Raph yelled.

Leo shook his head slightly, trying to get his senses back. "I'm working on it!" He yelped suddenly when a one of the vines wrapped around his leg, lifting him into the air.

"Leo!" Andi screamed, getting to her feet, watching as Snakeweed flung him around.

"The power conduit!" their leader shouted suddenly, still hanging from the vine.

"_What_?"

"Are you really gonna start talking about _that_ again?" Raph snapped.

Leo didn't respond at once, possibly trying to gather all around him as much he could while being swung 'round. "Raph! Andi! Mikey!" Biting down on one of his katana blades, Leo used his now free hand to make a few hand signals.

His siblings nodded. For once, Leo's hand signals were useful. Slicing the vine holding him, Leo landed on his feet, and the four of them began driving Snakeweed against the power generator. Mikey and Raph made faces at the robots, trying to provoke them into shooting. It didn't really take much to provoke them, so why even 'try'?

Drawing the fire towards Snakeweed, the mutant plant shrieked, and backed up more and more towards the power generator. Where Andi and Leo waited. The two oldest drew a pair of shurikens, and threw them at the back of the mutant weed's ugly head. Snakeweed squalled and turned on them.

"Hey, come and get me Stink-weed!" Leo taunted, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Ally-oop!" Andi dodged to the left as one of the flytrap vines tried to crush them, while Leo hopped onto Snakeweed's neck.

Rolling aside, as far as she could from the inevitable danger, Andi backed up, crashing into Donnie. "Oh! Donnie!" She spotted the human girl, April, standing next to her brother. "And you. Glad to see you made it out alive." She turned back to see Leo taunting the bots. "Hopefully you'll stay that way."

As the robots opened fire, Leo jumped aside, just when pink purple arcs of electricity shook Snakeweed's body, causing him to shriek.

In a blast wave of neon pink, parts of Snakeweed burst into chunks of green and purple glop, which rained around them, before he collapsed in a dead, roasted pile.

Andi's eye twitched slightly. "Ugh, that is just wrong…"

Leo, Mikey and Raph ran over, Leo grabbing April, and all six teenagers proceeded to move as far as possible from the facility.

* * *

They brought April to her aunt's apartment, the six of them standing on the fire escape. And while April was grateful to them, she was still very upset. Apparently, nothing could be done to rescue her father.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Donnie asked concernedly.

"I guess," April said, shrugging slightly. "My aunt says I can stay here as long as I want." She hugged her knees tightly, glaring. "But I'll be a lot better when I track down the creeps that took my dad."

"Won't the police help?" asked Leo.

April laughed, without much humor. "Funny thing. When you tell them your dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies, they don't take you all that seriously."

"I hear that," said Mikey. Andi pushed on his shoulder.

"April," said Donnie. "I promise you we will not rest until we find him."

Raph looked at him. "We won't?"

Leo nudged him, while Andi smacked a fist to his plastron. "No," Leo said, glaring at him. "We won't."

"Thank you," said April. "But it's not your fight."

Donnie placed a hand over her own. "Yes," he said. "It is."

April looked a bit startled, but then she looked up, smiling.

Donnie seemed a bit shell shocked at first, but he grinned shyly, and followed his brothers up to the rooftops. Standing up, he turned, and waved slightly. April waved back.

Andi gave a bit of a salute. "Hope to see you sometime," she said. "You won't believe how hard it is to live for fifteen years with only the guys as your company. They're real idiots."

April laughed. "I hope to see you sometime too."

Pulling herself up onto the roof, Andi paused, and poked her head out again. "Except for Donnie." Giving a short wink, Andi turned, and followed her brothers.

* * *

Andi didn't like to be an eavesdropper. She did not stoop that low. But she couldn't help overhearing what Leo was talking about with Master Splinter as she passed the dojo.

"I am impressed, Leonardo," Splinter was saying. "You have proved to be an effective leader under the most difficult of circumstances."

"Thank you, Sensei," Leo said happily. "And I think I've figured out why you made me leader."

This she wanted to hear.

"Oh?" said Splinter. "Why is that?"

"Because you sensed inside me a true warrior spirit, that would forge us all into the heroes we are destined to become," Leo said dramatically.

Andi smacked a hand over her mouth, managing to suppress a splutter of laughter.

"No."

"No?" Leo sounded confused. "Then why _did_ you make me leader?"

"Because…" said Splinter. "You asked."

"That's it? But, you sounded so certain you were right!"

_'He was right, my dear Leonardo. You make a pretty good leader, younger bro.'_

"As a leader," said their Sensei. "You will learn that there is no right and wrong. Only choices."

This was new to Andi.

"So, you could have chosen any of us?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Even _Mikey_?"

Wow, she hadn't thought of that! Andi's heart was starting to pound just thinking about the possibility.

"No." Splinter laughed. "That would have been wrong."

_'Phew!'_

"_Everybody_!"

Andi yelped, not at all expecting the yell coming from the main room, the voice none other than Mikey's.

"Come here! We made the news!"

_'Oh crud.'_ Andi face palmed.

"Do you need something, Andrea?" Andi yelped again, spinning around to face their Sensei.

"N-nothing!" she said, her voice kind of squeaky. Splinter raised an eyebrow. Andi sighed. "I'm sorry, Sensei. I couldn't help overhearing what you were telling Leo, and hey…" She laughed nervously. "Good advice." Andi faltered, and looked at her feet. "Actually, Sensei, I've been wanting to ask you something for some time."

"_Hurry_!" came Mikey's voice again.

Sighing, Andi walked into the main room. She froze when she saw the shuriken onscreen, with their insignia on the metal.

"That's not yours, isn't it?" she whispered to Leo.

"I thought it was yours."

"This is _awesome_!" Mikey said excitedly. "We're gonna be _famous_!"

"You must be careful," Splinter said firmly. "A ninja's most powerful weapon is the shadows. To be brought out into the light is a dangerous thing."

"We'll just say it's neither of ours," Andi whispered to her immediate younger brother.

"Done."

"Relax, Sensei," Raph said casually. "It's just one little news story. What's the worst that could happen?"

Splinter did not reply, but glared for a couple seconds, before sighing, and walking back towards the dojo. "Come, Andrea."

Andi stiffened, and exchanged a look with Leo. "I guess it's your shuriken," he said, pushing her backwards.

Stumbling back, she glared, before following her Sensei into the dojo. As soon as they entered, she said, "I swear it wasn't my shuriken!"

"You wanted to talk to me?" Splinter said, the faintest hint of amusement in his voice.

"What? Oh, right! Uh huh… Yep… Right… Talk." She grinned nervously. Then, she sighed. "Sensei, I know that you miss your first daughter. And I seriously can't blame you. And yet you say you are happy to have us as your children. But… but you look at me - just me, mind you - with a sad face whenever you talk about your daughter. And… and I really don't want to cause you pain by trying to act as a replacement or whatever, and I swear I'm not trying to…"

Splinter placed a hand on her shoulder, and her babbling faltered. "Andrea. It is true I miss Miwa. And it is true that in some ways you remind me of what she might have become. Hopefully minus the patronizing attitude."

Andi allowed herself a small smile.

"But do not think that you are only a compensation, or replacement. I love you just as much as I love your brothers, or loved Miwa, but you are not filling in for anyone. And like I said, you have become a brave kunoichi, one that I think Miwa would have been a lot like. But that often fills me with great joy." Splinter smiled. "I hope you take peace in that, my daughter."

Andi thought about it, and finally gave a full smile. She bowed. "Thank you, Sensei."

**A/N HardyGal: I hope the ending wasn't too clunky. I really wanted this small father/daughter moment with Andi and Splinter, but I wasn't quite sure how to pull through it. I'm sort of kind of satisfied though. Sort of kind of.**

**Finally these two chapters are over! I can't wait to move onto the individual episodes! Up next, already Raphael needs to address his temper…**


	3. Turtle Temper

Chapter Three: Turtle Temper

**A/N HardyGal: Thank you to Sleepy Rainbow and grapejuice101 for reviewing my last chapter. Glad you guys enjoyed it. To grapejuice101, I actually had an entire document that had a list of original episode ideas focusing on Andi. Unfortunately, it disappeared, and I have to start from scratch again. I've gone so purposefully out of my way to make Andi an imperfect OC, that I'm honestly not sure where to start with her. I will publish an 'original episode' as soon as I finish writing one (that is if my ideas ever come back to me).**

Donatello peered through the spyglass.

"Anything?" asked Leo.

"Nothing yet," said Donnie.

Another night, another rooftop, another Kraang hunt, another stakeout. A large majority of Leonardo's plans consisted of stakeouts, and it took nothing for Andrea to say they were really boring. But she sat with her shell to the wall, chin in her hand, watching her other two brothers.

Raph had fallen into a sort of half sleep, leaning against a skylight, arms folded, eyes closed. Mikey was finding amusement in tapping the top of his brother's head, and giggling every time Raph swatted it away.

"Three dollars says Raphael cracks by the fifth tap," Andi mumbled.

"I'll take it," said Donnie.

Mikey tapped once. Mikey tapped twice. He went for the third, and Raph grabbed his finger. Andi winced when she heard a small crack, and Mikey yelped.

"Guys!" Leo hissed, turning to glare at his two younger brothers. "When ninjas are on surveillance, they're supposed to be silent!"

Andi rolled her eyes, and Mikey said, "Sorry, Leo. I'll scream quieter." Tentatively, Mikey tapped Raph's head, and giggled again. Raph growled.

_'Here comes the hurricane.'_

Grabbing Mikey by the finger, Raph flung him aside, pounced on him, and got him in a head lock.

Donnie, still looking through the spyglass, held out his hand. "That was the fourth tap."

Grumbling, Andi seized his wrist in a painful hold, and slapped three dollars into his hand. Donnie almost dropped the spyglass as he yelped, and Leo shot them a death glare. Releasing Donnie, Andi held up her hands in a surrendering position.

"Say it," Raph said threateningly, Mikey still struggling in the head lock.

"Raph!" Leo snapped. "Be quiet!"

"Not till Mikey says it."

Falling limp, Mikey rolled his eyes irritatedly. "Raphael is all wise and powerful."

Raph released him, only to grab him again. "And…?"

"And better than me in every possible way!" Mikey gasped for air when Raph let him go.

Then, Raph drove his younger brother to the ground. "_And_…?"

"And I'm a lowly worm beneath his feet who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod!"

This was a lot better than watching an unmoving building, but Andi wondered if she should intervene.

Raph licked his finger, and held it over Mikey's head, grinning evilly. "_And_…?"

Mikey was starting to look really panicked. "And-in-the-history-of-the-universe-there's-never-been-!"

"Ok, _enough_!" Leo snapped.

Raph let Mikey go, and the latter gasped for either relief or air. Raph stalked towards Leo. Andi recognized that face. That was his I'm-so-bored-and-I've-just-about-had-it face.

"We're wasting our time!" Raph said. "The Kraang aren't gonna show up!"

"That's what you said last time, Raph," Andi pointed out.

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "So have a little patience, will you?"

"Trust me guys," said Donnie, grinning confidently. "The Kraang are gonna break into that lab tonight. I have reliable intel."

"Intel?" Raph smirked. "You mean _April_ told you."

Andi's face broke into a wide grin, and she stood up, leaning her elbow on Donnie's shoulder, smiling in his face suggestively.

"You mean your _girlfriend_?" Mikey put it teasingly.

Donnie looked a little bit embarrassed at first, but then, he glared. "She's not my girlfriend, _Mikey_!" he snapped, shouting directly in Andi's ear as he turned to his younger brother. Andi quickly crouched down to hide any from further ear damage. "She's a _girl_, who's a _friend_, who's father was kidnapped by the same guys who are gonna break into that lab tonight, and we're gonna _stop_ them!"

Leo had just folded his arms skeptically, exchanging a grin with Raph. The latter's good mood, however, turned just the opposite pretty quickly. "_Or_ we'll sit out on a cold roof all night for _no reason_," he said sarcastically.

Andi stood up quickly when the rooftop door creaked open.

"What the heck's goin' on up here?"

The five of them stared at the butt ugliest human any of them had ever seen.

"What are you, playin' dress up?" the guy sneered.

"No, sir…" Leo laughed nervously. "We were just-"

"Which one of you slimy green ham shanks busted my satellite dish?" the guy snapped suddenly, pointing an accusing finger.

"Ham shanks?" Andi said.

"_Ham shank_s?" Raph shouted angrily.

"I don't even know what that means," said Donnie.

"Me neither," said Raph. "But I don't like it!" He reached for his sai, but Leo grabbed his wrist.

"Let's go," the young leader said firmly. They turned to leave.

"Ham shanks?" Andi said again, looking to Mikey, who ought to know about the weirder things in vocabulary.

Mikey shrugged slightly. Raph turned away reluctantly, glaring.

"That's right you spineless cream puff!" the human guy taunted.

Andi and her brothers froze, and she could almost hear the anger building up in her red clad, temperamental brother.

"Listen to your mommy!"

That seemed to do it. Raph could be heard drawing his sai. "_Hey_! Watch it, buddy!"

Andi grabbed one of Raph's wrist. "Raph, he's an absolute jerk, but he isn't worth it," she growled, her own anger starting to build up.

Raph ignored her, and the human clapped both hands to his cheeks in mock horror. "Oh, no! I didn't know you had _salad tongs_!"

"_Salad tongs_?" Raph's voice was almost a scream.

Andi's grip tightened, and she pulled harder. "Not. Worth. It. Raphael!"

"Oh, he so is now!" Jerking his wrist away, Raph charged, and Leo and Andi grabbed him. "I'm not gonna take this from some greasy, pit stained slob! _I'm gonna total you_!"

Andi could see that the human was enjoying the reactions he was getting from Raph, and she couldn't help gritting her teeth.

"You calling me ugly?" he taunted. "Have you seen a mirror lately, circus freaks!"

"Raph, don't!" Leo said, Donnie and Mikey giving a helping hand in holding their brother back.

"You wanna piece of me!" Taunt, taunt, taunt.

"When I'm finished with you," Raph shouted, eyes blazing. "A _piece_ of you is all that's gonna be left!"

Giving an extra tug, the temperamental turtle was pulled back just when laser fire broke out exactly where he was nanoseconds ago.

"_Suit guys again_?" Andi said, releasing Raph.

"Kraang-droids!" said Leo.

"Holy talido," the human guy said in surprise.

"Way to blow our position, Raph," Leo said irritatedly, drawing his katanas.

Drawing their weapons with their leader, the five ninja turtles eyed the Kraang-droids, who powered up their guns, and fired.

"Scram!" They scattered at Leo's command, and charged.

Andi usually attacked low, bringing her opponent down, where she could easily - usually easily - pin them down, or take them out. Kama out and ready, she rolled in between the laser fire, and used her kama to hook around one of the Kraang's legs, pulling, and swinging him into a buddy.

For some reason, that seemed all she needed to do before all the Kraang picked themselves up from the assault and scrammed.

"Keep going Kung-fu frogs!" They all turned to see the guy standing in the rooftop doorway, holding a phone. "This is pure gold!"

_'Ok, freaks was one thing, but frogs…'_

"We're not _frogs_ you idiot!" Raph snapped.

"Yeah, and it's not _Kung-fu_!" Donnie added. "It's an ancient Japanese battle art!"

"You can insult _us_…!" said Andi, pointing a kama at the guy.

"He can?" said Raph.

"But you _cannot_ insult the fighting style!" Andi finished, ignoring her brother.

"Guys!" Leo said, both exasperated, and freaking out a bit. "He got us on video!"

Raph gave his wolf like growl, shaking with rage. "Not for long he doesn't!" He ran towards the guy.

"Nice one, Leo," Andi said sarcastically. The door closed, but Raph didn't stop. Actually, he face planted directly into it.

The guy could be heard laughing on the other side, as Raph rubbed his head, groaning. "I'm gonna make a fortune off of this!"

Sirens alerted the coming of more humans.

"Fire trucks, en route!" Donnie warned. "Thirty seconds!"

"Then let's move," said Leo.

"Wait!" Raph said. "We have to find that guy and break his phone! And his face!" But his brothers and sister were gone.

* * *

"Not only did Raphael alert the Kraang, but you got caught… on video!"

Andi flinched slightly under their Sensei's sharp gaze. All five of them knelt in the main room, in front of Splinter, who was just beginning his lecture after hearing what had happened that night.

"Sensei," Raph said, sounding a little desperate. "He was the angriest, nastiest guy you've ever met!"

"Except for you," Mikey pointed out.

"Oh, snap." Andi snapped her fingers, and Leo elbowed her as Raph smacked his younger brother on the head.

"You should've heard the insults this guy was throwing at us!" Raph continued. "They were so… _insulting_!"

"Oh!" Splinter said, with mock understanding. "I did not realize he said _mean things_. Of course! You had no choice but to _jeopardize your mission_!"

"Burn," Mikey whispered, and Raph growled.

"You are ninjas," said Splinter, pacing in front of them. "You work in the shadows. In secret! This becomes complicated if there is proof of your existence in _high definitio_n!"

"Look," said Raph, as always, digging himself a grave. "We know where this guy lives…"

"Well, _that_ doesn't sound creepy," Andi muttered, rolling her eyes.

"All we need to do is find him, and shake him till the tape pops out!"

"Oh, there's no tape," said Donnie. "Video cameras use flash memory, a-" He cut off when Raph's jaw started jutting, accompanying a low, dangerous, growl.

"Anger is self destructive," Splinter said warningly, pointedly to Raph.

"I always thought it was _others_ destructive," said Raph. His grave was pretty big now.

"Raphael!"

Raph cut off, himself and his siblings cringing, and Andi could tell that he knew he was in big trouble.

"Stand up," Splinter commanded sharply.

Raph did as he was told, looking up at his Sensei nervously.

"Somebody's in trouble," Mikey said.

* * *

In the dojo, Raph eyed his sister and brothers as they circled him, each one pulling back on their bow strings. Each arrow was set with a suction cup instead of an actual arrow head, but it was still _real_ humiliating to be hit by one.

"Evade the arrows," Splinter told Raph.

"No problem!"

Andi wasn't quite sure what their Sensei was hoping to get from this, but if it meant hitting Raphael with an arrow, then hey, who was she to complain?

"Hajimé!"

Mikey shot first, and Raph dodged easily, smirking. Leo gave the second shot, the arrow barely missing Raph. Andi aimed for his feet, and Raph jumped the shot. Donnie finally took the final shot at Raph's shell. Without looking back, Raph did a backflip, drawing his sai, and Splinter caught the arrow neatly.

"Yamé!"

They all stood to attention.

"Again!" Splinter ordered. "Except this time, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Andrea… Insult Raphael."

"Wait," said Donnie. "Insult… _him_?"

"Yes."

"And he can't fight back?"

"No."

Donnie laughed. "I'm feeling good about this plan!"

Andi stretched her arm muscles. "That makes two of us."

"Hajimé!"

Andi's grin was a lot more feral as she eyed her younger brother, putting an arrow on her string.

Mikey laughed. "You move like a bloated buffalo!" he taunted, shooting an arrow at Raph's head. His siblings laughed, and Raph ducked, before glaring at Mikey.

"I do _not_!"

"And you're always whining," Leo said mockingly. "Poor me! Nobody understands me!" He aimed an arrow at Raph's shell.

"You _don't_ understand me- ah!" Leo's shot met its mark.

"Oh, my dear baby brover," Andi mocked, pulling her elbow back. "Any girl could beat you… You certainly fight like one!" Her arrow also hit Raph's shell.

"And…" Donnie hesitated. "Oh! You don't keep your back straight when you're doing omotā gotā giatu!"

_'Really, Donatello? That's the best you could come up with?'_

Whatever the case, it worked, because a third arrow hit Raph's shell. Raph turned, glaring.

"And you're ugly!" Donnie added, as well a fourth arrow.

"And gassy!" said Mikey, finally getting his own arrow in.

"Stoppit!" Raph shouted angrily.

"Aw, you talk so tough, but inside you're just a scared little baby," said Leo.

"Who needs his bottle?" Donnie taunted, firing another arrow.

"And his diaper change?" Mikey added.

"Aw, de baby wook so cute when he mad!" Andi said. Both she and Mikey fired an arrow.

"What's the matter Raph?" Leo asked mockingly. "Gonna cry?

"I…" An arrow hit the back of his head. "Am…" An arrow hit the side of his head. "Not…" An arrow hit the other side. "Gonna cry!" An arrow hit Raph square between the eyes, and he fell back.

Mikey sighed with deep satisfaction. "I wish this moment could last forever."

"You know what…" Raph got to his feet, throwing his sai to the ground angrily. "Forget this! This is _stupid_!"

"Aww!" Mikey groaned. "It didn't!"

Raph slouched towards their Sensei, the arrows still sticking all over his shell.

"Minecotasion is the ability to endure insults with patience and humility," Splinter said sternly. "You cannot be a true ninja till you master it."

The arrows popped off Raph's head, and Mikey giggled. Raph glared at him, clenching his fists.

"_Understood_?" Splinter said.

Raph recovered. "Hai Sensei." Andi could tell that he was in a real bad mood now, though.

"You _must_ get that video back," said their Sensei. "Using reason, not force."

Raph stared at the ground, looking a little bitter.

"Isn't that a bit much to ask of _Raphael_?" Donnie whispered to Andi.

"Well, that's why we shot him, right?" Andi crossed her arms. "But he'll probably attack us if we have to do it again, so let's hope it's not."

* * *

The next night, they saw the guy exiting his apartment. "I swear in my mother's grave that these guys are frogs and they know Kung-fu!" he said, talking into his phone. "You can't tell me that's not worth _something_!"

The five of them jumped from the roof, landing around him. The guy yelped, then raised an eyebrow. "I'll call you back." He hung up the phone. "Lay one finger on me, frog," he warned, backing up. "And I'm calling the cops."

"Don't worry, we don't want to lay a finger on you," Andi said with a fake smile, trying not to make the sentence sound like an insult. Donnie nudged her.

"We're not gonna hurt you," Raph said slowly, as though reading a cue card, shaking with suppressed rage.

"Then whadda ya want, freak?" the guy snapped.

Andi and her other brothers watched Raph warily as he responded. "We sort of got off on the wrong foot last night," Raph said slowly. "Some things were said… and, well… we would just like that video back."

They all grinned in what they hoped was a non-threatening way. The guy raised his eyebrow, and Leo nudged Raph. "Please," Raph managed to say.

"What are you gonna give me for it?" the guy asked.

"_Give_ you for it?" Raph repeated, sounding incredulous.

"Well, I figure I got you over a barrel," said the guy. "So you got to make it worth my while."

"We don't even know what that means," said Andi.

"Well, I do," said Raph, crossing his arms, his face showing the calm before the coming storm. "And I'll make it worth your while… _I won't take your head and smash it against the_-!"

"Ok, ok," Leo said quickly, putting a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Thank you, Raphael. _I_ will take over."

Raph started to sulk as Leo turned to the human, grinning nervously. "So… what are you looking for?"

The guy tapped his ugly chin. "Uh… A cool mil oughta cover it."

"Mm-hm, mm-hm," Leo said, nodding in an understanding that had to be completely false. "A cool mil of what?"

"A million dollars."

"We don't… have a million dollars," Leo said slowly.

"We do have some Canadian quarters that fell through the grate!" Mikey butt in.

"I could make some serious money off this thing!" The guy waved the video in their faces. "And if you don't wanna pay, I'll hold onto it until someone else _does_!"

"That's it!" Raph had snapped. He grabbed the guy by the wrist, and pinned him to the ground, raising one fist. "Hand over the video! Or so help me, I'll kick your hairy butt all the way to New Jersey!"

"Raph!" Andi snapped, but she never had the chance to say anything else as headlights bathed them in light.

"Guys, the Kraang!" Leo said, pointing out a familiar white van, which revved its engines, and barreled down the road towards them, directly where Raph was.

"Raph!" Leo shouted. "Look out!" Jumping forward, the blue clad ninja pushed the human and his brother off the road just in time, as the van sped past them.

"Raphael, you _idiot_!" Andi yelled, but cut off when she saw the van turning back, and coming back towards them.

"Let's not let this one get away!" said Leo, and Raph grabbed a presumably empty oil barrel, and flung it towards the van.

The van skidded, hit the walls a couple times, before crashing into a building.

"Well," said Raph, crossing his arms smugly. "That was easy." The Kraang came out through the back, and started opening laser fire. "Ooookay…"

"You had to say that, didn't you?" Andi charged.

The real problems came when she found out that the guns also had saws. It had really scared the heck out of her when she flung the Kraang-droid to the ground, only for her feet to be nearly sawed off. It was kind of ironic really, considering her basic offensive movements.

No, wait. The _real_ problems came when Raph decided to leave Leo in their back to back set up. "Oh, no you don't!" He stalked towards the van, where the human guy was reaching for his phone.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Leo demanded. "Get back here!"

"I got him!" Andi said, hooking her kama around one of the guns, and forcing the butt of the weapon into the Kraang user's face repeatedly.

Leo, caught off guard from Raph's departure, got a kick in the back, and fell to the ground. "Raph!" he shouted, protecting his face as the surrounding Kraang started to kick him into jelly.

"Oookay, never mind!" With one last gun hit to the face, Andi took down the Kraang-droid, and charged a second one, again using her kama to hook around the gun, this time using its gunfire to her advantage, forcing the lasers towards the Kraang-droids Leo was having trouble with.

Quickly unhooking her left kama, she swept the legs from under the Kraang-droid, and she, Donnie and Mikey finished off the remaining droids in traditional ninja style. Just when Donnie helped Leo up, the van backed up, and drove away.

"Raph's in the van!" Leo shouted.

Andi could feel her eye twitch. "Raph's _what_?"

As they chased after the van, Andi could just see Raphael beating the crap out of the Kraang occupying it. Until one of them lifted him in a headlock and almost threw him out of the back of the van. Biting the droid's arm, and punching it in the face, Raph held out his hand to the human guy.

_'Top points for actually helping him, Raphael!'_

"Raph!" Donnie shouted, holding out his staff for his older brother to grab as he tried to keep up with the van. "Get out of there!"

Raph turned back to the human guy angrily, yelling something about lizards and frogs, before another Kraang-droid grabbed him around the neck, and threw him out of the van, where he crashed into his siblings. The van got away.

Andi picked herself up, and dusted off her plastron, a bit harder than necessary. When Raph looked up, all four of his siblings were glaring down at him.

"Nice going, Raph!" Leo snapped.

"What did I do?" Raph snapped back in his brother's face, jumping to his feet.

"What did you _do_?" Leo echoed incredulously. "You left the four of us in the middle of the fight to _yell_ at somebody! We could've stopped them, but thanks to your temper, the guy with the tape-!"

"Again," said Donnie. "Technically it's a-"

"Not now!" Leo growled.

Donnie looked at the ground dejectedly, and Andi leaned her elbow on his shoulder.

"-is in the hands of the Kraang!" Leo finished. "How are we supposed to find them?"

Donnie gasped suddenly, and walked forward, leaving Andi to take a tumble onto her face. "Look!" said Donnie, crouching down. "The truck's leaking!"

Andi grumbled when she pushed herself up, her hand landing in a puddle of oil. "I know. Now." She shook her hand disgustedly.

"Alright!" Leo said enthusiastically. "We can follow the trail to their hideout!"

"And then we'll bash some bots!" Raph smacked a fist into his palm.

Leo fixed him with a cold look, crossing his arms.

"What?"

"_We_ are going to bash some bots," said Leo, looking at Andi, Donnie and Mikey. He turned back to Raph. "_You_ are going home."

"What, are you kidding?" Raph snapped incredulously. He turned to his sister and younger brothers. "C'mon, guys… Are we gonna let Leo power trip like this?"

There was a couple moments of silence.

"I think Leo's right," said Donnie.

"You've gotta control your temper," said Leo. "Until then, we just can't trust you."

Andi and Donnie followed him as he walked away. "Sorry, Raph," said Mikey, coming close behind.

As they walked, Andi could hear Raph's sai clatter to the ground as he grunted in anger.

* * *

They followed the oil trail to a stereotypical abandoned building, and the four of them leaned against the edge of a wall.

"We're here," Donnie whispered.

"Are we really gonna do this without Raph?" Mikey asked.

"We can handle it," Leo said confidently.

"I dunno," Mikey said sadly. "It just feels like something's missing."

Leo smacked the back of his head. Mikey yelped. "Ow!" He grinned. "Thanks."

"Happy to help."

Andi rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"Let's go!" Climbing up to the roof, they broke in through there, before making their way to the dark, dusty bottom floor by civilized means of the stairs. There were a lot of cobwebs around, which made Andi feel a bit squeamish. It wasn't the spiders themselves that bothered her, just the cobwebs. They grossed her out.

"Spiders," Mikey whimpered.

"That's all they are, little brother," Andi said over her shoulder, following Leo. It was almost completely quiet.

"Ow!" Glaring over her shoulder, Andi saw Mikey rubbing his head, glaring at Donnie. You don't have to keep doing that!" Mikey snapped through gritted teeth.

"There was a spider on ya," Donnie said, grinning.

"Well, there's a spider on _you_ too!" Mikey retorted.

"No there isn't…"

"C'mere, you!" Mikey pounced on his immediate older brother, and proceeded to slap his head repeatedly.

"Intervention!" Andi ran over to them and attempted to pry Mikey away. "Boys, let's play nice!"

"Leggo, Andi, or you're next!"

"Hey!" The commotion stopped, and the three turtles stopped what they were doing to see Leo glaring at them. "Shhh!"

Andi released Mikey's shell and followed her immediate younger brother. She could hear Donnie sigh in exasperation.

They finally reached a spot where there was what looked like an enormous mutagen canister. Or maybe a mutagen… what was that thingy in Leo's Space Heroes show called? A warp core? So that would make this thing a mutagen core.

A couple Kraang were watching the video on the phone, and the human guy was tied to a swivel chair. "Well," he was saying. "You guys are driving a hard bargain. Tell you what, I'll drop it down to five hundred thousand. And you can keep the phone!"

"This guy's an idiot," Andi said simply.

The Kraang turned away.

"Ok, _four_ hundred thousand." The guy continued throwing out offers.

"This is our fight with the creatures known as 'the turtles'," said one blue Kraang-droid, who wasn't in disguise.

"The usefulness of this will be proven usefully with the more watching of this," said another blue Kraang-droid.

"Also," said a disguised droid. "This is being a good image of Kraang."

"We should be showing the image of Kraang to Kraang," said the first blue droid.

While all this was happening, Mikey had managed to hook his kusarigama chain to the chair, and was slowly pulling the guy back towards them.

"We're gonna get you out of here," Leo whispered as the guy looked over his shoulder in surprise.

"What about my phone?" the guy snapped.

Andi and Donnie winced. "Shhh!" Leo hissed.

"Don't shush me!" the guy said angrily. "I ain't leaving here without my phone!"

"Oh, king of idiots…" Andi said through grit teeth.

"Stop the one that needs to be stopped," one of the Kraang said. Two of the droids powered up their guns, aiming them at the turtles. "Stop."

"Remind me why we need to rescue this guy?" said Donnie.

As the Kraang opened fire, Andi and her brothers unsheathed their weapons and charged. Kicking one of the Kraang in the head, Andi hooked her kama around the neck of another one of the Kraang, using it as a pole to swing around and kick other surrounding Kraang, before tugging a little on her kama, and slicing off its head.

More progress stopped when a long yell, which soon converted into a roar, sounded behind the mutagen core. Both turtles and Kraang stopped what they were doing.

"What was that?" Andi knew her voice was squeaky.

"Kraang," said one Kraang-droid to another. "Go look to the place where the thing that makes the noise is, and tell us what thing makes that noise in that place."

The Kraang nodded, and walked into the darkness.

_'Apparently Kraang have no sense of self preservation,' Andi thought tensely._

Suddenly, the Kraang-droid was flung back. The brain Kraang climbed out of its body and scuttled away, squawking in terror. The rest of the Kraang powered up their guns, aiming them into the darkness.

"Leo, if they don't take down the whatever that is, what does that mean for us?" Andi asked in a high voice.

Another roar emitted from the darkness.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Mikey.

Suddenly, an enormous thing, colored black with red streaks, with stubby arms and legs, four spider looking legs sticking to its head and six, glaring red eyes jumped out from behind the mutagen core, and landed in front of the turtles with a thundering crash. It opened its enormous mouth to reveal the biggest, scariest looking teeth Andi had ever seen, and gave a roaring shriek.

"I don't like the look of it either!" Mikey said, backing up slowly.

"_Leo_…?" Andi shouted.

"I really hadn't thought that far ahead," Leo said slowly.

"_What did you do to me_?" the mutant spider yelled in a familiar voice, looking at its hands in disbelief. "I'm hideous!"

_'The idiot phone guy! He must've been hit by some mutagen!'_

"Don't worry," Leo said, sounding a little irritated. "The five of us can handle it."

Andi shot her younger brother a look. _'What five of us?'_

"Ok, this might be a bad time to point this out," Donnie said timorously. "But you sent one of the five of us… home."

"And right now," said Mikey. "I wish it was me!"

"This is your fault!" the spider growled.

"Man, you look fine," Andi said, grinning nervously. "I daresay it's an improvement actually."

The spider roared in anger. "I'm gonna rip your heads off!"

Donnie smacked Andi on the head with his bō staff. "Nice going, Andi!"

"Well, _excuse_ me if my support and help haven't been of much use!" She unsheathed her kama.

Leo whirled his katanas in hand. "Alright guys," he said encouragingly. "Get ready to dish out the might wrath of justice!"

Andi curled her lip slightly, looking at him incredulously.

"Seriously, just yell 'get him'," Donnie said irritatedly.

"Get-!" A leg smacked Leo aside, and the ninja leader crashed into a bunch of dusty boxes.

The spider leered, and Donnie charged, jumping up, about to bring his staff down on the mutant spider's big fat head. The four spider legs blocked the blow, and threw the purple clad ninja back.

"Ok, I'm _through_ with being nice to you!" Andi screamed, pointing her kama.

"Then let's dance, frog princess!"

"_Frog princess_? You are so going down!" Andi darted forward, dodged the first two legs, sliced at the third, and was hit in the plastron by the fourth.

Crashing into Donnie, Andi pushed herself up, and saw Mikey smacking the spider's face with his nunchucks repeatedly, before the legs knocked him aside as well. Pushing Mikey off her chest, Andi and her brothers got to their feet. Leo, having gotten his bearings, charged the spider from behind.

The spider turned just in time. Leo jumped over just in time, and landed beside his siblings.

"Is that all you got?" Mikey taunted.

The spider hacked, and spit an enormous slime yellow glob at their feet. The glob melted the through the floor, leaving a smoking hole.

"The answer I was looking for was 'yes'," Mikey said, sounding very scared now.

The spider let out a barrage of spit gobs, and the four turtles dodged them in a panic, as well as trying to avoid the spider.

"I think that's our cue!" Leo said, running towards the exit, the spider running after them, roaring.

Suddenly, it landed right in front of them, roaring in their faces. "Oh, holy hound!" Andi and her brothers scattered as the acid gobs started firing again.

Donnie took a swing at the head, and fell back quickly, allowing Leo and Andi to use their blades. The spider blocked each blow, biting at them. When a particularly close bite almost tore their faces off, the two older turtles fell back, just in time for an oil barrel, lobbed by Mikey, to lodge itself in the spider's wide open mouth.

The spider looked as surprised as a spider who looked angry all the time could, and tried biting down on the barrel. Smirking, Mikey lobbed another oil barrel at the spider's face. Growling, the spider spit out the barrel, and charged them.

This time, he seemed to realize that the tips of his spider legs were very useful for stabbing things.

"And I thought _Raph_ was scary with his stabbing habits!" Andi screamed, looking over her shoulder as she and her brothers ran from the spider, who's leg just barely missed her.

"Please don't mention Raph!" said Donnie, as they finally got the courage to turn back. "Because right now, we could really use him!"

A hissing sound at their feet got their attention. The ground around them was acidified. Screaming, the four of them fell through the hole, and landed hard on the bottom floor. Andi was gripping her kama really tightly as she sat up, groaning.

"We're no match for Spider Bytes!" Mikey said.

"Spider Bytes?" Leo snapped, rubbing his head painfully, using his katanas to push himself to his feet.

The others followed suit. "Well he's a spider," Mikey explained. "And he bites. So I thought-"

"We get it!" Leo said impatiently.

'Spider Bytes' jumped down through the hole they'd fallen, landing on his so called hands and feet, and legs. "Is it just me or are his spider legs longer?" Andi squeaked.

The mutant spider stood himself upside down on his legs, backflipped right side up, facing them, and roaring in their faces. Mikey's scream was most distinct, but Andi knew that she and her other two brothers were freaking out as well.

Mikey ran first, dodging to the left, his older sister and brothers close behind. Spider Bytes rolled onto his legs, and landed on his feet. It was almost as if they hadn't moved at all, still staring into his ugly mouth. They ran to the right, and got the same result.

Mikey looked as though he was about to have a panic attack. "This bug is fast!" said Leo.

"Yeah, spiders aren't actually bugs," said Donnie, in his typical science-y voice. Before Donnie could continue, or Andi or Leo could admonish him for bringing that up when it had absolutely no relevance to their current position, one of the legs wrapped around the tall turtle's body, and lifted him in the air.

"Donnie!" Andi shouted in a panic as her brother was flung around, and she darted forward, only for the spider to throw Donatello at her, and they both hit a crate.

"Play time's over, frogs!" Spider Bytes said, before hacking, and aiming a gob at Leo and Mikey, who just managed to dodge.

"Plan needed, Leonardo," Andi said, as Donnie got up and helped her to her feet.

"I'm working on it," Leo replied weakly as Spider Bytes came closer… and closer… They were pinned! There was no way out!

"Wow," said a familiar voice. "I didn't think this guy could _get_ any uglier!"

"_Raph_!" Donnie, Mikey and Andi said happily.

Their red clad brother jumped from off top of the mutagen core, and landed neatly on one knee behind the mutant spider.

"Well, I think you've been punished long enough," said Leo. "Come and join us!"

"Well, hey," Spider Bytes said mockingly, looking at Raph. "It's the Kung-fu frog with the salad tongs!"

"Hey, it's the stupid loudmouth who's about to get his butt kicked," Raph countered, pointing his sai at him.

Spider Bytes hacked, and spat an acid gob, which Raph barely managed to dodge. Suddenly, Spider Bytes rolled around Andi and her brothers, spitting acid in a circle around them. Before any of them could fully process the mutant's plan, they'd fallen through the floor again.

Andi groaned, and yelped when she realized what they'd fallen on, jumping to her feet and backing up slowly.

"Uh… Let's not fall through _this_ floor, ok?" Donnie said weakly, looking down at the glass floor, under which the mutagen swirled lazily.

"Watch me turn your friends into frog fries!" Spider Bytes could be heard taunting Raph on the upper floor. "I'll serve 'em up with your salad tongs!"

Suddenly, Andi looked up to see a thousand pounds worth of mutant spider coming down on them.

"Scram!" Leo shouted frantically, grabbing Mikey and diving aside, just as Spider Bytes landed heavily with a fart.

Raph landed on top of him, jumping off, and turning to face him, gripping his sai as the spider got to its feet.

"Aw… Froggie thinks he can stop me," Spider Bytes taunted. "Ribbit, ribbit."

Andi pushed herself up, and climbed up to the metal rafters above, where her brothers were already waiting for her, the four of them ready to back up Raph at any moment.

"What's that, tadpole? You too afraid to leap off your lily pad?"

They watched anxiously as Raph glared, shut his eyes, and took a long breath. Suddenly, his eyes opened, and he smirked. Darting forward, he dealt several kicks and punches to the spider's face, and it fell back with a dog like whimper. Spider Bytes then extended his legs, one of them aimed for Raph's face. Raph just managed to block it with his sai. Shouting with exertion, he pushed the leg aside just as a gob of acid came at him, the gob instead hitting the leg.

Spider Bytes shouted in pain, and his legs retreated. He examined his injured leg, before turning back to Raph. "That's some Kung-fu, frog."

Raph grinned as his brothers and sister landed next to him. "We're not Kung-fu frogs," said Raph. He pointed one of his sai at the spider. "We're _ninja turtles_!"

Taking that cue, all five of them charged. Leo sliced away one of the legs, while Mikey and Andi zip lined across two others using their weapons, kicking Spider Bytes in the face. The spider flew back, and Donnie and Raph dealt their final blows. Spider Bytes landed heavily next to the mutagen core, whimpering like a dog.

Promptly, Raph crushed the almost long forgotten phone underfoot.

"No!" Spider Bytes yelled. "My phone!"

Andi shrugged. "Chillax, it wasn't much use to you in this state anyway." She and her brothers surrounded the mutant spider, pinning him against the mutagen core.

Spider Bytes looked at each of them. "You're gonna regret this!" he promised, before flipping upside down, and scuttling up the core.

Sheathing their weapons, the turtles followed him up to the rooftop, where they saw him jumping from building to building, roaring like a T-Rex all the way.

"I know a nice black widow that'd be great for him," Donnie said, satisfied.

"Nice work, Raph," Leo said, smiling at his immediate younger brother. "I just wanted to say…"

"You don't have to apologize," Raph reassured.

Leo rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to."

"Oh… Good!"

"Yeah, Raph," Mikey said mischievously. "Not bad for a bloated buffalo." He turned away.

Raph clenched his fist, glaring, before suddenly smirking. Raph dove for Mikey, seizing him in a headlock.

"Ok!" Mikey shouted. "Raph is all wise and powerful!"

"And…?"

Andi couldn't help grinning with her other two brothers as they watched Mikey flapping his arms frantically. "And he's better than me in every possible way!" Mikey wailed.

**A/N HardyGal: I'm actually VERY satisfied with this chapter! Though my fighting scenes from scratch seem to be getting a bit drab or unrealistic in my view… Eh, unrealistic doesn't really matter considering everything. In the next chapter, Mikey finds the dangers of Internet friends.**


	4. New Friend, Old Enemy

Chapter Four: New Friend, Old Enemy

**A/N HardyGal: Yes, Sleepy Rainbow, it is.**

For once, bashing bots wasn't the top priority tonight. Tonight, _fun_ was the top priority!

Andrea raced her brothers across the rooftops. "Whoo!" She managed to catch up to Raph. "C'ya, Raphael!" And raced past him.

"Check it out!" Donatello pressed forward, running past Leo, before jumping off the roof with a flip and whoop, and landing on the opposite roof, sliding neatly to a stop.

Mikey jumped and bounced off the side of a rooftop water tower, flipping high in midair, before rolling onto the opposite roof, landing a little past his older brother. "Ha ha!" Michelangelo punched the air, while Donnie applauded politely.

Andi, Leonardo and Raph skidded to a stop, before looking down. And down was pretty far.

"Top _that_, turtles chumps!" Mikey said, breathing heavily.

Donnie smirked, gesturing for them to take to the challenge.

"Alright, guys…" Leo backed up. "Check _this_ out!" Running forward, Leo did a couple flips before launching himself off the roof, doing a couple more flips in the air, and landing on his feet on the opposite roof, doing a final cartwheel.

"Woah!" Mikey said in awe.

Leo nodded in satisfaction, smirking at his brother and sister, still standing on the first roof.

Andi applauded politely. "Wonderful, my dear younger brothers. Wonderful. Now get a load of _this_!" Backing up a couple steps, the kunoichi ran forward, launching herself off the roof. She did a couple corkscrews, before doing a front flip and landing on her feet in front of her brothers.

"Wicked!" Mikey said enthusiastically, while Leo and Donnie grinned, looking impressed.

"What you got, Raph?" Andi called, looking over her shoulder.

"Alright, kiddies…" Raph cracked his neck, before suddenly darting forward. Andi and her brothers had just enough time to see him coming at them like a bullet, before he crashed into them.

Raph laughed as his siblings picked themselves up.

"Hey, what was _that_?" said Donnie. "You didn't even do any flips."

"Oops." Raph grinned shamelessly.

A sound drew their attention to the other side of the rooftop. Leo darted forward, leaning against the wall, his siblings close behind. He held up a hand, before slowly drawing his swords. His sister and brothers drew their own weapons.

Jumping out from behind the wall, they were faced with…

A kitten.

It meowed. Leo looked a little more shocked than he would have if he had been faced with alien robots. After getting over the initial shock, Andi sheathed her kama, grinning as she leaned an elbow on Leo's shoulder.

"Don't give up, Leo," Raph said with mock encouragement, putting a hand on Leo's other shoulder. "You might actually win _this_ fight."

"Awww!" Mikey elbowed himself forward, holding his hands out to pick up the cat. "It's a kitty!" Mikey scratched the kitten's chest, before checking it's collar. "And it's name is…"

"Mittens!"

"Good guess! Wait… who said that?"

Andi look over Mikey's shoulder, and saw a human guy poking his head out the window, calling for his cat. "Mittens?"

"I think that's the owner," said Donnie. Mikey quickly got up and walked forward. "What are you _doing_?"

"Woah, hey!"

"Mikey, wait!"

"Michelangelo!"

Mikey turned to look at them. "What? I'm just returning Mittens to her owner!"

"Are you an _idiot_?" Raph snapped. He paused. "Let me rephrase that… You're an _idiot_!"

"You can't show yourself to a human!" said Donnie.

"Why not?" asked Mikey.

"Because they'll freak the heck out, _that's_ why not!" Donnie snapped.

"No they won't," Mikey said confidently. "I'm not so scary."

Andi closed her eyes. "Michelangelo, you're pretty much the farthest thing from scary I can imagine, and your oblivion is absolutely _adorable_, but Raph is right. You're an idiot."

"You're an ugly green mutant armed with ninja weapons," Raph pointed out, perhaps a little harshly.

"Look," Mikey explained. "The guy is gonna see that I'm a regular, cat loving dude like him! Next thing you know, we'll be best buds! This is gonna be awesome!" He jumped off the roof before any of his siblings could stop him.

"No!"

"Don't!"

"Wait!"

They leaned over the roof ledge, and could only watch. The guy was still calling for his cat, when Mikey landed on the fire escape in front of him.

"Hi!" the orange clad teen said brightly, holding out the kitten. "I got your-"

The guy screamed. "Ah! Ugly green mutant _freak_!"

Andi couldn't help wincing. "_What_?" Mikey said in surprise. "But I've got your cat!"

"_Help_! He's got my cat!"

"Dude, _chill_!"

The situation would have been incredibly funny if Andi wasn't busy feeling kind of sorry for Mikey. The cat suddenly hissed and attached itself, claws and teeth, to Mikey's face. Mikey yelled in a panic, trying to get the cat off his face, before he fell off the fire escape. Andi and her brothers winced, before jumping down from the roof.

Mikey got to his feet, looking dejected. "Someone wanna help me with this?" He bent over to reveal the cat now attached to his shell, growling and squalling.

"No," his brothers replied shortly.

Rolling her eyes, Andi stepped forward, grabbed the cat by the scruff, and dropped it aside. "Sorry I'm saying this, but, we told you so."

"Face it," said Raph. "Humans will _never_ understand you. _Heck_! _We_ don't even understand you."

Mikey hung his head, sighing. "Yeah…" He looked up, and suddenly gasped, grinning. "But I bet _that_ guy would!"

Andi and her brothers looked up, and saw a Chris Bradford billboard in all its glory.

"Chris Bradford," Leo said skeptically. "The martial arts superstar. With a chain of dojos across the country. _He's_ your soulmate?"

Mikey drew his nunchuck, whirled it, and struck the pose that Chris Bradford was in on the billboard. "We have so much in common!"

"What if you stop standing like that?" said Donnie.

"We'll have a little less in common." Mikey slumped, before getting back into his good humor. "But still a lot! And look…!" He pointed back at the billboard. "He's in town for a martial arts expo! Maybe he'll show me his secret kata! _The Death Dragon_! And I'll show him _my_ secret kata! _The Secret Kata_!"

"Catchy," said Donnie.

"Check it out!" Mikey punched and kicked the air a couple times, before doing a couple more obscure movements, that ended with him doing what looked like wiping a window, punching his fist, and putting his hands on his hips. "Now don't tell anyone you saw that," he whispered conspiratorially.

"No problem," said Leo.

Raph shook his head, before stepping forward. "Face it, Mikey, Chris Bradford is the last person on earth who would be friends with you."

Mikey glared.

"Well, tied for that with everyone else on earth," Raph added, smirking.

Andi punched him on the shoulder. "Raph!" she hissed.

"What?"

Then, they noticed the weird guys wearing masks and dark clothes coming down the building walls behind Mikey. Looking over their own shoulders, more guys were jumping down from the roof.

"Ninjas," Donnie said in surprise. "In New York? Other than us?"

Andi eyed the weapons with wide eyes. "With some pret-ty big weapons as a plus."

"Well, bigger weapons don't win a battle," said Leo, all of them drawing their own weapons.

"You're weird, bro," Andi whispered.

The five teen ninjas eyed the ninjas in black, gripping their weapons. The shiny sching of a shruiken sounded, and the throwing weapon hit Donnie's bō staff. Donnie growled.

Andi shook her head. "Shouldn't have killed the staff. He doesn't like that."

The ninjas attacked.

In her typical way, Andi charged low. Suddenly, she stood up, thrusting the hilts of her kama into the jaws of two of the black ninjas. Quickly flipping forward, she turned, sweeping her leg and flooring another ninja. The shiny sound of metal cutting through the air alerted her, and Andi just managed to block a scary sharp spear from slicing her face off. Throwing the guy backwards, she received a kick to her plastron from another ninja, and she gagged, before backflipping away.

"Oof!" She bumped shells with Raph and Leo, the latter grinning widely.

"Why are _you_ so happy?" Raph snapped.

"It's just nice to finally be fighting people," Leo explained. "Instead of robots, or aliens, or weed monsters."

Andi blocked another blow to her face. "I don't think 'nice' is the word I'd chose…"

Yet another ninja entered, dressed in red and silver armor, wearing a helmet over his head, covering his face. Andi and her brothers froze their fighting. Drawing his fist back, the armor clad ninja dealt a heavy blow at Leo, who flew backwards, hitting the wall hard.

"Leo!" Andi shouted, before turning on the large ninja angrily. She charged with a yell. The kunoichi sliced her kama at his side. He caught it by the blade. Andi's eyes widened, just before he delivered a powerful blow to her face. She fell back, hitting the wall. Groaning, the kunoichi tried her best to clear her mind of the darkness that was quickly coming.

She heard Raph get knocked aside, and she got up, watching Donnie attack the armored ninja with blurred vision. The ninja seized Donnie's staff, and used it to strike him aside. Donnie also hit the wall.

Mikey swung his kusarigama hook at the ninja, who caught it, and pulled, pulling Mikey towards his fist.

"What _are_ you?" The armored ninja spoke for the first time.

Mikey pushed himself back, landing on his feet, still clutching the chain. Suddenly, Leo jumped forward, slicing the chain with his katana. The ninja fell back, and Andi could tell that he was glaring at them as they all went into defensive positions. The wailing of police sirens saved them from further beat ups, as the armored ninja and the black ninjas quickly scrammed.

Taking that as their cue as well, the turtles disappeared just as the cop headlights eliminated the alley.

* * *

This was called a day off. Though technically all 'days' were off. It was the 'night' that wasn't. They had all reasonably recovered from their ninja attack, though Andi and Raph were still a bit sore about it, and even Leo wasn't at all happy about their loss.

Andi was listening to music on an old MP3 player, humming to the tune of her most favorite song, Elvis' _Hound Dog_, reading a magazine over the shoulder of the turtles' only actual human friend, April O'Neil. Raphael was doing push ups on the hilts of his sai, which Andi had to admit took some serious skill. Donatello was doing who knows what on his computer, Leo was having a talk with Master Splinter in the kitchen, and Mikey was fanboy-ing over a _Martial Pain_ magazine, which had a picture of Chris Bradford on the cover.

"Oh, I wish me and Chris Bradford were friends!" The orange clad ninja chomped on the magazine with fanboy ecstasy, before kicking back in the air, laughing excitedly.

"And I thought Leo's man crush on a _fictional_ character was crazy," Andi mumbled.

"Mikey, you already have a human friend," said April, smiling. Mikey gave her a blank look. "Me!"

"April, you don't count," said Mikey, turning back to his magazine. "We saved your life. You _have_ to like us."

"Yeah, Mikey is actually right," said Andi, pulling an earbud out of her ear, and moving to sit next to April. "I mean, I wouldn't have said it in such a blunt way, and don't get me wrong, you're the best friend we've ever had…"

"Isn't she the _only_ friend we've ever had?" Raph grunted, pushing himself up.

Andi narrowed her eyes at him, before continuing. "The point is, if we hadn't saved your life and kind of forced you to get to know us, would you have made friends with five mutant turtles?"

April inclined her head in an 'ehhh…' gesture.

"Yeah, too bad there's no place for freaks to meet each other where no one can see how hideous they are," Raph commented, still doing push ups.

"Wait, there is!" said April. "The Internet! Hey, Donnie, can I see your laptop?"

Donnie jumped slightly at being spoken to. "Uh… sure, April!" He quickly tapped something on his computer, before moving next to the human girl, and handing it to her.

"Check it out," said April, tapping on the keyboard, oblivious to Donnie's awkwardness. "It's a place where you can make friends with anybody online."

"Isn't that a little-" Andi cut off, moving aside quickly as her youngest brother pushed April from the computer. April fell against Donnie, who just sat there with very wide eyes.

"Suh-weet!" said Mikey, quickly tapping 'Chris Bradford' into the search box, and waiting anxiously. He gasped. "Oh, Chris Bradford's on here! He'll be my first friend!" He clicked the 'friend' button.

Mikey leaned towards the screen, as if expecting results within the second. April smiled gently. "Mikey," she said. "People don't always respond immediate-" She cut off when a confirming 'bleep' sounded. "But sometimes they do."

"What, does this guy live on the Internet?" said Andi.

"You should see my schoolmates," April said wryly.

Mikey looked as though he were about to explode with excitement. "Oh, no way! Chris Bradford has accepted my friendship! I have a _friend_!" He hugged April excitedly, much do Donnie's surprise and horror. "Thanks, April!"

Tossing the computer into the air, Mikey stepped out of the pit and started towards the main lair entrance/exit.

"Where are you going?" asked Donnie. "Woah, hey!" He darted forward, just managing to catch his UFL (Unidentified Flying Laptop).

"Michelangelo?" called Andi, standing up.

"I'm going to hang out with my _friend_," Mikey said. "Chris Bradford."

"But this guy's famous," said April, as Donnie sat down, examining his computer concernedly. "He probably has thousands of 'friends'." She made double quotations with her fingers.

"Aka, stalkers," Andi muttered, crossing her arms.

"Yeah!" Mikey agreed enthusiastically. "And guess who's number five thousand, two hundred and eight-_six_!" he said in a sing-song voice.

April exchanged a look with Andi. "You?"

"Daniel Remirez! And I'm right next to him! Later!" With a wink and a salute, Mikey left the lair.

"Well…" said April. "This oughta be interesting."

"He's actually going to meet with a famous human?" Andi said incredulously. "Paparazzi will destroy our secret beyond repair!"

"Should we go after him?" said Donnie.

"Eh…" Raph shrugged to the best of his ability. "He's gotta learn somehow."

Andi sighed, before sitting down and resuming the listening of her music. "Let's just hope it doesn't crush him too bad…"

* * *

Leo was intent on finding out who exactly these ninjas who had attacked them were. And the general rule is that criminals always return to the scene of the crime. Also, Leonardo seemed to be trying to get a general strategy from them.

"They must've been watching us from here," said Leo, himself, Andi and Donnie looking down on the alley they had been in last night from the rooftops. "The perfect place to stage an ambush."

"That wasn't very fair, was it?" said Donnie.

"It's not about fairness," Leo said irritably, as if his brother ought to know this. "It's about victory."

Andi, who stood between her brothers, rolled her eyes, while Donnie backed off, holding his hands up defensively. "Ok, I'm _sorry_."

" 'Sides," said Andi, crossing her arms. "Since when do bad guys _ever_ play fair?"

"And then, and then Chris Bradford put on his hakama! _Man_, that guy can rock a hakama!" Mikey had been talking nonstop about his new friend for hours, and very quickly the words 'Chris Bradford' became the automatic trigger word for a headache to the older turtles. On top of everything, Andi didn't know if she should be ticked off or glad that a human had had the decency to make friends with Michelangelo.

Raph groaned, drawing a hand across his face. "Yeah, maybe he'll wear it again when he takes you to the prom," he said sarcastically.

"And then," Mikey continued, enthusiasm unfazed. "After that, he-!"

"Aw, _enough_!" Raph snapped. "You've been going on about this for _three hours_!"

"Ooh, someone sounds jealous…" Mikey got in his older brother's face. "You just can't admit you were the R word!" All four of his siblings stared blankly at him. "_Wrong_!"

Andi and her brothers groaned. Raph scoffed incredulously. "I'm not wrong!"

"Oh, yeah? If _you_ don't wanna talk about my friend…" Mikey was suddenly right next to his sister and other two brothers, arms around Donnie and Leo's shoulders, and almost pushing Andi, who was crouching on the ledge, off the roof. "I've got three other siblings who _do_."

"Actually, _I'd_ rather talk about anything else," said Leo.

"Like the concept of the silent W, perhaps?" Donnie commented.

"My dear Michelangelo, I swear that the words Chris Bradford have become meaningless!" said Andi, climbing safely behind the ledge.

Mikey glared at them. "Fine. Heh… I'll go talk to a guy who likes to talk about Chris Bradford more than anyone else." He leaned in conspiratorially. "Chris Bradford…"

"Well, that's not narcissistic," Andi muttered, and Mikey leapt off the roof.

Leo narrowed his eyes. "He ditched us…"

"I don't mean to sound cruel," said Raph, walking over. "Kind of… But I'm beginning to hope that this Bradford guy will come to his senses and dump Mikey."

"You and me both," said Andi.

* * *

"And then he kicks…! Twists…! And… _sweeps the leg_!" Mikey did these motions with uncharacteristically careful precision, while his sister and brothers watched with genuinely impressed looks (except for Raph). "Ha!" Mikey grinned. "The Death Dragon!"

Well, apparently Mikey really did learn the secret kata from his new friend. And boy was it cool!

"Oh-ho, _psyched_!" said Andi, fist pumping.

"That was _amazing_!" Leo said excitedly.

"Yeah," agreed Donnie thoughtfully. "It's devastatingly effective and… complex."

"And yet even Mikey can learn it," Raph added, leaning against the dojo tree.

Mikey bowed slightly. "Thank you…" He paused. "_Hey_!"

Donnie's computer, which was sitting in the corner of the dojo, beeped. "It's Rad-Brad!" Mikey quickly knelt in front of the computer. "That's my little name for him," he explained, before checking his messages. "He wants to get together for a little B-ball." He tapped a reply. "I can't wait to find out what the B stands for!" And sent it, before getting up, and walking out of the dojo.

"You're going _now_?" said Leo.

"Sorry, dudes!" said Mikey. "Human friend stuff. You know how it is. Oh… wait. No, you don't." He laughed, and left them.

"Well, one good thing from this friendship," said Andi, standing up from where she and her brothers were crouched around the computer. "I've learned a new way to kick my little brothers' butts!"

Raph stood up, clenching his fist and grinning. "Bring it!"

* * *

Andi and Donnie stood aside as Leo and Raph took a turn to practice the Death Dragon. Andi had actually managed to floor Raph for once. Now, it was Leo's turn for him and Raph to do a bit of off time sparring.

"Not quite!" said Raph, as Leo missed, the latter trying to sweep Raph's legs out from under him.

"Wait!" said Leo. "I think I got it!" Master Splinter entered the dojo just as Leo succeeded in completing the kata.

"Where did you learn that?" Splinter snapped suddenly, and Donnie and Andi spun around to see a mixture of anger and seeing-a-ghost on their Sensei's face.

"Mikey learned it from his new friend," said Leo, helping Raph to his feet.

"The man who taught him that kata is no friend," Splinter said grimly. "It comes from the Shredder."

"_Shredder_?" said Donnie, and every story Splinter had ever told about his arch enemy flashed through Andi's mind as she exchanged looks with her brothers.

"You mean Bradford is one of his students?" said Leo.

"He _must_ be," said Splinter.

"So Bradford is just _pretending_ to be Mikey's friend to get to _you_," said Leo.

"Oh, what a relief," Raph sighed. "Everything makes sense again." He paused for a moment, before his eyes widened. "Mikey's in trouble!"

* * *

'_Oh-ho, no one hurts our little brother!'_

Andi and her brothers sped for the Bradford dojo, Andi landing nimbly on top of the dojo skylight. She saw Leo and Raph wiggling fingers. They were all in stealth mode.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" she hissed.

"Does it have to?" Leo retorted.

Donnie slid down the skylight, and took out a piece of gum he'd been chewing. Sticking it on the end of a pencil attached to the end of a perfect circle maker (whatever the heck those things were called) it served to make sure the pencil didn't slide all over the glass as Donnie used the sharp end of the instrument to cut a hole in the glass, much like a cat burglar would.

As Donnie reached through the hole to unlock the skylight, Andi, Leo and Raph peered through the glass. Mikey was tied up on the floor, looking so sad and depressed, surrounded and guarded by the same ninjas in black who had attacked them only a couple nights ago. They opened the skylight, and silently entered the dojo. They made very quick work of the ninjas.

"Dudes!" said Mikey, as the last ninja fell. "That was sporadic!"

Leo, Raph and Andi made shushing sounds, while Donnie face palmed. "That's not what that means," he hissed.

Kneeling in front of their bound brother, Leo used a tanto blade to cut the ropes. Andi smiled with relief as Leo pat Mikey's head.

"C'mon, little brother," said Andi, throwing an arm over Mikey's shoulder as he stood up. "Let's go home."

* * *

It didn't take very long, and soon all of them were jumping into the sewers, Leo replacing the manhole cover behind them. Now, all they had to do was wait. That didn't take very long either, and the turtles crouched in the shadows as Bradford, some other guy with an afro, and a bunch of black ninjas jumped into the sewers.

Andi waited, and pounced, quickly, but silently, dragging every few ninja passing by into her tunnel, and knocking them out. As Bradford made his way into what Andi called 'the sewer clearing', the turtles followed.

When the last black ninja was grabbed, the human in the black vest pulled out a flair. The looks on his and Bradford's faces as they saw their comrades strung up to the ceiling were priceless.

"Show your faces!" the guy the afro shouted angrily, in what sounded like a bit of a Brazilian accent.

_'As you wish.'_

Raph and Leo climbed out of the water in front of the two remaining intruders, while Mikey, Andi and Donnie came out of the shadows behind them, all five of them gripping their weapons.

"They trapped us!" the afro guy declared incredulously.

"Take 'em down!" shouted Bradford, and the fight started.

The afro guy was a crazy good fighter, standing on his hands, deflecting Donnie's blows with his feet. When Donnie tried to knock him down, the guy jumped up, grabbed the purple clad turtle around the neck with his legs, knocking Mikey and Andi back in the process, and swinging Donnie at Mikey, Andi just having managed to dodge.

The guy smirked, and Andi growled slightly. Just when she was about to attack, her attention was brought to Leo and Raph. Raph was floored, and Bradford was approaching him threateningly, not noticing Leo was right behind him.

Scratch that. He did notice, and grabbed Leo's katana blades firmly, kicking him away, and right into Raph, who had taken the distraction as a temporary retreat.

_'Let's get this plan started,'_ thought Andi, and Donnie snapped his fingers. Nodding, Leo and Raph resumed their fight with Bradford, while Andi and her two youngest brothers made to attack afro guy. Backing up into the water, their different opponents following, soon Andi, Mikey and Donnie were the ones with Bradford, and Leo and Raph had afro guy.

Bradford tried to deliver a punch to Mikey, but Mikey jumped atop the enormous sewage pipe, while Andi and Donnie took refuge behind it. When Bradford tried to give another punch, Mikey wrapped his nunchuck chain around the man's wrist, and jumped down behind the pipe, rendering that particular fist useless. Donnie used his staff underneath the pipe to force Bradford to his knees, and Andi delivered a very satisfying punch to the guy's face.

When Bradford finally got his bearings, Andi and Mikey were backing him up towards the large sewer tunnel, until he was back to back with afro guy, who was being accosted by Raph.

"They knew we were following us!" said the afro guy.

"That's right," Mikey said smugly. Bradford growled, and threw a punch, which Mikey blocked.

As the fight continued, Andi was tempted to intervene, but this was a matter between Mikey and Bradford. She winced as Mikey delivered several blows to the man's stomach, chest and face.

_'That's what you get for backstabbing, Bradford.'_

She fist pumped when with a "Sweep the leg!" Mikey defeated Bradford with his own kata, and kicked him back, where he knocked down the afro guy.

"Hit it!" Mikey called to Leo and Donnie, who were on the opposite edge of the sewer clearing. They turned the wheel they had a hold of, and a rumble sounded.

With a scream, both Bradford and his companion were swept away in a wave of sewage.

"Ha! Now you know what happens to people who break in and enter!" Andi fist pumped.

"Well," said Raph, smirking. "That didn't seem very fair."

"It wasn't," said Leo, he and Donnie walking over, and they all laughed.

"High three!" They answered Mikey's call with enthusiastic assent.

Finally back home, a pizza party was in order, and Andi automatically grabbed two pieces. Her brothers were such pizza hoggers…

"Um… Sensei, aren't you hungry?" asked Donnie.

Splinter was stroking his beard contemplatively. "I fear we are celebrating too soon," he said slowly.

"_Too soon_?" said Raph. "The bad guys were swept away in a river of raw sewage. By my watch, that makes it the perfect time."

"Shredder knows I am alive," said Splinter. "And worse, he knows about all of you."

Andi and her brothers exchanged looks. Splinter had already lost his first family to the Shredder. It would tear him down if he lost his second family to the same man.

"It's my worst nightmare come true," said Splinter, confirming Andi's thoughts.

"So it's not over?" said Leo.

"Oh, no… It's just beginning."

Andi sagged slightly. Well, this was a real downer. Surprisingly, though, the only one who was not sitting around the pizza circle was Mikey. The orange clad ninja was looking sadly at the laptop. Before Andi wondered if she should go over, Raph stood up, walked over, and sat next to his younger brother.

As she watched, Andi couldn't quite hear what they were saying. But soon, she heard Mikey say "Thanks, Raph!" and saw Raph pat him on the head, before heading back to the circle.

"All's good?" asked Andi.

"All's good," Raph confirmed.

Walking over, Andi handed Mikey her slice of pizza. "You're missing out, little brother," she said in a sing-song voice.

"I'll be right over," Mikey said, taking a bite out of the pizza, before clicking something on the computer with the air of triumphant finality. "Unfriend!" And the word flashed on Bradford's profile.

Andi smirked slightly as Mikey laughed. "Revenge!"

**A/N HardyGal: I'm sort of eh… on this chapter. The thing I've realized about Andi is that she interacts better with Leo, or Raph. I can see her being nicer to Mikey, but Leo brings out more of Andi's personality. She teases him a lot, but she is encouraging in his leadership, and she is more willing to follow his orders. Also, even though Leo is the leader, and supposed to be protecting all of them, in Andi's mind, there is no one to protect Leo, and so she tries to retain her big sister position without trying to look as though she wants to be leader. Donnie is also a bit closer to Andi in my mind. Andi is actually most like Raph in a way, especially in a protective way, but less temperamental, and she doesn't hit as much. Mikey is her youngest brother who she needs to protect. But Raph has stronger big bro relationships with Mikey, and I was not going to try and thrust Andi into it.**


	5. I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman

Chapter Five: I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman

"And now, The Kid goes for the world record! He will attempt to jump four mutant turtles!"

"I can't _believe_ he talked us into this," Raph growled.

Andi was personally wondering the same thing as she looked up from her crouched position, at Mikey who was standing on the top of a makeshift ramp, skateboard in hand. But then, they all had been a _little_ bit nicer to Mikey since the Bradford incident. Even Raphael, in his own way.

"You think _you're_ the goner?" Andi said from the far end of the line, Raph being right next to the ramp, Leo and Donnie after that, and then Andi. "Try your luck over _here_."

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey sped down the ramp, and Andi clenched her eyes tight, waiting for the painful impact.

"_What is going on in here_?"

Andi's eyes flew open, and she and her brothers leapt to their feet, facing the angry form of Master Splinter.

"Sensei…!" Leo started, but Mikey, and his skateboard, crashed into them before anything else could be said.

Andi grunted as all her brothers landed on top of her. _'And there's the painful impact.'_ Mikey's skateboard hit her head. "Ugh, ow! You've gotta be kidding me…" She looked up at the severe face of their Sensei from her flattened position underneath Donnie.

"How many times have I told you not to skateboard in the lair?" Splinter said severely.

"None, Sensei," said Mikey from the top of the turtle pile, showing his knack for straightforward truth.

"I shouldn't _have_ to tell you!" Splinter snapped.

"You're right, Sensei," said Leo as they all got to their feet. "We _definitely_…" He and his siblings shot an angry glance at Mikey. "…should've known better, and we deserve to be punished…" Andi and her brothers tried their best to look remorseful. "Some," Leo added.

Splinter approached the blue clad ninja, and the kunoichi and her brothers backed off slightly, pretty much leaving Leo in the dust. The mutant rat stroked his beard musingly, bending so as to be in Leo's face. "And what do _you_ think would be a fitting punishment?"

Leo flinched, as if startled. He turned to look at his sister and brothers, but the call for help went unheeded; Raph was pretending to read a comic, Andi crouched slightly, trying to go unnoticed, Donnie whistled casually, while Mikey seemed to be contemplating.

"Well…" Leo rubbed the back of his neck, turning back to Splinter. "W-we should… clean up our mess?"

Andi face palmed silently. _'Weak, Leonardo… weak.'_

Splinter crossed his arms, as if waiting for more.

"And… then… think about what we did." Still incredibly stupid, but Leo's brothers agreed heartily, while Andi still tried to go unnoticed.

"Yeah!"

"That sounds about right…"

"Sounds fair."

"No worries," Mikey added.

Splinter narrowed his eyes. "Andrea, do you object to this?"

Andi suddenly realized that she was being spoken to, and that her brothers were glaring at her. Slowly standing to her full height, the female turtle grinned nervously.

"Nothing to say, Andrea? Perhaps you think Leonardo should've thought of a stronger punishment."

"What? _No_!" Andi said, as politely as she could.

Ok, so technically this didn't count as lying, right? When Splinter asked the question, he clearly meant Andi thinking that they really should have a stronger punishment, not Andi thinking that Leo really should have given a more liable escape route.

"How about being grounded for a week?" said Splinter.

_'Wait, what?'_

"Oh, no," said Leo, laughing nervously. "I don't think that's…"

"I'm cool with the thinking," said Mikey.

"I wasn't thinking _that_ strong," said Andi.

"Really, that's not necessary," said Donnie.

"Maybe next time," added Raph.

"You are grounded for a week!" Splinter proclaimed it like a judge. All he needed was a hammer and gavel.

"Awww…" They all groaned.

Suddenly, with a creak and a groan, Mikey's skateboard ramp collapsed in an explosion of dust, and crunch of wood. It added the final death knell to their sentence.

"_And_ you will clean up your mess," Splinter added, before walking back to the dojo.

Andi suddenly found herself on the receiving end of four glares. "Not my fault?" she said nervously.

* * *

It was surprising how boring the rest of the day could be with nothing to look forward to. Even her music couldn't take Andi away from the mind pressing agony of boredom.

She was sprawled out on the floor, behind where Leo was sitting. For entertainment, she kept on grabbing her brother by the back of his katana belt, and pulling him back. Mikey was also lying on the ground, holding his comic in the air. How on earth his arms hadn't gotten tired a long time ago was beyond Andi. Raph was just pacing the pit restlessly, groaning.

"My dear Raphael," Andi finally said. "If you don't stop, I swear I really will give you something to groan about." She grabbed Leo by his shoulder belt, and pulled him back for the fifth time, again earning a surprised shout.

Leo grit his teeth, sitting up again. "And I swear, Andi, that if you don't quit that, I will also give you something to groan about."

"Of course you don't mind us being stranded down here," Raph snapped, pointing at his sister accusingly. "_You're_ the one who got us in this situation in the first place!"

"Technically, that was Michelangelo," Andi mumbled.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, but who's the wise girl who decided to tell Splinter we should be stranded down here?" Raph said.

"Hey, I didn't say anything," said Andi, pointing a finger in the air. "That was all Sensei's idea."

"_Exactly_," said Raph. "You didn't say _anything_! Just cowered behind us."

"I was _not_ cowering. And I wasn't hearing any of _you_ guys supporting Leo."

Raph growled, and continued his pacing. Of course, he couldn't keep quiet for long. "Gah! This bites! I can't believe we're stuck down here for a whole week! Andi, you've seriously given me a reason to break my principles right now!"

"Great, cause I'm bored too." Andi reached for Leo's shoulder belt again. She yelped when her wrist was suddenly seized in a painful grip, and Leo was leaning an elbow on her plastron.

"Guys, guys!" Donnie came running into the room excitedly. "Do you wanna see what I made?"

"_This_ is how bored I am," Raph stated to Leo. "Yes, Donnie. I _do_."

"Ok, ok…" Donnie seemed to be trying to calm himself. "Remember, the other day, I was scrounging in that military junkyard?"

"No," his siblings replied simply. Andi pushed Leo away.

"Well, I found an incredibly advanced AI microchip, made from…" He actually giggled slightly. "Get this! Self-assembled, chain-linked copolymers!"

"That's my favorite kind of copolymer," Mikey said sincerely, turning back to his comic.

"_Mine too_!" Donnie was practically screaming with excitement. "And I used it to make _this_." He pulled out a silver circular tech object, which glowed blue in the middle.

"That's amazing, Donatello, and I don't even know what it is," said Andi.

"Well, Andi," Donnie said smugly. "It's only the most advanced music player in the world!"

That caught everyone's attention, and the four other turtles surrounded Donnie's new invention, even Raph greatly impressed.

"Woah…" they said.

"So who wants to try it?" said Donnie.

"I do!" Andi and Mikey said at the exact same time. They glanced at each other.

Andi automatically reached for the music player. Mikey grabbed the back of her shell, and pushed her back. "Toss me the T-Pod," he said to Donnie, holding out one hand, while holding his sister back with the other.

"The… T-Pod?" Donnie said in confusion.

"Turtle… Pod… T-Pod," Mikey explained slowly. He laughed. "I am so good at naming stuff."

Donnie placed the newly named T-Pod in Mikey's hand, and Mikey momentarily let go of Andi to put his earbuds on. Andi darted forward, and Mikey tried to keep her away, while pressing the play button on the T-Pod.

"You're really gonna plug an advanced piece of military technology directly into Mikey's head?" Raph said. "What if it melts his brain?"

Hearing that, Andi backed off quickly, almost bumping into her brothers.

"It _won't_," Donnie said confidently. "And even if it did who'd know the difference?"

He, Leo, Raph and Andi watched closely as Mikey's finger slowly approached the play button. Suddenly, he screamed, falling to his knees. Andi also screamed, clutching the nearest to her about the neck, who happened to be Leo, and shaking him in her panic.

"_What_?" Donnie shouted frantically, the thought that he must've melted his own brother's brain clearly going through his head. "_What is it_?"

"It's polka!" Mikey cried.

_ 'What?'_ Andi stopped her shaking, Leo's choking sounds falling on deaf ears, staring at her youngest brother.

"Make it stop, make it stop!" Mikey begged.

Clearly annoyed, Donnie walked over and pressed the next button, and Mikey's agony stopped immediately. "Thanks," he said, and Donnie walked back towards his older siblings, rolling his eyes.

Mikey's eyes grew very wide, and he sighed in satisfaction.

"Andi…" Leo's voice was getting squeaky, and he pushed at his sister weakly. "Andi…"

"Oops! Sorry, Leo." Andi released her death grip, and Leo collapsed, gasping for air.

They watched as Mikey busted some moves to whatever music he was listening to. (Andi grabbed Leo's arm and pulled him to his feet).

After a few seconds of watching Mikey, Raph declared, "That's it. I gotta get outta here." And stalked towards the lair entrance/exit.

"Where are you going?" said Leo, stepping away from Andi, who he'd been leaning on as he massaged his neck. "We're grounded."

"I don't care," Raph said shortly. "I've gotta get out of here or I'm gonna go nuts." He stepped on the end of his skateboard, catching it in the air. "Let's find a skate spot."

"Skate spot?" Mikey shouted over his music. "I'm _totally_ in!"

"But what's Splinter gonna say?" said Leo.

Raph put on a horrible Japanese accent. "I don't know what's going on, because they snuck out while I was asleep!"

Andi spluttered, shaking with heavy laughter. Leo snorted. "Real mature," he said. "But I'm your leader, and as your leader, I say nobody's going." He crossed his arms to prove his point.

"Well, as your followers," said Raph, Donnie and Mikey moving next to him. "We're going anyway."

Leo cast a glance at Andi, who slowly walked over to stand next to her brothers, staring directly at Leo, smirking. "Well, as your leader… I am going with you… to lead you… away from bad… stuff…"

Andi gave a thumbs up. "Way to lead."

Mikey screamed suddenly, and collapsed.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked worriedly.

"It's back to polka," Mikey whined, showing the T-Pod. "We've gotta get some more tunes on this."

* * *

Like her brothers, Andi was partial to skateboarding, but was more accustomed to rollerblading than skateboarding. In her view, rollerblades were too much of a bother to remove constantly in case the going got rough, so you had no choice but to go with the flow. And there was no place better to 'go with the flow' than on the New York City rooftops.

Keeping in pace with her brothers, Andi kept on pushing ahead, moving her 'blades swiftly as she came to each rooftop, and jumping the gaps. The real challenge was jumping to the building that was taller, as wheels on heels didn't provide the best friction for climbing. So ramping on the skylights was one of the best options, not to mention the most fun.

"Hey, Donnie!" Mikey shouted from a rooftop above, where he and Andi raced each other. "Thanks for all the new songs!" He had been skateboarding the rooftops - as opposed to the others, who kept their skateboards on hand for when they actually reached a good skate spot - having unofficial races with Andi, listening to the T-Pod.

"Wait…" said Donnie. "What new songs?"

"Keep it down you guys!" Leo hissed. He had been especially tense since they'd left the lair, and was being exceedingly touchy about the amount of noise they were making.

Donnie jumped up, landing a handstand on Mikey's shoulders, and looking at the T-Pod. "What the… It's got thousands of new songs and it keeps downloading new ones every second!"

"So?" said Raph, running alongside them as Donnie pushed himself off Mikey's shoulders.

"So, I didn't program it to do that!" said Donnie. "It's reconfiguring _itself_ somehow…"

Andi groaned. "Aw, man… I need a player like that."

Donnie gasped suddenly. "It's the chip!" he exclaimed, pointing to the T-Pod.

"Whatever it is," Mikey shouted over his music. "It is _awesome_!" He rode his skateboard up a skylight, launching himself into the air.

"Guys!" Leo hissed angrily, still keeping in pace with them on the lower building. "We're ninjas, remember? We move swiftly, and - here's the important part - _silently_!"

Suddenly, with a startled yell, Leo was no longer on the building.

Andi and her brothers halted at the edge of their building, watching as Leo fell through a skylight. They heard their brother stumbling and falling about the building, before falling out of the far end of the skylight. He then clattered noisily down a building fire escape, before falling painfully on top what sounded like a garbage dumpster. Andi flinched sympathetically. Raph winced, but was smirking gleefully. The four other turtles looked over the edge of the building. Andi wasn't sure if she should laugh or not.

"That wasn't very silent, Leo!" Raph called.

* * *

When Leo had extracted himself from the garbage, and retrieved his skateboard, which he had dropped during the fall, everyone resumed their mission for their skate spot. Finally, they found it outside the TCRI facility.

"Check that out," said Raph, pointing out the stairs and handrails.

"Let's grind it!" said Mikey.

"Who the heck is _that_ guy?"

"A bit off the current topic, Donatel- Who the heck is _that_ guy?" Andi saw the 'guy' Donnie had pointed out.

He was wearing a pink shirt, for some reason, but that's not what was most striking. That would be the wirring armor that the guy was wearing.

"I don't know," Raph said promptly. "But he needs a beat down."

"Hold on, Raph," said Leo. "We don't know he's gonna do anything wrong. H-he could be on his way to… church."

Andi snorted, and Raph said skeptically, "Wearing powered battle armor? What kind of a church is _that_?"

"A really _awesome_ one," Mikey said.

Leo face palmed, before turning back to Raph. "Look, it's my call. I decide who gets a beat down." The powered battle armor guy began to use a built in blowtorch to open a back door of the TCRI facility. "That guy needs a beat down."

"Whatever you say, your leaderness." Andi jumped down from the building, her brothers close behind her.

When they landed close behind the guy, he was groaning in frustration, and trying to force open the door from the bottom up. He'd managed to only bend the bottom, and the rest was fruitless.

"It's just kinda sad," said Donnie, as the guy resorted to kicking the door.

"Yeah," Mikey agreed. "I don't know if we should pound him or buy him and ice cream cone."

Leo drew is katanas, pointing them at the guy's back. "Halt, villain!"

Andi stiffened, the guy turned in surprise, and Raph stared at his brother incredulously. "_Halt, villain_?" the latter snapped. "_When_ did we start talking like that?"

"We're heroes," Leo said in surprise, as though Raph ought to know that. "Th-that's how heroes talk."

"_Space_ Heroes," Andi corrected. "That's how _Spaces_ Heroes talk. There's an _enormous_ difference."

The guy pointed his blowtorch at them. "You will feel the _fury_ of my powered battle- Holy cow! You guys are turtles!"

"That's right!" Leo agreed. "We're the turtles of justice!"

Andi covered her face.

"_Wow_…" Raph's voice clearly said that he couldn't believe how stupid his brother sounded. "Just… _wow_."

The powered battle armor guy charged. Unsheathing their weapons, Leo, Donnie, Andi and Raph also charged.

"_Wait_!" Mikey's yell halted everything. Humming happily, the youngest turtle removed his earbuds, wrapped them around the T-Pod, and tucked it into his waist belt. He pulled out one of his nunchucks. "Ok."

With a shout, Mikey somersaulted over the guy, smacking his helmet with his nunchucks. Distracted, the guy turned to face Mikey, not noticing Donnie, riding his skateboard, coming up behind him. Jumping onto his shoulders, Donnie used his staff to pull some wires on the guy's helmet, before landing neatly on his skateboard again. Crouching low, Andi 'bladed forward, using her kama to slice the wires at the guy's waist. He doubled over, giving Raph a clear shot; also riding his skateboard, Raph jumped over the guy's back, slicing some wires on the shoulders.

Clearly the guy knew he was screwed. He turned to Leo, who skateboarded between the guy's legs, and sliced at the armor and wires covering them. As the armor sparked and powered down, the guy stumbled back, and his elbow hit one of the windows, breaking it. Painfully, an alarm sounded. Leo winced.

"Crud! Any ideas?" Andi said, as the guy yelped, his armor going out of his control as he stumbled all over the place.

Raph opened the dumpster he was sitting on, pointing it out suggestively, and they nodded. Grabbing the guy, they lifted him over their heads, and tossed him into the dumpster.

"No! No!" He gave several girly screams as they tossed him in. He glared at them from his upside down position. "You are not the first ones to ever throw me in the trash!" he growled. "But I swear, you will be the-" Raph slammed the dumpster shut.

The flashing of red and blue, the wailing of sirens, alerted the coming of police. "Oh, snap!" Mikey yelped.

"I call what Leo calls a tactical retreat!" Andi said, climbing up the fire escape, wobbling a little due to her 'blades lack of friction.

They all retreated, Mikey whooping enthusiastically.

* * *

"I'll race all you guys back home!"

"You're on, Lame-O-Nardo!"

"You boys have no idea what you're up against!"

Well, tonight was a good night. Andi pressed forward, neck and neck with Donnie, moving her 'blades in the usual rhythmic motion.

Leo, doing one last wheel grind on a nearby dumpster ("Nice!"), then lifted the manhole cover, and leapt into the sewers, his siblings following close behind.

"Well, guys," said Leo, as Donnie shut the hole after them. "Defeating a defect villain, escaping the cops, and skateboarding unnoticed back home, all of it while we were grounded… I'd say we had a good night."

"High three!" Mikey called out, in agreement.

* * *

They took the sewer water route back home, climbing out of the water silently. Andi kicked her roller blades aside, grinning.

"Alright!" said Raph, tossing his skateboard aside. "We made it home!"

"Shh!" Leo hissed. "It's two AM!"

"And Splinter's still asleep," Mikey said quietly. "This is _epic_…"

"It's not _epic_!" Leo snapped. "It was a really bad idea!"

"No, it wasn't!" said Raph, somersaulting into the pit, and kicking back on a beanbag.

"The fun in you die or something, Leo?" said Andi.

"We got out there, and stomped a sleaze-ball," said Raph. "So, what's the problem?"

Leo crossed his arms, looking a bit sulky. Donnie yawned. "Guys, we'd better get to bed," he said, dropping his skateboard. "Training as usual tomorrow."

"Yes, we should," said Leo, sounding a little snappy as he tossed away his skateboard, and walked towards his bedroom.

Raph rolled his eyes, but he and Andi also went to their own bedrooms. Just as Andi was about to enter, a tap on her shoulder spun her around.

"Um… Andi?" said Mikey, tapping his fingers together in a nervous manner. "Did you ever pickpocket my T-Pod?"

Andi crossed her arms, looking offended. "_No_, I _didn't_."

Mikey laughed, but he still sounded nervous. "Of course you didn't! Just teasing you!" His nervous laughter still followed as he stepped into his own bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

Training was embarrassing to say at the least.

Leo yawned, falling to his knees, and doing a hand stand.

"Knees _higher_, Leonardo!" Splinter snapped.

Leo's handstand became a headstand as he fell into a micro sleep. Mikey almost landed on his brother as he launched himself forward, groaning.

"_Extend_, Michelangelo!"

Andi was supposed to be sparring Donnie, hand to hand. Yawning, she got into a defensive position, managing to block most of her brother's weak blows.

"Donatello, there is no great intention in your strikes!"

Raph was rolling around on the ground, presumably asleep, because the ball that was Raph seemed to be going about in an aimless manner.

"Raphael, you call that a koho tenkai?" Splinter said. "Because I do _not_!"

Andi was so busy blocking Donnie's blows, that she was almost asleep while doing it.

"Andrea, defend your lower body!"

As if suddenly waking up to his Sensei's words, Donnie quickly swept his sister off her feet. Andi was silently grateful for that, as the jolt to her head might give her an excuse to pass out. Donnie didn't seem too enthusiastic at his victory. In fact, he almost fell on top of Andi, who yelped, and kicked out her legs, kicking her brother in the plastron, and launching him into the air. He landed hard.

"Yamé!"

Groaning, Andi pushed herself up, and the five turtles knelt on one knee in front of their Sensei, who paced in front of them, eyeing them suspiciously. "Hm… Is there something you want to tell me?" he said.

"Something we _wanna_ tell you?" Mikey said, with a bit of cheekiness. "Heh… Nope…"

"You all seem tired," said Splinter.

"We're not!" Leo denied with extra exuberance in his voice.

"Totally pumped!" said Andi.

"Wide awake!" said Donnie.

"Fresh as daisies!" Raph added.

Mikey yawned, and face planted into the ground. Splinter's eyes narrowed, and Andi couldn't help cringing.

"So you would not object to a little Randori…" Splinter pulled out a familiar wooden sword, and the turtle's eyes widened slightly as they gulped.

In quick succession, the mutant rat dealt five blows, and five turtles were spread around the room, groaning painfully as they held their hurting bodies.

"I hope you have learned, turtles," Splinter said sternly. "That truth is not the only thing that hurts."

_'Sensei's a sadist…'_ Andi tilted her head back, holding her ribs. At least she really had a reason to pass out now.

* * *

Andi's lip jutted slightly as she sulked, sitting in the pit behind Leo, who was, of course, watching Space Heroes. She had tried to ask Mikey if she could borrow his T-Pod (her old MP3 seemed so drab now), but the orange clad turtle had said that it was unavailable, not looking only a little nervous.

Andi sometimes wondered why she tolerated Leo's obsession. Maybe because she had a similar obsession with the human singer, Elvis. So she didn't want to seem like a hypocrite.

"Captain Ryan!" the always panicking Ensign Crankshaw shouted. "The rebellion's growing! We have to get off this planet!"

"No!" Captain Ryan said.

"But captain…!" The guy got a slap to the face from his own captain.

"I said _no_!" Captain Ryan snapped. Leo's voice mingled in with the next lines. "We may have started this rebellion by accident… But by the rings of nebulon, we are going to finish it on purpose!"

"Aye sir!" the crew declared.

"Seen that enough times there, chief?" said Raph, who was sitting next to Andi, reading a comic.

"Would you- shh!" Leo snapped. "This is the best part!"

Suddenly, the screen burst into static, and a news story popped up.

"Awww…" Leo slumped.

"…we have received shocking footage of an assault on the TCRI office complex in Brooklyn!" the TV declared.

Leo stiffened, and Andi shot to her feet when they saw the 'shocking footage'. It was none other than the powered battle armor guy they'd defeated last night… only with a crap load more serious powered battle armor, it being more than ten feet tall at least.

"At last!" the guy declared in a mechanically resounding voice. "I will have my revenge!"

"Holy hound…" Andi squeaked as Donnie and Mikey surrounded the TV screen with her, Leo, and Raph.

"Who-who are you?" asked a guy offscreen.

"You'll never know," the seriously upgraded powered battle armor guy said in an ominous voice. "I'm the thing that haunts your nightmares! I'm the nameless shadow who-"

"Baxter?" said another guy.

"No," the powered battle armor guy said, his voice suddenly lacking his ominous resound.

"Baxter Stockman?"

"No!" The guy's voice was a lot higher now.

"Hey, everybody!" said some guy hiding under a desk. "It's Baxter Stockman!"

"I think his name is Baxter Stockman," Raph said wryly.

"Is this because I fired you?" said another guy off screen.

"That copy machine was already broken when I- I mean…" Baxter Stockman coughed slightly, and his voice resumed the threateningly mechanical resound. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"How did he upgrade his armor so fast?" said Leo.

Onscreen, with a shout, Baxter Stockman presumably broke the camera… possibly with the camera man. The screen crackled, and the center piece on the guy's armor was up close onscreen.

Andi felt her eye twitch.

"_He has the T-Pod_?" Donnie snapped, turning to Mikey.

"Oh, um…" Mikey laughed weakly, rubbing the back of his head. "I might've dropped that during the fight…"

"You _dropped_ it during the _fight_?" Donnie looked as though he was about to explode.

"And tried to pin the blame on _me_?" Andi added. "He actually thought I'd _stolen_ it from him!"

"_Nice going, Mikey_!" Donnie yelled.

"It's _your_ fault!" Mikey yelled back in his immediate older brother's face.

"How's it _my_ fault?" Donnie snapped.

"You _know_ I can't be trusted with nice things!" Mikey said. He pointed at Andi. "Andi should've tried harder to take it!"

"Hey, you are _not_ going to try blaming me again!"

"Guys, enough!" said Leo, halting the argument. "So, the AI chip is upgrading his armor the same way it upgraded the T-Pod?"

"If it keeps going there's no telling how powerful he'll get…" said Donnie.

"This has gone way too far," said Leo, turning to his siblings. "We have to tell Splinter about this."

Andi cringed slightly at the thought of their Sensei.

"What?" said Raph. "That we turned some nut-job into a super villain? Do you know what he'll do to us for that? I mean, he pounded us into the ground just for being sleepy!"

"Technically, he pounded us into the ground for very clearly lying," Andi muttered quietly.

"Of course _you_ don't care about the consequences!" Raph snapped. "What are you gonna do, ask Splinter to lock us in our rooms?"

"It wasn't. My. _Fault_!" Andi shouted in her brother's face.

"Dudes, can't we just play nice?" said Mikey, moving between them. Raph growled, smacking him on the head.

"Guys…!" Leo glared at them.

"Look, we beat Stockman once, we can beat him again," said Donnie. "We track him down, grab the T-Pod and get back here before Splinter knows anything."

"If my opinion counts for anything," said Mikey, now lying upside down on one of the beanbags, reading a comic. "Donnie's right."

"Hey, thanks Mikey," Donnie said sincerely. His face turned into a glare. "But it doesn't-"

"Didn't think so."

* * *

It had been surprisingly easy to track down Baxter Stockman. But then, a guy in a giant metal suit tends to be easy to track. Donnie had gone into a more complicated explanation on how exactly he had tracked Stockman, but none of them really wanted to hear it.

When they tracked Stockman to an old warehouse, he was sitting in the middle of it, apparently practicing his introduction or something.

"I am not Baxter Stockman!" he said. "I am… the _Bax-Man_! No… No, I am… the _Suitinator_!" He groaned. "Aw, that's _terrible_! Captain… Punch-You… Hard!" Stockman groaned again. "Oh, why is this so difficult?"

"Minus the evil intentions and the freaking big suit, he kinda reminds me of you, Leo," Andi said teasingly.

Leo glared at her, stiffly holding a finger to his lips. Weapons drawn, the five turtles silently surrounded Baxter Stockman.

"I kinda liked the Suitinator," said Mikey.

Leo face palmed. "Shhh…!"

"_You_ guys again?" Stockman said, looking up in surprise.

"Alright, Stockman," said Leo. "Nobody wants to hurt you."

"We don't?" Raph said confusedly. "Did I miss a meeting?"

Andi rolled her eyes. "We just want the T-Pod," said Leo.

"The fancy chest piece you have going on there," explained Andi, pointing to the T-Pod.

"Give up my source of power?" Stockman said in a low, dangerous voice. "Why? So you can laugh at me again?" He stood up, looking down at them. "Throw me in a dumpster?"

Everyone but Raph backed up warily. "Sounds good to me," said Raph, smirking. He attacked with a yell.

Also smirking, Stockman drew back his robotic fist with a powerful wirr, and Raph was suddenly flying across the room, hitting the wall, and collapsing underneath the debris of it.

"Raph!" Andi shouted. She glared at the back of Stockman's head, and she, Donnie, Leo and Mikey charged.

Stockman extended his robot arms, smashing Donnie and Mikey against either wall with either arm. Retracting them, he extended another towards Leo, who dodged. Andi jumped up, and smacked Stockman on the back of the head. Stockman was laughing, which didn't make sense to Andi because both of his robotic hands were missing (most likely courtesy of Leo) - this she could see clearly as the handless arm smacked her painfully across the room.

Landing on top of Leo, Andi groaned. Leo also groaned, pushing her off. He gasped. "What the…?"

Looking up, Andi could see that Stockman's handless arms were now becoming… handful. But that didn't become the most pressing matter as Andi heard a mechanical wirr behind her, and saw that the remains of one of Stockman's hands had become a robot.

"Oh-ho, crud!" Andi jumped to her feet. "Leo, scram!"

Too late. The robot jumped up, and landed directly on Leo's head. "Ow!" When the blue clad leader got to his feet, his head was replaced by the robot.

"Leo!" Andi shouted.

Her brother was running around in a screaming panic as Stockman laughed. "Get it off! _Get it off_!"

"Leo, dang it, sit still!" Andi chased after him, waving her kama. "Leonardo!"

Finally, Leo stopped long enough to try and pull the robot off his head. "Thank you!" Andi shouted, running forward, one kama raised. "Now just-" Suddenly, the little head on top of the robot turned on her, a laser shot both kama out of her hands, and another shot her in the chest, making her fly back.

Andi groaned, holding her chest painfully. "Oh, ow, pain…!"

"Andi!" Donnie and Raph landed on either side of their sister, both of them on full battle mode. Until the robot lasers shot both of their weapons out of their hands.

"_Lasers_!" Donnie shouted in a panic.

Andi sat up, still pressing on her chest, feeling woozy. There was a yell, and suddenly, the Leo-bot was running towards them, still shooting lasers. Andi yelped when Raph grabbed her by the shoulder, and dragged her away as he and Donnie ran, screaming as the lasers fired around them.

"Run!"

"Incoming!"

The three of them took refuge behind some wall debris. Andi groaned, holding her head. "You two are not helping my extreme bodily pain," she muttered.

"Well, _excuse_ us for trying to save your life, _sister_!" Donnie shouted, protecting his head as the laser fire continued.

"So what now, genius?" Raph snapped.

Donnie didn't say anything for a moment. Then: "That glass! It's rebounding the lasers!"

Taking the hint, the three of them held the said glass in front of them, and a laser bolt bounced off it, making Andi give a short scream. The laser bounced around for a couple seconds, before it sliced through the robot on Leo's head.

Leo staggered for a moment, turning around. "Thanks," he said, turning his mask round the right way, as it had been turned around during his own personal fight with the hand-bot.

Mikey's screaming made them turn back to Stockman, who was whirling Mikey over his head by the teenaged ninja's own kusarigama chain, laughing.

Andi growled, narrowing her eyes, and she and her brothers quickly recovered their weapons. They charged.

Stockman swung Mikey into Raph, giving Leo the chance to slice the chain. As Stockman reeled, Donnie and Andi charged, Donnie's nagnita blade popping out of the end of his bō staff. He was really getting serious.

Stockman promptly crushed Donnie's staff ("Hey!") and suddenly moved his robotic arm up as Andi tried to slice through it, causing a horrible screeching sound, and one blade snapped off one of Andi's kama.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

The pink and purple clad turtles jumped back, tossing the remains of their weapons aside as their brothers moved behind them. Mikey yelled, charging first, his siblings close behind. Stockman charged. They clashed.

Andi couldn't remember much of what happened next, and in retrospect it was probably best she didn't. Next thing she knew, she and her brothers were all in a bunch in Stockman's robotic hand, Stockman laughing as he crashed through the warehouse wall. "Oh, yeah!"

"Oh, pain…" Andi groaned. Suddenly, there was a painful clang as they were all thrown into a dumpster.

Stockman continued laughing in their faces. "Foolish turtles! Did you really think you could defeat _me_?"

"Well, yeah," said Mikey, again showing his knack for straightforward truth.

Andi groaned painfully. "I think that was rhetorical," she muttered, removing the pot off the head of her orange clad brother.

"All my life people have laughed at me!" Stockman declared. "The other kids in school! My co-workers! The woman who fixes the copy machine! How was I supposed to know you don't pour toner in the top? But when they behold the power of this suit, they won't be laughing anymore! They'll tremble in _terror_!"

At the last word, there was a bright flash of red light, and was it just Andi's imagination or was the suit a crap load bigger and more dangerous?

"What's happening?" said Leo, his voice a little higher than usual.

"Stockman and the T-Pod," Donnie said, his voice also higher. "They're… merging… They're becoming one single entity…"

Stockman stood high above them, grinning manically.

"The Stockman Pod…" said Mikey.

"We're so highly screwed," Andi squeaked.

It took almost no time for them to clamber frantically out of the dumpster, and run, screaming, from the alley, Stockman's stomping robotic footsteps following right behind them.

"The Stockman Pod's right on top of us!" Mikey shouted.

"Stop calling him that, it's a stupid name!" Raph shouted.

Andi looked over her shoulder. The foot was practically stepping on her mask tails. "Well, Michelangelo is right about one thing… _He's right on top of us!_"

"Split up!" Leo shouted. "He can't follow us all!"

"No way!" said Mikey. "He's gonna follow _me_!"

"Why would he follow _you_?" Leo snapped.

"They _always_ follow me!"

"Stop being paranoid and just do it!"

Raph split off first. Then Andi. Jumping up to the roof, she saw Donnie was gone, and Leo was just splitting off. Mikey kept on running, and Stockman was just behind him.

Mikey screamed, "I _told_ you he was gonna follow me!"

"You need to split off sooner!" Andi shouted, jumping across the rooftops after him. She could see Leo and Raph jumping around the rooftops to her right, Donnie running right ahead of her. They followed Mikey and Stockman a couple blocks, before Mikey grabbed a few boxes of pizza off a passing pizza delivery bike.

"I got you now!" Stockman shouted.

"Oh, yeah?" Mikey said cockily. "Well I've got…" He popped open the boxes. "Hot cheese!"

The pies flew towards Stockman's shielded face, and while the hot cheese didn't effect him in temperature, it blocked his face.

"Guys!" Mikey whisper-shouted, removing the manhole cover off a road sewer.

All five of them soon disappeared into the sewers.

* * *

"Quiet… we don't wanna wake him up."

"I'm not making any noise."

"Shh!"

"Owwww… Raphael that's my hand…"

"Shhh!"

Suddenly, lights flooded the room, revealing five mutant turtles thus unsuccessfully trying to sneak into the lair, and their Sensei standing at the end of the room.

"Ah!" Leo yelped. "Sensei!"

"And where have you been?" said Splinter.

"Noowhere…" said Raph.

"How did you get so hurt?"

Andi covered the hole looking injury on her chest. The rest of her body looked like it had been through hell as well. So did her brothers. Leo hid his broken katanas behind his shell.

"Oh! That…" He began to stammer. "W-well, we-we were… um…" He looked to his siblings.

"Hit…" Raph suggested weakly.

"By a…" said Donnie.

"Bus?" Mikey finished.

Splinter raised a clearly skeptical eyebrow, and Andi face palmed, only to yelp as her hand came in contact with a bruise. Mikey grinned nervously, and a few loose teeth fell.

"Hit by a _bus_?" Donnie hissed.

"Well, what was I _supposed_ to say?" Mikey retorted. "Meteor? _Cow_? _Flying building?_" He and Donnie shared a glaring contest.

"Enough!" Splinter tapped his jade staff on the ground, and the five turtles stood to attention. "Tell me what happened…"

A few minutes later, they were all kneeling in the dojo, Mikey telling the last bits of their Stockman incident. "…and then I threw hot cheese in his face and ran away."

"Very resourceful, Michelangelo," said Splinter. "But I am still highly disappointed in you all."

Andi played with her knee pads, head lowered. She could sense the remorse from her brothers as well.

"The first rule of being a ninja," Master Splinter continued. "Is _do no harm_. Unless you mean to do harm, then do _lots_ of harm!"

"You're right, Sensei," Leo said slowly. "I guess we did make a mess of things."

"So," said Splinter. "What do you think would be a fitting punishment?"

Leo was silent for a moment. "We need to clean up our mess."

"Yes," Splinter agreed. "You must stop this… Stockman Pod."

"Are we really gonna use that name?" Andi muttered.

"But, Sensei," said Donnie, after elbowing his sister into silence. "That guy's already kicked our shells… And now he's even more powerful. How're we supposed to stop him?"

"I know!" Raph spoke up. "I'll hit him _really_ hard!"

"Fabulous plan, Raphael," Andi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I don't hear _you_ giving any hot ideas, Andi," Raph snapped.

"Brute force is not the answer," Splinter said sternly, effectively ending the argument. "You will need to rely on your ninja training."

"Excuse me, Sensei," said Mikey. "But ninjas never had to go up against guys in armor."

Splinter raised an eyebrow, and Andi face palmed. Mikey grinned nervously, before looking at the dojo tapestry where Splinter's ears were indicating.

"Oh…" he said awkwardly, seeing the Samurai. "I mean, ninjas _always_ had to go up against guys in armor!" He gave a small laugh.

"Nice save," Raph muttered.

"Sensei," said Leo. "What was their secret?"

Splinter indicated to the tapestry with his hand. "They understood that you do not fight the armor. You fight the man inside."

Andi exchanged glances with her brothers. Mikey looked a bit confused. "Why are we all looking at each other?"

* * *

Later, on the rooftops, Andi and her brothers were waiting for the walking, talking metal bringer of doom. Of course, they were notably one turtle short.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" said Donnie.

"Like Sensei said," Leo said confidently. "Don't fight the armor, fight the guy inside. And one thing we know about bad guys? They love chasing Mikey."

Andi curled her lip slightly. "Erm… Am I the only one who's having guilt?"

"About what?" said Raph. "Getting us grounded?"

"For the last time, that wasn't my fault!" Andi crossed her arms. "And no, I mean about possibly getting Mike exploded."

"Ah, Mikey's fast," said Leo. "He'll be fine."

"Guys! Stockman Pod's got…!" Mikey landed in front of them, looking panicked. "_Missiles_!"

"Oh-ho, crud!" Andi and her brothers scattered as at least eight missiles hit right where they had been standing, blowing the area sky high.

Mikey had kept on running, and was hanging on an electric cable above the inferno by his nunchuck chain. The fire and smoke cleared, and Andi and her brothers surrounded Stockman, who had followed Mikey, and was laughing manically. Each of the four turtles whirled a length of chain above their heads, and lassoed Stockman, effectively pinning his enormous arms to his sides.

Mikey landed in front of Stockman, grinning cockily. "_Now_ who's trembling in terr- _Woah_!"

Stockman had snapped the chains like thread, making Andi, Leo, Raph and Donnie fall back. Before Mikey could scram, Stockman had grabbed him by the face and threw him heavily into the building.

"Mikey!" Donnie shouted.

Andi narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"That's it!" Raph growled. "You're going _down_!"

They charged. Using his new bō staff to push himself up, Donnie kicked Stockman's armor repeatedly, so he stepped back. Leo and Andi attacked his legs and middle, before Raph tried to pry open the crack where the T-Pod was hidden. Stockman swung at him, and Raph dodged, landing on the top of the armor, stabbing his sai into the armor to keep himself from flying off. It didn't do much good as Stockman grabbed him, and threw him into a wall.

"Raph!" said Leo. He and Donnie attacked, but Stockman grabbed them both, and threw them off the rooftop.

"Donnie!" Andi screamed. "Leo!"

Just when she was about to run forward, Stockman's robotic arm smacked her aside, and an enormous robotic foot stepped down on her.

"You frigging giant jerk!" Andi screamed, struggling frantically. Was it just her panicked imagination, or did her plastron just crack? "You are _not_ allowed to touch my brothers!"

Still laughing manically, Stockman kicked her away. A few friendly arms caught her before she fell off the building.

"Raph!" Andi said in surprise. "Donnie? Leo? Dang it, didn't you just fall to your deaths?"

"Thanks to Raph, no," said Leo, helping his sister.

The sound of metal crunching concrete made Andi and her brothers look up. "Any last words?" Stockman said ominously.

"Just one," said Leo. "_Bees_."

Stockman started. "Bees?"

"Beeees!" Mikey came sliding down an electric cable, landing in front of Stockman, jumping up, and shoving a beehive into the guy's face.

"Ooh, pain," Andi said, grinning as Stockman's suit flailed about. The middle of the suit extended, revealing the T-Pod.

"The T-Pod!" Leo exclaimed, before narrowing his eyes.

Andi picked up her kama. "Let's get down!"

One by one, Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Andi and Leo used their weapons to knock Stockman backwards. Still flailing, the huge metal suit of armor fell off the building. Looking down, the suit seemed to be in its death throes or something. Stockman groaned painfully, then gasped, seeing Leo standing on the torso of the suit. Using his katana, Leo stabbed the T-Pod, and removed it.

"Aw…" said Mikey.

Andi pat his shoulder. "I feel for you, bro."

With a flash of red light, and the suit powered down. Stockman struggled out of the suit, and Andi didn't particularly feel sorry for the painful welts on the guy's face as she and her three other brothers landed next to Leo.

"So…" Stockman chuckled nervously. "We'll call it a tie?"

"Want to call it a tie, Raph?" said Leo.

Raph smirked, stretching his arms. "Not yet."

Soon, Stockman found himself landing inside the nearest dumpster. "Now it's a tie," said Raph, before slamming it shut.

"Whoo, we are _burning_, bros!" cheered Andi, sharing a high three with Leo.

"Yeah, boy!" Mikey cheered.

* * *

Back home in the dojo, Splinter was complimenting their work. "You all showed wisdom and great skill in defeating the Stockman Pod," he said, smiling. "I am proud of you all."

"Does this mean we're not grounded anymore?" Leo asked hopefully.

Andi bit her lower lip as Splinter stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Yes," he said finally.

The five turtles smiled.

"But first…" Their Sensei drew a wooden sword. "Randori!"

They all dove away in a screaming panic.

**A/N HardyGal: Wow! I was actually really happy with this one! I think Andi was a lot more engaged in this one, and I felt more comfortable writing the fighting scenes, probably because it wasn't one on one, face to face, ninja against robot or something like that. Up next, one of my personal favorites, Donnie has a few self esteem issues to work in and a bit of a weapons identity crisis… or something.**


	6. Metalhead

Chapter Six: Metalhead

**A/N HardyGal: and takara410, thank you for your reviews! :3 Nice to see another review ManyGamePlayer and Sleepy Rainbow. Now, I'm not sure how fast I can post these. I've made twenty chapters, but italic-izing the right words takes forever, and I get über frustrated very soon. To the people who reviewed my last chapter, thank you. The Internet was fast enough to publish the chapter, but too lazy to let me edit the document and give you replies.**

Another night. Another Kraang facility. Another Kraang fight. Usual pressure. Usually put on by Leo.

"Keep moving! Don't let them surround you!" the blue clad ninja shouted, dodging the laser fire. "Failure is _not_ an option!"

Andi deflected one of the laser shots with her kama. "Oh, yes!" she snapped. "I am _definitely_ not feeling the pressure _enough_!"

"Technically," said Donnie. "Failure is always an option."

"You know what else is an option?" Raph snapped at his younger brother. "_Slapping_ you!"

"Boys, play ni- Incoming!" Andi shouted, and Donnie and Raph dove aside as a Kraang-droid shot directly at them. "Ally-oop!" Somersaulting over the laser fire, Andi landed on her feet behind the Kraang-droid, and sliced off its gun arm, and head. "Whoo!"

"Andi!"

At Donatello's shout, Andrea dove aside instinctively, just when laser fire hit directly where she had been standing.

"Mikey!" Donnie shouted. "On the right!"

"Your right or my right?" Mikey called, a little occupied running from the Kraang-droids in the small facility. He yelped when the Kraang opened fire on him.

Donnie leapt forward on the unsuspecting Kraang, and whacked the side of its head with his bō staff. The Kraang simply stood there, and Andi face palmed.

Donnie stared at the Kraang-droid frustratedly. "Are you kidding me? I _hate_ this thing!" he shouted, glaring at his weapon.

The Kraang turned, aiming its gun directly at Donnie. Before it could fire, one of Raph's sai had embedded itself in its skull. Leaping forward, Raph used his other sai to remove the bot's head.

"Nice work," he said sarcastically, turning to Donnie. "When we're done here there's a marching band that needs a majorette."

He plunged into the rest of the fight, and Andi ran over to Donnie's side. The latter was scowling.

"Eh, don't listen to him, Donatello," Andi said, breathing heavily. "Your stick hurts with the best of them…" The two turtles dove aside as more laser fire came upon them.

Darting forward, Andi quickly rolled in between two Kraang-droids, hooking her kama around their ankles, and pulling them to the ground. Heads were rolling less than a second later. Then she saw the black, tank like thing that was rolling into the facility.

Leo pointed his katanas at the cannon. "Everyone stand your ground!" he ordered. There was a powerful wirr as the cannon powered up. "On second thought, _run_!"

A Kraang-droid pressed a button, and a laser blast barely missed the five turtles as they scattered. Mikey jumped over a second blast, before Raph was almost hit by a third. Andi yelped, diving behind the stairs as a fourth blast came towards her. Leo jumped the walls, barely missing another blast.

Donnie came real close, simply ducking as a blast was aimed at his head, allowing there to be a new hole in the facility walls. When he stood up, the top of his staff was incinerated. "Oh, come _on_!" Donnie stomped his foot.

"Dude!" said Mikey, who was hiding behind a stack of crates. "Your weapon's just exploded!"

Donnie barely dodged another blast, and Andi could hear him ranting behind a metal support as she charged into the battle. "How am I supposed to fight alien technology _with a_ _stupid stick_?"

"Leo!" called Andi, after slicing the torso of one of the Kraang-droids. "When can we put that running plan to work?"

"Maybe when we get out of this corner…"

Yep, all five of them, somehow, where backed up against the wall, the laser cannon and a crap load of Kraang-droid guns ready to blast them into smithereens.

Andi and her brothers got into defensive positions. "Where's your staff, Donnie?" Andi snapped, for some reason feeling a little irritable.

"Useless was when it was six feet tall," Donnie said, sounding equally irritable. "Just imagine how much non-damage it could inflict at four foot five inches."

"Kraang," said one Kraang-droid to the one sitting on the laser cannon. "Destroy the ones who are called 'the turtles' when that which is the signal is the signal given by me."

Andi was about to ask Leo if he had any self-preservation ideas, when her younger brother suddenly pulled out a shuriken, and threw it upwards. It rebounded off the metal on the ceiling, hit the forklift to their left, and suddenly the afore mentioned forklift powered to life. It rumbled forward, and knocked both Kraang-droid and laser cannon aside, just when the latter was about to obliterate the turtles.

The Kraang brains crawled away from their now dysfunctional robot bodies, squalling.

"Actually something to be said for your improvisation talents, Leo," said Andi, following her brothers, who were climbing out the nearest window

"Dumb luck," said Raph.

"It wasn't luck, my friend," said Leo, grinning. "And 'dumb' had nothing to do with it."

Andi leaned on the shoulder of her blue clad brother, giving him a fist bump. The sounds of exertion made them turn. Donnie was outside, his now four foot five inches staff in its sheath, but seemed to be trying to drag something out through the window.

"Hey," he said, turning to them. "Give me a hand with this."

"A hand with what?" said Leo.

Donnie didn't answer at once. In retrospect, that should have been a big warning right there.

* * *

"We're carrying this thing because… _why_?"

"Don't you wanna understand how these things work?" asked Donnie.

"I _know_ how they work," Raph replied. "You hit 'em till the brainy toy surprise pops out."

As it turned out, what Donnie wanted a hand with was the entire upper body of a dysfunctional Kraang-droid. Andi had almost been afraid to ask what he wanted with that thing. But Donnie had had Raph help him drag the stupid thing all the way to their main manhole sewer entrance.

"That's your problem, Raph," said Donnie, grunting as he lifted the droid in his arms, dropping it into the sewer entrance, which had been uncovered by Mikey. "You never think things through."

The droid stuck in the hole at an awkward angle.

"Was that supposed to fit?" Raph shot Donnie an irritated look.

Donnie, looking mildly abashed, began kicking the thing, stomping on it, as if that would get it to fit into the hole.

"Oh, gee, why didn't I think of that?" Raph said sarcastically.

"You haven't even done anything, Raphael," said Andi. "Ok, stop. _Stop_!" She placed a hand on Donnie's plastron, pushing him back to try and stop him from kicking the droid.

"Haven't… _Who's_ the one who was forced to carry this thing back here?"

Andi grit her teeth, putting her hands underneath the droid's shoulders, and pulling. "Ugh! Ow…" She looked at her hands, which now had Kraang-droid underarm impressions on them. "Donatello, you need to think things through…"

* * *

Back in the lair, finally, Mikey was eating pizza, Raph was feeding his pet turtle, Spike, Leo was watching TV, Andi was using her kama to pick the pepperonis off her pizza, and eating them, while Donnie was practically tearing the droid apart.

"This technology is light-years beyond anything I've ever seen," he said, pulling something out of the hole that the Kraang usually resided in. "Do you know what this is?" he asked, waving some piece of technology in April's face.

April, the only human friend of the turtles, didn't even look up from her computer. "No," she said absently.

"Neither do I!" Donnie said. "But I can't wait to find out!" He was practically drooling with excitement.

Andi snorted, almost impaling the inside of her mouth with her kama as she ate the pepperonis off it.

Their Sensei, a giant rat of a man, stepped into the main room, holding a new bō staff. Or perhaps it was a repaired one of Donnie's but that was unlikely.

"Look Spike," said Raph, petting his little turtle's head. "Donnie got another stick to break."

Master Splinter made no reaction to this, and Andi mimed throwing her kama at Raph. _'Donatello's self esteem: low enough.'_

Donnie looked up when Master Splinter offered him the staff. "With all due respect, Sensei," he said. "I can't keep fighting alien technology with a six foot staff… I was hoping to upgrade my weapon."

"Hm…" There was a small smile on the mutant rat's face. "A _seven_ foot staff. Interesting."

"No, I meant using modern technology," said Donnie.

"Ah," said Splinter, still smiling. "A _solar powered_ staff."

"I'm serious, Sensei!" Donnie sounded frustrated.

"I know," said Splinter. "And yes, you may upgrade your weapon."

"That's totally unfair!" Donnie shouted, arms crossed in a sulking manner. "You can't just s- Wait, did you say yes?"

Andi face palmed.

"Ninjas have improved their arsenal for centuries," said Master Splinter. "We are masters at adaptation."

"That is great!" Donnie said excitedly, jumping to his feet. "Cause with this technology I will be _invincible_!"

Andi narrowed her eyes. _'Gettin' a little cocky there ain't ya?'_

"What should I make?" Donnie said musingly. "Electric sais? Multi-shot shruiken?" He bit his finger in excitement. "_Plasma swords_?" Donnie shivered. "Oh, I just gave myself goosebumps." He turned to April, holding out his arm. "You want to feel? Eh?"

"Pass," April said, still glued to her computer.

_'Way to get the girl, Don…'_

"But remember," said Splinter, as Donnie went back to the droid. "Technology is a means, not an end. It is _you_ who must prevail in battle, not your weapon. Combat is not a video game."

Donnie was dragging the droid back to his lab. "That's it!" he said. "I'll turn combat into a video game! Thanks Sensei!" He slammed his lab door after him.

Andi jumped to her feet, watching him leave. Splinter simply shook his head, and headed towards the dojo. "Sensei, could I have that?" asked Andi, running over, holding out her hand.

Splinter raised an eyebrow, but placed the staff in her hand, before heading back to the dojo. Andi jogged towards Donnie's lab.

"You know it's useless, right?"

She turned to Raph. "What, the staff?"

"Well, that too. No, I mean talking sense into our personal mad scientist."

"The mad scientist who might be making electric sai," Andi said pointedly, before pushing open the lab doors.

"No!" Donnie screamed like a girl caught in the shower.

Andi's body was nearly crushed by the doors, and she leapt back, the doors slamming together, only the bō staff, which Andi had instinctively thrust in front of her, keeping them from closing.

"You can't come in!" Donnie shouted. "It's a surprise!"

"Donatello, you only started, like, thirty seconds ago," Andi said irritatedly. "I just want to talk with you."

There was a couple moments of silence, before Donnie opened the doors enough to admit his sister, before slamming the doors again. He quickly ran to his desk and slammed a bunch of papers on top of some blueprints he was obviously drawing up.

Andi peered at the papers. " 'O, sweet April'-"

Donnie slammed his hand on the paper, glaring at his pink clad sister. Andi grinned, but made no comment.

"You wanted to talk?" Donnie said.

"Oh, yeah…" Andi held out the staff.

Donnie turned away, and placed his hand on the upper body droid, which he had dumped on another table. "Don't need that anymore, Andi. You heard Sensei…" He turned back, looking very excited. "I can practically upgrade ninjutsu!"

"Donnie, practically the only words you heard were 'combat' and 'video game'." Andi held out the staff again. "Donatello, you're hurting the staff's feelings."

Donnie sat down on a stool next to the droid. He leaned his elbow on the table, resting his head in his hand. "Andi, for once I would like a weapon that won't break at the slightest amount of pressure."

"Ahem, exaggeration." Andi tapped the staff. "This thing? It survived your door onslaught. And a laser to the thing hardly counts as only a slight amount of pressure."

"Ok, then I would like something that would inflict more damage."

Donnie started when his staff clattered onto the table. He instinctively grabbed it when he saw Andi's kama coming down on him, and blocked the blow. The kama hooked around the staff, Donnie pulled the latter weapon upwards, also pulling up the kama and Andi's arm, leaving most of Andi's body defenseless. He quickly brought down the staff, using it to smack his sister on the plastron, and then sweeping her feet from under her.

"Ow…" Andi rubbed her plastron. "Damage." She got to her feet. "Donatello, Raph is just… Raph."

Donnie handed her the staff. He had looked rather surprised at having floored his sister, but now, he just looked a little sullen. "This isn't about Raph." He waved his hand at her. "Now shoo, this is supposed to be a surprise."

Andi rolled her eyes, and exited the lab, bringing the staff with her.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Andi heard April over her music, and removed her earbuds. "Check out this post I got!"

"Hold on, April," said Raph, who was playing arcade hockey with Leo. "I just have to destroy Lame-O-Nardo."

Andi leaned on the wall behind Leo, still watching the game which had been going neutral for quite awhile. Leo looked almost as concentrative as he was while training. Suddenly, Raph slammed his hand on a button, and the hockey puck slammed into Leo's player, destroying it.

"Ooh!" Andi snapped her fingers.

Leo gasped, and then turned to glare at Raph, who was doing a little victory dance. Raph then smirked smugly, leaning his elbow on his brother's shoulder, before smacking a fist into his face, and walking towards April. Leo rubbed his head, scowling.

"So what's up?" asked Raph, sitting next to April. Andi and Leo walked over. Leo smacked the back of Raph's head, and looked in an immediately better mood.

"I set up a message board to collect unusual sightings around New York," said April, tapping something on her computer. "People send in pics, videos. I also get some stuff that may help us track the Kraang and find my dad."

"Sweet," said Andi, lying on her plastron behind April.

The red headed human girl pulled up a video which seemed to be a video featuring smoke. "Like this video of a gas explosion." She blew up a certain section of the video.

"A Kraang-droid," Leo said grimly, as the thing emerged from the smoke.

Mikey, who had been snoozing on the tire swing above the water entrance, suddenly woke up. "_Where_?" he yelped, before falling into the water.

Andi rolled her eyes, walking over the pull her brother out of the water. "We'll check it out tonight," said Leo.

"Why not now?" asked April.

"Because it's daytime," Leo explained. "We can't allow anyone to see us."

"Well, _I_ can…"

Andi smacked the back of Mikey's head in a good natured manner, smiling, and looked back to see April stalking towards the lair exit/entrance.

"April, think about this," said Leo, getting in front of her. "It could be dangerous."

"You know what else could be dangerous?" the human girl replied, pointing a threatening finger. "Standing between me and my father." She crossed her arms.

"I'm betting on April," Mikey said.

Andi nodded.

Leo put his hands up defensively, and stepped aside. "Ok…"

As April left the lair, Mikey held out his hand, and Andi rolled her eyes, slapping a dollar into it. "Hath no fury like a woman," she admitted.

* * *

Space Heroes. A show that was guaranteed to be onscreen at least once a day. A show that was guaranteed to have Leo occupied for awhile.

Andi moved her hands in time to her music, keeping one eye on the TV. She couldn't hear anything, as she had turned the volume up pretty high, but she wasn't blind. The science guy, that Leo kept on reminding her was called Doctor Mindstrong, had this freaky scary butterfly alien thing attached to his head, and it seemed to be controlling him.

The panicking ensign guy got slapped, as was usual, by Captain Ryan. Andi's music just finished when Doctor Mindstrong screamed as his own captain shot at him.

"Holy hound…" Andi said, leaning away from the TV.

"What a hero…" said Leo, staring in awe at the TV screen.

Andi rolled her eyes, and turned back to her music. She got very quickly distracted, jumping to her feet when a heavy stomping sound echoed through the lair. Leo and Raph automatically turned to see what was causing the sound, which was actually starting to cause the ground to shake beneath their feet, while Mikey hugged his pizza box to his chest protectively, looking panicked.

"Take me to your leader!" The cheesy alien line emitted from a bullhorn, which resided in the mouth of what looked like a robot turtle. Andi narrowed her eyes at it.

"Leo," Mikey called. "It's for you."

Leo approached the robot, Andi and Raph standing a little behind. "What _is_ thing?" asked Leo.

Donatello, who now stood behind the robot, holding an RC car remote control, was looking pretty proud of himself. "Gentlemen," he said. "And Raphael." Raph seemed to comprehend what had just happened, and Andi leaned an elbow on his shoulder, grinning widely. "And lady," Donnie added. He presented the robot with a little flair. "_This_ is the future of ninjutsu!"

Andi looked at it. The robot was about three feet tall. "I always thought the future if ninjutsu would be taller," Raph commented.

"_This_ was your big surprise?" said Andi, not quite sure how to take this.

"You know it!" Donnie said proudly.

"Aww…!" Mikey bent down in front of the turtle bot. "He's so cute!" He tickled a finger underneath the robot's chin. "Koochie, koochie, koo!"

The bot's eyes flashed, its mouth opening to show the bullhorn, lifting its arms in what Andi assumed was supposed to be threatening position, but actually really did become threatening when some serious heavy-duty weaponry appeared on various part on the bot's body. Complete with a baseball bat.

Mikey fell back with a scream, Leo and Raph looked rather surprised, and Andi stepped back warily.

Donnie laughed, smirking slightly. "He doesn't like being tickled," he explained, pressing a button on the bot's head, retracting the weaponry, before patting its head in an affectionate manner.

Mikey scowled slightly, before approaching the robot again.

"Let's hope it doesn't attack us like every other evidently sentient robot created in movies," said Andi, crossing her arms.

"You…" Leo pointed at Donnie. "Made this?" He bent down in front of the robot, eyes narrowed critically.

Andi began circling the bot, tapping its shell, which was made out of a manhole cover, trying to see how all those scary weapons could've fit in the bot, while Mikey made faces at it for some inexplicable reason.

"Isn't it cool?" Donnie said excitedly. "I reverse engineered it from the Kraang-droid."

"Ok…" Leo stood up, looking at his purple clad brother skeptically. "Why?"

"So, the drone can handle all the dangerous stuff while we stay out of harm's way!" Donnie explained proudly.

"Oh, I get it," Raph said sarcastically. "This is for wimps too afraid to fight."

"No," said Donnie. "It's for wimps too _smart_ to fight! I mean…"

Andi, who had finished her examination, face palmed, and couldn't help curling her lip slightly. "No offense Donnie, but do we-"

"Ooh!" Mikey said suddenly, tapping on the bot's head. "Let's call him Metalhead! Why, you ask? Because its got a head, and its made of-"

"We get it," Leo said in a bored voice.

"I don't need a _toaster_ to fight my battles for me," Raph said snappishly.

"As I was saying, Donnie," said Andi. "Do we really need to be _replaced_ with this thing?"

"This is ridiculous, Donnie," said Leo, indicating to the bot. "It takes the whole point out of being a ninja."

"It's _exactly_ the point of being a ninja!" said Donnie. "We adapt! And it doesn't have to be a replacement. But after you see this, you might want to change your mind on that. Attack the drone!" Donnie challenged. "Give it all you've got!"

"Are you sure?" said Leo. "I don't wanna break your toy-"

"I do!" Raph pushed Leo aside, and approached the bot.

Andi was already very suspicious of the confident grin on her child-prodigy of a brother - she hadn't seen him this confident for awhile - so she moved behind him. Donnie pressed a button on his remote control, and the robot powered up.

Raph drew his sai, and charged with a yell. At the last moment, he leapt into the air, doing a couple flips, aiming the sai directly at Metalhead's… head. Donnie manipulated the controls, and Metalhead's hands were suddenly gripping both sai in either hand. The purple clad turtle had his latest creation smack his older brother on the ground a couple times, before tossing him away.

Directly into his sister.

"Ow…" Andrea pushed herself out from beneath Raphael, rubbing her head. She looked up when she heard the yelling.

Leo and Mikey were both attacking the drone, Donnie having jumped aside to avoid the onslaught. Andi could see slight desperation on both her brother's faces has katanas sliced and nunchucks whacked, and the drone showed no sign of doing anything, whether doing anything was breaking down, or attacking right back.

She could almost sense Donnie grinning evilly, as Metalhead suddenly grabbed one of Mikey's nunchucks, and the blade of one of Leo's katanas. Pulling both weapons together, it also pulled both turtles towards each other, knocking their heads together. Leo screamed as one of the bot's feet stomped down on one of his own, and then was kicked back.

Andi leaned aside to look past Raph, who was just coming to from his semiconscious state. "Oh-ho, _crud_…!"

Leo slammed into both of them as Donnie ducked to avoid him. Andi groaned, just thinking that it was totally unfair that she had been hit twice when she hadn't even risen to the challenge yet, when Mikey landed on top of the pile.

Donnie stood over them. "I kicked your shells!" he declared. "And I didn't even have to use the laser cannon!"

"And I didn't even _do_ anything…" Andi groaned, pushing on her brothers.

"Face it guys," said Donnie. "With this thing…" He swung his remote around. "…I'm invincible!"

The four other turtles struggled to their feet, both skin and egos bruised. Raph glared at his immediate younger brother. "Oh, yeah?" He used his sai to knock Donnie's remote out of his hands.

Donnie scowled, going over to retrieve it. "You know what I mean!" Then: "Sensei!" Andi looked up sharply. Master Splinter was looking down at Donnie, foot on the remote. "Can I take Metalhead out for a spin tonight?"

Splinter was silent for only a second. "You may."

"That's totally unfair!" Donnie exclaimed. "You can't just- Wait, what?"

Splinter walked past him, towards Metalhead. "You created this new weapon…" He pat the drone's head. "We must see how well it works."

"Well, that's great! Thank you, Sensei!"

"But," Splinter said firmly. "This is a test run only. Do not take it into combat."

Donnie bowed slightly. "No problem, Sensei."

After Splinter disappeared into the dojo, Raph, who was reading a comic with Mikey, spoke up. "You're taking it into combat, aren't you?"

"Totally!" Donnie giggled slightly.

Perhaps it was Leo's lack of response, because Donnie suddenly turned to where Leo was sitting on the ledge above the sewer water lair entrance.

"Oh, stop sulking, Leo. Just because Metalhead beat you in a fight-"

"I'm not sulking," Leo replied irritatedly.

"Donatello," said Andi, looking at Donnie from an upside down position on the tire swing above the sewer water. "That is a pretty darn cool new weapon you got there, but Metalhead also beat _me_ in the fight, and I wasn't even in it. My point being that Metalhead might be just a bit… destructive."

"Not to worry, Andi," Donnie said confidently. "I've got this all under control."

Andi exchanged a look with Leo.

* * *

That night, the turtles went to check the area of the gas explosion April had found the video of earlier that morning. Leo and Mikey came down on the rooftop surveying the area, Raph and Andi close behind. All four of them were distracted by a loud wirring sound, turning around.

Metalhead jumped down onto the roof, cracking the concrete. Raph eyed it unpleasantly, Mikey and Andi flinched slightly, and Leo put a hand to his forehead. The drone ran over, wirring loudly with each step, not the mention the stomping sounds that must be shaking through every room in the building they were standing on.

The drone stopped in front of them, and there was the sound of steam letting, smoke pouring from its 'ears'.

"Should we double back?" Leo said irritatedly. "I think there's a car alarm you didn't set off."

"I kinda like it," said Raph, patting the drone's head. "It goes along nicely with all the sirens and cries for help."

Donnie's voice emitted from the drone's speakers. "Oh, c'mon, you guys are just jealous, cause you're out there in the cold, and I'm here eating Mikey's last slice of pizza."

"Hey!" Mikey punched Metalhead, and automatically yelped. "Ow!"

Andi face palmed. "Seriously, Donnie? I have to say it is literally painful to hear this thing trying to be stealthy."

"Hello?" whispered a voice.

"Guys, quiet," Leo ordered. "Somebody's coming."

They all dropped into a crouch. So did Metalhead. Very noisily.

"Guys, it's me," said the voice. They looked over the edge of the building, into the alley.

"April!" Leo said happily.

The four turtles landed around their human friend. "Guys!" said April. "I was just looking for you!"

Suddenly, something fairly large, and extremely heavy, landed in the dumpster right next to April, causing it to fall over.

April looked to them for an explanation. Andi gave a low groan while Leo face palmed again. The dumpster clattered for a couple seconds, before Metalhead kicked itself out, and then looked up at April.

_'I think she would've gone more for the tall guy thing, Donnie,' _Andi thought wryly to herself.

"Still, it's stealthier than the real Donatello," said Raph.

"What the heck is that?" April asked.

"It's Donnie's latest _brilliant_ creation," Leo said, his tone of voice clearly giving his real opinion on the thing. "Metalhead."

"Nice name, huh?" Mikey said proudly. He leaned his elbow on the robot's head. "My idea."

"New weapon," said Andi. "Adaption. Ninja stuff. I think."

"Oh, sorry April," said Donnie, through the bullhorn of Metalhead. The five surrounding organics covered their ears as the feedback whined painfully. "I'm still getting used to the controls… Whoops." The mouth closed over the bullhorn. "Megaphone button got stuck." Donnie laughed slightly.

Andi sighed, exchanging a look with her brothers.

"Guys," said April. "We gotta do something! The Kraang are gonna poison the city's water supply with mutagen!"

Andi grit her teeth, wincing slightly. "Ooh… Mutant city craze… Sounds scary."

"The whole city will become a disaster area!" said Leo.

"There'll be mutants everywhere!" said Donnie.

"Wow, think of all the friends we could make!" Mikey hugged Metalhead in his mini excitement.

April and the three older turtles stared at him. Metalhead's head titled upwards to look at him. "Well, excuse me for being the glass half full kinda guy," Mikey said defensively.

There was a moments silence. "Let's go!" said Leo, running towards the Kraang facility, his siblings following.

"Yeah!" Donnie said excitedly. Andi and her brothers froze at the sound of the robot's wirring walk close behind them. "The Kraang don't stand a chance!"

Leo stopped the bot with a hand.

"What?" asked Donnie.

"Donnie," Leo said firmly. "We need you to hang back. Metalhead is just too clumsy, and will get in our way."

"_Clumsy_?" Metalhead's arms spread in an incredulous manner, knocking over the nearby trash cans.

Andi face palmed.

"I did that on purpose to emphasize my point," said Donnie.

"You're not coming, Donnie," said Leo, and he and his brothers ran down the alley.

Andi looked back at Metalhead and April. "Sorry, Donatello," said Andi, patting the robot on the head. April placed a hand on its shoulder, and the bot actually slumped dejectedly. Andi went after her brothers.

* * *

"Looks like a Kraang picnic down there…" said Leo.

"Yum," Andi said sarcastically.

Mikey, Raph, Leo and Andi lay crouched on one of the metal rafters in the Kraang facility, where the Kraang were getting a crap load of mutagen ready for mutant armageddon.

"Ready to bash some bots?" said Raph, smacking a fist into his palm.

"Destroy some droids?" said Leo.

"Clean some closets?" Mikey put in. He paused when he saw the looks his older siblings were giving him. "Uh… I meant to say crush some Kraang?"

The boys turned to Andi. She blinked. "Oh… I got nothing."

Leo rolled his eyes, and leapt down from the rafters. He and Raph instantly took down two of the silver droids, Raph sticking the Kraang head on his sai.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey shouted, as he and Andi jumped down on two of the blue bots. Andi quickly sliced up her bot, but Mikey continued his punching with a vigor.

Rolling her eyes, Andi grabbed the back of his shell and pulled him away. "I think you got 'em, tiger."

The four turtles dodged behind a couple crates, narrowing their eyes at a large group of Kraang, two of them still carrying their mutagen. Suddenly, there was a clatter behind them. The blue droid that Mikey had been beating the crap out of wirred and clicked, pointing at them, before going permanently offline.

There was a couple moments of silence as they stared at the downed bot, and winced nervously. "Think they know we're here?" Andi said in her usual squeaky nervous voice. The Kraang powered their guns.

They all screamed as the Kraang opened fire, dodging the lasers quickly, and hiding behind another set of crates.

"I'd say yes…" Leo said to Andi.

Andi screamed as the crates around them exploded into splinters. They scattered, and Andi tried to slice at one of the nearby Kraang with her kama. Instead, she ended up using the blade as a shield against the Kraang-droid's gun saw as she lay pinned on the ground.

"Incoming!" A sai was automatically embedded in that Kraang's skull, and Raph soon made quick work of it. He turned to his sister. "Not feeling up to your usual game, Andi?"

"Duck!" Andi grabbed him by the ankle, pulling him to the ground as more laser fire opened upon them.

Raph rubbed his head. "Ow…"

"Guys…!" Leo pointed one of his katanas at a familiar looking laser cannon.

Getting to his feet, Raph whirled his sai in hand. "Then let's total it!"

There wasn't much time to 'total it' as more Kraang-droids shot at them. Andi jumped onto one of the stacks of crates, and from there hopped onto the beams. She narrowed her eyes, and threw a couple shurikens at the Kraang-droids around the laser cannon.

"You got a clear field!" she called. Almost too late, she saw the Kraang-droid operating the laser cannon. "_Oh-crud_!" Andi leapt aside, just as the metal beams she had been crouching on we're incinerated.

It wasn't much better down below, as she was still barely avoiding being shot. Mikey screamed, "_They're everywhere! Run!_" It pretty much summed up the situation.

"Leo!" Raph shouted, as he and his blue clad brother dove behind a couple crates.

Andi grabbed the back of Mikey's shell, and flung him towards their hiding place, taking refuge right behind him.

"We're running out of…" Raph faltered as he saw the advancing Kraang. "…room."

"We're trapped!" said Leo.

"Or maybe, _they're_ the ones who are trapped, hm?" said Mikey, ever the glass half full kinda guy. He peeked over the old oil barrel he and Andi were crouching behind, and nearly got his face blown off. "No! It's us!"

"We _are_ out of room!" said Andi.

Suddenly, there was the crashing of glass. Peeking out from behind their refuge, the four turtles saw a familiar, heavy metal object land heavily on top of a few of the Kraang with a triumphant laugh.

"What are you _doing_?" Leo demanded, looking at Metalhead. "What is wrong with your arms?"

"My… hands aren't on my hips?" said Donnie.

"_No_!"

Raph face palmed. "Man, it looks like you're doing a warped Egyptian walk," Andi hissed.

"Sorry…" Donnie laughed sheepishly. "Forgot to press B." With a wirr, Metalhead put his arms on his hips, looking around at the surrounding Kraang in an appraising manner.

The Kraang-droids powered up their guns, and opened fire. Andi and her brothers just exchanged looks, before turning back to the scene. The lasers did not seem to effect the turtle-bot in any way, and finally, the Kraang seemed to realize it, ceasing fire to look at each other, their guns, and Metalhead.

"Now it's _my_ turn!" Metalhead's left hand retracted, replaced by a tube of some sort. "Eat hot laser!" The tube, apparently a laser gun, quickly took down the Kraang, while Donnie laughed into the microphone, sounding slightly maniacal actually. "You want some of this? WHOO!"

"He's really getting into his video game…" Andi muttered.

"Yeah, baby!" Donnie's voice whooped as Metalhead took down the Kraang with rapid succession. The bot aimed his right hand, and it suddenly removed itself from the arm, flying around the room a couple times, punching down the Kraang-droids, before going back to where it came from.

"Ok, you gotta admit that was cool," said Mikey.

"Hey, Raph!" said Donnie, the bot turning to look at them. "How does it feel to be shown up by a toaster?"

Andi snorted as Raph scowled. "Burn!" Mikey exclaimed, Leo smirking at his red clad brother.

"Yeah, I thought that was a good one," said Donnie. Andi's eyes widened when she saw the surrounding Kraang-droids approaching the robot like zombies.

"No!" Mikey shouted, pointing at the Kraang-droids. "_Burn_!"

"Oh, right!" Metalhead turned, another tube, this time in its right hand, pointing at the Kraang, who burned in the onslaught of flames coming from the tube.

"That thing which does violence _at_ Kraang, used to do violence _for_ Kraang," said a downed Kraang-droid, before it went offline, and the Kraang brain crawled away, squalling.

Donnie had resumed his laser fire on the Kraang. Andi and her brothers yelped as the blue lasers peppered the wall behind their hiding place.

"Dude!" Mikey exclaimed, peeking out from behind the barrel.

"Oops… Sorry, Mikey."

"Donnie!" Leo snapped. "Watch the friendly fire!"

Donnie probably wasn't listening. "Here's some for _you_!" he shouted, taking down the Kraang like bowling pins. "And some for _you_! And, oh yeah. I saved a little for you _too_. _How's that taste_?"

Suddenly, the 'friendly fire' fired on a few gas barrels. Which inevitably exploded. Andi, Raph, Leo and Mikey were thrown against the wall behind them. Andi grunted as she pushed herself to her hands and knees. Large pieces of the broken crates pressed around her, but it was all soon removed.

"Andi," Leo said, as if counting off. He himself was rubbing his shoulder painfully. "Raph…" He looked at his immediate younger brother, who was just pushing himself to his hands and knees. "You alright, Mikey?" Leo bent down to check on Michelangelo.

"Guys, if you can hear me," called Donnie's voice. "You might wanna run!"

Andi looked up. In all it's armageddon glory, with the remnants of the explosion burning behind it, Metalhead stood before them, a Kraang attached to its head.

It approached them slowly as they all quickly got to their feet. "The ones which are called turtles, will now be called turtles who are…" Kraang-head activated the megaphone. "…destroyed."

"Phew…" said Mikey. "I was really afraid at the beginning of the sentence, but then I sorta just lost him towards…" He cut off when they heard the wirring, clicking sound, and they all turned back to Kraang-head, who aimed its laser gun at Mikey. "Ok," Mikey said timorously. "Now I'm afraid again."

Mikey ran away, screaming as Kraang-head opened fire.

"In all consideration- _Ah_!" Andi jumped over the barrage of laser fire, somersaulting over the bot, and unsheathing her kama. "I didn't accept the challenge against you!"

"Really?" Raph snapped. He barely avoided his own brush with death by laser. "You're trying to reason with this thing?"

"Well, I tried to reason with Donnie before he started making this thing…" Andi deflected a couple shots from Kraang-head.

"And how great that worked out!" Raph shouted sarcastically.

"I'm sorry! I have highly unrealistic views on who I can reason with!"

"C'mon!" Leo drew his katanas, and ran straight towards the bot.

"We can't leave him to get his butt kicked alone," said Raph.

"Nope…"

Leo and Raph took the front, somersaulting over Kraang-head, while Mikey threw one of his nunchucks at the laser gun. As Kraang-head tried shooting Leo and Raph without turning, the nunchuck chain caught around the laser gun as the latter two landed behind the bot.

"Give him everything you've got!" Leo ordered.

"You _lost_ against it giving it everything you've got!" Andi shouted.

"Just do it!"

It seemed quite ridiculous, but Andi sliced at the metal body, leaving not so much as a mark. Katanas, sai, kama and nunchucks whacked and slashed, but nothing was happening. In fact, the robot wasn't even doing anything. But that was probably just calm before a storm. Not like there was that much 'calm' at the moment.

"He's gotta have a weak spot!" said Leo.

Mikey retracted his nunchucks, grinning confidently. "This always works." He kicked the bot between the legs. Andi winced, and not for the bot. "Ow!" Mikey whimpered, holding his foot. "Usually…"

Suddenly, Kraang-head dealt the orange clad ninja a powerful blow, making him fly back. Before any of the older ninjas could react, the bot dealt three more blows.

Andi arched her shell to the best of her ability. "Ow, my everything…" She and her brothers looked up as a shadow fell over them.

Kraang-head stood over them, surrounded by more Kraang-droids, who aimed their laser guns.

"Now Kraang with destroy you," said Kraang-head, as they all got to their feet, going into defensive positions. "Which one wants to be first to be destroyed by Kraang?" The Kraang-droids powered up their laser guns.

"_Me_!"

They all knew that voice…

Looking up, the four turtles saw their prodigy brother jump through the broken skylight, and land between Kraang-head and his siblings.

"Donnie!" Mikey said happily. "Bangin' entrance, dude!"

"You guys deal with the droids!" said Donnie. "I'll handle Metalhead!"

Compared to Metalhead, the Kraang-droids were nothing. Like, boring nothing. Andi was tempted to leave the droid fighting to the rest of her brothers, and help Donnie with Metalhead. Only Leo stopped her from doing that.

But after a couple minutes of slicing, flipping, rolling and crouching, a loud metal creak turned Andi's attention from the Kraang-droid she'd just beheaded.

A metal support beam collapsed downwards, right on top of Metalhead. And Donatello.

"Donnie!" Andi screamed as the thing caused dust to fly. When it cleared, however, the top of the metal support was leaning against an enormous crate.

Donnie cowered underneath it, eyes shut tight, remnants of his new bō staff stabbed into Kraang-head's chest, letting sparks fly. Slowly, he opened one eye, and saw what had just happened.

"BOOYAKASHA!" he shouted triumphantly.

"It's sounds weird when he says it," Mikey commented, and Leo disposed of the last Kraang-droid.

"It's sounds weird when _you_ say it," said Raph.

"That which is the revenge will be had against those who call themselves 'the turtles'," Kraang-head said, before Metalhead went offline. Donnie screamed when the Kraang attached itself to his face for a moment, before scuttling away, squalling angrily.

Donnie was still underneath the beam, breathing heavily when he looked up to see his siblings.

"Nice job, bro!" said Mikey.

Andi wrapped both arms around the neck of her purple clad brother, pulling him out from underneath the beam, and hugging him tightly.

"Way to go, Donnie," said Leo, smiling. Andi finally finished her hug, and instead punched her brother on the shoulder playfully.

"Yeah," said Raph, grinning. "Not bad. Except for the part where you built the thing in the first place. And the part where it broke. And the part where it tried to kill us! And the part-"

"Ok, I get it!" Donnie snapped. He scowled.

Leo rolled his eyes slightly. "Let's go home."

As they walked out, Andi wrapped an arm over Donnie's shoulder. "Well, it was a pretty rad weapon, my dear Donatello," she said. She grabbed the now five foot staff from Donnie's sheath, whirling it. "But I still think that you're a whole lot better with this one."

Donnie shrugged, but he was smiling slightly.

* * *

"Oh, so _close_ to my high score!" Leo laughed, pointing at the arcade as Raph got a game over.

Mikey and Andi watched as Raph tried beating Leo's high score on their arcade, and Leo gave him 'encouragement'. Donnie was sitting alone, in the pit, doing something that no one really wanted to know about. But Andi was worried about him. He had still been looking rather down after Raph's criticism about the whole Metalhead incident, despite Andi's attempts at encouragement.

"Only two lives left," Leo sang.

"Leo, I _will_ kill you when I'm through with this…"

Andi walked away from the arcade, and knelt behind her prodigy brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Donnie, you alright?"

"Yes…" Donnie said in a low voice.

"Pfft…" Andi rolled her eyes skeptically. "My dear Donnie, you are the _worst_ liar I know."

"Fine…" Donnie sighed. "I'm not."

"What troubles you, Donatello?" Andi turned her head to see Master Splinter approaching.

Donnie stopped his work, and sighed again. "This was all my fault, Sensei," he said, looking over his shoulder at the mutant rat.

"You are responsible, yes," Splinter agreed.

If their Sensei had not been their Sensei - not to mention father - Andi would have shot him an incredulous look.

"Yeah," said Donnie, slumping. Andi put her hand on his shoulder again.

"Responsible for destroying the mutagen," said Splinter, and Donnie perked up in surprise. "Responsible for saving the people of this city. Responsible for defeating advanced technology using only ingenuity, bravery, and a stick."

Donnie looked up at their Sensei, smiling. Standing up, he said, "Thank you, Sensei. Maybe you're right."

"I am," Master Splinter said, nodding to emphasis his point.

"Told you that your stick hurts with the best of them," said Andi, standing up and leaning an elbow on Donnie's shoulder. "And you're the best, Donatello."

Donnie smiled at his sister. "Yeah, I guess with the proper training there is nothing better than a wooden stick." He looked down at the 'wooden stick' currently in his hands. Only it had what looked like a white missile/airplane attached to the end. Andi backed off warily as he whirled it. "Except for a laser guided, missile launching wooden stick!"

"Ooh, too bad, Raph."

"_That's it!_"

Andi turned to see Raph seize Leo in a head lock, Mikey pulling on Raph's arm. "I'll save you, Leo!"

Andi was about to jump into the fray, when the boys' little fight froze as the ominous beeping started. Andi spun around again to see Donnie's laser guided missile launching wooden stick shaking in his hands.

"It's not supposed to do that!" Donnie said, eyes wide as the beeping accelerated. "RUN!"

**A/N HardyGal: Wow! I love this chapter so much right now! I once said that Leo is probably closer to Andi, but I could also see Donnie being pretty close to her right now. And this chapter proves it! Also, I've noticed something. Mikey is encouraged by Raph when he is really down. Leo and Raph, they help each other as well as bounce off each other. But Donnie isn't often encouraged by anyone other than Splinter, and Mikey in his own way. I guess this makes Andi the one who encourages Donnie (but that raises the question as to who encourages Andi; most likely Leo). Of course, Andi and Raph are probably actually my favorite personality relationship meshes. They're so much alike, though Andi has better control of her anger, unless of course her brothers are threatened. She might be a bit over the top by that point. Anyway, up next, Donnie still has a lesson or two to learn, and more self esteem issues to address.**


	7. Monkey Brains

Chapter Seven: Monkey Brains

**A/N HardyGal: Sorry for your name not appearing on my last A/N, erica phoenix. I'm not sure what these document's dealio is. Yeah, Alien Agenda was one of my most favorite episodes to write… ;) You're just gonna have to wait until it comes around. Thank, Sleepy Rainbow, for the compliment on my mini evaluation of Andi's relationship with her brothers. The thing about Andi is that I tried to make her as little like most OCs as possible. Most sister OCs are the youngest. I decided to make Andi the oldest, which makes her more patronizing, but also more protective. Andi is the only older sister OC I know, except for Leofan221's Hamato Asami. I also went out of my way to make her imperfect. I did pretty well, I think.**

Watching her brothers spar was entertaining, especially when those brothers were Leo and Raph. But any fight with Mikey in it; it was bound to be entertaining, both pre, during, and post fight.

Mikey stretched confidently, and Andi couldn't help shuddering as his bones popped. With a "Hah!" Donnie struck an offensive stance, ready to come at his brother. As soon as Mikey was finished with his stretching, Donnie approached.

_'Bets on…'_ Andi frowned for a moment. _'Donatello…? Maybe…'_

Donnie swung his leg, and Mikey backflipped, dodging it with a whoop. The latter struck, and Donnie grabbed his arm, and tried to flip him onto his back, failing. With a grunt, that sounded like one of frustration, Donnie threw his younger brother over his shoulder. With a few neat flips, Mikey landed in a crouch, laughing.

Donnie scowled at Mikey. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Andi rolled her eyes, and slapped her palm. "Beautiful, Michelangelo."

"Beautiful?" Donnie repeated, staring at her. "You don't defend against soei nagé with _backflips_!"

"Why not?" said Mikey, grinning. "Backflips are where it's at!"

Donnie approached him, having on his complicated lecture face. "The best defense is to roll along my back, then take me to the ground and put me in an arm lock," he explained. "Unless, of course, I counter with-"

Andi gave a short laugh. "That's kind of the point, Donatello," she said. "If our opponents already know every offense, counter-offense, defense or whatever, how are we gonna to take 'em down if we don't act a bit crazy?"

"Yeah, man," said Mikey. "What Andi said. You can't take the fire out of…" With a whoop, he did a backflip. "…Doctor Flipenstein!"

"I don't even know what that means," Donnie said irritatedly.

Andi suddenly stood up from her position of leaning on the dojo wall, and nodded respectfully as their Sensei passed.

Donnie went after him. "Master Splinter," he said. "What would you do if someone tried to throw _you_ with soei nagé?"

"I don't know," Splinter said simply, without turning.

"C'mon, you must've planned a response for every attack!" Donnie persisted.

"If you think too much about what is coming," Splinter said, halting. "You lose sight of what is. You must be fully in the moment so you can fight _without_ thinking."

"Why would I wanna fight without thinking?" Donnie asked confusedly.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Splinter said, and Andi knew he had something planned. "Prepare to defend against soei nagé!" At the last word, he attacked.

In a few seconds, Donnie was on the ground, Splinter's foot on his shell, his arm locked.

"Ow!" Donnie looked up. "That wasn't soei nagé!" he protested.

Andi couldn't help grinning slightly as their Sensei chuckled. "No," agreed Splinter. "But you _thought_ it would be." He let go of Donnie's arm, allowing his prodigy son to sit up. "Now, would you like to defend against a spinning back kick?"

"No," Donnie said painfully, rubbing his head. "I'm good."

Splinter left the dojo, and Mikey and Andi surrounded their brother. Andi shook her head, still grinning as she helped Donnie to his feet.

"Don't take it too hard, Donatello," she said. "Splinter kicks all our shells."

Mikey laughed. "But you know what would've worked there?" he told Donnie.

"Backflip!" Andi and Mikey said at the same time, and they fist bumped.

Donnie sighed, still rubbing his head.

* * *

Andi and her brothers watched as Donnie's marker squeaked on his diagram of… whatever the heck he was doing. They had entered his lab only a couple minutes ago, and he hadn't even looked up. Andi doubted as to whether he knew they were there or not.

"What you up to, Donnie?" Leo said finally, and Donnie jumped slightly.

"Just putting the finishing touches on my master plan," Donnie said, sticking out his tongue in his typical concentrating manner, adding a few more obscure lines.

"Master plan?" Raph said skeptically.

"Yeah, to get April to hang out with me," Donnie explained.

Andi spluttered, and the rest of her brothers laughed openly. "Try this," Leo said, grinning. " 'April… Do you want to hang out with me?' "

"Eh, it's not that simple," said Donnie, still adding to his diagram. "I have to plan for every possible response to maximize my chances of success."

"Aw," said Mikey. "That's so romantic."

"Donnie, you're probably the only guy on earth who does this," said Andi, indicating to the diagram. "And hey, if a guy went into this much trouble to simply ask a girl to hang out, I really cannot see her turning you down."

"You can't?" said Raph.

Andi narrowed her eyes at him. "No. I can't."

Donnie covered his flow chart protectively. "I can't just show this to her!" he exclaimed. "It… wouldn't be appropriate."

"I thought you had a plan for every possible response," Leo said wryly.

"I do." Donnie picked up his chart, and put it on his white board. Rolling the thing in front of his siblings, he pointed out the different parts of his maze. "Yeah, for instance, if April says she can't because she has homework…" He pointed out some obscure thread. "…then I will suggest an informal study session and offer healthy, brain stimulating snacks."

"They have those?" said Andi.

"Well, what if she says you can't because you're a total nerd?" Raph said, crossing his arms.

"Ah, that's this thread here," said Donnie. "I will list down my many non-nerdy qualities, then suggest activities that will highlight my coolness, such as skateboarding or shark wrestling."

" 'Hey, April,' " said Andi. " 'There's a shark in our sewers, wanna go wrestle this man-eating thing?' Not exactly a love date, Donatello."

Her other three brothers laughed.

"Then skateboarding," said Donnie, crossing his arms.

"Guys!" April came running in, holding her computer.

Donnie yelped, quickly flipping the whiteboard around to the Space Heroes III: The Search for Mindstrong movie poster. "H-hey, Ap- Hey, April," he said, smiling awkwardly.

April didn't seem to take any notice (which was either a good thing or a bad thing), and ran to the desk where the other four turtles still stood. "You guys gotta check this out," she said, opening her computer. She opened up a video, as Donnie walked over. Andi leaned on his shoulder, grinning at him suggestively.

"Renowned neurochemist, Doctor Tyler Rockwell has been reported missing," said the news guy onscreen. "I spoke with Doctor Rockwell's colleague, Victor Falco."

"I hadn't heard from him in days, so I stopped by his lab," said a grey headed man in a lab coat. "The place was a mess, and… he was gone. I… fear the worst."

"Police say that they have-" April shut the computer as the news reporter came back onscreen.

"So?" said Raph.

"So, the Kraang have been kidnapping scientists from all over the city!" April explained. "Including my dad… Maybe that's what happened to this Rockwell guy!"

"Or, they may not be connected at all," said Leo.

"Only one way to find out," April said firmly. "We have to check out that lab tonight."

"April's right!" Donnie said automatically. "We should go check it out! What's that? You guys are busy?" He put a hand on April's shoulder, leading her away. "Guess it's just the two of us, April."

Donnie turned back a moment, giving a wink and thumbs up, which Andi returned. _'You go, Donnie!'_

Leo gave a short laugh. "I bet that wasn't on his flow chart," he said, flipping the board back over. "Woah… It is!" Andi leaned in to see some cute drawings of Donnie and April investigating, and his siblings looking steamed. "That… is spooky," Leo said slowly.

* * *

It had seemed reasonably normal; Raph was doing who-knows-what, Mikey and Leo were watching Space Heroes, and Andi was listening to Elvis on her MP3, keeping one eye on the entrance/exit of the lair. She automatically pulled her earbuds out when she saw April coming in, supporting Donnie, who looked like he'd been through hell.

Running over, she helped April support the purple clad ninja.

"Woah, what happened?" asked Raph, he, Leo and Mikey running over as well.

"Donnie got beat up by a lab monkey," April explained.

Something like that would've encouraged laughs, but judging by the look of Donnie, and the look on April's face, this wasn't a joke.

"Geez, Donatello," Andi said, over him concernedly. "You can't leave us for half an hour?"

"It was an hour and a half," Donnie said in a painfully strained voice.

Leo replaced April in supporting Donnie. "April," he said. "Get an ice pack."

"I'll help you find one," said Andi, gently removing Donnie's arm.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" Donnie winced as Leo help him into the pit.

Andi wasn't Miss Expert when it came to the kitchen, and also the freezer was stuffed full of junk she really didn't want to know about. But finally, with the help of April, Andi pulled out an ice pack, and handed it to April. Together the two girls walked out of the kitchen.

Both girls had been vaguely aware of laughter coming from the main room, and they could see Leo, Raph and Mikey laughing really hard. But as soon as they saw April, the laughing cut off abruptly.

"No more monkey puns," Raph muttered to Leo, both completely poker faced as April walked over, narrowing her eyes at them.

Andi frowned at her other brothers, who were uncharacteristically silent, kneeling beside the pit next to where Donnie lay on the pit step. April sat down next to Donnie, placing his head on her lap, and holding the ice pack to his head. Donnie laughed slightly.

"Are you laughing at him because he's _hurt_?" April asked incredulously. Andi face palmed.

"No," said Mikey. "We were laughing at him because he was hurt by a… _monkey_!"

The laughing came bursting out helplessly.

* * *

The pinball machine seriously caused injuries. Not the machine itself, but the high score set to it. Leo's high score, of course. But Andi was pretty much alone at the moment, so there wasn't a Leo or Raph to set her adrenaline running.

Pretty much meaning, the main room was empty except for her, and Donnie, who knelt in front of their sewer entrance, looking dejected. As the pinball fell into the pit of doom, Andi took no notice, walking over to her brother.

"Hey, Don," she said. "You alright."

Donnie sighed. "I just don't get it," he said. "I mean, I'm a highly trained martial artist. How could I lose to something so… _mindless_?" He splashed the water frustratedly. Andi could only assume he was talking about the monkey.

"You're a smart guy, Donnie," said Andi. "And hey, we can't win fights all the time. Raph kicks your shell at almost every fight, yeah?"

Donnie looked up at her, a bit of resentment reflected in his auburn eyes.

"Oh, geez," said Andi, backing up. "That didn't come out right. My point is… you're über smart, and hey, I'm no slacker, and neither is Leo. And yet since when have we seen Leo beat all of us in every fight?"

"But like you said, I'm smart," said Donnie, looking back into the water. "And the monkey was… a monkey."

Andi felt rather than saw their Sensei approach them. "You are very intelligent," Splinter said as Donnie looked up at him. "But in a fight, you cannot be up here." He tapped his own head.

"But I just don't understand how you can fight without thinking," Donnie said, sounding a little exasperated as he stood up.

They all turned when Mikey came walking up, doing a dancing walk as he listened to his music, eyes closed, humming to a beat.

"Observe…" Splinter waited until Mikey was right up to him. Then, he swung a punch, which Mikey dodged under, still humming to his music beat. Mikey dodged another punch, and even stopped another, not even looking at Splinter, or opening his eyes.

Andi and Donnie watched with wide eyes. "Holy hound," Andi muttered, crossing her arms.

"You see," said Splinter, gesturing to Mikey, who removed a part of his headphones to listen. "Mikey does not think."

"Thank you," said Mikey, before resuming listening to his music.

"You're welcome," said Splinter, before sweeping his tail, causing Mikey to fly into a beanbag. "You must find the space between your thoughts and learn to live there," Splinter said, turning back to Donnie. "That's what Michelangelo does."

Andi looked at their orange clad brother, who was sniffing the air.

"True," Donnie agreed. "But Mikey's got a lot more space between his thoughts than I do."

Mikey brought something out from underneath the beanbag. "Mm, pepperoni!" Andi flinched slightly as he put it into his mouth.

"Yes," Splinter agreed slowly. "Well, Michelangelo has his challenges too."

* * *

"Guys!" said April, looking up from her computer. "I think I found something."

Andi had been reading Raph's comic over his shoulder, and now she turned instead to April, who was reading some really obscure science stuff from a thumb drive Donnie had 'borrowed' from Rockwell's lab.

"These notes are hard to follow," said April. "But it looks like Rockwell was able to modify the mutagen."

Raph turned back to his comic, and Andi swiped it and tossed it away. Raph glared at her, cracking his knuckles, and Andi just rolled her eyes, turning back to April's computer.

"Why would he do that?" asked Leo.

"He thought he could use it to create a neuro chemical that would temporarily give someone psychic abilities," April explained.

"You mean that monkey was psychic?" Raph asked.

"More like he was reading our emotions," said April. "After all, he was only hostile when Donnie was hostile."

"Yeah, well next time I'll be sure to think friendly thoughts while I'm beatin' a little sunshine into him," said Donnie, smacking his fist into his palm.

"Ok, we need to track him down before he attacks someone else," said Leo. "Let's go up to the surface, spread out, and search."

"How're we gonna stay in contact?" asked Raph.

"I have a little something that might help," Donnie said proudly, standing up, and walking into his lab momentarily.

Andi winced slightly. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who's sort of wary," she muttered.

"Nope," Raph said simply.

Donnie came out, holding something behind his shell. "Gentlemen!" he announced. "And ladies… I give you… the T-Phone!" He presented an shell shaped phone, which rang with a retro sounding ringtone.

Andi's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but Mikey was scowling. "Dude," he said, standing up. "_I'm_ in charge of namin' stuff. _I_ woulda called it… the T-Phone."

His older siblings shot him a look. "I just called it the T-Phone," Donnie said slowly.

"Yeah, but _I_ woulda called the T-Phone," Mikey said in a disappointed voice. He was whacked heavily across the back of the head with Raph's comic.

Raph turned to Andi, who held her hands up defensively. "Hey, younger brother, all's good, right?" He smacked her arm. "Ow!" She scowled.

"And April," said Donnie, holding out the T-Phone to their human friend. "If you give me your cell number I can patch it into our network." Raph rolled his eyes.

"Sweet!" April typed in her phone number, and Donnie gave a little fist pump.

"See that?" he whispered. "I got her phone number!"

"_That_ doesn't make you sound like a stalker," Andi muttered.

"Her number's on the fridge, you dork," Raph added.

Donnie scowled.

* * *

"Guys!" April called. "Somebody just spotted the monkey on Bleaker!"

"I think I'm on his trail," said Raph. "I got eyes on him."

"So do I." Andi waved at her brother, who was on the opposite rooftop.

"He's headed south on Delancy," Raph said into his T-Phone, after a short nod at his sister.

"I'm on Houston!" Donnie called. "I'll cut him off!"

Only a couple blocks away, Andi could see her prodigy brother jump from rooftop to rooftop, presumably after the monkey. Andi followed, seeing Raph still on the opposite rooftop out of the corner of her eye.

"Still see him, Donnie?" Andi called, seeing the small figure that was Donatello stop uncertainly.

"No," said Donnie. "Where'd he go?"

"He changed direction," said Leo. "Mikey! The monkey's headed your way!"

"I'm on it!" Mikey's voice said confidently.

Remembering Michelangelo's position, Andi jumped onto the road, and sped that way. She didn't get very far before the monkey hooted, passing almost right in front of her.

"Woah!" She spoke into her T-Phone. "Alright, guys, I see him!"

"Me too!" Raph landed right next to her, and they pursued the monkey a couple blocks, Leo joining them at some point.

But all they saw towards the end were April, Donnie and Mikey.

"Anyone see where he went?" asked Leo.

"I think he went off in that direction," said Donnie, pointing obscurely.

"I thought it was _that_ way," Raph said, pointing in the opposite direction.

Andi rolled her eyes as an argument started, but looked up when she saw April walking into an alley. "Hey, where are you scramming off to?" Andi asked, catching up to her.

"Shh…" April whispered. She opened a dumpster.

Andi could hear a couple small, frightened monkey hoots, and she peeked in. The monkey was lying curled up in the empty dumpster. He looked… well, terrified. Andi couldn't really feel anymore emotion than that coming from the mutant. April gently offered her hand.

"Careful," Andi said quietly, trying not to feel overly cautious in case that might cause any damage to herself and April via monkey.

"It's fine," April said, and Andi wasn't sure if she was talking to her or the monkey.

The monkey hooted uncertainly, before taking her hand, and climbing out of the dumpster. April and Andi stepped back, and the monkey stared at them. He didn't look too threatening. Until a kusarigama chain nearly brained the two girls, and wrapped around the monkey, pinning his arms to his sides.

The monkey struggled and roared, showing a lot of sharp teeth. "Ah ha!" Mikey exclaimed. "Got you that time!"

"Great," said Raph. "We got the monkey. But we aren't any closer to finding Doctor Rockwell."

"April, be carful!" Andi said sharply, as the monkey roared directly into April's face.

April stepped back slightly, but stepped forward again, leaning into the monkeys face. "Actually," she said, turning to the guys. "We're a lot closer than you think."

"What?" Donnie said. "How?"

April gestured to the monkey. "I think this _is_ Doctor Rockwell."

* * *

As soon as Andi had seen the inside of Doctor Rockwell's lab, she'd felt like running in the opposite direction. Mainly because of the freaky dentist looking chair, which Doctor Falco had told them to strap the monkey AKA Rockwell into.

This didn't do anything to calm the monkey down, and he thrashed, hooting with both fear and anger. Andi flinched when Falco put an enormous needle into Rockwell's arm. The hooting slowed, and Rockwell fell limp.

"There," said Falco. "That should calm him down a little… Poor Rockwell."

Andi was most certainly feeling sorry for the monkey. Used to be a scientist, changed into a monkey, chased down by other mutants… Wow, quite the week. Or however long he had been like this.

"Is there anyway to get him back to normal?" asked April.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin," said Falco. "But I'll see if I can give him a semblance of a normal life," he added, stroking the monkey's head.

Andi sighed. A semblance? The guy was a monkey. It seemed as though whatever was human about him was now gone. Her and her brothers… really, as mutants, they had it lucky.

* * *

_"Ain't nothing but a hound dog…!"_

Andi closed her eyes, nodding in time to the music. They were back home in the lair, gathered in the kitchen, waiting for dinner, and Andi was blocking out the rest of the world with her music.

"Pizza's here!"

Only Raph's words and the aroma of cheese and pepperoni caused her to open her eyes. She instantly grabbed two slices. Mikey, for some odd reason, hadn't reacted immediately. She watched, eating her pizza, with Elvis as her background music, as Mikey seemed to be going through some sort of internal struggle between his T-Phone game and the pizza, before letting out a distressed cry that reached through Andi's earbuds, and then face planting into the pizza, grabbing a slice of pizza in his teeth, and continuing his game.

Leo and April were having a conversation that Andi simply ignored, still nodding in time to her music.

Andi automatically removed her earbuds when Master Splinter walked in, carrying his own plate of pizza. "I am curious, April," he was saying. "How did you know the monkey was really a human?"

"I don't know," said April. "Sometimes I just get a feeling about things."

"A feeling?" Splinter said interestedly. "Hm… Interesting." He exited the kitchen.

Andi ate her second slice of pizza, leaning over the counter to try and see what Donnie was doing on his computer. "Whatcha doing?" Donnie pushed her face away.

"Don't get tomato sauce on the keyboard," he said.

"Fine."

"Hey, Donnie," said Leo. "How come you're not eating?"

"Huh…" Donnie said absently. "Oh, I'm not hungry… Something's been bothering me."

"Don, something has been bothering you since the whole monkey incident started," Andi muttered, referring to Donnie's self-esteem trouble.

Donnie shot her an irritated look. "I mean since we found out who the monkey really was," he said slowly. He turned back to his computer. "Falco said Rockwell was experimenting on a monkey…"

"And…" Leo said, waiting for Donnie to get to the point.

"Well, according to these notes," said Donnie. "He never had a monkey in his lab. He was just using samples of monkey DNA."

"Mm-hm…" Andi nodded philosophically as she chewed on the last of her crust. She exchanged a look with Leo, and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Donnie…"

"We're still not following you," said Leo.

"If he never had a monkey," Donnie explained. "What broke out of that cage?"

Andi froze, then shuddered.

"It must've been Rockwell," said Raph.

"Which means Falco put him there," Donnie exclaimed, getting to his feet. "And he's been lying this whole time!"

Andi clenched her fist. "Well, now I really feel like a jerk for chasing him down," she muttered.

"Let's go!" said Leo, jumping over the counter.

"But I haven't even finished this level!" Mikey protested.

Raph grabbed the back of his shell, and pulled him away.

* * *

It was the stereotypical time to take down a mad scientist. Rain, lighting, thunder, nighttime. When the five turtles got into the lab, Falco had just finished injecting himself with something, and was looking at the ceiling like a classic mad Dr. Frankenstein.

"Alright, Falco!" Leo said, and Falco turned to them in surprise. "We've had enough of your-"

"Do _not_ say monkeying around," Raph cut in.

"I wasn't going to!" Leo protested, sounding offended.

"Yes," said Falco, approaching them. "You were."

Andi face palmed.

"It's over, Falco!" Donnie declared. "We know it was you who mutated Rockwell!"

Falco smirked evilly. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was truly the classic show of a mad scientist. "I used him as a guinea pig," he admitted, glancing at Rockwell, who lay limp in the dentist chair.

"Well, it didn't work!" said Mikey. "You turned him into a _monkey_."

His older siblings glanced at him. "Michelangelo dear," Andi said slowly. "Could you please just be quiet?"

"The psychic neuro chemical I extracted from his mutant brain is changing me," said Falco. "Your minds are opening up to me!"

"You stuck the frigging needle into his _brain_?" Andi said incredulously. Falco's smirk got wider. "Oh, holy hound, that's _wrong_!"

"So that was your plan all along," Donnie said slowly.

"Of course," said Falco. "No man can defeat you when you know his every thought."

"Oh, really?" said Raph, glaring. "Then you must know that I'm gonna-"

"-Smack the white off my lab coat?" Falco laughed. "How humorous."

"_Lucky guess_!" Raph shouted, before charging with an angry yell. He did a high kick at the guy's face, but Falco actually managed to dodge. "What?" Raph stared at him.

"We're screwed," Andi said in a low voice.

Falco smirked, and made a 'come and get it' gesture with his finger. Raph accepted. He aimed a few more kicks and punches, all of which Falco dodged easily, both hands clasped behind his back.

Falco laughed slightly when Raph stopped, breathing heavily. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Falco shook a reproving finger.

Raph attacked again, and almost faster than anyone could see, Falco dodged, seizing one of Raph's sai, and smacking the young ninja in the face with the hilt of his own weapon. Raph groaned slightly, barely having time to recover before Falco kicked him in the plastron, sending him crashing into Donnie and Mikey.

"Raphael!" Andi crouched down to check on her younger brother, before glaring furiously at Falco.

Falco just barely dodged Leo's katanas as the blue clad ninja attacked the mad scientist from behind. Leo's attacks were swift, coordinated, and skilled. Andi had once called him elegant, the same way she once called him Lee, but both had earned her a fight with Leo, both of which she failed at miserably. But there really wasn't any other way to put it. And yet, as skilled and 'elegant' as Leonardo was, Falco was dodging everything. Andi almost had a grudging respect for the man.

Donnie and Mikey struggled to their feet.

"Woah," said Mikey, watching the 'fight' between Leo and Falco. "It's like he's psychic!"

"He _is_ psychic, shellbrain!" Donnie said exasperatedly. "That's what he just said!"

"Oh… Yeah. I kinda tuned out when he did his whole 'I'm evil, bla bla bla' thing."

"Scram!" Andi grabbed Mikey, and dove aside as Falco used Raph's sai to disarm Leo, sending both katanas flying in their direction.

Andi looked up from her crouched position just as Falco floored Leo with a blow to the head.

"Ok, that's it!" Andi jumped to her feet, unsheathing her kama, glaring at him with fury. "No bad guy is allowed-!"

"Your concern for your brothers is touching," said Falco, examining the hilt of Raph's sai. "If predictable."

"That's not saying much coming from a guy who can read minds!" Andi charged, aiming low. She sliced her kama at him furiously, and he dodged. Turning on him, she jumped up, somersaulting over the guy, ready to hook her kama around his shoulders and take him to the ground. But her kama only hit air as he moved forwards easily, and she flailed slightly, before landing on her head, doing a quick roll, and jumping to her feet.

"What the-?" She stared at Falco, who laughed amusedly. She swept out her leg, and Falco stepped back. She brought down both kama, trying to disarm him. As soon as her right kama hooked around the hilt of the sai, Falco thrust it to the left, allowing the left kama to hook around too. With quick precision, Falco slammed Andi to the ground. Her kama clattered out of her hands.

"Ow!" Andi looked up, and saw the hilt of the sai coming down on her, and rolled out of the way, going up into a crouching position. No sooner had she done so, then the sai hilt slammed hard into her jaw, and a foot kicked her back. She flew right into the open cage, and lay there, groaning.

_'I said we were screwed.'_

It was at least a minute or two before she could crawl out, and even then she simply fell to the ground. Looking up, she saw Mikey had collapsed to the ground, and Donnie was lying a little farther away, groaning.

"I really must admire that complex brain of yours," Falco was saying to Donnie, who struggled to his feet, his bō staff laying on the ground. "You come up with so many ideas. Too bad I can see them all coming. By the way…" Falco sounded sly. "Do you _really_ think you have a chance with April?"

_'That's a don't go there zone, man! You will regret that!_' But as Donnie closed his eyes, Andi's confidence started to waver.

Falco laughed. Suddenly, Donnie looked up, and charged. Falco gasped, and to Andi's surprise, Donnie's high kick actually landed. Falco flew back, almost tripping over Andi. The man growled, and charged Donnie, who tripped him, delivered a stiff uppercut, then kicked him into a desk. Falco turned, and charged again, aiming a fist. This time, Donnie did a clean backflip over the guy.

_'That's my bro!'_

Kicking himself off the wall, Donnie flew at Falco, delivering several stiff punches, before a final one caused the guy to fly into the open cage.

Andi struggled to her feet, and put her hands on her hips. "Let's see how you like being _in_ the cage now, hm?" she muttered. Falco groaned, and passed out.

The kunoichi turned to her brother, who sheathed his bō staff. "Woah, Donnie!" Raph exclaimed. "Nice work!"

"Ha ha!" Mikey said gleefully, holding a jar of mutagen (which Donnie said had been there when he and April had first come here). "What'd I tell you about those backflips, huh? Pretty cool!"

"Yeah, that's our Donnie!" Andi exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Donnie's shoulder in a hug. "The coolest non-nerd ever!"

"Gee, thanks," said Donnie, sounding as though he didn't know how to take that. "So, now that we have the ooze…" He gestured to the mutagen. "…let's see what Falco knows about the Kraang."

They all looked to the cage. Falco was gone.

"Falco's gone!" Donnie exclaimed, as the five of them ran over to the empty cage.

"Wonderful observation, Donatello Holmes… Crud, I _knew_ I should've slammed that door on him!" Andi said.

A clattering, hooting sound turned their attention to the monkey, Rockwell. They had all almost forgotten about him.

"What about him?" Mikey asked.

Donnie walked over, and removed the restraints. Rockwell immediately moved to the window, opening it. Before he climbed out, however, he turned to them. Andi didn't see or sense any hostility in him.

"I'm no psychic," said Donnie. "But I think he's trying to thank us."

Rockwell gave a little hoot, before disappearing out the window.

"Um, if he reacts to angry thoughts," Raph said slowly. "Is New York City really the best place for him?"

"Well, it can't be any worse than hanging around you," said Andi, nudging him.

Raph pushed her away, just when the honking began. "Hey! Monkey!" shouted some obscure late night New Yorker. "Get off my- _Ah_!" Screaming, crashing, angry hooting, more crashing, more screaming.

"I'm sure he'll be ok," Leo said slowly.

* * *

Andi looked up from her T-Phone game when April exited the dojo. She had been having an exclusive talk with Splinter. Andi had listened to the Splinter and Leo talks, but for some reason prying in on a Splinter and April talk didn't seem right.

Donnie leaned casually on his lab door. "Hey, April," he said, grinning. "You, uh… wanna hang out tonight?"

Andi watched closely. "That sounds great, Donnie," April said enthusiastically. "But I can't. I'm training with Splinter to be a kunoichi!"

"Whoo!" Andi said, holding up her hand. "Girl power!" April accepted the high five/three.

_'Finally, another kunoichi among my dear idiot ninjas!'_

"Oh," said Donnie. He quickly retreated into his lab, but came back out two seconds later. "Well, then," he said brightly. "Maybe we could train together sometime."

Andi's jaw dropped slightly. _'He had a thread for that?'_

"Sounds great!" said April, before walking away.

Donnie pointed at Raph, who sat next to Andi, reading his unfinished comic. "You see!" said Donnie. He laughed. "My flow chart is _awesome_! Whoo!" He did a little victory dance.

Raph rolled his eyes, and Andi grinned, turning back to her game.

**A/N HardyGal: I remember suddenly screaming when I first heard Falco's voice, first watching this ep. "OMIGOSH, ITS RATCHET!" (Transformers Prime) Well, I scared my sister.**

**I've realized how much Andi has changed. She's not very patronizing. Maybe this is because these past two episodes have been of Donnie. Hopefully (sort of hopefully) I'll be able to get Andi back into the full swing of things in the next ep, which focuses on Leo, who has his own issues to address.**


	8. Never Say Xever

Chapter Eight: Never Say Xever

**A/N HardyGal: becky and ManyGamePlayer, here you are! :3 Yeah, Sleep Rainbow, I'm sure that there is a reason why Andi is less patronizing, but nothing I can think to make an episode about. Fact of the matter is, they've been brought into the real world, with real dangers, and being overly patronizing helps none. That's my explanation. She's still patronizing, kinda but not too much. erica phoenix, I actually had a scene where Andi sort of screamed at her brothers for laughing at Donnie like that, but that seemed too other OC-ish. Also I think Andi would've laughed at Leo or Raph if it had happened to them. Though I did miss the part where April comes in and they stop laughing, and Andi is wondering what on earth makes their 'fake' big sister so much more powerful than their real one.**

**Tangled reference: not mine. Neither is TMNT.**

It felt like they were stalking her, but seriously, did she really expect them to walk down the sidewalk like a normal person? Andi crouched in the shadows on a fire escape, right above Leo, peeking around the corner.

April O'Neil, their red head human friend, turned in an irritated manner. "You guys wanna speed it up a little?"

"Are you saying turtles are slow?" Donnie sounded accusing as he peeked behind a ticket booth.

"That's a hurtful stereotype," said Mikey, he and Raph pressed up against the same ticket booth.

"Trust us, April," said Leo, he and Andi hiding behind a wall outside the movie theatre. "We're better off keeping a _low_ profile… We find people treat us better when they don't know they exist."

"When they do," said Andi. "It's struggling for videos, trying to prevent another bad guy, and generally failing as more mutants start existing."

"Sorry," April apologized. "I'm just so excited to get you out of the sewer for a change."

"What are you talking about?" said Raph. "We go out all the time."

"Yeah," April agreed. "But tonight you're gonna do something _besides_ hitting people."

"Aww…" Raph groaned disappointedly. Andi rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry," April said reassuringly. "You're gonna _love_ this noodle place I found."

"And you're sure we'll be welcome?" Donnie asked, drumming his finger nervously.

"Oh, yeah. Mr. Murakami doesn't care what you look like. In fact, he won't even know what you look like! He's blind."

"Awesome!" said Mikey, and automatically earned a swat to the back of the head from Raph. "I mean… for us, obviously."

"Well, if we're getting food," said Andi. "Let's get down!"

When they got to the noodle place, however, there seemed to be some sort of commotion going on in there. Things were crashing, shattering, breaking… And the silhouettes in the window, and the grunts and punches, suggested someone was getting their butt kicked.

"Oh, no!" April ran forward, the five turtles right behind her.

"Who're those creeps?" said Donnie, when they got to the window.

"The Purple Dragons," April said grimly.

The 'creeps' were three Chinese guys, one rather thin one with a goatee, another very large, muscular one, and another with a mustache. They were wrecking the place, breaking random possessions. Andi narrowed her eyes, lip curling slightly.

"They think they _own_ the streets around here," April explained.

The goatee guy smirked, and tapped an old Chinese man, presumably Mr. Murakami, on the shoulder. Murakami turned, holding a wooden cutting board with a handle. Suddenly, the goatee guy flew back, gasping and holding his throat, while his two buddies laughed like idiots. The goatee guy didn't seem to find this funny. He growled, and attacked the man, backhanding him, and throwing him into the wall.

"Any great plans, Leo?" Andi said with a slight growl, her hand twitching for one of her kama.

Leo gave her a look. "So much for not hitting people tonight."

Raph shrugged, grinning widely. "Oh, well!"

"BOOYAKASHA!" At Mikey's yell, all five turtles leapt into the restaurant, all in offensive stances.

"Alright, let him go," Leo said slowly. "You don't want any trouble."

"We, on the other hand, _do_!" said Raph.

"Woah, those guys were serious!" said the goatee guy, turning to his two buddies. "There really _are_ giant turtles!"

Andi stiffened.

"You've heard of us?" said Mikey. "Dudes, we're _famous_!"

"That's bad!" Donnie snapped.

"Oh… Right."

Andi face palmed. "I knew that shuriken was gonna come back and hit us in the butt." She nudged Leo. "I still say it was yours."

"Really?" Leo turned to her. "You're bringing _that_ up?"

"Whatever you are," said the goatee guy, who Andi was beginning to think was the leader of the gang. "This part of the neighborhood is _ours_! So why don't you just slither back to the ocean you came from?"

"_Slither_?" Andi repeated incredulously.

"Actually," said Donnie. "We're _fresh_ water turtles. I suspect we're derived from the diamondback terrapin, but it's possible we're a common body-"

"Get 'em!" At the command of his leader, the mustache guy ran across the counter towards Leo, wielding a hammer. Leo ducked, and the guy jumped from the counter, only for Mikey to leapfrog over Leo's shell, delivering a few good kicks, making the guy fly into the wall.

Andi charged the goatee guy, and jumped over him when he sliced a butcher's knife at her, landing on the counter. "Too slow!"

She kicked him in the back, so he nearly fell face first into a cooking pot on the stove. Andi yelped slightly when the big guy grabbed her leg. Hardly losing her cool, she used her other leg to kick him in the face. She jumped down from the counter, and made a come and get it gesture. "It's not nice to grab girls…"

The guy grabbed a frying pan and swung it at her. Andi ducked. "That's a girl weapon!" She ducked again, but accidentally backed shells with Donnie. The frying pan landed right in between them. Grunting with frustration, the big guy swung the frying pan wildly, trying to hit the two teen ninjas.

"Getting bored?" said Andi.

"Yeah." Donnie aimed a kick to the guy's face, making him fly backwards. Andi grabbed the frying pan in mid air, and smacked it on his skull.

"Frying pans!" She whirled the improvised weapon in her hand. "Who knew, right?"

The mustache guy was down and out, a cooking pot lid lying beside his head. Leo managed to disarm the leader of the Purple Dragons, and punched him onto the counter. Sliding in front of him, Leo grabbed the guy by the neck, and drew back his fist.

There was a couple moments of nothing, when Andi saw the guy clench his eyes tight, waiting for the inevitable blow. Leo slumped slightly, and released him. The goatee guy stared at him in surprise.

"Get outta here," Leo growled.

The guy smirked, and pushed him aside. Jumping down from the counter, he got his two buddies to their feet. "C'mon! Let's go!" As the two other guys left, the leader turned back to them, pointing a finger at Leo. "This ain't over, Greenie!" And he left.

"Greenie?" Donnie repeated incredulously. "_Really_? I wonder how many brains cells he put to work on _that._"

Leo jumped down from the counter, and Raph stalked over to him. "You just let him go?" Raph shouted. "_What the heck was that_?"

"They weren't exactly a threat," said Leo. "They'd had enough."

"_Dude_!" Raph yelled. "They were beating up a _blind guy_! There is no 'enough'! Now they'll think we're wimps and we don't have the guts to finish the job!"

Leo glanced at the ground.

"Ok, Raph," said Andi, walking over to her brothers, and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now you're sounding like those guys on TV who'll pop a caliber in your head if you so much as look at them."

Raph seized her wrist ("Ow!") and pushed it away. "So, what?" he snapped.

Before anything else could happen or be said, April came in, leading Mr. Murakami, who April had helped get out of the restaurant during the fight. "Wow!" said April. "That was great you guys!"

"Thanks, April!" Donnie said automatically. "Did you see when I caught the one guy and flipped him onto the counter? Did it look cool?" Donnie laughed. "I bet it looked cool."

Andi tried to exchange looks with Leo and Raph, but they were still glaring at each other.

"The coolest!" said April, grinning widely.

"You didn't see it did you?" Donnie said disappointedly.

"No, I did not."

Donnie slumped slightly, and Mr. Murakami spoke up. "My friends," he said. "I am indebted to you. Please, allow me to make you a meal. Free of charge."

"I think we can allow that," said Raph, and Andi rolled her eyes.

"What is your favorite dish?" Mr. Murakami asked.

The answer was unanimous and immediate. "PIZZA!"

In a few minutes, Mr. Murakami's stove was on, the pots boiling, and five hungry turtles sat at the counter, watching. For a blind guy, Mr. Murakami moved with a spryness that was surprising. Andi couldn't help clapping when the old Chinese man launched a piece of dough in the air, and sliced it, allowing the pieces to fall onto the cutting board, neat and tidy.

"Murakami-San, that was _awesome_!" Donnie exclaimed.

"You're like a ninja, but for food!" said Mikey.

Soon, five long plates were set in front of each of the turtles, each plate holding about nine dumplings.

"Pizza Gyoza!" Mr. Murakami said grandly.

"Pizza Gyoza?" April repeated.

Andi eyed this new form of food with interest, picking up her chopsticks. She wasn't too sure about this, but then, she hadn't been too sure about pizza either. Each of the turtles picked up a dumpling with their chopsticks, eating them at the same time.

Andi stiffened, and she could sense her brother's feelings too. "Wow, whee, _whiz_!" Andi ate another one. "That's unbelievable, holy hound!"

"It's like I've got a one-way ticket to _flavor-ville_!" said Donnie.

"_This_ is really good too, you know," said April, holding up a bowl of noodles.

They looked at her, then went back to their food. After swallowing another dumpling with an "Mmm…" of satisfaction, Leo turned to their host. "Murakami-San, do the the Purple Dragons come around a lot?"

Mr. Murakami sighed. "Yes. They demand protection money, but I refuse to pay. They will surely return."

"Well, they wouldn't, if somebody hadn't wimped out," said Raph, glaring at Leo.

Andi ducked, to avoid any shouting into her ears. But Leo just slumped slightly, closing his eyes. A mistake as it turned out; Mikey, who had long since finished his dumplings, clicked his chopsticks in readiness, before spearing the rest of Leo's pizza gyoza on them.

Leo gasped, then turned to glare at his youngest brother, who rapidly chewed on the dumplings. Andi sighed, frowning at her dumpling. Raph just glared at his own plate.

* * *

Back at the lair, even her music wasn't enough to drown out Leonardo's frustration as he pounded the punching dummy.

"Woah, _woah_, Leo!" Raph emerged from behind the punching dummy, grinning. "I think he's had enough, you'd better let him go!"

"I get it," Leo replied irritatedly. "You're making fun of me for not mercilessly pummeling a helpless man."

"Yes, I am," Raph said with perfect honesty. He poked Leo's chest. "You showed weakness."

Leo glared at him furiously. Finally, in her own little frustration, Andi tore out her earbuds and stalked over. "Hey…" She got between them, and glared at Raph. "Raphael, that's not fair."

"Back off, Andi," Raph snapped.

"Thank you, Andi," Leo said through grit teeth, pushing his sister away.

"These guys understand only _one_ language," said Raph, getting back into his brother's face.

"Chinese?" Mikey spoke up.

Almost faster than anyone could see, Raph was in Mikey's face. "No!" He drew back his fist. "_Fists_!"

"What about feet?" asked Mikey, lifting his own foot.

Raph sighed irritatedly, stepping back. "They understand _feet_."

"That would make them bilingual," said Donnie, looking up from his comic.

Raph shouted with frustration, turning to Donnie. "_The point is_, we can't go soft on 'em!"

Leo slumped again, and Andi leaned an elbow on his shoulder, punching his arm lightly with her free hand.

"Showing mercy is not weakness." Master Splinter, their Sensei, walked into the main room. "But a sign of true strength."

Andi snapped her fingers.

"But, Sensei," Raph said, stepping forward. "They're _criminals_! This is _war_!"

"A damiyo of the sixteenth century once said, 'In times of peace, never forget the possibility of war'," said Splinter. " 'In times of war, never forget compassion'."

"I'm guessin' that guy lost a lotta wars," Raph commented.

Andi face palmed. _'You love digging yourself a grave, Raphael…'_

Splinter's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Raph gasped when the end of their Sensei's jade staff nearly impaled his face. "You see?" said Splinter. "Mercy."

The staff swung, and Raph gave a girly yelp as it smack his arm. "Ow! Ok, look…" He looked up at Splinter. "Compassion is great. But the Purple Dragons are not gonna leave Murakami alone."

"Then we'll track down the Dragons, and make sure they got the message," said Leo. "And if they didn't, we'll send them one…" He smacked a fist into his palm. "Special delivery."

Andi covered her mouth with a sputter, and Leo shot her an irritated look.

"Was that meant to sound tough…?" said Raph. "Or… stupid?"

"But how're we gonna track someone down if we can't talk to anyone?" said Donnie.

"Man, I'm not the only kunoichi in this family!" Andi said, grinning widely. Her brothers blinked.

* * *

"April said this was the place," said Leo.

Andi looked down at the seedy looking tattoo shop. "Well, isn't this a very original place for a gang guy to hang out," she said sarcastically.

"Cool," said Mikey. "Can we get tattoos? I want to get one of my _face_ on my _face_!" He passed a hand up and down his face. "It will be like I'm wearing a mask and the mask is _me_!" He struck a triumphant pose.

The older turtles stared at him.

"I just blew your minds right?" Mikey said proudly.

Donnie finally spoke up. "You know they use needles for that."

"Geez…" Andi massaged her face, imagining the needles. "Why do people even get those things?"

"Can it, dorks!" Raph hissed. "There he is."

The leader of the Purple Dragons exited the tattoo shop, and started walking down the sidewalk. His walk was really irritating; it was a bit of a swagger, as if he owned the place.

"C'mon," said Leo.

They stalked the guy from the rooftops, following him to a stereotypically abandoned looking building. Andi cast her eyes over it appraisingly.

"Alright, Leonardo. Plan time."

"Bust in, and if they don't agree to leave Murakami alone, bust heads."

Raph grinned. "I give my full vote on that one."

"Then let's bust a window!" said Andi, unsheathing her kama.

The five turtles crashed through the yellowing side window, rolling, before landing on their feet to face the three Purple Dragon gang members.

"Freeze, dirtbags!" said Leo, pointing his katana. Two tall, familiar figures stepped forward. "Wuh oh…"

Andi's eyes narrowed. Chris Bradford and… his companion. The afro guy.

"I think we can find them ourselves," Afro guy told the Purple Dragon leader in his creepy Brazilian accent, smirking.

"Aw, man, this is awkward," said Mikey. "It's Chris Bradford! My _ex_-friend! And… that other guy!"

"Afro guy," said Andi, keeping a tight grip on her kama.

"The name is Xever," said Afro guy. "So you don't forget, I'll write it on your shells…" He whirled some butterfly knives in his hands. "…with these."

Andi felt a shudder go down her shell. "Yeah, I think we'd prefer you don't get any dirt on our shells, sorry."

The Purple Dragons attacked. Andi sped forward, and did a spinning back kick into the face of the big guy, who flew off the balcony, the back of his vest getting caught on a hook on a chain. He whirled around a bit, before smacking into the giant wooden Chinese guy statue in the middle of the room.

Spinning around, Andi blocked a coming fist from the mustache guy, before sweeping his feet from under him. Then, she turned to Xever. He grinned, but didn't make a move. Andi darted forward, aiming low. She was going to dodge aside at the last moment when Xever made his move, and then attack him from behind, but instead, at the last moment, Xever did a back flip, landing on his hands, and kicking Andi in the face.

She fell back, holding her mouth. Too late, she looked up. Xever swept her feet from under her, and kicked her off the balcony.

"Ow…" Andi sat up, rubbing the back of her head. When she looked up, she saw Leo pointing his katana into the face of the Purple Dragon leader. Xever was rushing him from behind.

Too late, Leo turned. Xever delivered a double blow to his side, and Leo took a tumble down the stair case. Andi looked at her single kama.

"Crud…" Looking up again, she could see the blade of her second kama hooked onto the edge of the balcony. "Raph!" Her brother looked down at her, as he punched out the lights of the mustache guy. "Kama!"

Nodding, Raph kicked it down into her waiting hand, before leaping off the balcony. He tackled Xever, who had the upper hand on Leo, standing on his hands on a broken down factory conveyer belt, and beating their leader over the head with his legs. When Raph tackled him, Xever managed to roll, throwing the red clad ninja into the wall. Raph quickly recovered, landing on his feet on the conveyer belt, and drawing his sai. Leo stood behind Xever on the belt, pointing his katanas.

Xever looked from them, to Andi, who crouched by the side of the belt, waiting to pounce. The guy smirked, and drew his butterfly knives. He did a couple fancy moves with them, before pointing either one at Leo and Raph.

"Nice moves," said Andi.

"But let's see how well you do with a partner or three," said Raph. He charged.

Xever ducked his blow, and quickly swept his leg out at Leo, who charged a little after Raph. Leo just managed to jump the sweep, but Xever then managed to land a kick to his plastron, causing him to fall back, gasping. Andi sliced at Xever's legs, and actually managed to floor him. But Xever quickly recovered, instead landing on his hands, and spinning his legs around, whacking Raph in the face.

Andi pounced. Xever's legs caught her around the waist, and tossed her into Raph. They both tumbled to the floor. With a yell, Leo charged Xever a second time. Xever dodged, and kicked him in the shell, and he landed on top of his siblings.

Shaking his head around, Raph jumped to his feet. After a quick recovery, Andi and Leo did the same, glaring up at Xever, who crouched on a crate above them. But just then, the walls exploded with ninjas in black.

"_These_ guys again?" Andi exclaimed. She and her brothers backed off slowly.

"Turtles, fall back!" Leo ordered.

Andi yelped as she barely deflected a shuriken to the face. "We're giving up?" Raph shouted incredulously. "_Again_? Are you _kidding_ me?"

"_Yes_," Leo said, with a short, sardonic laugh. "It's all part of my hilarious 'let's all live' routine." He sheathed his katanas, and started making his way up to the rafters, Andi and Raph following.

Still barely missing the flying shurikens, Andi froze seeing Bradford standing over Donnie and Mikey.

"Ally-oop!" She landed right next to him, and tried to kick him in the face. Bradford caught her leg, and threw her aside, but that gave Donnie and Mikey enough time to get to the balcony, and leap out of the window after Leo and Raph. And Bradford had made the mistake of throwing Andi into one of the balcony beams, which she quickly shinnied up, and jumped out the broken window.

"Hey!" Andi turned, and saw Xever shouting at them from the window. He looked furious. "Stay and fight you cold blooded cowards!"

* * *

The lair was quiet. Mikey lay on his plastron on the pit step, tracing whatever into the ground. Donnie stared up at the ceiling. Leo sat on the pit ledge, chin cupped in his hands. Raph sat beside the punching dummy. Andi lay sprawled out on the pit floor. There was no talking, no music, no Space Heroes.

"Man…" Raph spoke up finally, standing up. "Could that fight have been anymore _embarrassing_?" At the last word, he dealt a heavy blow to the punching dummy.

"Sure," said Mikey. "We could've been hit in the face with pies."

Raph gave a low, wolf like growl. "Thank you, for the silver lining, Michelangelo," Andi muttered.

Leo sighed, standing up. "It's called fighting smart, Raph. The Purple Dragons have Xever and Bradford on their side now. Last time we _barely_ beat those guys."

"We still beat 'em, though," said Andi, sitting up and hugging her knees.

"In _our_ territory," said Leo, turning to her. "Just the two of them. It's not like we can draw them back in here and wash them away again. Out there, we hardly stand a chance."

"Yeah," said Raph, stalking towards Leo. "Because they're willing to fight to the finish! The only way to beat them is to be just as _ruthless_ as they are!"

"Raphael…" Splinter entered the main room. "This… Xever, can cross lines that you won't. This may make him dangerous, but it does not make him strong."

"But Xever wins fights!" Raph exclaimed. "Isn't that what matters? And he never shows anyone _mercy_!"

Leo slumped.

"So, what, we're supposed to take them down by being no better?" said Andi, getting to her feet.

"Why not?" said Raph, turning to her. "As long as they aren't hurting the innocent people, then I'm fine with crossing lines!"

"That's… It just feels wrong…" Andi turned away, crossing her arms. "My dear Raphael, look at it this way, if you allied with an enemy, would you rather ally with the one who actually seemed to have some moral values, or would you ally with the ruthless one?"

"We _won't_ ally with the enemy!"

"Obviously you missed the 'if'!" Andi got into his face.

"Guys, just shut up!" Leo shouted.

"Yamé!" They all automatically turned to their Sensei, who glared at them. "If you all cannot agree on something, it just creates a new enemy," he said severely. "One that will take you down from the inside out." He then stalked towards the dojo.

Leo glared at both Andi and Raph. "Raph," he said, pointing at him. "Stop getting on my case. Andi, stop trying to help."

"Fine." Andi turned away, growling.

* * *

They later got an urgent call from April, asking them to meet her outside Mr. Murakami's noodle shop. When they got there, she was pacing out front anxiously.

"April," said Leo. "What's wrong?"

"It's Murakami…" April opened the door to the shop.

Andi whistled. "Man, it looks like someone decided to have a rave or something."

"Someone took him," said April, after shooting the pink clad kunoichi a look. "And left this." She indicated to a note, pinned to a wall by a familiar looking knife.

"Sweet!" said Mikey. "Free knife!"

"The note, dummy," said Donnie. He took down the note, and read it aloud. " 'No more running. If you want the old man meet us out on the roof of the fortune cookie factory'."

"The Purple Dragon hideout," said Andi. "And who wants to bet that the knife belongs to Xever?"

"How do you know?" said Mikey.

"I got a _really_ good look at it during our last encounter," Andi muttered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Raph. "Let's bust in there and save Murakami!"

"Not so fast," Leo said quickly. "_Think_, Raphael!"

"There's two words that don't normally go together," Donnie commented.

"This is obviously a trap," Leo continued.

Raph spread his arms exasperatedly. "Well, what choice do we have?"

Leo's eyes narrowed slightly. "Maybe we _do_ need to think more like Xever."

Andi felt her eye twitch slightly. Donnie spoke up. "But Master Splinter said that-"

"I know!" Leo snapped, cutting him off. "But Xever crossed the line dragging Murakami into this." He punched a fist into his palm. "We gotta show him we can cross the line too. No more Mr. Nice Turtle."

"Yes!" Raph cracked his knuckles, grinning. "I never liked Mr. Nice Turtle."

"Well, I did," Andi muttered. "Leonardo, really… Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!" Leo turned to her. "Now are you going to follow my lead, Andrea, or aren't you?"

Andi scowled, crossing her arms. "Fine."

* * *

They crouched on the rooftop opposite the tattoo shop, waiting for one particular man to emerge.

"Ok," said Leo. "He's strong, so speed and stealth are essential. Ok, everybody know the plan?"

Donnie, Andi and Raph nodded. Leo turned to Mikey. "Mikey, what about you?" he said slowly.

"Yes," said Mikey, grinning widely.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He pointed a finger at Leo to emphasize his point, still grinning.

Leo crossed his arms skeptically. "Tell me what it is."

Mikey tapped his chin thoughtfully. Finally, after about half a minute, he spoke up, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Umm… Maybe we should go over it one more time?"

A couple minutes later, their target exited his dojo (which was right next to the tattoo shop). When he closed the door, Raph landed right behind him. Bradford turned to him with a yell, and Andi and Leo pounced. Mikey and Donnie came in with the rope and tape. In a few seconds, Bradford was tied, gagged, and placed in a trash can, which Leo and Mikey chained shut, complete with a padlock.

"Gentlemen," Leo announced. "And lady… Welcome to the other side of the line."

"Now I'm definitely gonna need a tat," said Mikey. Raph smacked him. "Ow!"

"That's what it feels like to get one," said Andi, allowing herself a grin.

Mikey and Raph lifted the trash can. "Man!" Raph grunted. "This sucker's heavy!"

They allowed the trashcan to fall, and it crashed into a building. Bradford groaned from inside.

"Sorry," Mikey called.

"Don't apologize to him!" said Raph.

"I mean… Sorry I didn't drop you _harder_!"

Raph grinned. "There you go."

Andi face palmed. "Don't encourage him…"

"So I'm supposed to encourage him to feel sorry for the guy?" Raph crossed his arms.

Andi rolled her eyes. Instead of carrying, Mikey and Raph resorted to rolling the trashcan instead, Leo taking lead, and Donnie and Andi following behind.

"Cozy in there?" said Raph. Bradford grunted. "Good."

Andi pressed forward, so she was right beside Leo. "I dunno, Leo," she said. "This doesn't feel right."

"C'mon, Andi," said Leo. "What kind of guy would risk the life of his comrade?"

"A guy like Xever maybe?"

Leo didn't reply at once. "Just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Andi stopped, allowing her brothers to go past her. "I hope you're right," she muttered, shaking her head.

A couple minutes later, they peeked around the corner, towards the abandoned fortune cookie factory.

"Uh oh, you guys," said Donnie. "Look." He pointed to where Mr. Murakami was tied, hanging from an outside building beam, on which Xever stood, grinning like a maniac.

"Dude," said Mikey. "Xever's a jerk."

"C'mon…" said Leo.

They all had to pitch in, in order to get Bradford onto the roof. When they finally succeeded, Andi put her hands on her knee pads, panting. Xever and the Purple Dragons were waiting for them.

"We're here, Xever!" Leo called. "Now let the noodle man go!"

"Sorry," said Xever, smirking. "There's been a change of plans." A bunch of ninjas in black suddenly jumped onto the roof, weapons ready.

"Actually," said Leo, grinning. "There's been _another_ change of plans."

Andi sliced at the chain on the trash can, and Mikey and Donnie opened it, revealing Bradford.

"I love it when a change of plans comes together," said Donnie.

"You let our friend go," said Leo. "And we'll let your friend go."

Xever laughed. "He's not my friend!"

Leo glanced at Bradford. Andi winced.

Drawing his butterfly knife, Xever slowly began to saw through the rope keeping Murakami from falling to his death.

Raph pushed Bradford to the edge of the building.

"Uh… W-we're not kidding!" said Leo. "Stop, or we'll toss him!" Andi recognized the higher voice as a sign of clear uncertainty.

"Go ahead," Xever said, smirking. "He'll save me the trouble." The rope was almost through. Bradford mumbled through the tape angrily.

"Uh… Raph…!" Leo said.

Raph looked at Bradford, and Andi found herself holding her breath. Raph slumped slightly. "Aw, crud…" And tossed Bradford onto the roof.

Xever chuckled. "That's what I thought. _Attack_!" At his command, the black ninjas attacked.

Andi somersaulted into the air as a few of the black ninjas attacked low. Spinning around, she swept one ninja off his feet, and just blocked an enormous spearhead, which was about to crack her skull open. She thrust her kama upward, forcing the spear upward, and punched the ninja in the chest.

She just saw Xever throw a couple mini throwing knives at Raph and Leo, who were fighting on the rooftop billboard. They rolled aside, barely missing. Andi rushed him from behind, and floored him. Xever glared at her, before jumping to his feet. Before she could deliver any offensive moves, a chain wrapped around her wrist, and pulled her to the side. The chain ninja grabbed her in an arm lock, and she used her free arm to elbow him in the ribs. When that didn't work, she thrust her arm back a couple times, hitting him in the face. Feeling the lock loosen, she pulled herself away, and, turning around, slammed the hilt of her weapon into the guy's face.

A sword swung through the air, and she jumped aside. Jumping onto the billboard ledge, she went back to back with Raph. Four black ninjas sped toward her. She ducked the swinging sword of the first one, locking it in her kama so it wouldn't slice off Raph's head. She kicked the ninja in the stomach, before standing up, and pushing him off the billboard. The second guy somersaulted over her, instead landing in front of Raph. She drove the hilt of her right kama into the third ninja's chest, which he blocked with a fist. Quickly, she hooked her left kama around his wrist, and threw him over her shoulder. There was a sharp grunt, and the guy rebounded, landing, stunned and floored, in front of her. Casting a glance over her shoulder, Raph's guy was in the same position.

After a quick fist bump with her red clad brother, she turned back to the last ninja on the billboard. But there was no last ninja. More were coming over the walls.

"Geez, you guys don't quit, do you?"

Jumping off the billboard, Andi downed two ninjas with a spinning back kick, and allowed a chain to wrap around her two crossed kama, stepping on the chain, and making the ninja's face make contact with her kama.

She crouched, ready for the next one. She could sense all her brothers at her back, and they were all staring at the ring of ninjas around them.

Bradford stepped forward. Somehow he'd escaped the ropes. "Alright," he growled. "Let's settle the score, pond _scum_!"

"We're the ones who _didn't_ want to throw you off the roof!" Donnie snapped.

Bradford charged, along with Xever and the ninjas. Andi ducked a double attack, kicking one guy in the stomach, while punching the other in the ribs. She just blocked an attack from two tantōs, when Donnie flew past her, hitting the far ledge, and falling limp.

"Donnie!" She had to use her other kama to block a second attack, this time from a couple shurikens. Growling, she kicked the sword attacker in the ribs, and somersaulted over the advancing shuriken attacker, slamming both kama hilts into his shoulders. When she looked up, both Mikey and Donnie were down, Bradford cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, no! You are _not_ about to get away with that!" Andi charged. She ducked the first blow, and thrust up her right fist into Bradford's jaw. Bradford growled, and grabbed her left wrist. Using her right arm, she tried to chop at his own. Mistake, as Bradford grabbed her right wrist as well. He threw her heavily to the ground, stunning her. He seized her by the neck, and delivered two stiff punches to her face, before tossing her aside. Andi groaned, and oofed slightly when Raph landed on her outstretched arm.

"Raph!" Leo shouted.

Andi felt a foot connect to her shell, kicking her towards her already downed brothers. Raph landed right next to her.

When her eyes began to obey her again, she saw Leo in a fight with Bradford. Xever rushed him from behind, kicking him in the face. Almost too fast to see, Bradford delivered a successful punch, and then both men threw the blue clad ninja back, disarmed, and landing among his downed siblings.

Leo shook his head, getting to his hands and knees. "Leonardo…?" Andi said slowly, wincing slightly as she sat up.

"I'm fine…" he replied. "Ish…"

Xever chuckled. He and Bradford stood over them, ominously. "You see, Bradford," said Xever. "That is how you catch turtles. And next…" He drew a knife. "…I'll show you how to fillet them."

_'Creepy to the max.'_

"You'd never have caught them without me," Bradford snapped. "And you know it."

Xever laughed mockingly. "Yes, what would we have done without your brave leadership, from inside the trash can!"

Andi shut her eyes, wincing as her ribs protested to everything. "Did you ever think we would go down like this?" she said in a low voice.

Leo didn't answer, but he shook his head slightly.

Suddenly, there was a sharp _sching_ as a familiar katana embedded itself in the ground in front of Leo. Leo stared at it, then looked up. Andi also looked up. The Purple Dragon leader crossed his arms, turning away. Leo smiled slightly.

"Now if you'll excuse me," said Xever. "It's time to cut these turtles into little pieces."

Seizing his katana, Leo got to his feet, pointing his weapon into Xever's face. "I don't think so!" He jumped up, and sliced the supports of the rooftop water tower.

The tower collapsed, it's contents going out in a wave, washing Xever and Bradford, and the black ninjas, off the rooftop.

Just as that happened, Andi screamed, "Mr. Murakami!"

Mikey extracted his kusarigama chain, and darted forward, jumping off the roof. Donnie, Raph, Leo and Andi ran over, and looked over the edge anxiously.

"I got him!" Mikey said, one hand hanging onto his chain, the other arm wrapped around Mr. Murakami.

"Whoo!" Andi fist pumped.

"Nice save, Mikey!" said Leo.

"Don't look down Murakami-San!" said Mikey. "Or, uh, _listen_ down."

The older turtles pulled on the chain, pulling their brother and Murakami back up to safety. Leo glanced to his right. Andi noticed, and used her peripheral vision to see where he was looking. She just saw the Purple Dragon leader disappearing behind a corner on the opposite rooftop. Leo was smiling again.

* * *

A couple minutes after bringing Mr. Murakami back to his restaurant, he was offering a package to them.

"Accept this token of my gratitude… Pizza Gyoza!"

"Awesome!" Donnie exclaimed, taking the package. "Thanks Murakami-San!"

"Ooh, yes…" Andi licked her lips.

"You're welcome, Turtle-San," Mr. Murakami said, with a bit of slyness.

They bowed, then all of what the old chinaman had said hit them. "Wait," said Donnie. "How did you…?"

"I do have other senses," said Mr. Murakami. "Touch. Smell…" He sounded a little sly again when he said the second one.

Andi glanced at Mikey, who raised his arm, then quickly lowered it, wincing.

"You don't think we're weird and scary?" Leo asked uncertainly.

"You saved my life," Murakami said, smiling. "Who am I to complain?"

Andi sighed, also smiling, and leaned an elbow on Donnie's shoulder. Mikey stepped forward, then hugged Mr. Murakami.

"Now we have another human friend," Andi whispered.

"We did saved his life," Raph pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't think that matters to Mikey right now…"

* * *

Back at the lair, everyone, including April and Master Splinter, was sitting in the main room, enjoying a dinner of pizza gyoza. Except for April; Donnie was trying to get her to try one.

"Just try one," he urged, holding one towards her mouth. "Sometimes two things that don't seem like they go together actually make a great couple!" Andi choked on her dumpling. "I-I mean, food."

April sighed. "Fine." Donnie used his chopsticks to place the dumpling in her mouth. April chewed for a couple seconds, then her eyes widened slightly. "Woah! These _are_ amazing!"

Donnie looked so proud of himself. Then, April took his plate, and began to eat all his food. Donnie gasped, then sighed, slumping slightly. Andi choked on her food again, and shook with silent laughter as she handed her own plate to her purple clad brother.

"You boys showed your strength, today," said Master Splinter. Andi looked at him sharply, looking a little offended. Splinter chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You too, Andrea."

"Yeah, but we almost got beaten," said Raph. Andi leaned over and took one of her brother's dumplings. Raph hit her with his chopsticks.

"Your strength was _mercy_," said Splinter. "That is why the Purple Dragon helped you."

Leo got into Raph's face, smiling smugly. "Well…? Say it."

Raph sighed, rolling his eyes. "Ok, ok. You were right…"

Leo laughed, placing an arm on his shoulder. "See? That wasn't s-"

"Your wimpiness might not be _totally_ useless." It was Raph's turn to look smug.

Leo laughed. "Oh, I'll show _you_ who's wimpy! _No mercy_!" Without warning, he tackled Raph.

**A/N HardyGal: I think I like this one. But it was insanely hard to write. I'm trying not to make her seem too much of a goody, acting contrary to how she usually acts, because that's how most OCs act: totally sarcastic and teasing one moment, and then freaking out about a morally wrong act the next. And while I would probably act the same, it doesn't seem right to me. And yet a whole aspect of Andi's character is that she had morals about taking down an enemy, a bit like Leo's morals. But I didn't want her to be teaching a lesson or anything in here, and I'm still trying to keep her teenage immaturity. She still loves fighting (I'm not sure if I make that explicitly clear), and she has a very big temper whenever her brothers are threatened. Out of all of them, she is actually more like Raph. Up next, Enter Shredder…**


	9. The Gauntlet

Chapter Nine: The Gauntlet

**A/N HardyGal: Here you are Becky and Erica Phoenix! I'm sorry for not updating as soon as you possibly wanted, ManyGamePlayer, but our family is getting ready for a trip, and seriously, free time is a little less than usual. Also, after getting traumatized when I was younger, I have finally started seeing Criminal Minds, and it's truly addicting. Isn't it scary to realize that one (fanfiction writers) can write a very, very twisted unsub? I'm sure we all have a little unsub in all of us.**

**Sleepy Rainbow, I in no way thing that your last review was harsh! I appreciated it so much. Also, thank you for saying that Andi isn't much of a fifth wheel, I really appreciate that. That is one of the things I'm really scared of when writing Andi (and it's something that Andi is sort of worried about herself; Mousers Attack might expand on that). That and I'm afraid she doesn't have a solid personality. Honestly, the only times I know for sure that Andi is a fifth wheel is when I'm really tired while writing and not putting too much effort into it.**

**Thank you for your review, Panda :3**

One favorite pastime of Andrea's: watching her brothers spar while she stayed to the side, reasonably safe. This time, it was Raphael versus Leonardo.

"Check it out, guys!" Donnie walked in, holding a couple white things in his hand. "We are about to take our ninjutsu to a whole knew level!"

"Cool!" Leo quickly swept out his leg, flooring Raph.

"Like, tech new level? Or…?" Andi shrugged.

Donnie smirked proudly, holding out one of the round, white objects. "Last night, I figured out how to make… ninja smoke bombs!" With that, he threw the object to the ground, and disappeared in a puff of sparkling purple smoke. He then appeared right beside Andi in another puff of smoke, grinning widely.

"Woah…" Leo, Andi and Raph looked impressed (the latter being a big accomplishment for Donatello).

"Now, to make 'em," said Donnie. "I carefully drilled two holes in an egg shell, without cracking it, slowly blew out the contents, waited for the inside to dry, then poured in flash powder, and sealed both holes with wax."

Raph made a talking motion with his hand. "Bla bla, science, bla. Do it again!" he said excitedly, bumping Leo aside.

"Man, I need a piece of that action!" Andi reached for one of the smoke bombs in Donnie's hand. Her brother pushed her away, holding his hand gingerly in the air, out of reach.

"Andi, stoppit," Donnie said. "What I'm trying to tell you guys is that they take a long time to make. So use them sparingly."

"I'm making breakfast!" called Mikey's voice from the kitchen. "Who wants omelets?"

Donnie glanced at the smoke bombs in his hand. "Omelets…? _Mikey, don't_!" He made to run into the kitchen.

Too late, in a puff of purple smoke, their youngest brother appeared in the dojo, coughing, and holding an entire bowl of 'eggs'. "Ugh, I think that was a rotten egg," said Mikey.

Andi bit her lip, grinning, while Leo laughed, leaning helplessly against Raph. "Those aren't eggs, Mikey," said Donnie. "They're ninja smoke bombs."

Mikey's eyes widened. "Shut up…!" With that, he threw another smoke bomb. "This…" He appeared in the dojo tree, and threw another. "…is the best day…" He appeared leaning against the tree, throwing another. "…of my life!" He dropped yet another.

"Mikey, _stop_!" Donnie shouted.

Mikey grinned like a devil, and dropped another. He appeared behind Donnie. "I love you man!" he said, grabbing his brother by the shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. "Seriously!"

Donnie glared furiously at him.

"Guys!" That was April's voice in the lair.

The turtles quickly ran into the main room, where April sat down in the pit, arms wrapped around herself in a helpless manner.

"You're never gonna believe what happened to me…" April said.

"Calm down, April," Donnie said soothingly, kneeling next to the human girl. "Just tell us what happened.

"I am being hunted," April said. "By a _giant pigeon_!" She grabbed Donnie by the arms, looking a little frantic.

Andi turned away so nobody could see her laughing. Raph, apparently, did no such thing. He laughed openly, before cutting off. "What?" he said. "I can't be the only one who finds that funny."

Andi did laugh, and she could feel Leo's glare on the back of her head. "Well," she said, gaining control on her face, turning around, and leaning an elbow on Raph's shoulder. "It _does_ sound funny when you say it like that."

"See?" said Raph, gesturing to Andi. "At least kinda funny."

"It's not funny, Raph," Donnie said, helping April to her feet. "There's a creature out there trying to hurt my April."

April cast a side glance at Donnie, and Andi had to keep from face palming. Donnie seemed to realized what he said, and grinned nervously. "_Our_ April…" There was still no shortage of stares. "April."

"This is serious," Mikey spoke up. "I'd better get Splinter." He lifted a smoke bomb.

"We don't really need-" Leo cut off when Mikey disappeared in a puff of smoke, and in his place was Master Splinter.

"Michelangelo said you wanted to see me?"

A couple minutes later, they were gathered around April, who sat on the pit step, hugging her knees. "His talons were razor sharp," she said. "He would've torn me to pieces! If he hadn't slammed into the glass."

Raph, of course sitting to the side, reading a comic book, started laughing again. Even Andi shot him a look (she knew better than to laugh about it now, and also Splinter was hovering over her), and he cut off again.

"Really?" he said. "Just me?" He grunted when Splinter's staff whacked him upside the head, and Andi was really glad she hadn't laughed.

"Raphael," Splinter said reprovingly. "Clearly April is upset."

"Andi thought it was funny," Raph muttered, going back to his comic.

"Well… Until April explained the whole thing, it sort of sounded funny," Andi said, rubbing the back of her neck. "But I know better now…"

"Yeah, dude," Mikey said to Raph, sitting next to Andi. "That's so insensitive." He turned to April. "Do you need a tissue?"

"I think I'm ok," said April.

"I'll get you a tissue." He dropped a smoke bomb. April's eyes widened, and then Mikey appeared on her other side. "We don't have any tissues," he said. He brought out another smoke bomb. "Can I make you some soup?"

"Stop it," Donnie said exasperatedly, standing up to pull the smoke bomb out of Mikey's hand. He looked down at April. "Don't worry, April, we won't let anything happen to ya."

"Donnie's right," said Leo. "We're going to set a trap for this… pigeon man and make sure he never bothers you again."

"Well, I know what we can use as bait," said Donnie.

"Bread crumbs!" Mikey said. He realized he was being stared at. "Pigeons eat bread crumbs," he explained.

"Yeah, and turtles like worms," said Andi, crossing her arms. "Mutants don't always like the diet of their animal origin, Michelangelo." Andi shuddered, remembering the worms and algae that they used to eat only a couple months ago.

Donnie nodded at her, then turned to Mikey. "I meant April."

April jumped to her feet, Andi shot Donnie a sharp look, and Mikey's eyes widened.

"_What_?" Mikey jumped in front of April. "You're gonna let him eat _April_? I thought you _liked_ her!"

"Yeah!" April agreed.

"Man, the bread crumbs thing was better than-! Wait, what?" Andi turned to look at April.

"Don't sweat it," Donnie said confidently. "We got your back."

"Alrighty, Mighty Mutants," said Leo. He punched a fist into his palm. "Let's do this."

Andi face palmed, momentarily distracted from April.

"Mighty Mutants?" Raph repeated. "What, Dancing Dorks was already taken?"

Leo scowled.

"What are we waiting for?" said Mikey. "Let's go!" He sped towards the lair, exit/entrance, his siblings and April following close behind.

"Wait!" They froze, and turned at their Sensei's commanding voice. "You do not yet know what you are facing," Splinter said warningly. "Perhaps you should study your enemy before confronting him."

"With all due respect, Sensei…" Leo said slowly, clasping his hands. "It's a pigeon…" He shrugged in a grave digging manner.

"What you know is dangerous to your enemy," said Splinter. "What you _think_ you know is dangerous to _you_." He tapped his staff on Leo's plastron. "I fear you are all becoming overconfident."

Andi exchanged a look with her three other brothers.

"Sensei," said Leo. "In the past few months, we've taken down giant spiders, plant creatures, alien robots, _and_ an army of ninjas…" He counted these off on his fingers. Andi fist bumped Raph, while Mikey and Donnie high threed. "Maybe we're not overconfident," Leo continued. "Maybe we are just that good."

With that said, Leo leapt over the entrance bars, and his siblings (and April) followed him towards the sewer exit.

* * *

Andi clenched her eyes tight, pinching the space between her eyes, listening to April being 'bait'.

"Here I am! Walking around in the _big_ city! All alone! Oh, I sure hope no crazy _pigeon_ man sneaks up on me! That would be the _last_ thing I want!"

Andi had to suppress a low groan.

"What are you doing?" said Donnie's voice.

"You wanted to be bait," April said irritatedly. "I'm bait!"

"That's not how bait talks!"

"How do _you_ know how bait talks?"

"I know bait doesn't talk _back_!"

Andi's mouth dropped, and she poked her head out of the dumpster she was hiding in. Raph looked out from underneath the manhole cover, Leo pushed open the dumpster opposite to Andi, and Mikey hung from a fire escape. All four were staring at Donnie. "Oooooh…"

"Oh, no you didn't!" Mikey added, shaking a finger.

They all quickly retreated back into their hiding places. Andi could hear Donnie laughing nervously. "Just… act natural…" Donnie retreated into his own hiding place.

April sighed. "Here I am… Acting natural. Just, totally defenseless against any, I don't know, any hideous mutant pigeon guy who might happen upon me."

Andi face palmed. The pink clad turtle stiffened suddenly when she heard the squawking. Then, April screamed. Andi peeked out of the dumpster just seeing an enormous, humanoid pigeon being electrocuted by Donnie's home made stun gun.

"Now!" At Leo's signal, he, Andi, Raph and Mikey pounced on the pigeon man.

Andi curled her lip at the enormous green pustules on the pigeon man's body. "Ugh…" Raph apparently thought it was gross too.

"Ok, ok!" The pigeon tapped out on the ground with his free hand… wing… thing. "Uncle! Geez_ Louise_!"

Donnie and April stood over him, Donnie holding his stun gun like a boss. "And you said I wasn't good bait," April commented to the purple clad turtle.

Andi shook her head, helping Raph hold the pigeon down as Leo and Mikey stood up.

"Ok, start talking, pigeon man," said Leo, glaring down at the mutant pigeon.

"I have a name!" the pigeon whined.

"Yeah, we just don't care what it is," Raph said bluntly.

Andi bumped his shoulder reprovingly. The pigeon turned his head all the way round, like a normal pigeon, to glare at Raph. "It's _Pete_."

"Why were you trying to hurt April, _Pete_?" Leo asked.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her," 'Pete' protested. "I was just bringing her a message." Andi leaned back when he thrust his head forward conspiratorially. "From her father."

April gasped. "Let him up!"

Andi and Raph stepped away, and Pete stood up, turning to April. "We were both guests of the Kraang," Pete said.

"And by guests… I take it that's a very bad thing…" Andi said slowly.

"Of course," said Pete. He drew both hands across his face. "They poured some ooze on me and turned me into _this_!"

"Ugh," April said, with either fake or genuine sympathy. "That must've been _horrible_… being turned into a… _pigeon_."

"Actually, I started out as a pigeon," Pete explained.

Mikey crossed his arms. "_Told_ you the bread crumbs would work." He yelped slightly when Pete grabbed his shoulder.

"You got bread crumbs?" he asked excitedly, turning Mikey around, as if hoping to find bread crumbs on him.

"Um…" April spoke up. "My father?"

Pete looked up from shaking Mikey upside down. "Oh! Right!" He dropped Mikey on his head ("Ow!") and took out a phone, handing it to April.

Andi moved to look over April's shoulder. "Something terrible is about to happen," said April's dad a phone video. "I don't know know what, but it's extremely important that you get out of the city as soon as you can. Save yourself… And remember… I love you…"

April looked as though she were about to cry, and she pressed the phone to her chest. "I love you too, daddy…" Andi pat her on the shoulder, slightly awkwardly.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Leo asked Pete.

"I'm just the messenger," said Pete.

"Kill the messenger," Andi muttered. She stepped back when Pete and her brothers turned to stare at her. "Just kidding!"

"We have to get you out of the city," said Donnie, putting a hand on April's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere without my dad!" April snapped, turning to him.

"But you heard him!" Donnie said in protest. "Something terrible is about to happen!"

"Then we better hurry," April retorted.

Andi grinned slightly. "Can you tell us where the Kraang are holding him?" Leo asked, still talking to Pete.

"I can…" said Pete, getting into Leo's face. "But it's gonna cost you a lotta bread…"

"We're talking about… _actual_ bread… right?" said Leo.

"Yep!" Pete said brightly. "Sourdough!"

"Done!"

Mikey lifted a smoke bomb. "Let's roll!"

* * *

Donnie stood on Mikey's shell, trying to open a possible entrance into the Kraang building, who's rooftop they were standing on. Donnie succeeded, pushing away the metal lid.

"Piece of cake!"

"Let's do this!" April said excitedly.

Leo stopped her with a hand as she tried to move forward. "You are staying here, April."

"Are you _crazy_?" April said incredulously.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Andi commented.

"My dad's in there!"

"Along with who knows how many Kraang!" Leo retorted. "This requires stealth, and mobility. Leave it to the pros."

"Ugh!" April gave a small sharp sigh of irritation. "I can't just do nothing!"

"You won't be doing nothing." Leo grabbed the rope from Raph's hands, and handed it to April. "We need you to lower this rope when we give you the signal."

April sighed. "Fine."

Donnie jumped into the building. Andi jumped after him, rolling silently behind a crate, Leo coming down right after her. Mikey's landing was a little less elegant. In fact, his landing attracted the attention of a nearby Kraang-droid, who turned to him.

"Mikey!" Andi hissed in annoyance, as the droid aimed its gun at the orange clad ninja.

Raph landed on the droid, his sai stabbing into its shoulders, taking it to the ground. "Thanks, man," said Mikey, giving a thumbs up.

Leo made a 'come on' gesture, and moved towards a hallway, Donnie and Andi right behind. Andi heard Mikey give a little 'Ow!' and turned to see him rubbing his head, glaring at Raph.

A little ways down the hall, Leo suddenly froze, holding up a fist. He turned back to his siblings, holding a finger to his lips. "Shh…" Unsheathing his katanas, Leo turned the corner.

Andi's jaw dropped slightly when she heard the sound of metal slicing metal, and peeked over the corner. Leo gestured for them to continue following, standing over half a Kraang-droid. Andi somersaulted over, her other brothers close behind, and they moved on.

They eventually ended up following a couple Kraang-droids to a room. Leo snuck up on them, and as soon as they opened the door, bashed their heads together. Raph threw his sai at the head of the Kraang-droid already occupying the room.

Andi entered it after Donnie and Mikey, looking around at the blue lights streaming down the console in the middle of the room. "Huh… sweet disco."

"It's a computer," said Donnie, looking up and down the console core.

"Yes, that's what I meant…" Andi muttered.

There was a squalling sound, and the sound of flesh hitting brainy flesh. Leo and Raph entered the room.

"Brain problems?" said Andi, as Raph helped Mikey move the offline Kraang-droid aside.

"Solved," said Leo. He turned to examine the console. "Donnie, hack into the system and see what you can find out about the Kraang's plot. Raph, Andi, you're with me. Mikey, stay with Donnie."

"Why do _I_ always get stuck with Mikey?" Donnie said irritatedly.

"Hey," Mikey said, looking hurt.

"Donnie…" Andi crossed her arms, glaring at the ground.

"_I_ don't want him…" said Leo. "And _I'm_ in charge!"

"Hey…" Mikey said again.

"That… is the most childish use of the leadership card I've ever heard," said Andi, looking up.

"Well, I _am_!" Leo said indignantly.

"Well, then make _Raph_ take Mikey," said Donnie, gesturing to said brother.

Raph crossed his arms, turning away. "Over my dead body! Give 'im to Andi."

"Ra-aph…" Andi went back to glaring at the ground.

"You know," Mikey snapped, glaring. "I'm starting to think nobody wants to be with me!" Andi turned to him in surprise. "Fine! I'll just go off on my own!"

Andi lifted a hand to stop him, just when the orange clad turtle threw a smoke bomb, and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

There was a clatter nearby, and the four older turtles turned to see a different door open, exuding purple smoke, from which Mikey emerged. He giggled sheepishly. "That's a closet."

Andi rolled her eyes. "Have fun you two!" Raph called as he, Andi and Leo exited the room.

* * *

The point of the three older turtles leaving Donnie (and Mikey) was to search for April's dad. Kraang signs actually proved to be helpful in this case as to where they ought to be heading.

Leo pointed at a possible cell candidate, and Andi and Raph nodded. Leo rolled forward, landing in a crouch in front of the cell door, his brother and sister coming up behind him. Raph drew his sai, eyes narrowed as he watched for any Kraang-droids, Andi doing the same with her kama.

"Mr. O'Neil?" Leo whispered. "Are you in here?"

When Andi looked over her shoulder, she saw a man with red hair, the same man from April's video message, the same man who had been kidnapped so many months ago, appear in the cell window.

Seeing Leo, he said, "You're one of the turtles who rescued my daughter. Is she ok?"

"She's fine," Leo said quickly. "She's right outside." He began looking for the lock to the cell, and Andi face palmed.

"He didn't need to know the last part," Andi muttered to her brother.

"You mean she's still in the city?" Mr. O'Neil said incredulously. "That girl is stubborn."

"Yeah," Leo said wryly, removing the cover from the electric lock. "We've noticed." He began fiddling with the wires.

After a few minutes, both Raph and Andi were getting bored with watching Leo's shell as he worked on the lock.

"You _were_ listening to Donnie when he was telling us about picking locks, right?" Andi said irritatedly.

"Yes," Leo replied cooly. "Were _you_?" He stuck his tongue out slightly as he continued flipping the wires.

Andi scowled at the back of his head. Only a little later, she started talking again. "Try swapping those two black wires," she suggested, pointing in the box.

"They're all _black_," Leo said shortly.

"Since it's taking Leo for_ever_ to pick that lock," Raph said irritatedly.

"I'm working on it," Leo said, sounding irritated and exasperated. "Just tell Andi to shut up, and it'll go faster."

"Maybe you could tell us what the heck's the deal with the Kraang," said Raph, turning to Mr. O'Neil. Andi scowled at Leo again.

"They're aliens from another dimension," Mr. O'Neil explained. "When they came here, they brought the mutagen with them."

"Why?" asked Leo, at the same time continuing to work on the lock. "What's the point of turning people into monsters?"

"That _is_ us you're also talking about, you know?" Andi said.

"The mutagen doesn't work the way they thought it would," said Mr. O'Neil. "Apparently the physical laws from their universe are different from ours."

"So they're grabbing scientist to help modify the ooze!" Leo said, in his own 'eureka' voice.

"_Wow_!" Raph said, obviously sarcastic. "You figured it out! How's that lock coming?" Andi rolled her eyes.

Leo shot him a look, before going back to the lock, pulling out the ends of two wires. "So, what do they want the ooze to do?" he asked Mr. O'Neil.

"I wish I knew," the human man replied, looking depressed.

"Leo!" Donnie came running around the corner, looking frantic. "Andi! Raph!" Leo was pulled from the lock as he, Andi and Raph looked at their younger brother. "They've planted a mutagen bomb downtown! They're gonna use it to disperse ooze over half the city!"

The three older turtles winced in alarm. "Can there ever be a time when New York _won't_ turn into mutant city craze?" Andi said exasperatedly.

Donnie wasn't listening though. "Oh, hi Mr. O'Neil," he said, waving at the red headed man in the cell, grinning widely. "Your daughter's really nice."

Andi had to keep from face palming as Mr. O'Neil raised an eyebrow.

"Ok," said Leo. "We _have_ to disarm that bomb… Now if I could just get this stupid door open!" He grit his teeth frustratedly, scrambling the wires.

"I don't think you're going to get it open by mixing up those wires like spaghetti," said Andi.

"Do _you_ want to try it?" Leo said, turning to look at her.

"Have you tried this?" Andi has almost forgotten about Mikey until just now. She looked over her shoulder just when the youngest turtle pressed a random button.

"No!" the older turtles shouted frantically.

Too late. The alarm sounded. Mikey just came to grips with what he had done, and laughed nervously.

"And _that's_ why no one wants to be with you!" Raph shouted, poking a finger into Mikey's plastron.

"Got it!" Leo announced suddenly.

The door opened, and April's father stepped from the cell. "Leo!" Andi shouted, jumping to her feet. "Kraang-droids at four o'clock!"

Leo ducked a laser shot, he and Donnie taking Mr. O'Neil by the arms. "Let's go!"

Andi deflected a couple laser shots with her kama, before following her brothers through the halls. "Scram, scram, scram!"

Finally, they made it back to their exit point. Donnie, Leo and Mr. O'Neil dove to one side, Raph and Andi dove to the other. Mikey, of course, tripped. Raph grabbed him, and pulled him aside. Raph showed his concern by smacking the younger turtle upside the head. Andi peeked from her hiding place, and yelped when a laser shot nearly shot a hole through her head.

"Where's that rope, Leonardo?" Andi called. She stiffened when she heard the horrible imitation of a pigeon.

"What are you _doing_?" Raph snapped at his older brother. He looked up. "April! Throw the rope!"

"Dad!" April could be heard calling down.

"April!" Mr. O'Neil shouted up.

There was a slap as the rope hit the floor. There was also wirring as the Kraang-droids approached. Raph kicked over an oil barrel, and which crashed into the coming droids. As soon as that was done, Raph stabbed a droid which had managed to make it past the barrel attack. It's gun clattered to the ground.

"Ok, I think it's time to go," said Andi.

"I concur." Donnie nodded.

Suddenly, Mr. O'Neil seized the gun that the Kraang-droid had dropped.

"Mr. O'Neil, what are you doing?" Leo shouted.

Instead of replying, the human man started shooting at the Kraang-droids, who were just recovering from Raph's oil barrel attack. He then turned to Leo. "Save my daughter," he said. "Save the city."

"Daddy, _no_!" April could be heard screaming.

Mr. O'Neil continued shooting at the Kraang-droids. Leo ducked as the laser fire resumed.

"Go!" he ordered.

He and Donnie ran for the rope, Mikey, Raph and Andi right behind. Donnie seized the rope, but hesitated, turning back to Mr. O'Neil.

Andi screamed as she just barely missed being grazed by a laser shot. "Donatello, move your shell, please!"

"We can't just leave him here!" Donnie protested.

"We don't have a choice!" Leo snapped.

In a few seconds, the five turtles shinnied up the rope. Andi, being last, looked down before climbing out. Mr. O'Neil was being dragged away by the Kraang. The kunoichi closed her eyes, and climbed out.

April was sobbing quietly into Donnie's shoulder. Donnie pulled her back slightly. "We'll get him back, April," he said quietly. "I promise."

* * *

One of the weapons they didn't often use was the bow and arrow. But Andi loved it when they did. According to Donnie, the Kraang mutagen bomb was set on top of a hotel downtown. The Wolf Hotel.

Enter the arrows. Andi jumped to the top of the mutagen bomb, carefully aiming arrows at each Kraang-droid that wasn't already being targeted by her brothers. Almost too late, she heard the powering of the gun behind her. But there was a familiar yell, metal slicing metal, and the Kraang-droid fell from the bomb, cut clean in half, the Kraang brain squalling in protest all the way down. Andi turned, and high threed Leo, before the two of them jumped from the top of the bomb.

Raph yelped as a Kraang crawled between his legs, and stuck his tongue out at the thing.

"So…" Andi looked up at the bomb. "Wow… You would think someone would notice this, right?"

"Ok, Donnie…" Leo sighed. "It's up to you."

Andi pat Donnie on the shoulder. "No pressure."

Donnie opened a control panel, and his first words weren't encouraging. "Uh, oh…"

Leo peered into the panel. "_Uh oh_?" he repeated incredulously. "Donnie! You said you could do this!"

"I didn't count on a design this complex, Leo!" Donnie snapped back.

"They're aliens from another dimension!" Leo shouted. "What did you expect? A big, round ball with a lit fuse that said 'bomb'?"

"No!" Donnie retorted. "But this-!"

Raph pushed Leo aside. "Boy, I sure hope this argument goes on for another forty minutes and fifteen seconds!" he said sarcastically, before smacking his younger brother upside the head.

"Ok, shut up!" Andi shouted, getting between her brothers. "Donnie, just do your thing, will you?"

Donnie cast a glare at Raph, before going back to the bomb panel. After a few nervous whimpers and growls, he finally began to reach in gingerly, his siblings hovering behind him; he was starting to sweat a bit.

"Careful…!" Leo warned anxiously.

Donnie's head whipped round, his mask tails whacking Andi in the face, glaring furiously. Slowly, he went back to his work. As he reached his hand in again, Raph spoke up. "Watch out for those wires."

"You guys are _not_ helping!" Donnie snapped.

"What if we just push this button?" Mikey suggested, reaching his hand into the panel.

Raph seized his wrist, pulling his hand back. "Don't you think you've pushed enough buttons tonight?" he snapped.

Andi let out her breath in a slow, audible, windy whistle, trying to calm both her nerves and her brothers. After taking a couple deep breaths, Donnie returned to the panel. He tapped his mouth, humming tunelessly.

"Donnie!" Leo said suddenly. "You're going to have to speed things up!"

"I cannot work, with all this _pressure_!" Donnie shouted frantically.

"Staying calm," Andi said in a slight sing song voice. "No pressure. Just diffuse this bomb, save the city… No problem." She stiffened at a clattering sound behind them.

"Um… That might be a problem," said Leo.

They turned. Chris Bradford and Xever stood on the Wolf Hotel sign. Andi drew her kama, crouching low, her brothers also drawing their weapons.

"Andi, stay and watch Donnie's back," said Leo, and they charged.

Xever grabbed Mikey, and threw him over his shoulder. Before Xever could do anymore damage, Leo charged him.

"You guys picked a _really_ bad time for this!" Leo snapped, blocking a blow.

"Oh, sorry for the inconvenience," Xever said sarcastically. "When would you prefer to breathe your last breath?"

"Oh, I don't know," Andi called. She dodged Bradford's sword as he swung at her head, and swung the hilt of her kama into the side of his face. He stumbled back, glaring at her, before he was accosted by Raph. "How 'bout, never?"

"If that thing goes off, it'll wipe us _all_ out!" Leo said, blocking another attack.

Bradford lifted his sword. "I'd rather die with honor," he said. "Than live in shame."

"Oh, great, he's one of _those_ guys," Andi muttered.

He brought down the sword, which Raph just managed to dodge. Raph bounced off a metal beam, and punched Bradford in the face, backflipping over the guy, and landing on his feet behind him.

"Would you hurry up and diffuse the bomb!" Raph shouted at Donnie. "We're dealing with a couple nut jobs here!"

"Be quiet!" Donnie screamed.

Xever blocked both Leo and Mikey, before kicking both of them in the chest. Raph blocked Bradford's sword blow. Bradford broke the block, grabbed Raph by the shell, and threw him aside.

"Hey!" Bradford turned, to get Andi's foot in his face. Moving quickly, she kicked the guy back in the chest. She turned to Donnie, who seemed to be counting the wires. "Donatello…?"

"I don't need anymore noise right now, Andi!" Donnie shouted.

"Ok, ok!"

"So close," Donnie whispered. "So close…"

Andi turned to see Mikey blocking Bradford's sword with his nunchuk chain. Leo attacked the guy from behind, but Bradford anticipated him. Turning, he blocked Leo's katanas, before pushing him back.

"Down to two wires," Donnie whispered in a shaky voice. "Which do I cut? Black… or green?"

"Go for the green!" Mikey called, before receiving a blow to the face.

Andi whirled around when she heard the beeping. Donnie's hands were shaking, the wire cutters in them. He set them around the black wire. The beeping accelerated. He clenched his eyes tight. "Eh, why not…?" The wire cutters moved down to the green wire, and cut.

Andi felt like hiding in her shell, but she restored clenching her eyes tight tight. There was the sound of powering down, and she opened one eye.

"It's off?" she squeaked.

"It's off…" Donnie whispered. He began to laugh slightly. "_It's off_!" He turned, still laughing slightly (as a result of extremely frazzled nerves). "Guys! Guys! Mikey… was _right_ about something!"

"Ready to kick some butt?" Andi somersaulted onto the bomb ledge, where Bradford was still beating Mikey and Leo's shells. Hearing Donnie right behind her, Andi pulled herself onto the second ledge, and charged Xever, who was against Raph.

"Hey!" Xever turned, and just caught Andi's kama by the blades. "Oh, come on…" She was thrown against Raph.

"Gee, thanks for the rescue," Raph said sarcastically, getting to his feet. He threw a punch at Xever, who blocked.

Growling, Andi lashed out her kama, sweeping Xever off his feet. "Whoo!" Andi jumped to her own feet, only to have Xever recover himself by kicking her in the face when he did his signature fighting style of standing on his hands.

"Ow, pain…" Andi opened one eye, and saw Donnie rushing Xever from behind, before a punch to the face caused Raph to fall on top of her.

Donnie swung his bō staff with a yell, and Xever turned just in time to catch it, and kick the purple clad ninja in the plastron. He let out a short, satisfied laugh. Andi got to her feet, and held a kama to Xever's throat. Xever grabbed her, and threw her over his shoulder. She just barely missed Donnie, who Xever charged, jumping over the downed kunoichi.

Donnie blocked Xever's blow, and walked backwards, drawing Xever around the corner. Just as quickly, Donnie came running back to Andi, who he nearly tripped over, and Raph, who had now recovered his bearings. Xever ran after him. Andi got to her feet, and she and her two brothers struck defensive positions.

It was their turn to drive Xever backwards. They weren't aiming to actually hit him yet, and if they did, then that was a bonus. Soon, though, Leo and Mikey had driven Bradford to the second bomb ledge, and both bad guys were now back to back.

"You are worthy adversaries," Leo said in his 'hero' voice, grinning. "But the fight is ours." He pointed his katana at Bradford. "Lay down your weapons."

"Never!" Xever said angrily.

"You don't have a choice," Leo pointed out. "You've lost."

Bradford spoke up. "If I'm going down…" He paused. "I'm taking you with me!" He lifted his katana, and stabbed it into the glass.

"No!" Donnie shouted, but too late.

The mutagen burst out in a flood, emptying the bomb, and washing Xever and Bradford away. They did seem to have a habit of being defeated that way…

Andi and her brothers leaned away from the wave until it had emptied, then jumped down from the bomb. The mutagen washed away with a gross, slurping sound. The turtles watched as the bomb officially powered down.

"So to sum up," said Leo, hands on his hips. "We kicked the butts of the Kraang, and Shredder's top henchmen, while diffusing a bomb, and saving the city."

"Who's awesome?" Andi sheathed her kama, and put a hand on her hip. "We are."

"Yeah, we aren't overconfident!" said Raph.

"We're just that good," Leo said with a confident wink.

They whooped, all going together for a high three. With that motion of celebration over, they started to move away, ready to go home. But their sounds of celebration were cut off by a voice which made all of them stiffen.

"Your skills are impressive…" They all turned. The tallest, scariest human they had ever seen by far stood on top of the mutagen bomb, covered mostly by spiky armor, a helmet covering his face. With a grunt, he jumped down, and landed in front of them. "But they will not save you…"

"Oh, man…" Donnie said timorously. "Do you think that's… the Shredder?"

"Well, it's definitely _a_ shredder!" said Raph.

They all drew their weapons, striking defensive positions.

The human walked towards them, and yes, he was most certainly tall. It was ridiculous how many people were taller than them (with the usual exception of Donnie), but this was something new. But what distracted Andi the most were his eyes. One of them was a milky white, and the other one was brown, flashing with malevolence.

"I'm sure there is a _fascinating_ story on how my old nemesis came to teach ninjutsu to five mutant turtles," Shredder said in a low voice. "Perhaps I will let one of you live long enough to tell it."

"You're gonna have to catch us first!" Leo retorted. "Mikey…"

Mikey lifted a smoke bomb. "So long, sucker!" The egg hit the ground. And it was most definitely an egg. "Oops…" Mikey grinned nervously. "Alright, that one's on me."

"I have that we're screwed feeling again," Andi muttered.

Blades were unsheathed from Shredder's metal gauntlets with a quick and ominous _sching_, and he charged. He clashed with Raph first, sai striking blades as they blocked and struck at each other. Raph slashed his sai, and Shredder crossed his gauntlets, creating a shield. The latter thrust his gauntlets downward, taking the sai with them, leaving Raph's chest unprotected. Shredder kicked him back. Raph hit the Wolf Hotel sign. Sparks flew, and electricity whirred.

"Raph!" Leo shouted, as his brother fell to the ground, beaten, and electrocuted.

Leo then just barely dodged Shredder, who punched the ground where Leo had just been. This man was extremely fast, though, and he swept his blades at Leo. Fortunately, Leo was also fast. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. Shredder punched him down, and kicked him away, where he lay still.

"Leo!" Donnie ran forward, crouching next to his older brother.

Andi turned to Mikey, only to see that he was already rushing to get to Raph.

Satisfied, the kunoichi moved next to Donnie, just when he stood up, glaring. He charged Shredder, swinging his staff. Shredder jumped over it, and Donnie spun around, and swung his staff again. Shredder caught it, and punched the end repeatedly into the younger ninja's face, before punching him with his own fist.

"Hey!" Andi aimed a kick at his head, which the Shredder just managed to dodge. She landed in a crouch, glaring, breathing audibly with more with anger than fear. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

With a shout, she leapt at him, wielding her kama. She rolled to the side as Shredder swung his blades at her, and jumped to her feet behind him. She instantly leapt at his back, slicing her kama at the man's armor. Before they landed, Shredder reached behind, seized the kama blades, and threw her over his shoulder. Andi gasped, stunned.

Shredder raised a fist, and she clenched her eyes tight. There was the sound of metal clattering around metal, and she opened one eye. Mikey's kusarigama chain was wrapped around Shredder's gauntlet. Before the orange clad ninja did anything more, Shredder pulled him forward, and then punched him away. Mikey rolled, throwing shurikens, which rebounded off Shredder's armor, before rolling off the building.

"Mikey!" Andi squeaked, pushing herself up.

Shredder moved towards the edge of the building, looking over the edge. He turned when he heard the sound of slicing metal, and just dodged Leo's attack, only for Donnie to actually land a blow to his helmet. Shredder fell back slightly, and narrowed his eyes at Leo, Donnie and Andi, who joined her brothers.

With a shout, Andi sped forward, somersaulting over the Shredder at the last moment. He turned to her, eyes flashing dangerously. He swung a fist, which she just managed to block with her right kama. She thrust her weapon upward, planning to deliver an uppercut with her left kama hilt. But Shredder caught her wrist with his free hand just before the blow could land. He swung her against Donnie, who was about to charge.

He turned to Leo, who leapt into the air, katanas above his head, planning to bring the blades down on the man. Shredder caught him, and threw him aside. Growling, the blades unsheathed from his gauntlets, and he charged Leo. Leo blocked, and moved the block down, away from his face.

Andi and Donnie rushed Shredder from behind, and Donnie swung his bō staff. It was sliced on the spikes on the man's armor. Shredder turned. Donnie gasped when he was caught by the back of the shell, and thrown into Leo, both of them collapsing in a heap. Andi threw a punch at the man's head. It landed, but it did more damage to her fist than to the Shredder. He grabbed her by the neck, and threw her to the ground next to her brothers.

Shaking her head painfully, Andi looked up when a tall shadow fell over them. Shredder clenched his fist, allowing the double blades in his left gauntlet to unsheathe. Suddenly, Raph appeared right behind the guy, jumping onto his back and delivering several hard blows to his head. Shredder grunted with each blow, before grabbing Raph around the shoulders, and throwing him over his head and to the ground. Raph yelped as Shredder stood over him, a fist raised.

Suddenly, a chain dropped down from above, wrapping around the Shredder's wrist. Mikey jumped down from the sign support beams, and as he fell downward, holding his kusarigama chain, Shredder moved up. There was a painful sounding crack when Mikey hooked his end of the chain to a lower support beam, and Shredder let out a painful shout.

Andi, Leo and Donnie helped each other to their feet, before going to check on Raph. The sound of unsheathing blades made Andi look up. With a yell, Shredder sliced at the sign with his free gauntlet.

"Mikey!" Andi screamed, as the sign piece fell on top of her youngest brother.

The older turtles ran forward quickly, and started to lift the enormous sign piece. Andi pulled Mikey out from underneath it, and the older boys dropped the sign. Mikey looked alright for someone who had just been crushed, except for the injuries already dealt to him by the Shredder, but he gasped suddenly, looking over Andi's shoulder. Andi turned. Shredder stood over them, the sparks from the sign, flashing around him, certainly heightening his scary factor. The turtles struck defensive stances, breathing heavily.

Shredder's eyes narrowed, and he charged. The turtles charged. They clashed. In quick succession, each of the turtles were taken down. Andi collapsed, holding her chest plastron painfully, on which an enormous gash trumped the ones already covering her body. She looked up weakly when she heard Leo groan. He dropped his katanas, falling to his knees, holding his side. Shredder grabbed him by the back of the shell, lifting him off his feet, and pressing him against the sign.

Andi screamed when the Shredder unsheathed the blades of his free gauntlet, and stabbed them at Leo. But the blades simply stabbed into the wall on either side of his head.

"Tell me where Splinter is and I promise your demise will be swift," Shredder growled.

Leo tried to turn his face away as a larger blade slowly unsheathed from the middle of the gauntlet, stopping only inches from stabbing through his head. Andi's breathing began accelerating, and she frantically pushed herself up, desperately wanting to take Shredder down, away from her brothers, away from their entire family. Suddenly, a gasping sound made her jump slightly. It had also distracted Shredder, who dropped Leo.

They wasted no time. The other four turtles helped their leader to his feet, and backed away slowly. But Shredder was still distracted.

An enormous, red, mutant fish reached out a hand - yes the fish reached out a hand, albeit webbed - towards Shredder. It was dripping with mutagen. "Help… me…" it gasped.

"What is this?" Shredder demanded. An even larger mutant emerged from the mutagen. An enormous dog, covered in spikes. "Xever?" Shredder said incredulously. "_Bradford_?"

The teen ninjas had seen enough, and taken enough. They scrammed from the building, just as Shredder's yell of rage followed their disappearance.

* * *

Dejection. Just so much dejection. That was the atmosphere that covered the lair. Mikey lay on his plastron on the pit step. Andi leaned on the wall, hugging herself. She looked up when Leo walked in. He definitely looked the worst when it came to dejection.

Donnie, who sat on the pit step, looked at April, who leaned her head on her knees. The arcade beeped cheerfully, and Raph punched it with a grunt of frustration, before sinking to the ground.

Andi turned away, and Leo sighed.

"You were all very lucky," said Master Splinter, walking into the main room. Leo had been telling him about what had happened.

"I think we defined that word differently, Sensei," Raph muttered.

"Few have ever faced the Shredder and survived," Splinter said.

"He was just so fast…" Mikey spoke up.

"It's like he was everywhere at once…" Donnie put in.

"He almost…" Andi faltered. She wiped her eyes.

"You were right about us being overconfident, Sensei," Leo said, looking at the ground. "There a some things we just aren't ready for."

Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps… But that no longer matters…"

_ 'No longer matters? I almost lost my life… I almost lost my brothers…'_

"It is clear now that the Shredder is a problem that will not go away," Splinter continued.

_'Oh…'_

"So prepare yourselves my sons, my daughter… Because as of this moment, we are at war…"

**A/N HardyGal: Yes, I got a little lazy by the end of this one, but I was in a full living room with kids everywhere. Up next, the ninjas and kunoichi have got to get their mojo back.**


	10. Panic In The Sewers

Chapter Ten: Panic in the Sewers

**A/N HardyGal: Thank you, Erica Phoenix. Yes, Andi officially meeting Karai is one of my best chapters… And when I say officially, I don't mean New Girl In Town. That one wasn't exactly my favorite when it came to writing. The Alien Agenda on the other hand…**

**Welcome, Space Nik Luver. Luv your name, bro. Or sis. Anyway, thank you for your reviews, I seriously appreciate your feedback on Andi. I didn't know I was that emotional of a writer. Though Andi does have a sort of special empathy which I point out subtly here and there, which is based off my own empathy.**

**Thank you for another insightful review, Sleepy Rainbow. Mousers Attack was one episode that I repeatedly had to edit, trying to figure out how Andi fit in all of it. In the end though, I was satisfied. I guess you're just gonna have to wait and see what I did with it.**

**I hope this was soon enough, ManyGamePlayer.**

**ALERT! I'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO POST FOR A FEW DAYS DUE TO THE FACT THAT I'LL BE ON A TRIP. UNTIL THEN, I HOPE YOU ENJOY WHAT YOU GOT. :3**

"C'mon!" Raphael said enthusiastically, sheathing his sai.

Yes, moods had improved since the other night, and besides, patrol nights counted as fun nights. Andi and the other four teen turtles turned towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" They all turned at the sharp voice of their Sensei, who had just come from the dojo. Andi couldn't read Master Splinter as well as most people, but he looked as though he'd had a nightmare.

"Heading out for our evening patrol," Leo explained, his tone of voice bordering on 'well, duh'.

"There will be no patrol," Splinter said sharply.

The turtles glanced at each other. "Sensei…?" said Leo.

"Last time you fought the Shredder, you barely escaped with your lives."

Andi winced slightly at the reminder. "But Sensei," Raph said confidently. "Next time we'll be ready."

"Yes." With that, Splinter grabbed Raph and pulled him into an arm lock. "Because you will stay down here until you are ready! No patrol! No games! No rest! There is only training!"

Splinter thrust Raph forward, and Leo and Mikey caught him. Andi and her brothers stared at their Sensei in shock.

"Starting _now_!"

* * *

Andi was shaking a little with exhaustion as she stumbled to the wall, and leaned heavily against it. Her brothers also looked as though they were about to drop, and they were still practicing defenses against each other. Sometimes being the odd one out had it's advantages, but Andi tried her best to keep her eyes open.

"_More_, Sensei?" Mikey asked tiredly.

"Yes," said Splinter. "More."

Donnie and Mikey groaned softly, and charged. Raph and Leo threw them to the ground, but without any vigor or enthusiasm.

"There is no intention in your strikes!" Splinter said.

Andi groaned in sympathy for her brothers, leaning her head back. Suddenly, she jerked to wakefulness when something smacked her shoulder.

"Hai Sensei!" she yelped instinctively.

"Andrea!" Master Splinter said sharply. "Listen to me when I am speaking to you!"

"Yeah, ok…" She shook her head slightly. "I mean, hai Sensei."

Splinter gestured to her brothers, who were leaning on each other, almost falling asleep on their feet. "Michelangelo!" he said sharply, and her brothers jerked into wakefulness, Mikey standing to attention with wide eyes.

Splinter stepped back. Andi knew that was her cue to defend against Michelangelo, and tried to keep from groaning as she struck the defensive position. Mikey slumped, and charged. Andi grabbed him by arm and shoulder, and threw him over her shoulder.

Andi had forgotten to step away from the wall, and ended up throwing Mikey into it, shell first. "Oh, gee…" But Andi had seriously reached the last of her energy, and when she stepped back, Mikey fell on top of her, both of them landing in the ground in a tangle. "Sorry, Mike," Andi said in a low, tired voice.

_ 'Little brother really doesn't need to be thrown into a wall on top of everything.'_ Andi rolled her brother away, and pushed herself to her feet, leaning her hands against the wall.

"Andrea, keep your mind about you!" said Splinter. "That is one of the most important tools of a ninja, and even more so of a kunoichi! Again! We will practice all night if we have to!"

"We _have_ been practicing all night," Donnie said tiredly.

There was a snore. "Hm… pizza…" Mikey mumbled happily, still lying on the floor.

Andi sighed. Sleep sounded so good right now. "Wake him up!" Splinter ordered. But sleep, so far, hadn't been a very widely offered option.

Raph cracked his knuckles, also looking reasonably happy. "Gladly." He lifted Mikey into the air, and slammed him to the ground.

Mikey bolted upright with a terrified scream, pointing obscurely. "Shredder's here!" he shouted, breathing heavily.

"Relax," Leo said calmingly, crouching next to the panicking teen. "You were just having a nightmare."

"Aren't we all," Raph muttered, as Leo helped Mikey to his feet.

Andi pat Mikey on the shell. "Sorry 'bout the toss," she said, before leaning her elbow and head on his shell.

"Sensei," said Donnie, breathing heavily. "Can we rest for a sec?"

"Rest?" said Splinter, raising an eyebrow. He stroked his beard. "Hm… The Shredder will not rest… until you are all _dead_!"

"Sensei," said Leo (Andi choked back a startled gasp when Mikey stood up from his slump). "We've been training nonstop for weeks with hardly any sleep…" He gestured to his siblings. "They need a break."

Andi rolled her eyes slightly. Leo really needed some rest too, but he just didn't want to admit it, or he was being overly concerned for them.

"Oh, like you _don't_?" Raph said irritatedly. Obviously _he_ thought it was the former.

"That's right, Raph," Leo responded, just as irritated. "_I_ don't."

"Oh… Well then I'll _give_ you a break!"

Leo clenched his fist.

Suddenly, their Sensei lashed out, and all five of them flew backwards, falling to the ground.

"If I were the Shredder none of you would be breathing right now," Splinter said sternly, standing over them as they sat up, rubbing their heads. "_Understand_?"

Andi was seriously wondering if Splinter had lost it. They wouldn't be able to fight the Shredder unless they could somehow _snore_ him to death! Mikey suddenly fell against Leo's shoulder, snoring loudly.

"Perhaps a brief rest is in order," Splinter said slowly. "We will resume later!"

He exited the dojo, and the five turtles promptly fell asleep in a turtle pile.

* * *

Andi smiled gently as she nodded in time to her music. It was amazing what you found in the sewers, and even more so amazing that people even put songs this early on record disks. But she was definitely lucky that they did, because while records could sound a little grainy, and quiet, they certainly helped her calm down.

Raph was reading a comic with his pet turtle, Spike, while Leo practiced katas with his katanas in front of the TV. Donnie was in his lab of course, making something, fully engrossed, so he wasn't Andi's idea of great company at the moment. Who knew where Mikey was, which was probably a bad sign.

Leo perked up suddenly when his favorite TV show, Space Heroes, came back on. Andi rolled her eyes, but kept the record playing. She could've just hung out in her room, playing records to her heart's content, but she didn't like being alone. So she'd carried her record player, and a couple choice records, into the main room, and hung out with her two immediate younger brothers. Not her first choice of company, and Leo kept on having her stop her music whenever a commercial break wrapped up, but at least she was a lot calmer than during training.

"Ah!" The protagonist of Space Heroes, Captain Ryan, was shot with some sort of ray from a freaky big alien thingy. "The Panicons have hit me with an anxiety ray!"

"Anxiety… _What_…?" Andi snorted.

Leo waved his hand at her, a clear order to shut up.

"_Ah_…!" Captain Ryan clutched his head. "We're all gonna die! And I think I left the food replicator on! The ship might burn down!"

"Get it together, captain!" a purple alien growled. "You're our leader, so _act_ like one!"

Captain Ryan's brow furrowed, and then he smacked himself. "I'm sorry, Grundch… That was the anxiety ray talking. I've got it! I'll use the thermo charge!"

Andi stuck her tongue out in a bored manner, and gave a thumbs up at Raph. The red clad turtle smirked, and drew a shuriken, which soon embedded itself in the off button of the TV.

"_What_?" Leo turned to glare at him. "Hey, what are you _doing_?"

"Oh, sorry," Raph said sarcastically. "It was Andi's idea."

"_What_? Nope!" Andi shook her head in a matter that was meant to fool no one.

"Oh, yeah. It was _Spike's_ idea…" Raph gestured to the little turtle climbing onto his shoulder. "He said Space Heroes is too stupid for him."

"_That's_ saying something considering he hangs out with _you_ all day," Leo retorted cooly, sheathing his katanas.

"_Burn_!" Andi laughed as Spike crawled off Raph's shoulder, and took a bite out of a leaf.

"Oh, nice, Leo," said Raph. "You made him angry!" He stood up and punched a fist into his palm. "So I'm going to mop the floor with your _face_!" he shouted, pointing a finger at his older brother

"Alright, Raph," Leo said, smacking his hand away. "Cool. Off."

"I can help with that!" A water balloon flew out of nowhere.

Andi fell back onto her shell, laughing, as the water balloon exploded in Raph's face. Mikey did a little victory dance, holding a couple other water balloons.

"Dr. Prankenstein strikes again!" he declared.

Raph was immediately standing over him, glaring with almost as much fury as a woman scorned.

"Dude… You should see your face right now…" Mikey giggled with a bit of nervousness. "You look _so_ mad!"

"Ok, Spike," said Raph, looking at his pet turtle with an evil grin. "You'll _like_ this show." He cracked his knuckles, turning to Mikey. "It's called 'Does Mikey Bend That Way?' "

Leo and Andi watched as Raph chased after a screaming Mikey. "C'mere, you!"

"Owwww!"

Andi raised her hands irritatedly. She was not in the mood to break up a fight, and Leo didn't show any signs of wanting to either. "Ok, I'm not hanging with you boys. I'll be with Donatello if anyone needs me!" Gathering up her record player and records, Andi pushed open Donnie's lab doors with her foot and entered.

"Welcome to the land of serenity." Donnie's voice was muffled by his project protection mask, and not easily heard over his blowtorch.

"Honored," said Andi. She placed the record player on one of Donnie's desks, and then turned to her brother. "Looking sweet." She was referring to the go-cart like thing that he was making. "But… are you still making or did you just accidentally count us as only four?"

"It's not ready," Donnie said simply.

"You forgot about me, did you?"

Donnie didn't answer, and she could imagine that he was probably sticking his tongue out in his typical concentration habit. He probably hadn't even heard her, or he was avoiding the question. Andi shrugged, and put a new record onto the record player. She sighed with satisfaction as a slightly grainy song played.

Two records or so later, Andi yelped as a water balloon smacked her in the face. "Mikey!" she yelled in protest.

The orange clad turtle poked his head from around the lab doors. "Gotcha!" he proclaimed triumphantly. "Dr. Prankenstein'll find you, wherever you may be hiding!"

"These are extremely _rare_, _vintage_ records, Michelangelo," Andi shouted irritatedly, removing the record from the player, and examining it anxiously.

Mikey waved his hand in a 'whatever' manner, and he, Leo and Raph entered the lab.

"You're _still_ working on that go-cart?" Raph said to Donnie.

"It's not a go-cart," Donnie said irritatedly, lifting up his protection mask. "It's an all terrain patrol buggy with detachable side cars." He held out the blueprint proudly.

"Yeah, Raph," Andi said with a laugh in her voice, walking over and reading the blueprint over Leo's shoulder. "Oh my gosh, don't you do your research?" She snorted with laughter when Raph punched her on arm.

"Dude," said Mikey, examining the 'Patrol Buggy'. "Hasn't Splinter been ridin' us hard enough? You gotta find a way to relax."

"We all deal with stress in different ways, Mikey," said Leo.

"Yeah," Donnie agreed. "And this is how I deal."

Mikey's face broke into an sly grin. "And this is how _I_ deal…"

Leo and Andi just managed to duck a water balloon, which splashed in Donnie's face. Mikey laughed triumphantly, and Donnie growled, throwing his protection mask to the ground.

"You're next, Leo!" Mikey shouted, being chased around the lab by Donnie. "Dr. Prankenstein makes house calls!"

* * *

Andi didn't know why they decided to do training with Leo in the dojo. But she herself had to admit that the encounter with the Shredder had really made her realize that they probably had to work on their offense and defense. Besides, Leo had already suffered the brunt of heavy training, same as the rest of them, and so he probably wouldn't be as pushy and tense about the whole thing.

"Hoko no kamae!" Leo said, lifting his arms halfway into the air. Andi, Mikey and Donnie did the same.

Andi cast Raph a glance. The red clad turtle crossed his arms, scowling.

"Raph!" said Leo exasperatedly. "Hoko no kamae!"

"Hoko no _way_!" Raph snapped. "It's bad enough Splinter's driving us into the ground. Now you too?"

"Driving us into the ground?" said Andi, crossing her arms. "Man, we haven't even started yet."

"We have to keep training," said Leo. "Because right now, we don't stand a chance against Shredder."

"Yeah," said Mikey. He pointed to the ceiling, and his voice took an ominous tone. "And he's up there… somewhere… Waiting for us…!" He shuddered. "I just freaked myself out!"

Andi rubbed his shell as he trembled slightly.

"I hate to say it, but the fact that we're laying low may be the only reason we're still alive," said Donnie.

"Exactly," Leo said pointedly. "So until we're ready, we stay down here."

"Unfortunately, that's not an option…" Their human friend, April O'Neil, stepped into the dojo, waving her phone.

A few minutes later, they were in the main room, gathered around April. Even Splinter was there. Apparently, April had managed to sneak a bug into the Purple Dragon's hideout, via pizza, and had their entire conversations on her phone.

"We're meeting the Shredder tonight," said the leader of the Purple Dragons, Fong. "He's got a plan to destroy the turtles."

"How?" said another Purple Dragon, Sid. "He doesn't even know where they are."

"He's says they're in the sewers somewhere," said Fong. "And that's all he needs to know to wipe them out."

Andi stepped back. "That doesn't sound good."

"Oh, you think?" Raph said sarcastically.

"Our home is no longer safe," Splinter said grimly. "The Shredder _must_ be stopped."

"But how can we stop a plan we don't even know?" said Leo, standing up. Behind him, Mikey squeezed a water balloon. Without turning, Leo threw his hidden tanto blade behind his shoulder, and the balloon exploded in Mikey's hand.

"You'll get him," Andi whispered, patting Mikey's shoulder as he whimpered.

"We have to go topside and find out what they're planning!" Raph declared.

Andi raised a hand. "Am I allowed to point out the fact that it's daytime?"

"Raph's right," Leo said grimly.

"Wait, what?" Andi looked at him.

Leo shot her an irritated look. "Hey, if you want to hang down here to wait for Shredder to pop his death surprise on us, fine. But if we want to find out before that happens, we have to go topside… There's no other way."

"Then go," Splinter said sternly. "Find the Shredder and stop him." As the five turtles made to run towards the turnstiles, Splinter spoke again. "Andrea, may I speak to you?"

Andi stopped short with her brothers, and turned to give their Sensei a confused look. Andi then looked back at her brothers. "Go ahead," she said, mainly addressing Leo. "I'll catch up."

Leo nodded, and he and the younger turtles ran or launched themselves out of the lair. Andi walked back to Splinter, standing before him. "Hai, Sensei?"

"Andrea, I believe it is wiser for you to remain here," Splinter said simply, his voice gentler than it had been for a few days.

"_What_?" Andi gasped. "Why?"

"Do not question me," Splinter said, his voice stern again. "You are staying here."

Andi looked up at him, hurt. "Sensei," she said, her voice desperate, but in control. "I may not be the leader, but I am the oldest. I am just as capable of taking care of myself as the boys."

"I do not doubt it," Splinter said. "But regardless, you are staying here." He turned away, walking towards the dojo.

"If that's so, why can't I go with them?" Andi cried.

"I said do not question me," said Splinter. "Obey."

"But Sensei," Andi said, her voice more desperate. "Why? You don't think I'm good enough to go out anymore?"

"It is not about skill," Splinter said, stopping but not turning. "It is about keeping you safe."

"But what about my brothers, then?" Andi demanded. "Aren't you just as worried about them? What makes me so special?"

"Enough!" Splinter snapped, turning back to look at her. "I said to remain here and not to question me. And that, Andrea, is what you will do!" He began walking towards the dojo again.

Andi pursed her lips, hands clenched at her side, and eyes tearing up. "I'm not Miwa!" she screamed suddenly.

Splinter stiffened, and looked at her, shock on his face. Andi just glared at him with hurt and anger, before turning and running out of the lair after her brothers.

* * *

The turtles had followed the Purple Dragon's from their hideout, to an abandoned church, which Andi could only assume was Shredder's headquarters. She liked New York City in the daytime… but she felt a bit exposed out here. Andi had still been tense and angry by the time she'd caught up to her brothers, and they all could tell. But soon, she fell back into her reasonably good spirits. But the argument still rang through Andi's mind, and she wondered what would happen when they got back home.

"This is the place," Leo whispered, pointing at the church across the street.

They all piled behind each other to look around the alley corner. Well, Andi got quickly fed up with that, being sandwiched between Mikey and Raph, so instead crouched beside Leo and Mikey.

"Donnie," said Raph, looking at his younger brother behind him. "You're crowding me."

"Sorry," Donnie whispered, backing off.

Andi gave a small shriek and Mikey yelped as a trash can clattered. Mikey jumped back, smacking Raph in the face. Andi just spun around in her crouch, falling backwards as she lost her balance. Raph rubbed his jaw, glaring, Donnie looked apologetic, and Leo glanced behind his shoulder questioningly.

"Sorry," said Mikey, grinning nervously. "All that Splinter talk about how we're not ready had me thinking… maybe we're in over our heads."

Raph smacked Mikey on the head. "You're always in over your head," he snapped.

"I'm saying now we _all_ are!" Mikey said, rubbing his head. "And that scares me…"

Leo placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder. Andi had honestly never heard Mikey sound so genuinely frightened. For him it must feel like any force that could take all his older siblings down - _all_ - was a force that could not be matched, that could take him and his older siblings, who had always been the protecting force in his life, down in one strike. The idea honestly scared Andi too, but from the more protective perspective.

"It's ok to be scared, Mikey," Leo said gently. "Raph is scared too."

"I am not scared!" Raph protested. He elbowed Andi aside in a bad temper, and crouched beside her.

Andi cast a glance at Leo, who smirked, and poked the back of Raph's head. Raph yelped, spinning around, and quickly converted his yelp into an awkward cough. Andi gave Leo a thumbs up, and he laughed. Raph growled, clenching his fist.

Then, a deeper, more animalistic growling made them all freeze. "You should be."

Andi squeaked a little when an enormous, mutant dog came around the corner.

"Bradford!" Leo gasped.

"Rad-Brad!" said Mikey, and Andi remembered. In their last encounter with the Shredder, Bradford and another man, Xever, and almost been drowned by mutagen. Bradford… well, it was most obvious what he had mutated into.

Bradford had an enormous head, with even larger shoulders and upper body. Spikes covered most of his body, including the knuckles of the paws, one paw larger than the other. Most of his fur was a sandy white brown. His white canines were bared in a fear encouraging grin.

"Look what I found," Bradford said in a low, growling voice. "Five soon to be _ex_ turtles."

"I'm sure glad is ok to be scared," Mikey whimpered, he and his siblings backing away slowly as Bradford stalked towards them with surprisingly silent footsteps.

"You and me both…" Donnie said timorously.

"This is no time to panic!" Leo said firmly, drawing his katanas.

Bradford stood to his full height. Andi had underestimated his true hight; he was at least four heads taller than Donnie. "You were saying…" Andi's voice was high when she spoke to Leo.

"Ok, maybe a little…" Leo admitted.

His siblings also drew their weapons. Bradford's breathing certainly sounded like that of a dog, a snarling, heavy sound. But Andi was most distracted by his knuckle claws, which scraped the ground ominously, like Freddy Kruger, as he stalked towards them.

"He keeps getting taller!" said Mikey.

"Then I'll cut him down to size!" said Leo. He charged - alone, much to Andi's surprise.

"Leo, wait!" Andi called.

The blue clad ninja swung his katanas at Bradford's head, and Bradford blocked the blow with an enormous paw. Leo quickly dodged as Bradford swung his free paw at him, and leapt back towards where his siblings were. Just in time as the clawed paw smashed into the concrete where he'd been.

"Finished playing solo?" Andi snapped.

"Uh… let's stick together on this one," said Leo.

Bradford smashed his paw at them, and they scattered. With a yell, Raph charged, wielding his sai. Bradford literally blocked the double weapons with his padded paw, the smaller one, pushing Raph back. Donnie charged, and smacked his bō staff in Bradford's throat. Bradford growled, and swung at him. Donnie and Raph dodged just in time.

Leo leapt forward, lifting his katanas. Bradford blocked with his right paw, the katana blades getting embedded in the claws. He growled in Leo's face, lifting him in the air, Leo keeping a tight grip on his katana hilts. Leo tried kicking him in the face, and Bradford lifted him higher. Leo tried pulling his swords out of the claws, and Bradford punched him away.

With a yell, Andi ran towards Bradford, her kama slicing the air. Just when Bradford swung at her, she jumped aside, pushed herself off the wall, and leapt into the air. She sliced at Bradford's back, but Bradford had ducked, sending her hurtling towards the ground. Andi rolled, and landed in a crouching position, just when Bradford knocked her aside.

Gasping for air, Andi could hear Mikey zip lining down an electric wire, before Bradford's paw smacked into him, and Mikey smacked into Donnie.

"This is hopeless!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Keep your head in the game!" Leo ordered.

"Scram!" Andi yelped, and they all leapt aside just as Bradford's paw smashed the wall where Mikey and Donnie had been.

"I just want to keep my _head_ on my _body_!" Donnie yelled.

Raph glared. "C'mon, what are we retreating for?" He charged, and Bradford punched him aside easily, and Raph landed in a nearby dumpster. He poked his head out. "That's a good reason…" he commented in a strained voice.

Andi ran forward, and rolled when Bradford swiped at her. Quickly, she grabbed Raph by the arms, and pushed him towards the rest of her brothers. She barely blocked Bradford's right paw. Grunting with exertion, she tried not to be pushed to the ground. The larger left paw smacked her away, and she landed among her brothers.

"Mikey, smoke!" Leo ordered, as Donnie helped Andi to her feet.

Mikey brought out a smoke bomb, fumbled nervously with it for a second, before accidentally letting it drop to the ground. It broke with a pathetic 'pfft'. Andi groaned.

"What was _that_?" Raph shouted in Mikey's face.

"I'm _stressed_!" Mikey screamed back. He breathed deeply. "_Excuse_ me if my aim's a little off!"

"Boys, we could really use that smoke!" Andi called as Bradford's paw nearly creamed Leo.

"How hard is it to hit the ground?" Raph snapped at Mikey. He threw a smoke bomb. It got lodged in a grate. When Raph bent down to get it, it fell through the grate.

"Not so easy, _is it_?" said Mikey.

"I'm surrounded by _idiots_!" Andi screamed.

"Oh, would you guys just…" Leo threw a smoke bomb, and they were enveloped in the purple smoke.

* * *

The dejection atmosphere was very familiar, unfortunately. Mikey lay on his plastron on the pit step, tracing obscure symbols in the ground. Raph just sat on the pit ledge, scowling at nothing in particular. Andi sat between Donnie, who was on his computer, and Leo, who just sat there, eyes closed, shoulders slumped. Andi had her knees drawn up to her plastron, hugging them.

Splinter stepped in front of Leo, who looked up, then looked down again. "We couldn't take him," he said dejectedly.

"Dogpound was just too powerful," Mikey said sadly.

Leo glanced at him. "Dogpound?"

"What?" said Mikey. "Cause he's a dog, and he pounded us into the-"

"We get it…"

Andi leaned her forehead on her knees. "Thanks for forever reminding us of that with that name, Michelangelo," she mumbled. She glanced behind her a moment, at their Sensei, and made eye contact. She instantly looked down again.

Leo sighed. "I don't see how we're gonna get close to that meeting now…"

"Maybe we just need a new place to hide," said Donnie. He showed a page on Florida on his computer. "I hear the sewers in Florida are nice this time of year…"

"No," said April.

Andi suddenly found herself squashed between Leo and April, who had suddenly sat next to Donnie, shutting his laptop.

"I'm not letting you guys give up," April said firmly. She stood up. "I'll spy on the meeting…"

Andi quickly dropped her knees, sitting bolt upright. "Are you _kidding_?"

Her brothers also had something to say. "No way!"

"Nu uh!"

"You can't!"

"Forget it!"

"Absolutely _not_!" Splinter snapped.

April sighed exasperatedly. "I can do this!" She turned to Splinter. "You've been training me to be a kunoichi!"

"For a few weeks," Splinter said.

"What choice do we have?" April pointed out. "Shredder's gonna attack your home, and we need to find out how. And I'm the only one who can do it…"

Andi and her brothers exchanged looks. April turned back to Splinter, who crossed his arms, turning away.

* * *

Not long later, the five turtles watched April walk towards the church from the opposite rooftop. April holding a pizza box, and wearing a jacket two times too big for her.

"I don't like this," Donnie said, crossing his arms.

"Me neither," Mikey agreed. "Giving the enemy a free pizza?" He scoffed. "Never a good idea."

"Glad to know you two have your priorities straight," Andi said wryly.

They watched April knock on the enormous church doors, and could just see it open for a couple seconds, before slamming in the girl's face. April turned back, and dodged into an alley, still holding the pizza.

In a few seconds, Leo answered his T-Phone, putting it on loud speaker. "Looks like the Foot Clan are smarter than the Purple Dragons," said April.

"They'd almost have to be wouldn't they?" said Leo. He sighed. "Thanks, April. You did your best."

The church bells began tolling.

"At least we've still got the pizza," Mikey said happily. Andi rolled her eyes.

April laughed suddenly. "Oh, I'm not done yet." The phone hung up.

"Wait…" Donnie looked over the edge of the building. "What is she _doing_?"

Andi crouched on the rooftop ledge, peering down at their human friend. Opening a dumpster, April threw the pizza box inside, and shut it, before turning away, pushing back her jacket hood.

"Not the pizza!" Mikey yelped. "She's gone rouge…"

The turtles watched anxiously as April knocked on the apartment door, next door to the church. It was answered by a Chinese man, who April talked to for a couple seconds, saluting stiffly, and showing a card in her hands, before barging into the apartment. Andi smirked slightly.

"She's so cool," Donnie said dreamily. Andi rolled her eyes, smirk getting wider.

In a few seconds, they could see April walking up the building fire escape, rid of the jacket.

"What _is_ she doing?" said Leo.

Crouching on the fire escape railing on the top for a couple seconds, April leapt forward, and landed on the church roof ledge. Andi covered her eyes, and Donnie yelped when April lost her footing and fell back.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Donnie whispered.

Andi peeked between her fingers. April hung off the church ledge for a couple seconds, before managing to pull herself up. Donnie slumped slightly with relief, and Andi sighed. April walked along the church ledge, before climbing through a hole in the stain glass window.

"Now we know what she's doing," said Andi.

Leo's paused phone call resumed, and they could hear a familiar voice on the other end. "…fifteen minutes," Shredder was saying. "The chemical is extremely rare. So you will _not_ have another chance…"

"Chemical…" said Raph. "What chemical?"

Andi nudged him, and Leo rolled his eyes as Shredder kept talking. "How 'bout we listen and find out?" Donnie snapped irritatedly.

"How 'bout I break your shell on my knee?" Raph retorted. Leo was squashed between his two younger brothers as they glared at each other.

"How 'bout you two shut up and play nice?" Andi said, trying to push Donnie away.

Leo pushed them all away irritatedly. "How 'bout all of you shut it for a minute while we try to hear Shredder's evil plan?" he snapped.

"…which will destroy them once and for all," said Shredder. "Now go."

"We missed it!" Leo clutched his T-Phone in frustration. "Oh, _great_! Nice going, guys!"

Raph clenched his fists, and Andi crossed her arms sulkily. Donnie ran towards the building edge.

"We gotta get April out!" Donnie exclaimed anxiously.

"No," Leo said firmly, grabbing his shoulder. "If we rush in there, we put her at risk. We wait…"

Andi was twitching restlessly as Bradford (now Dogpound), exited the church with Fong and a couple Foot ninjas. Then, Andi pointed. "There's April!" she said.

April was jumping down the building fire escape as Dogpound and his mini army walked by the alley. "I'm gonna hitch a ride," April whispered over the phone. "See where they go."

"No, you've done enough!" Leo hissed. "Now get outta there!"

"Uh, guys…" Donnie pointed at Dogpound, who had stiffened. The mutant dog spun around.

"Bradford heard you!" Leo yelped. "April, _run_!"

They could hear April gasp on the other end as Dogpound loomed over her. The teen mutants quickly jumped down from the building they were on. They got there just as a white van drove by, with an unconscious April, and Dogpound hanging off the back of the vehicle.

"No!" Donnie said. "We're too late!"

"Oh, crud…" Andi pinched the space between her eyes. "Oh, _crud_…"

Leo still had his T-Phone out. "April!" he shouted desperately. "April, are you there?"

"She's not gonna answer, Leo," Donnie said, sounding a little harsh. "What do we do?"

Leo clutched his head. "We gotta get April outta that van, but-but Dogpound's in there! And we're not ready to fight that guy, oh Splinter was right! We should've stayed below!"

Andi knew it didn't take a genius to see that her brother was having a bit of a panic attack, doubting himself, doubting his skills, doubting everything.

Then, Raph sighed, scowling. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this…" He turned to Leo. "Get it together, captain! You're our leader, so _act_ like one!"

Andi shot an look of absolute shock at her red clad brother. Leo stiffened, and he turned to Raph, smiling. "You're right, Raph," he said. "That was the anxiety ray talking."

"That's it?" said Raph, grinning. "You're not gonna slap yourself?"

"Pfft…" Leo scoffed a little, then grinned. "Let's save April."

"And our home," Raph added.

Andi threw her free arm over Raph's shoulder, and pulled both of her younger brothers into an enthusiastic hug. "Sounds like a plan!"

"But we'll never catch 'em on foot," Donnie said pessimistically.

"C'mon, Donatello," said Andi, releasing Raph and Leo. "We were on a roll…"

Leo smirked suddenly. "We were, weren't we? We aren't going on foot…"

* * *

Andi felt like she was going to die at any moment as she crouched precariously between Donnie and Mikey's cars. The Patrol Buggy was scary fast, which was awesome, but it was still one car short, and Leo was driving. So Andi had to rely on her grip and balance to not fall off. At least she had a helmet; it was nice of Donnie to be concerned for their safety.

"Yeah, this is _rad_!" Mikey yelled.

"It's not ready!" Donnie shouted warningly.

Andi gripped the edge of Donnie's seat. "You don't say?" she screamed. Leo drove around a sharp corner, and Andi sucked her breath in sharply. "Holy hound…!"

"This thing is awesome!" Mikey shouted. "Does it have a radio?"

"No, it doesn't have a radio!" Donnie snapped. "I'm telling ya it's not ready!"

"Leonardo, don't you dare pull that accelerator!" Andi screamed.

Either he didn't hear her, or he was ignoring her, but the Patrol Buggy sped forward at top speed, Andi clutching onto it for dear life.

"Seems ready to me!" Leo announced confidently. He yelped when the steering wheel came off in his hands - Andi screamed - and quickly attached it back on. "Heh… Ok, don't pull on that, and we'll be fine…"

"Fine!" Andi said in a shaky voice. "Yeah, we'll all be fine! _Fine_…!" She yelped when Leo turned another sharp corner.

It seemed like forever, but they tracked Dogpound's van. Turning another corner, they saw Dogpound standing next to a tanker truck. What did he want with that…? Nothing good, Andi was willing to bet.

"Run 'em down!" Dogpound could be heard saying.

"Raph, get ready!" said Leo.

"For _what_?" Raph demanded.

"For _this_!" Leo pulled a lever, and Raph yelped when a steering wheel came into his hand.

Andi didn't think that her vocal cords could take much more screaming. Apparently she was wrong. The Patrol Buggy split into two separate cars, and Andi screamed herself hoarse as she clutched Mikey's seat. The tanker and the van drove right between the Patrol Buggies. Mikey whooped as he, Andi and Raph sped past Dogpound. Raph twisted the steering wheel, and they spun around, and chased after the tanker.

"Leo!" Raph shouted, as they pulled up next to Leo and Donnie. "You could've been a little more specific!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Leo called.

Andi desperately wanted to scream at him, but she decided to wait until her voice box had been rattled back into place.

"Get ready!" Leo said, as they pulled up behind the tanker.

"Chlorosphonic acid?" Donnie read in surprise. "Leo! I think I figured out Shredder's plan! That acid reacts violently with water!"

"So if he dumps it into the sewer…" Leo started.

"It will all be incinerated in seconds, including the lair!" Donnie finished.

"Splinter!" Leo exclaimed. "We gotta stop them!"

"You think?" Andi screamed, her voice coming back to her.

Both Patrol Buggies accelerated, and Andi just clutched Mikey's car desperately. They turned several corners after the tanker, to which Dogpound was hanging onto, and the van. Suddenly, the latter vehicle turned sharply, and they were left chasing only one vehicle.

"Leo…!" Andi called.

"Donnie, you and Raph go after April!" Leo ordered. "Mikey, you're coming with me! You too, Andi! We have to stop that tanker!"

"Like I have a choice!" Andi shouted.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed," said Mikey. "We're stuck with Raph!"

"No problem!" Raph laughed, and pulled a lever.

Mikey and Andi both screamed as they were detached from their brother's car. "Raphael!" Andi shouted. Mikey grabbed hold of the steering handles, and chased after his older brothers.

"_Whoo_!" he shouted excitedly. Andi just shut her eyes, and kept her death grip firm.

Donnie's fading whooping indicated that he had detached his own car, and he and Raph were going fast after the van.

"Mikey…!" At Leo's shout, Andi opened one eye. They were right behind the tanker. "Let's slow this thing down!" said Leo. "Fire grappling hooks!"

"Got it!" said Mikey.

Both grappling hooks were fired, and hooked onto the back of the tanker truck. When they were pulled taut, they promptly snapped.

"Donnie did say they weren't ready!" Mikey reminded.

"I know!" Leo replied frustratedly.

"Michelangelo, I need to borrow this!" Andi reached down and grabbed one of Mikey's nunchucks. Pulling it out into the kusarigama chain, one hand still gripping the car, Andi whirled the hook over her head, and threw. It hooked onto the top of the tanker, just when it sped a sharp corner.

Andi had just enough time to know she was screwed when she was pulled from her position on Mikey's Patrol Buggy. She was swung around, and she just managed to keep enough wits about her to pull herself forward. She landed on top of the tanker, just when it skidded to a stop.

"Whoo! I am _burning_!" Andi fist pumped.

Then, she saw Dogpound lift the manhole cover off a sewer, and fling it towards Mikey and Leo. "Hey!" Andi threw her helmet, and it bounced off Dogpound's head.

The mutant dog turned, growling, but Andi had already somersaulted into the air, still holding the kusarigama chain. She threw the chain, and it circled around the neck of the mutant dog, and she landed behind him, pulling Dogpound backwards. Dogpound turned on her, growling, and tore the chain off his neck, throwing it at her. Andi just managed to dodge the chain, and retracted the weapon back into the nunchaku, backflipping away.

Andi landed beside Leo, the remnant of Leo's Patrol Buggy smoking behind them (courtesy of flying manhole cover). "Is that all you've got?" Leo challenged, katanas drawn.

Dogpound growled, and charged. Mikey pulled up his Buggy next to his older siblings. "I'd say that's a no," he said timorously.

"You'll need this," said Andi, tossing him his nunchucks, before drawing her own weapons, and charging.

Dogpound brought down a heavy fist, and the three of them dodged. Leaping into the air, ready to bring their weapons down on his head, Dogpound lashed out, punching Mikey away, and just blocking Leo's katanas with his knuckle claws. Andi managed to deliver a spinning kick to the dog's face, and he barked angrily, turning to her.

Andi crossed her kama, golden eyes narrowing. She paused when she heard Mikey land somewhere behind her and Leo, and that hesitation was a calling card for a punch to the face, which she received.

A little dazed, she could hear Leo slicing the air as he tried to get at Dogpound. Even more, she heard the clean punch, and Leo falling to the ground. Andi managed to open her eyes when she heard Mikey whoop. The orange clad teenager swung his nunchucks at Dogpound's head, and received another punch, sending him flying into a building.

"Hey!" Andi shouted, getting to her feet. She charged. "Why don't you pick on some- Oh, _crud_!" She ducked when the left paw swung at her. The left paw punched her in the plastron, and she landed next to Mikey, groaning. Only a couple seconds later, Leo smacked into her.

Pushing her brother away, Andi looked up and saw Dogpound looming above them. Leo gasped, and fumbled among his equipment for a moment, before smashing a smoke bomb to the ground. They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Andi never knew how the thing worked, but they appeared on the upper floor of the building, which was under construction.

"You two ok?" she said, getting to her knees.

"We're gettin' pounded again," Mikey pointed out.

They turned back to the truck tanker down below. A Foot ninja was pulling out a hose, and running towards the open sewer.

Leo jumped to his feet. "Don't let him dump that acid!"

Andi screamed when an enormous paw grabbed her. Mikey leapt back, and almost fell off the building. Using his free paw, Dogpound swung at Mikey, who hung off the edge. Mikey let go, and landed safely.

Leo sliced at Dogpound's wrist. The mutant dog barked, and released Andi, who drew her kama. But Dogpound wasn't there anymore. He was chasing after Mikey, who was fighting the Foot ninja by the tanker.

"Let's get down!" said Andi, and she and Leo jumped off the building after Dogpound.

Dogpound turned just in time to smack Leo back. Leo shook himself slightly, and pushed himself off the building, katanas slicing through the air. Andi crouched low, and sliced her kama at Dogpound's legs. Dogpound dodged, and swung a car at both her and Leo. Andi fell face down on the ground, and Leo's leaped went over the thing.

Andi jumped to her feet, getting a surer grip on her kama. She yelped when Dogpound swung the car again, she and Leo jumping over the second car onslaught. Leo swung his katanas, and Dogpound blocked. Seizing the younger ninja, he threw him towards the tanker.

"Leo!" Andi crouched again, glaring up at Dogpound. "Time to put you down!" She charged, aiming low again. She attacked with all the speed she could muster, but Dogpound always succeeded in dodging her blows, or blocking them. Then, his paws flew towards her. She rolled to avoid them, but she wasn't counting on earning a kick from his feet paws.

She rolled aside, clutching her lower plastron. "Idiot…" she muttered to herself. She looked up just when Dogpound seized her in his enormous paw. Andi struggled, kicking and screaming as Dogpound ran towards the tanker, still holding her.

"Andi!" That was Mikey's voice. The kunoichi was just able to register that when she was suddenly slammed to the ground, shell first.

Andi was in shock, sort of. Her body had literally been slammed into the ground. She couldn't tell if the tarmac was cracked, or her shell. She lay there, dazed. Andi thought she heard Leo's voice say her name. She could sort of see Dogpound's fist right next to her, being blocked by a katana, and hear Leo struggling.

"Andi!" Mikey's voice said again. Andi felt herself being dragged aside, and finally her eyesight cleared

Dogpound had Leo by the wrist, forcing his katana into the tanker, which was starting to leak a yellow liquid.

"Sis, you almost got pounded into us!" Mikey exclaimed, helping his sister to her feet.

So Dogpound had punched her into the ground, hoping to use her as a weapon against her brothers. That was just low…

Leo gasped when he saw the leaking acid. He delivered a couple kicks to Dogpound's face, forcing the mutant to release him, and then pulled his katana out of the tanker, diving aside, landing next to his sister and brother when the yellow acid started to gush from the tanker.

Dogpound bared his canines in a vicious smile, and walked away.

"What did Donnie say about this stuff?" said Leo.

"That it reacts violently with H20?" Andi said, her voice a little shaky.

Leo stiffened slightly. "Mikey!" he shouted. "Throw the water balloon!"

"Uh… What water balloon?" said Mikey.

"The one you were gonna hit _me_ with!"

Andi glanced behind Mikey's shell. He was holding a yellow water balloon. "Dude," Mikey said. "You are _good_…" He threw the water balloon at the gushing acid.

Leo grabbed his sister and brother, driving them to the ground, just when something exploded behind them. Andi opened one eye, and she and her brothers looked over the fallen car Leo had taken refuge behind.

"Nice shot, Mike-!" Leo cut off when Mikey lobbed another water balloon, which exploded in his oldest brother's face.

"Dr. Prankenstein for the win!" Mikey high threed Andi.

"You had _two_?" Leo exclaimed incredulously. "Where do you _keep_ them?"

"We are literally _burning_!" Andi whooped, fist pumping. She quickly started coughing. Her ribs were killing her. "You alright?" Leo asked concernedly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"From what?" Andi said wryly. "Playing Tarzan with Mikey's kusarigama chain, getting smacked around, or getting used as a weapon by Dogpound?"

Leo punched her shoulder lightly, grinning. "You're fine."

"We got company!" Mikey spread his arms enthusiastically.

Raph and Donnie ran over, looking triumphant. "Eh, it looks like we missed the fireworks," Raph commented.

"You have no idea," said Andi.

"Donnie…" Leo grinned. "The go-cart worked great, nice job!"

"Thanks, Leo!" Donnie said happily. "And it's a Patrol Buggy."

"Patrol Buggy… Mm-hm… Just get me a seat next time." Andi pat Donnie on the shell.

* * *

Andi held an ice pack to her plastron as she grabbed a slice of pizza, ice pack courtesy of Donnie, pizza courtesy of Mikey.

"Nothing says victory like the sweet taste of pizza!" Mikey said reverently, before unceremoniously stuffing his own slice into his mouth.

"I second that." Andi took a larger bite out of her own slice, and frowned slightly.

"This pizza smells kinda funky," Donnie commented, after sniffing his own slice. "Where'd you get it?"

"It's the one April threw out," said Mikey.

All four of the older turtles' eyes grew wide, and they gagged, dropping their slices quickly, and trying to cough up what they'd eaten.

"What?" Mikey said confusedly. "We live in a sewer. Now you're clean freaks? Heh… More for me." He began to eat their slices.

"Ugh!" Andi shook her head, tongue stuck out. Raph glared at Mikey furiously.

"My sons." They all turned at the voice of their Sensei. He was smiling. "And my daughter… I owe you my gratitude. And an apology. Especially you, Andrea." He looked pointedly at his daughter, who looked down.

"An apology?" Leo said in surprise, getting to his feet.

"Fear clouded your minds…" said Splinter. "However, it was not the Shredder who fueled that fear, but me. You overcame that fear and performed admirably. And Andrea…" Andi looked up, at Splinter's gentle smile. "You are a very capable young woman. And your own." Andi stood up, and bowed, her own smile on her face. "I am proud of you," Splinter continued. "All of you. No training today!"

They all whooped excitedly as Splinter turned away, except for Mikey, who simply grinned sneakily.

"Unless Michelangelo throws that balloon," Splinter added.

The older turtles shot the youngest one a look. He was holding a blue balloon, poised to throw. Mikey giggled nervously.

"We are so gonna kill you…!" Raph shouted.

Mikey yelped as they all pounced on him.

**A/N HardyGal: I really am ehh… on this one. I'm not sure how this turned out, but whatever. Curse that Patrol Buggy, though. I seriously debated on Splinter's dream in the beginning of the episode, and whether or not I should include it. But as this is all in Andi's third person POV most of the time, I thought 'nah'. If someone else wants to write what you think happened to Andi in Splinter's nightmare, go for it bro. On to the next episode! Teams are built, a bit of sibling rivalry, and Stockman returns, now with his most iconic creations. [EDIT] Thanks to a review from Erica Phoenix, however, a sort of aftermath of the nightmare was added to this chapter. Special thanks to her.**


	11. MOUSERS Attack!

Chapter Eleven: MOUSERS Attack!

**A/N HardyGal: Hello there, Ninja Kitten. Cute name by the way. Question, if you think this site needs to be taken down, is it really worth reviewing just to tell me that? It's not as though I'm the one controlling the site, so I am afraid I have no power to fulfill your wish. I am sorry you think I am a horrible writer. Tell me exactly where I go wrong (and I'm sure it's quite a few places), and I shall endeavor to perfect my writing. Cordially yours, HardyGal.**

**Erica Phoenix, when I read your review, my first thought was 'Shoot, you're right.' That would've been really interesting to write, though I'm a little bit fuzzy as to how I would integrate Splinter especially worrying over Andi into the plot. My brain feels a little numb from lack of sleep (why I hate road trips).**

**Hello there, Space Nik Luver. Bro. Broseph. Thank you for your review. MOUSERS attack is one of my favorite episodes as well.**

**I looked back after your review, Sleepy Rainbow, and oh, scrap you're right! I'll change that ASAP, if I can ever figure out how this document thingy really works out.**

**Thank you, Guest. And here's your update, Becky!**

**On a different note, I just realized I'm eleven chapters away from the twenty second chapter, which I haven't finished yet. School has been preventing me from finishing writing up the first season episodes, and I don't think I'll be catching up to the latest season two episodes anytime soon. And I just found out Leatherhead is coming back in Into Dimension X! I can't wait! (Nick dot com is being racist and won't let me watch videos in Asia).**

It really was absolutely ridiculous the fights her brothers would get into. But Leo and Raph really took the prize when it came to stupid arguments.

They were in the dojo, practicing katas, Splinter watching them. Leo was really into it, moving slowly (very slowly) and deliberately. Raph, on the other hand, moved quickly, moving his arms in quick precision.

"What are you, fighting a guy in slow motion?" he said to Leo.

"I suppose I _could_ do it faster if I ignored my form," Leo retorted calmly. "Like _you_."

"Ignore _this_ form!" Raph attacked.

Leo ducked a kick from Raph, and Raph rolled aside to avoid a kick from Leo. Andi rolled her eyes as her two younger brothers blocked and aimed blows at each other. Donnie and Mikey just watched.

Splinter stepped forward.

Their Sensei seized both teens by a pressure point by the neck. They yelped slightly, and fell to the ground when Splinter released them. "Competition is an excellent motivator," he said. "But not when it turns you against each other." Raph and Leo got to their feet; at least _Leo_ had the decency to look a bit sheepish. "So now, you will spar two on two."

"Ok," Leo said, crossing his arms. "I'll take Don-"

"_You_ will take Raphael," Splinter said firmly. The two older boys shot each other a wary glance, and Andi's jaw dropped slightly.

"You two must focus on working together," Splinter continued. "Not competing with each other."

Andi turned away, lips pursed slightly as she thought about just Raph and Leo trying to work together. _'Bad guys, come and take your number and get in line…'_

"Ok, so me and _Raph_ against Mikey and Donnie." Leo laughed slightly. "Uh, isn't that a little unfair?"

Andi spun around, offended that she had been forgotten.

Donnie also looked offended, and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Wait… What are you trying to say?"

"Um, how can I put this gently…?" Raph said slowly. "We're… way better than you guys."

Mikey scoffed. "Pfft… At _fighting_ maybe."

Raph gave a short laugh. "Uh, that's what I meant."

Donnie looked furious, and Mikey stood up straight. "Oh…?" Mikey glared at his two older brothers. "Fine."

"Wait… What about me?" said Andi, as her brothers faced each other. Splinter took her gently by the shoulder, and pulled her back. The pink clad kunoichi crossed her arms, sulking.

_ 'I bet on…'_ Andi paused. She would've liked to bet on her youngest brothers, but honestly… She winced guiltily. Raph might have a point.

The boys went into offensive stances. Leo and Raph looked confident, while Donnie and Mikey still looked offended, and a whole lot more determined.

"Hajimé!"

A few quick blows, Leo against Mikey, Raph against Donnie, and the two younger turtles were down. Laughing, Leo and Raph tagged each other, and swapped places. Andi winced as Donnie and Mikey officially fell to the ground, beaten and groaning.

"Yamé!"

Raph and Leo were grinning. "Wow, you were right, Sensei!" said Raph. "Working together is fun!"

* * *

Mikey and Donnie were in a bad mood. That much was obvious. They had been a little shirty with Raph and Leo since training, and Leo had tried to smooth thing over. Tried.

Donnie sat beside Mikey, who was sitting on the pit step upside down. Andi lay on the pit step on her shell, next to Raph, who was reading one of his comic books. The TV was on, so Leo was probably going to be watching something.

"Guys, you two are still epic fighters," said Andi, turning her head to her two youngest brothers. "I bet on you during the fight, y'know."

"And lost it," Raph muttered. Andi shot him a glare.

"Look, guys," said Leo, stepping into the main room, holding a plate of pizza. "Raph and I may be better fighters but you're still an important part of this team." He knelt in front of the TV, which was, of course, playing Space Heroes

Donnie peered at him. "Hm…" he said skeptically. "As important as you two?"

Leo exchanged a glance with Raph. "Eh, very important," he said, smiling. "We shouldn't compare ourselves. It's like apples and oranges."

"Yeah, if apples were way better, which they are," Raph muttered.

"Ouch." Andi whacked his elbow, almost causing him to tear a page.

"So, the truth comes out!" Donnie declared accusingly. Andi yelped slightly when Raph smacked her in the face with his comic.

Mikey flipped himself over, getting to his feet. "You guys think of us as some kind of… B Team!"

Raph laughed, looking up from his newly torn comic. "Good one Dr. Namenstein! We'll call you the 'B Team'!"

Andi, rubbing the side of her face, shot him an incredulous look.

"Thanks!" Mikey said. He paused. "I mean, _hey_…"

"There's no shame in it," Leo said reassuringly. "Look!" He pointed to the TV. "They've got a B Team too!"

Andi rolled off the pit step so as to get a better look at the TV. "We'll need backup!" said the Space Heroes protagonist, Captain Ryan. "You two in the shirts, come with us!"

Two obviously expendable officers saluted, and they, Captain Ryan, and Ensign Crankshaw, got beamed down onto a planet. As soon as they were down, Crankshaw and Ryan jumped aside just as the 'two in the shirts' screamed as they got shot down.

"Rodriguez!" Crankshaw exclaimed. "And… that other guy! They're _gone_!"

"Well," said Captain Ryan. "That's why we bring them along."

"Thanks a lot!" Donnie crossed his arm sulkily.

Leo laughed. "The point is, they had an important function." He took a bite out of his pizza.

"What, to make way for the next B Team, and so the cycle resumes?" Andi stood up, looking down at Leo. "So, what does that make me?"

"I'm not sure," Leo said. He took another bite out of his pizza. "The wild card I guess."

Andi scowled. "Hey!"

"Face it, Andi," Raph said from behind his comic. "Five doesn't even out right. Heck, your fighting skill doesn't even out right."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're better than our B Team…"

"Hey!" Donnie shouted.

"But since when have you beat _me_ in a fight?" Raph continued.

Andi crossed her arms with an angry scowl. "I'm gonna go sit with them." She stomped over to Donnie and Mikey, and sat down.

The sound of the lair turnstiles clicking made them all turn. Their human friend, April O'Neil, walked into the main room, hugging herself, and looking at the ground. Andi quickly ran over to the red headed human girl along with her brothers.

"April!" Donnie said anxiously. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I just got mugged by some Purple Dragons!" said April. "They stole my phone…"

"Don't worry," said Leo. "We'll kick their butts for you."

"Yeah, we'll teach those punks to mess with April O'Neil." Raph punched a fist into his palm.

"Guys," April said. "It's just a phone… I'll get another one."

"C'mon," Donnie said persistently. "What's the point of being a ninja if you can't help your friends when they get robbed?"

"April is right," said their Sensei, who stood across the room. "It is best to let this go."

"What do you mean?" said Leo. "Why shouldn't we get her phone back?"

Splinter walked towards them. "One cannot predict the consequences of battle," he said. "Every fight has the potential to stir a hornets nest. A simple cell phone does not justify this risk."

"What _risk_?" said Raph. "It's the Purple Dragons! Even Mikey and Donnie could beat them."

"Hey!" afore mentioned turtles protested angrily.

"That aside," Andi muttered, pushing Raph away. She looked up at their Sensei. "Master Splinter, what if we didn't confront the Purple Dragons about April? They might just keep on mugging her unless they know that she has some friends in… low places."

Splinter shot her a look, that obviously meant that Andi was overseeing some consequences to this.

"Don't worry, Sensei," Leo said in a carefree manner. "We'll be careful."

With that said, the five teenaged turtles jumped over the entrance bars, and ran for the sewer exit.

* * *

They all watched as the gang members of the Purple Dragons spent a relaxing night after a good day of mugging people. Sid and Tsoi were having a knife throwing game, throwing the knives at a calendar with the picture of a turtle on it. That was the relationship between the Purple Dragons and the turtles in a nutshell.

Sid, the big guy, scowled when Tsoi, the guy with the mustache, mocked him for not being able to even hit the calendar.

"That's it," Sid sulked. "No more bets."

"C'mon!" said Tsoi. "Your luck'll turn around."

Sid was suddenly flying across the room, and he hit the far wall. Andi delivered an uppercut to Tsoi's jaw, and the guy stumbled back, tripping over an empty crate.

"No, it won't," Andi said, grinning.

Fong, the leader of the Purple Dragons, spat out his drink. "The _turtles_?"

" 'Sup," said Raph, the one who had owned Sid.

Leo, Donnie and Mikey jumped down from the rafters. Andi heard Mikey give a long 'woohhh…' as he stood on one foot, hands in the air.

"Get 'em!" Fong shouted.

Tsoi, who had recovered, leapt in the air, ready to down Mikey. The youngest turtle grinned confidently, drawing his nunchucks. "Bring it!"

"Comin' through!" Raph kicked Tsoi backwards, and Mikey shouted in indignation.

Donnie charged Fong, but before he could get to him, Leo jumped in front of him. "I got it!" And kicked the gang leader back.

"Hey!" Donnie yelled.

Andi was just ready to charge Tsoi and Fong as they got to their feet, but Fong seemed to have other ideas. "Let's get outta here!"

"What?" Andi said incredulously. She chased after them.

The Purple Dragons found their escape route blocked by Raph and Mikey, and turned only to come up against Leo, Andi and Donnie.

Leo pushed Fong up against the wall. "You punks stole a phone from a friend of ours," he said threateningly. "We want it back."

Fong scoffed. "Whatever. We steal a lotta phones."

"Well let's see 'em," Leo said. "_Now_!"

"Please," Andi said, moving next to Leo, and addressing Fong through clenched teeth. "I'm having a bad day, and I haven't gotten the chance to hit something yet."

Leo rolled his eyes, and pushed her away. A couple seconds later, the turtles surrounded the Purple Dragons' stash of stolen goods. Cameras, paintings, computers, radios. And a lot of phones.

"Hey, that looks like it," said Donnie, pointing out a red iPhone.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking, and their was a loud rumbling sound. "Does anybody else feel that?" Mikey called.

"What's going on?" Sid shouted.

Then, the floor cracked open. Andi screamed as a dozen or more robotic… things jumped out of the crack, giving out long, mechanical shrieks.

Leo stepped back from the crack. "What the _heck_…?"

Andi and her brothers watched as the robots gathered a bunch of the Purple Dragons' stolen goods in their mouths, and jumped back into the crack. Andi was supposed to be keeping an eye on Fong while they investigated his stash, and her eye caught him speeding up the stairs. She also caught the red phone in his hand.

"Oi!" She sped after him, jumping three steps at a time.

Fong turned for a moment, laughing, and giving a mocking salute. "He's got the phone!" Andi heard Leo yell. "B Team, get him! We'll handle the metal!"

Andi's eyes narrowed, and she grabbed for the back of Fong's vest. _'We'll see who's the wild card…'_ She yelped when Fong turned on her, wielding a meat cleaver. Andi leapt back, and Fong swung again. She was backed up against the wall, and ready to deliver a punch, when Fong threw the frigging meat cleaver.

The pink clad teen moved aside with a startled scream. Fong laughed again, and sped away. Andi tried to move forward, but realized that her mask tails were pinned to the wall by the meat cleaver.

"Hey!" she shouted. "That's just low!"

Mikey and Donnie almost ran past her. Andi crossed her arms, scowling sulkily as Donnie pulled the meat cleaver from the wall.

"Leo wants us to go after the phone," he said.

"I heard." Andi ran a hand over her mask tails. "Well, nothing the B Team and a wild card can't do."

* * *

They tracked Fong all the way to an old, supposedly abandoned factory. But it proved to be anything but abandoned as Andi and her two brothers peered through the skylight.

Dogpound, an enormous mutant dog, was weightlifting a ridiculously large amount of weights with one hand/paw, when Fong walked up behind him, holding up April's phone. He must've said something, because Dogpound put down the weights and turned to him.

"Aw, man," said Mikey. "We can't take Dogpound on our own… Maybe we should wait for Leo and Raph."

"Pfft…" Andi snorted. "No way!"

"And tell them we chickened out?" Donnie said. "Then they'll _never_ stop calling us the B Team! Or the wild card." He looked to Andi.

"Oh, yeah!" Mikey said, perking up. "We have Andi!"

The female turtle realized that Mikey was looking at her expectantly. "Oh… Oh, that's sweet my dear Michelangelo, but I am _not_ going to send us on a suicide rush in on Dogpound."

"She's right," said Donnie, and Mikey slumped. "We're all fast, though!" the purple clad ninja added encouragingly. "We'll use stealth. With the right plan, we can grab the phone without Dogpound ever seeing us. Ok?"

Mikey nodded, smiling.

"Ok, younger brothers," said Andi, punching a fist into her palm. "Let's get down."

A few seconds later, the three turtles were gathered into a huddle. Donnie began rattling off plans. "We need a diversion so we can grab the phone," he said.

"I won't say duh," Andi muttered, as Mikey scratched his head.

"How 'bout this," said Donnie. "We'll make them think the police are here! We'll need a bullhorn, some flashing lights and a siren."

"Operation: Cop Out," Mikey said enthusiastically.

"Sounds cool, but unless you want to go scrounging for those items, I don't think that'll work," said Andi. "Besides, we don't know if Dogpound won't just try to scram, taking the phone with him."

"Ok…" Donnie thought for another moment. "Or, we could make them think the place is on fire! We'll need a smoke machine, an orange light, and some firefighter jackets."

"Operation: Burn Out!" said Mikey.

"I'll stop by the nearest store, looking for a smoke machine," Andi said sarcastically. "And again, how do we know Dogpound won't just scram?"

Donnie gave her an irritated look. "Fine… The simplest plan would be to find the breaker box and shut off the power. We'll need… um, nothing."

"Operation: Black Out!" Mikey exclaimed. "No, Lights Out! No, _Power Out_! This one's too good I can't handle it!" He fell back onto his shell, grinning happily

Donnie and Andi stared at him. Andi then turned back to Donnie, holding out her fist for a fist bump. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

But Donnie was thinking again. "I don't know… It's a bit obvious, and Dogpound might realize what's going on. We might need to think through a bit more plans before settling on just this one."

Andi face palmed.

* * *

Several minutes later, Andi was sitting against the skylight, leaning her cheek on her fist, watching her two youngest brothers pace as they thought of a new plan. Or at least Donnie seemed to be actually thinking. Mikey was probably just following his lead. Andi perked up slightly when Donatello gave his 'eureka' face, but then he frowned, and resumed his pacing.

Donnie suddenly snapped his fingers. "I got it! I'll use my T-Phone to hack the CIA computer system, then reroute a satellite over the building, and focus it's beams to give them all splitting headaches!"

"Operation: Spaced Out!" exclaimed Mikey.

"_Really_…?" Andi said, staring at the back of Donnie's head.

"That's when you two go in," Donnie continued enthusiastically. "Wearing a tinfoil hats to protect yourselves-"

"Hey, why are we the only ones who would have to go in?" Andi protested.

The exclusive ringtone of their T-Phones rang out, and Andi automatically felt for her own T-Phone. It was Donnie's phone, however, that was ringing, and Andi walked over as he answered it.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something," Donnie said irritatedly.

"Is that Leo?" Mikey asked automatically. "Tell him my operation names!"

"What's the matter?" said Donnie, pushing Mikey away. He smiled smugly. "Oh, don't tell me the A Team needs our help."

"Uh, no!" Andi could hear Leo's voice laughing with a nervousness she recognized. "No, of course not! No, we-we're great… I'm just, uh… y'know, checking to see if _you_ guys need any help…"

Andi and Donnie shared a skeptical smirk. "We got this," Donnie said into the phone. "We followed Fong to the de-funked futon factory on Fifth."

Mikey laughed. "Say _that_ five times fast!"

"Anyway, we got an awesome plan to get the phone back. How are _you_ guys doing?" Donnie said slyly.

"Y-y'know…" said Leo. "Good…ish…" There was a small yelp. "Whoops! Uh, call waiting, gotta go!" Their brother hung up abruptly, and Donnie frowned at his T-Phone.

Andi crossed her arms. "They're probably screwed."

"Yeah," Donnie agreed. "Let's get that phone back, and we can save 'em."

"Hey… Andi, Donnie…" Mikey pointed through the skylight. "Something's happening in there."

The two older turtles peered into the building. The other two purple dragon gang members were dragging a tied up Baxter Stockman with them into the building.

_ 'Wait…'_

"Baxter Speckman?" Donnie said in surprise.

"Last time we saw that guy he was looking at us from a dumpster," said Andi.

A creaking noise made them turn back to Mikey. He had opened the skylight. "Michelangelo, what are you doing?" Andi hissed.

"Spying," Mikey said simply. His older siblings exchanged a look, and shrugged, surrounding the skylight window, keeping as silent as possible.

"I don't have time for this," Dogpound was saying. "Get rid of him. I've got turtles to find."

Stockman's voice was on a high octave as he spoke up quickly. "Wait! Turtles? I hate those guys! I can help! In fact, I'm already helping!"

Andi frowned slightly, and Dogpound turned back to the wannabe villain. "Explain," the mutant dog growled.

"My Mousers are destroying the turtles as we speak!" Stockman said quickly.

Mikey glanced over his own body. "We're fine," he said.

"Shh!" Donnie hissed.

"Two of them at least!" Stockman continued.

Andi exchanged a look with Donnie. "Well, now we know what was up with Leo and Raph… But what's a Mouser?"

"Maybe if you shut up and listened we could hear," Donnie snapped.

"…robots," said Dogpound. "You must be good with electronics."

"The best!" Stockman said confidently. "There is nothing I can't build, hack, or fix!"

Dogpound growled, and raised a paw. Andi shut her eyes as he sliced down. But when she opened them, Stockman was looking at his unbound wrists, the ropes lying tattered on the floor.

"Could you hack into this phone?" Dogpound asked, holding up something tiny.

Donnie and Andi stiffened. Stockman scoffed. "You insult me, sir. Something so easy would be a waste of my talents!"

"Well, then," Dogpound growled. "Start wasting your talents…" Stockman took April's phone from the enormous paw of the dog mutant. "…before I waste you."

Andi shut the skylight silently. "Ok, I think that now would be a good time to go for plan number three."

"Agreed." Donnie nodded.

"What? No!" Mikey shouted. They stared at him. "I haven't come up with a name for it yet!"

* * *

A couple minutes later, Donnie was messing with the breaker box, ready to shut off the power. "Ok," he said, sharing a fist bump with Mikey. "Let's do this."

Andi fist pumped. "Let's get down!"

"B Team is go!" Mikey added.

The two older turtles shot him an irritated look. "Don't call us that!" Donnie whined.

"Oh, right…"

Basic plan? All of them would go in, Mikey would grab the phone, while Donnie and Andi distracted Dogpound. With just the right lack of stealth, Dogpound would hear them, but not catch them. Or at least that was the idea.

The lights shut off. "What's going on?" Dogpound barked sharply.

Andi took above, clattering slightly on the support beams. She could just see the silhouettes of her brothers, just as Dogpound could hear them. The pink clad teen jumped onto the beam above the mutant dog, and jumped aside just when he looked up.

Suddenly: "The phone!" Dogpound's bark alerted that Mikey had completed his task.

Now for phase two; get out of the building alive.

Andi could hear Donnie and Mikey running for the exit, and she followed from above. She suddenly halted, and almost fell from the beam, when she saw the enormous shadow of Dogpound right behind her brothers.

Andi had to keep in a scream when Dogpound pounced, and she could hear her two brothers being floored. The lights turned on, and Andi darted into a darker corner of the beams.

"Well, _that_ plan didn't work," Mikey commented timorously, he and Donnie pinned to the ground, each of Dogpound's paws around their necks.

"Worked great for me," Dogpound growled. "Get the chains!" he barked at one of the Purple Dragons.

"No!" Andi swung down from the beams, and delivered a clean kick to the mutant dog's face. Dogpound stumbled back, releasing the younger turtles. "Leave them alone, _Dogbreath_," Andi snapped, gripping her kama.

"Andi!" Mikey exclaimed.

The pink clad kunoichi charged the opposing mutant ninja. Dogpound barked, and they clashed. Andi blocked an incoming paw, broke the block, and quickly rolled aside, and charged again. She rolled to avoid another swinging paw, and aimed the hilt of one of her kama at Dogpound's throat. It landed, and the dog barked. Dogpound shook himself, and suddenly lunged at her, and Andi somersaulted over him, twisting in the air so she was facing his back when she landed. Growling, Dogpound turned sharply on her, and swung the smaller paw down. Andi rolled aside a second time, but ended up getting grabbed by the larger paw, and thrown across the room.

The young kunoichi kept her senses, landing in a crouch and skidding a bit. She looked up, glaring furiously. She hated getting grabbed like that, it was so undignified. As soon as she had been taken down, Mikey and Donnie attacked the larger mutant.

"Andi!" Donnie shouted. He ducked as Dogpound swung at him, before receiving a kick to the chest, and landing nearby his sister. "You should've run," Donnie snapped, using his bō staff to help push himself to his feet.

Andi ducked a swing from Tsoi, and kicked him in the chest, while Donnie smacked Fong in the face with his staff. "Are you _kidding_ me?" Andi snapped at her brother.

A loud cry from Mikey made them both look up. Andi dodged aside just when the youngest turtle crashed into Donnie. Andi looked up to see Dogpound approaching. April's phone lay on the floor, and Stockman ran over, letting out what he clearly thought was a triumphant laugh as he picked it up.

"Hey!" Andi shouted. Stockman gave a girly yelp when he saw Andi draw a few shurikens.

Suddenly, a chain wrapped around her neck and pulled upwards. Andi gagged, and kicked. Judging by the size, strength and choice of weapon, Sid was back with the chains. Letting out a low growl, Andi drove her elbow into the guy's ribs, before smacking the hilt of her kama into his face.

As the chain fell slack, Andi landed in a crouch, and swept out her leg, flooring Sid. She gasped a little, rubbing her throat. When she looked up, Dogpound already had Mikey underfoot, and was holding Donnie by the neck. The mutant dog turned his head towards her, grinning maliciously.

"Andi!" Mikey shouted.

"Run!" said Donnie.

Andi backed up slowly, before turning tail, and running towards the exit of the building. "Don't let her escape!" Dogpound barked.

* * *

"Where are you?" Tsoi called in annoyance.

"You can't hide forever, freak," Sid muttered.

Andi watched them from a fire escape, and sat down, sighing, elbow on her knee, leaning her cheek on her hand. After a couple seconds, she kicked the bars in frustration.

"Wild card," she muttered. She stood up, and kicked the side of the fire escape again. "I'm not a wild card."

The Purple Dragons, in all their stupidity, decided that she wasn't worth it. "I ain't looking for her," Sid said. "You go get your butt kicked by yourself."

"Eh, guess you're right," Tsoi said, looking around uneasily. They both retreated back into the warehouse.

Andi tapped a finger on her lips, frowning at the warehouse. "How to get you boys out?" she muttered. She put her hands on her hips, scowling a little. "An alternative to calling the 'A Team', I mean…"

* * *

Dogpound suddenly dropped the T-Phones, which seemed to be smoking, before turning on Donnie. The mutant dog let out a bark, before approaching the younger ninja threateningly.

Andi quickly took out her grappling hook, carefully opening the skylight, as quietly as she could. Her brothers were chained by their wrists, hanging from the ceiling. Basic plan… Escape through the skylight, via grappling hook, after releasing her brothers. Or something like that. There was a reason why it was sometimes a good thing that she wasn't the leader.

Carefully sliding down the rope, the grappling hook hooked onto the skylight, Andi held her breath. Yeah, she was a trained kunoichi, but when so much was at stake, one tended to doubt one's instinctive skills of silence.

Suddenly, her T-Phone rang out cheerfully.

Now she was seriously starting to doubt her instinctive skills of silence.

Andi stiffened, before looking down, where everyone stared up at her. Then, the skylight fell shut, the grappling hook unhooked itself, and Andi fell to the ground. She landed in a crouch, and just managed to dodge as Dogpound jumped at her.

She answered her T-Phone, also drawing one of her kama. "You picked a _very_ bad time for this, Leo!" she snapped into the phone.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Leo said, sounding breathless. "Andi! You're there!"

Andi yelped as Dogpound swung a paw down on her, and she blocked with her kama. "Yes, and I'm having- _Ah!_" Dogpound used his free paw to grab her wrist holding the phone. Andi quickly hooked her kama around the paw she was blocking, lifted herself up, and kicked the dog in the face, forcing him to release her. She backflipped away, staring at her opponent with wide eyes. "Technical difficulties!"

She dodged aside as Dogpound leapt at her, and he quickly swung a paw at her, and she dodged again. "Get 'im Andi!" Mikey shouted.

"I'm not singularly left handed!" Andi shouted into the phone, which she held in her right hand, blocking the larger paw with her kama in her left. Acting quickly, Andi swung onto Dogpound's arm, leapt onto his back. Giving a single slice, she somersaulted into the air, and landed a little ways away.

One of Dogpound's shoulder spikes fell off, and he barked, turning to glare at Andi with pure fury.

"Andi, Mikey and Donnie won't answer. Is something-? _Ah_!" On the other end, there was the sound of metal slicing metal.

In the background, Andi thought she could hear Raphael shouting at his brother. "Leo! Tell her to get their shells over here!"

"Yes, something's wrong, but it would be a lot easier to deal with if I had both my hands!" Andi screamed into the T-Phone, getting to her feet, pressing her kama to her side after Dogpound had taken a successful swipe at her.

Suddenly, she was punched aside. Shaking her head, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Andi could see Sid the Purple Dragon looking insufferably smug. She just blocked Tsoi's sledgehammer, and then kicked him away in the chest.

"Andi, look out!" Donnie shouted.

Too late, the kunoichi glanced over her shoulder, and Dogpound whacked her aside, hard, and was instantly on top of her, pressing his paw on her chest. Andi cried out in pain, and tried to reach her kama, which had been knocked only inches from her hand. Fong came, and kicked it away.

Andi glared at him, then up at Dogpound, who chuckled. "Andi? Andi!" She could hear Leo's frantic voice in her phone, and Dogpound glanced at it.

Acting instinctively, Andi smashed her T-Phone hard on the ground, and it blinked out.

Dogpound barked in her face. "Thanks for the rescue, Andi," Donnie said sarcastically.

* * *

Andi struggled against the chains pinning her arms to her sides. The Purple Dragons and Dogpound were right next to her, watching as Stockman finished the last steps in hacking into the phone.

"Almost done," Stockman announced. "Ninety-eight… ninety-nine… _Yes_! One hundred! And… Processing… processing… _C'mon_, and… _finished_!"

Andi groaned, which turned into a startled gasp when the skylight above shattered. Two familiar mutant ninjas landed in the building. "The turtles!" Dogpound barked.

"Not so fast, _Dogpound_!" said Leo. "And… Dexter Spackman?"

"It's _Baxter_._ Stockman_!" Stockman shouted angrily.

With that, Dogpound charged. Leo somersaulted over him easily, running straight towards Stockman and his computer. Before Dogpound could go after him, he was distracted by Raph coming in from the side. He received a clean kick to the face.

As soon as Dogpound had left, Andi had whirled around, delivering a kick to Sid's face. She ducked to avoid Fong's punch, and swept his legs out from under him.

Stockman was about to unplug the phone, but Leo's katana sliced the wire, right where his hand would've been, and the blue clad ninja took the phone.

"How'd you escape my Mousers?" Stockman demanded, pointing at him.

"We didn't," Leo replied simply. Suddenly, more than sixty robots, exactly like the ones that had been raiding the Purple Dragon's hideout, came pouring from the broken skylight, giving out long, mechanical shrieks. Andi rolled aside to avoid the hard rain. Leo whirled around, slicing one of them in mid-air.

"Uh, Leo!" Donnie shouted. "We'd love to help, FYI!"

With a few quick strokes, Leo sliced at the chains holding his siblings, while Raph released Andi. Andi quickly retrieved her weapons, which had been tossed aside.

"Here!" She threw Donnie his staff, and tossed Mikey his nunchucks, walking over to her brothers.

"We're here to save the day," Raph stated smugly, patting Mikey on the shell. "As usual."

"Oh, yeah," Donnie said sarcastically. "Looks like you guys were doing great."

"_You_ try fighting off two thousand robots!" Raph snapped, pointing out said robots.

"Thought you'd never ask…" Andi kicked away one of the robots behind Leo, before plunging into the fray. Most of these things seemed intent on getting to either Leo or Raph, and they just kept on coming. "Geez, Raphael…!" Andi sliced the muzzle off one of the 'Mousers'. "You really know how to bring a party!"

"So sue me if Dustin Starman decided to spray us with tracking stuff!" Raph snapped.

"Say what?" Donnie said sharply, before whacking several more Mousers aside with his staff.

The Purple Dragons had scrammed, and Dogpound was barking and growling, batting aside the raining Mousers. He seemed mostly intent on getting to Leo.

"Leonardo, that phone is a sign begging for you to be pounded!" Andi yelled, slicing at still more Mousers.

"Yep!" Leo whirled around. "Mikey!" The youngest turtle turned at his name. "Keep-Away!" Leo shouted, before throwing the phone.

Andi could hear Mikey landing hard on his plastron as he lunged for the phone. She could also hear the sound of heavy footsteps running towards her, and looked up. She yelped, and dove aside just before Dogpound could take a swing at her. Getting to her feet, Andi kicked two Mousers into the air, and sliced them into a few dozen pieces, all the while hearing Mikey's running away scream. Leo sliced a Mouser in half, and then leaned on his knees, breathing slowly, but heavily.

"Getting tired, baby brother?" said Andi.

"This…" Leo suddenly leapt into the air, and destroyed a couple Mousers, before landing heavily. "…is all I've been doing all night," he said irritably.

"To bad you didn't have your B Team to help you, hm?" Andi caught one of the incoming Mousers on her kama.

"Woah!" Donnie shouted suddenly, crouching next to a sliced open Mouser. "A gamma camera!"

"Hey…!" Andi said. She kicked away a couple shrieking Mousers. "That rhymes!"

"It detects radioisotopes," Donnie continued. "That must be what he's tagged you with!"

"Oh…" Raph caught a Mouser on his sai. "_How do we get it off_?" he shouted frustratedly.

"You can't…" Donnie knocked aside another Mouser. "It's wears off gradually. But if someone else got sprayed, they'd give off a stronger signal."

Mikey screamed suddenly as he took a tumble off the upper floor of the building. The phone skidded out of his hands, and he lay still.

"Mikey!" Andi ran over, and froze when Dogpound landed right behind Mikey.

The mutant dog grinned, and raised both fists over his head. Suddenly, with a yell, Donnie smacked Dogpound across the face with his bō. Dogpound whimpered like the mutant dog he was, and Donnie dived aside. Mikey came to, and he and Andi stood next to Donnie.

"We gotta get Stockman's spray," said Donnie. "It controls the Mousers."

"You mean that thing?" Mikey pointed out a silver can.

Stockman was holding it. "I'll handle this, dog-man," he said confidently. He held up the can. "One spritz, and they're Mouser chow!"

Accompanied with a yell from Raph, two shurikens came flying, and embedded themselves in the can. Stockman and Dogpound yelled as a red mist sprayed over them. There was a couple tense seconds when the Mousers froze. Then, mechanically shrieking, they moved from Leo and Raph, and started chasing Stockman and Dogpound. Stockman seemed to have enough sense to run away (from his own creations; karma was evil), but Dogpound only waited until the Mousers started chewing on his tail to chase after Stockman, who tripped. Scooping up the human in his enormous paw, Dogpound made to run out of the building, until the ringing of April's phone stopped him.

Picking it up, the mutant dog gave a short bark of surprise as a well aimed throwing knife knocked it out of his paw. "Hang it up, Dogpound!" Donnie shouted, he, Mikey and Andi stepping forward offensively. "Your call just got dropped!"

Realizing that he'd lost, and with the Mousers shrieking after him, Dogpound punched through the wall ("Oh, yeah!"), and ran out into the night. Andi put her hands on her hips, grinning as she and her brothers watched the Mousers run out through the hole.

"Nice job, guys!" Leo said happily.

"Yeah!" Raph agreed, throwing either arm over Mikey and Donnie's shoulders. "From here on out, you're the A… minus Team!" He then pulled Andi's into the half-group-hug. "_All_ of you!"

Andi smirked.

"That's probably the best we're gonna get out of him," Donnie commented.

Raph pulled Mikey into a playful head lock, rubbing his youngest brother's head furiously. Andi threw an arm over Donnie and Leo's shoulders, and they all walked back home.

* * *

There wasn't any point in listening to your MP3 when your brother is already playing music. Besides, Andi knew Mikey's taste in music was good. And his dancing was pretty cool, but she wondered where he'd gotten his B-Boy moves from. Raph was feeding his pet turtle, Spike, and Andi and Donnie were watching Leo play pinball. A relaxing ending to a night of havoc.

"I hope you all see that by choosing your battles poorly, you created your own crisis," Splinter said from the dojo entrance.

"Yeah, there's definitely some irony there," Donnie admitted.

"Ok, it got a little out of control," said Leo, looking up from his pinball game.

"A little?" Andi muttered wryly.

"But _we_ learned our lesson," Leo finished, shooting his older sister a look, putting an emphasis on 'we'. "And… at least we got April's phone back."

"You did?" April said enthusiastically, just entering the lair. "Sweet!"

Donnie held out the phone. Andi winced when it shattered in his hand.

"Uh…" Leo stammered awkwardly. "The important thing is it didn't end up in the wrong hands…"

"Gee…" April sighed. "Thanks, guys…"

Andi winced again. "Aw, don't worry, April," said Donnie. He held up a T-Phone. "You can have one of my custom built T-Phones."

"Ooh, cool!" April took the T-Phone enthusiastically.

Mikey came over suddenly, putting his hands on April and Leo's shoulders. "Just don't say T-Phone: self-destruct," he said cheerfully. The T-Phone buzzed, and shorted out. "Or else… that happens."

**A/N HardyGal: Ok. There you are! The weird thing about Andi is that she's a bit hypocritical. She doesn't like her brothers putting down each other, but I think she herself would do it at any given moment. I wasn't sure how to portray how useful Andi is to the team. She doesn't belong in here originally, and so I have to work hard to make sure she does something. But then, she would've been able to save Mikey and Donnie, unless Leo had called her. Darn you, Leonardo. Up next, we meet a new mutant, who is arguably one of the most lovable berserker fighter mutants ever.**


	12. It Came From The Depths

Chapter Twelve: It Came From the Depths

**A/N HardyGal: SORT OF IMPORTANT. Thanks to a review from Erica Phoenix, I edited (added) a few things to Panic In The Sewers, featuring an overprotective Splinter. So go ahead and read that. It's character development I guess.**

**ManyGamePlayer, another new chapter, which hopefully has another humorous ending.**

**Sleepy Rainbow, thank you. MOUSERS Attack was one of the much more harder episodes. I saw A Chinatown Ghost Story. I feel like I'm being reunited with the boys, and I feel happier for it. And I managed to watch Into Dimension X! somehow, and I can't wait for when I write that episode! It's so cool, and I was so worried for Mikey. Not to mention just a bit sad at his sudden maturity. Though it was interesting, and also we got fun Mikey back. "Our little brother's growing up," as Andi would say.**

**Erica Phoenix, serious thanks for the suggestions, I have thus inducted that advice into the chapter. I might add one or two changes, but right now my mind is kind of numb. I'm sorry if it seems like I didn't put my all into the scenes. I live in Malaysia.**

It was a casual, relaxing day. Raphael was playing on the arcade, Donatello was doing something on his computer, Andrea was listening to her MP3, and Leonardo was flipping through channels. Michelangelo was in the kitchen; who knew what he was doing it there.

What exactly he was doing in there was revealed when he entered the main room, holding something behind his shell. "Who wants to try my latest creation?" Mikey announced. Andi pulled out her earbuds, and she and her brothers turned to look at him. "We all love pizza," Mikey continued. "We all love milkshakes. So I combined them!"

Andi stuck out her tongue. "Ok, that could not be less appetizing," said Donnie.

"I call it…" Mikey held out a glass which had some sort of yellow and red slop in it. "…a P-Shake!"

Donnie looked as though he were about to hurl. "I stand corrected."

"You guys just have no sense of adventure…" Mikey drank a bit from the glass. His eyes widened, and he spat it back into the glass.

His older siblings groaned in disgust.

"Where did I go wrong?" Mikey said confusedly, looking into the glass.

"Michelangelo, I think you went wrong a long time ago," Andi said, standing up to take the glass back into the kitchen.

Mikey promptly downed the entire glass. His older siblings groaned again. "I am _not_ going to be his caretaker when he gets sick," said Andi, sitting back down on the pit step.

Leo shuddered, and flipped to another channel. He perked up when he got to his current obsession; Space Heroes. Andi groaned.

"In all my travels," said the protagonist, Captain Ryan. "I've never seen anything as cute as these trumpets." The 'trumpets' were large, pink, balls of fur, with a trumpet shaped mouth. There was a really irritating beeping sound emitting from them, and this was apparently even reaching the hard headed captain. "But I'll be darned if they aren't the most annoying species in the cosmos!"

Andi stuck her tongue out slightly in a bored expression. The crew on the ship covered their ears as the trumpets beeping became louder. Leo looked as happy as ever whenever watching his TV show.

"Captain!" Ensign Crankshaw said. "We've got to find a humane way to get rid of them!"

"If there's one thing I'm known for, it's my humanity." Captain Ryan strapped himself into his captain's seat. "Open the airlock!"

Andi watched as the ensign somehow wasn't blown away with the trumpets as he opened the airlock. Leo was grinning widely.

"You have to be the only person on earth who likes this show," Raph told Leo, having walked over in the middle of the whole thing.

"No way!" said Leo. "There are millions of Spaceniks out there!"

"_Spaceniks_?" Andi repeated.

Raph snatched the remote from Leo's hand and changed the channel. "I'm Joan Grody," announced a female human reporter. "With a sewer shocker! City workers attacked… by mutants?"

Andi and her brothers stiffened. "It was like, part man, part reptile," said a nervous looking sewer worker in an interview. "And all monster! It came out of nowhere and attacked me!"

Raph found himself on the receiving end of three stares (Mikey had disappeared again). "It wasn't me!" he snapped.

"Take a look at this terrifying footage!" said the news woman.

It showed a video of the interviewed sewer worker, taking a video of himself in the sewers. "So," he was saying. "Some people think the sewers are dark and scary. But actually, it's a lotta…"

Andi's eyes widened when an alligator looking mutant snuck up behind the man, growling. It attacked. The guy screamed, and the camera clattered at random angles. "_Somebody help me_!"

"Whelp," Andi muttered. "There goes that theory…"

"Are malicious mutants menacing Manhattan?" announced the news woman, coming back onscreen. "Find out next on Grody to the Max."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Donnie said slowly.

"The last thing we want is some mutant causing trouble in the sewers," said Leo, getting to his feet.

"Or some news crew down here looking for him," Raph added.

"I'd like to stay offscreen as much as possible," Andi muttered.

"We've got to track this guy down and stop him ourselves," said Leo.

Donnie stood up and grabbed the remote. "Wait… Let's rewind this…" He rewound the 'terrifying footage'. "I think I saw a tunnel number…" He stopped at the interview. "There! Tunnel two eighty-one!"

"Let's go," said Leo.

* * *

Was it disturbing that they had absolutely no qualms about passing the yellow tape? Nah. Donnie and Leo pushed the yellow police tape so Andi, Raph and Mikey could slip through.

As they walked through the sewer tunnel, Andi spoke up. "I know we live down here," she said. "But after that footage, I'm freaking out inwardly." She tripped forward suddenly. "Now I'm just irritated," she growled.

"Woah, check this out…" Leo crouched down. Andi turned and saw that she had tripped over a deep footprint in the ground. It was almost three times bigger than Leo's hand.

"Ok, now I'm freaking out again," said Andi.

"What the heck made these footprints?" said Leo.

Donnie pointed down the tunnel. "Whatever it was, it went that way."

They followed the footprints for about a minute, before a loud growling made Leo spread his arms out, stopping them in their tracks. The very familiar sound of laser fire echoed through the tunnel, and pink lasers hit the wall, illuminating the place slightly.

The shadow of a very large mutant, and a few humanoids, were on the wall.

"Did I mention I'm freaking out?" said Andi.

The five of them ran forward, and looked around the corner. Raph ducked as the head of a Kraang-droid came flying his way.

"Woah…"

An enormous mutant, that seemed to be part gator, was literally ripping the Kraang-droids to shreds. The laser fire hit him, but that just seemed to anger him further as he roared furiously. A Kraang-droid hopped onto the gator's back, and he roared, ripping it away, before biting almost the entire upper body off another Kraang-droid. He shook it around in his mouth, before tossing it aside.

The turtles ducked again, and the half a Kraang-droid hit the wall. The Kraang brain exited its body, and scuttled away, squalling in terror.

"I never thought I'd feel sorry for the Kraang," said Donnie.

The sound of electricity whirring made them turn back to the still surviving Kraang-droids and the gator. One of the droids had brought out a silver stick, that crackled with pink electricity. The gator grunted in pain as the droid thrust the electro stick into his side. It took three jabs before the gator collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Tell Kraang in what place can be found the power cell that Kraang wishes to find the place of," said the Kraang-droid.

The gator hissed. "Never!" he growled.

The other Kraang-droids took out an electro stick, and began jabbing the gator, who roared in pain. Andi winced, turning away. Mikey grabbed Raph's arm, tugging on it.

"C'mon, we gotta help him!" Mikey said urgently.

Raph shook him away. "I think 'gotta' is a strong word."

"Mikey, we don't know anything about that guy," said Leo. "He could be more dangerous than the Kraang."

"That gator dude needs our help!" Mikey said. "I'm not waiting around for you cowards!"

"Do you know what you're getting into?" asked Donnie.

"Hey, I'm as wary as the next turtle," said Andi. "But for once, I agree with Michelangelo. I am not about to just stay here and watch that guy get tormented!"

"See, you know I'm good when Andi agrees with me!" said Mikey.

"Or it's just a sure sign that we should on no accounts go along with it," Raph snapped.

But Mikey wasn't listening. Taking out his kusarigama chain, he plunged into the fray. "BOOYAKASHA!"

The kusarigama hook wrapped around one of the Kraang's electro sticks, and Mikey pulled hard on the chain. The stick embedded itself in a Kraang-droid's head.

"Well, I guess that settles it," said Raph. He drew his sai. "Let's go whack some piñatas!"

"Now you're talking!" Andi drew her twin kama, and plunged among the Kraang-droids.

It was over in moments. The two remaining Kraang-droids tried dragging away the gator, who was unconscious from the amount of shocks he'd received, but Mikey took them down easily.

"So, what do we do now?" said Donnie.

"We get outta here before more Kraang-droids show up," said Leo.

Andi saw Mikey stiffen, before running over to the gator, covering the gator's head protectively. "We can't just leave him here!" said Mikey. "What if the Kraang find him?"

"Well what do you wanna do?" Leo said sarcastically. "Take him back to the lair?"

Mikey looked up at his oldest brother, doing his trademark puppy eyes. Andi smirked slightly.

"No… Oh, _no_…" Leo shook his head. "Did you see what he did to those Kraang-droids? We are _not_ taking this monster home with us!" He crossed his arms to prove his point.

"He's not a monster!" Mikey retorted. "He's a… giant, Kraang crushing, mutant alligator monster!" He paused, and Andi face palmed. "I said monster, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Sure did."

"Uh huh."

"Well you know what I meant!" Mikey snapped.

"I thought you meant monster," said Raph.

Mikey turned to his sister. "Andi, back me up on this."

Andi found herself cringing underneath the four looks, one of them the heart melting baby blue puppy eyes. "Mikey," she said, rubbing the back of her head. "As much as I hated to see the Kraang doing that to him, I agree with the rest of the guys. I don't think that bringing him back home is the smartest thing ever."

"But, _Andi_…" Mikey said desperately.

"But, _Mikey_…" Andi retorted. She sighed. "This guy was outta control, Mikey. Who knows if he'll turn on us?"

"He wouldn't do that!" said Mikey. "We saved him!" Andi turned away. "Fine!" Mikey snapped. "I'll bring him back myself!"

They watched him go about the task for five minutes, without actually managing to budge the mutant gator. "Um, Donnie?" said Mikey. "You don't happen to have a forklift, do ya?" Silence. "No? Ok." He resumed his fruitless task.

Finally, Leo sighed, and pointed to the gator. They all pitched in and helped drag the gator back to the lair.

* * *

It took awhile; that gator was _heavy_. But eventually, they had the gator curled in a fetal position in the middle of the pit, Mikey fondling him.

"I can't _believe_ we let him talk us into this," Raph grumbled.

Mikey lay on the gator's arm, which was pretty much two times his height, hugging it. "Aw, look at him…" He grabbed a teddy bear, and snuggled it next to the gator. "He's so peaceful."

"That's because he's out cold," said Leo.

"Eh, you gotta admit," said Andi, leaning an elbow on Raph's shoulder. "When he's not a deranged killing machine, he looks kinda cute. Don't worry Raph, that applies to you too." Raph pushed her away with a dark glare.

Donnie stepped forward, carrying several lengths of chain. Mikey cast a glare at him. "Woah, what are those for?"

"We can't keep him in here unless he's chained to something really big," Donnie said firmly.

"That is so wrong!" Mikey shouted. "He's not gonna hurt us!" He hugged the gator again, smiling. "We're the ones who saved him…"

The gator hissed low, and its eyes opened. Andi and her brothers stepped back warily. "See?" Mikey whispered. "He's perfectly calm. I bet the first thing he's gonna do is thank us-"

Suddenly, the gator knocked the orange clad ninja aside, and got to his feet, letting out a growling roar. The older ninjas backed off slowly, wide eyed. Promptly, the gator ripped Mikey's teddy bear in half.

"Or, maybe the second thing," Mikey said timorously.

Donnie yelped as the gator seized him by the head, and lifted him into the air. "Donnie!" Andi squeaked.

"Get him off me!" Donnie yelled, beating the gator's arm frantically. "Get him off me!"

"I'll help you, Donnie!" Mikey picked up one of the chains, which Donnie had dropped, whirled it above his head, and threw it, allowing it to wrap around the waist of his immediate older brother.

Leo, Andi and Raph pitched in to help Mikey with the chain. "Not like that! Not like-!" Donnie's shouts cut off, and the gator flung the purple clad ninja around.

The chain was also flung around, and the three older teens hit the far wall painfully, only Mikey being able to keep his hold on the chain. Andi got to her hands and knees, shaking herself, before running into Donnie's lab.

"Where do you keep it? Where do you keep it? Ha!" The pink clad kunoichi shouted triumphantly as she found what she was looking for. Running outside, there was still chaos. Raph was on he gator's back, covering his eyes, and Mikey was hanging off the ceiling pipes, still holding onto the chain.

"Leo!" Andi threw Donnie's homemade stun gun to her immediate younger brother, who caught it neatly, and shot the gator. The gator grunted as the electricity hit him, and he collapsed.

"What is all this commotion?" They all turned at the sharp voice of their Sensei.

Raph didn't hesitate. "Sensei, Mikey made us bring a mutant back to the lair, and it _attacked _us!"

Mikey picked himself up off the floor. "It needs our help!" he retorted.

"It's a dangerous monster!" Raph shouted back.

"Raphael!" Master Splinter stepped forward. "There is no monster more dangerous than a lack of compassion." The gator growled low in its unconscious state. "My mistake…"

"We're doing to him what everyone else does to us," said Mikey, pointing to the gator. "Judging him by his looks."

"Actually…" Andi crossed her arms. "Mostly by the fact that he was totally out of control in his fighting, and maybe by the fact he _attacked_ us…"

Donnie shakily got to his feet. "And… the fact that he had me _by the face, Mikey!_"

"But if a human saw us fighting their bad guys, do you think that they'll really do what I did?" said Mikey, looking at Andi. The female turtle turned away. "He was fighting the Kraang, Master Splinter," Mikey continued, turning to their Sensei. "It's like you always say: 'The enemy of my enemy, is my bro'!"

"That is not exactly what I said," Splinter said slowly. "But what's this about the Kraang?"

"They were trying to force him to tell them where they could find some… power cell," said Leo.

"And he refused to tell…" Splinter said interestedly.

"Yeah!" Mikey said enthusiastically. "They were all like, _zap zap zap_! And he was all like, _Rawr! Never_!"

"Hm… I see. You made a wise decision, Michelangelo."

Everyone, even Mikey, stared at their Sensei in surprise. Then, Mikey grinned smugly.

"Yes, I never thought I'd hear myself say that either," Splinter said, smiling slightly. The mutant rat crouched next to the gator, running a hand over an open scar on the gator's scaly chest. "Hm… His scars run deep. But they protect a genuine heart. When he awakens, Michelangelo, you must find a way to befriend him."

Mikey gave a thumbs up. "No problemo."

"You need to learn what he knows about the Kraang," said Splinter, standing up. He turned to Leo and Andi, and then to Donnie and Raph. "In the meantime, you four try to find this power cell before the Kraang can."

"But… we're still chaining him up, right?" said Donnie.

"Of course!" said Splinter. "I am compassionate, not insane."

* * *

There really wasn't a better time burner than digging through Kraang-droid body parts in a dark sewer tunnel, trying to find a power cell that you know absolutely nothing about. Andi tossed a droid head in the air, catching it, and pushing the metal body parts around with her foot. Donnie, Leo and Raph were also digging through the body parts, metal clattering as they tossed away whatever couldn't be a power cell.

"I don't suppose _this_ is a power cell," said Raph, standing up.

Andi and Donnie perked up, and Leo got to his feet excitedly. "Oh…" He slumped when he realized that Raph's 'power cell' was really an empty tomato sauce can.

"Quite goofing around, Raph," Donnie said irritatedly.

Andi threw the droid head, which Raph dodged easily, smirking. He tossed the can over his shoulder, and it landed somewhere with a splash. The three other turtles ran to Raph's side, and watched as the can sunk beneath the sewer water.

Leo crouched down. "Hold on a second… If an alligator wanted to hide something, where would he put it?"

"And there is the question we should've been asking a long time ago," Andi muttered, kicking at a Kraang-droid arm.

"Oh, I'm thinking underwater," said Donnie, in his science lecture voice. "Alligators love to drag their prey to the bottom of swamp-" He cut off with a yelp as Raph smacked him into the water

"Thanks," said Leo, grinning.

"Don't mention it," said Raph.

Andi pushed her red clad brother on the shell, and he stumbled, before turning to glare at her. Suddenly, Donnie's head came poking out of the water.

"Hey!" he said. "This pool is deeper than it looks, it keeps going!"

"Well…" Leo got to his feet. "Looks like we should-" He landed in the water with a splash and a startled yell.

"Way ahead of you," said Raph, grinning.

Andi suddenly pushed him in the water. "And way ahead of _you_." She yelped when one of her brothers grabbed her by the ankle, and pulled her into the water.

* * *

Being a turtle was cool. You were relatively more protected than humans thanks to your shell, and you could hold your breath for a long while. Soon, Andi and her brothers emerged from the water warily. Andi didn't recognize this part of the sewer.

As she squeezed the water from her mask tails, she, Leo and Donnie yelped in surprise as Raph shook the water off like a dog. Andi scowled, wiping the new layer of water away.

"Sometimes it's good to be a turtle," said Raph.

"Duck!" At Andi's scream, Donnie and Leo dodged aside, Andi crouching quickly as a lethal stop sign came out of nowhere, and embedded itself in the far wall.

Then, the afore mentioned turtles screamed in terror at the sight of their headless brother. Raph pulled his head out of his shell, eyes wide. "And sometimes it's good to be a short turtle…"

The room started shaking, pipes rattling, and debris falling from the ceiling. "The place is booby trapped!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Run!" At Leo's shout, the four turtles ran down a tunnel, screaming as random pipes and signs came flying towards them, intent on stabbing or slicing them. Spikes popped out of the ground, nearly impaling Raph, and Andi had to slide underneath an enormous pipe, which had nearly crushed Donnie against the wall.

There wasn't really any point in trying to count how long they ran down the sewer tunnel, or how many times they'd nearly been killed. And least not for Andi. She wasn't quite sure what was going through her brothers' minds, but she was just intent on staying alive. She did look over her shoulder once though. And she saw about half a dozen oil barrels, covered in lethal spikes, rolling towards them.

She and her brothers screamed when they realized they were trapped; all that was in front of them was a wall on which was spray painted GET OUT. They threw themselves forward, and landed on their face. Andi yelped when one last spike nearly impaled itself in Leo's hand.

They had broken through the wall, and were in a small chamber, the barrels all piled up against the 'doorway'. "Oh, holy hound…" Andi squeaked, getting to her feet. "How the heck could that gator have done up all that?"

"Whatever this power cell is, it must be pretty important," said Leo.

They looked around the chamber. It really wasn't anything remarkable, just a claustrophobic broom closet really. Donnie gasped suddenly. He had pressed his hand against the far wall, and that section of the wall slid aside. Andi and her brothers gasped when they saw a glowing, glass tube. The source of the glowing was an large crystal in the tube, casting pink light over the place.

"This thing is putting out some power," Donnie said, pulling out a couple wires, and touching the tube with them. Suddenly, he flew across the room with a flash of electricity. He glared at his older siblings, and Andi couldn't hold a small smile; his mask tails were standing on end, a lot like how human hair did when static electrified. "Why am _I_ the one who always has to touch the weird Kraang stuff?" Donnie snapped frustratedly.

"Because you _want_ to," said Andi. She checked her phone as the text tone rang out. "Mikey wants us to know that he's named tall, dark and scary Leatherhead."

Leo face palmed, and Raphael groaned.

Soon, they were walking back to the sewer water tunnel, Donnie carrying the assumed power cell. Thankfully, there weren't any traps to kill anyone going out of the room.

"Any idea what they would use it for?" asked Leo, referring to the power cell.

"Well, with the right components it could power almost anything," said Donnie. "Flashlight… Blaster cannon… City on the moon."

"That's some serious power," said Andi. "I can see why the Kraang would want it, but…"

"Why would the gator want this thing?" said Leo, nodding at her.

"Why don't we take it home and ask him," suggested Raph.

"Great," said Donnie. "But who's gonna carry it through the water?" That was a question that someone who was holding the power cell shouldn't ask. Donnie turned to his older siblings, who grinned. He groaned. "Oh, man…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Leo said reassuringly, patting him on the shoulder. "But you go first, ok?"

Donnie whimpered nervously as he slowly reached his foot towards the water. Raph suddenly seized him about the shoulders and shook him. Donnie yelped, nearly dropping the power cell. Raph laughed.

"_Not funny_!" Donnie shouted angrily, and his red clad brother casually pushed him into the water.

* * *

They took the water route back home, and Mikey was waiting for them. "Hey guys!" he said happily, standing on the edge of the water entrance. "Leatherhead is totally off the chain."

This line had all four of the older turtles standing over their brother, absolute panic taking over their minds.

"You mean you set him free?" Raph said incredulously.

"What?" said Mikey. "No. Off the chain means he's cool." The older turtles sighed, slumping with relief. "And _that's_ why I set him free!"

They yelped, looking at the enormous mutant gator, who stood on the side, holding one of the kitchen pots. He smiled, if it could be called a smile, and Mikey waved cheerfully. Andi squeaked slightly.

"You let that maniac _loose_?" Donnie said, his voice high. He turned back to Mikey. "Maybe you forgot he grabbed me by the face," he said slowly, with a look of false calm. "So I'll remind you… He grabbed me… by the _face_!"

"Relax," Raph said unsympathetically. "You've been hurt worse since."

"Mikey, you shouldn't have unchained him!" Leo reprimanded, glaring at his youngest brother. "What if he goes berserk?"

"He's not gonna go berserk," said Mikey. He walked over to 'Leatherhead', and pat his snout, smiling. "He's totally mellow."

"Like… we can ask him a few questions mellow?" said Andi.

Mikey narrowed his eyes at her. "Why don't you ask _him_?" Leatherhead nodded, though.

"Ok…" Leo said doubtfully. Andi pushed him forward, and stepped back to safety. "So… Leatherhead," Leo said slowly. "About the Kraang…"

Suddenly, the pot dropped from the gator's grasp, and he roared. Andi grabbed Leo by the shell, and fell backwards as Leatherhead swept a hand at them. Mikey was on top of the situation, almost literally, stroking the gator's head calmingly.

"Dude! Chill! Chill!"

Leatherhead dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily. Mikey turned to glare at Leo. "What are you thinking?" he snapped through grit teeth.

"You said he was mellow!" Leo retorted.

"I didn't know you were gonna ask him about the you-know-who!" Mikey hissed in his brother's face.

"Ok," Leo snapped. "What should I do?"

"I don't know," said Mikey. "Maybe start with an icebreaker, like, 'How was your day?' "

Andi and Leo got to their feet. "Fine…" Leo sighed. "Um… Leatherhead…" He stepped forward. "How was your day?"

"It started out awful," Leatherhead said. He had a very low voice, that growled with every word.

"Yeah," said Mikey. "You were attacked by the Kraang."

This time, Andi could actually sense the change in the mutant gator. It was like all other emotions except for hate, fear and anger, were wiped from his mind. He roared furiously.

"My bad," Mikey said sheepishly, before jumping onto Leatherhead's shoulders. "Woah, buddy!" He moved down to stroke the gator's sides. "Cleansing breaths…" He massaged his enormous foot. "Cleansing breaths…" Leatherhead dropped to his hands and knees again, and Mikey massaged his shoulders. "Cleansing breaths…"

Leatherhead breathed deeply, and it seemed he had got his senses about him. "You know you're in a safe place now, right?" Mikey said gently, stroking Leatherhead's snout.

"Yes," Leatherhead said slowly.

"My sister and brothers just want to ask you a few questions," Mikey said. "Do you think you can handle that?"

Andi had never seen Mikey act this gentle with anything or anyone really. It was… endearing.

Leatherhead breathed deep. "Yes…"

"Ok…" Mikey turned to his older siblings, smiling. "Now, what was it you guys wanted to ask?"

Andi turned to Leo, and Leo and Raph turned to Donnie. The purple clad teen stepped forward warily, removing the pink power cell from his satchel. "Ok, we just wanna know what this is…"

The change was instant, and terrifying. "Thief!" Leatherhead seized Donnie's head, and roared angrily.

"Oh, come on!" Donnie shouted. His older siblings drew their weapons, this time ready to take down the deranged mutant. "This is not my day!" Donnie yelled, his words muffled by said deranged mutant's hand.

Leo attacked first, but was batted away easily. Andi ducked another swipe, and Raph used her shell to launch himself into the air. However, Leatherhead threw Donnie at him, and both of them landed in a pile in the pit. The power cell clattered, and Leatherhead turned towards it.

"Raph!" Andi shouted, sheathing one of her kama, and lifting her hand into the air.

Raph picked himself up, and kicked the power cell away before Leatherhead could reach it. Andi caught it, and yelped when Leatherhead turned towards her, snapping his enormous jaws at her hands. The kunoichi jumped back, and Leatherhead swiped at her again, knocking her aside, and the power cell out of her hands.

When Andi got her wits about her, Leatherhead was rolling on the ground, squashing Raph against the wall. She, Leo and Donnie darted forward, and tried pulling the enormous gator away. Instead, he just turned on them. Leo, who had a grip on the tail, was flung heavily to the ground. Donnie yelped as Leatherhead crawled towards him, snapping his jaws. Andi jumped in front of her brother, stupidly placing her hand on top of the mutant's gator's snout. She just barely avoided getting her hand bitten off, before Leatherhead tossed his head, and smacked her aside. Andi could feel her skull connecting to the corner of the stairs, and she passed out.

* * *

When Andi came to, she guessed it hadn't been very long. Splinter was in the room, in a defensive position, glaring furiously at Leatherhead. "Leave this place!" their Sensei snapped. "Out!"

Surprisingly, the gator did as he was told. Picking up the power cell, he stalked out of the lair, growling and roaring. Andi cringed as he walked past her, but he ignored her.

"Boys…!" Splinter ran forward to check on Raph. "Andrea… Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Leo grunted, pushing himself to his hands and knees. "Yeah, we're ok…"

"Speak for yourself," Andi muttered, pushing herself up, and gingerly placing her hand on her head.

"Where is Michelangelo?" said Splinter.

"You don't think he went after Leatherhead, do ya?" asked Donnie, massaging his hand.

Leo laughed. "No! Only an idiot would-" He cut off, realizing exactly who they were talking about. "Oh, boy…"

* * *

It was easy to track down Mikey. Mikey was going after Leatherhead. It was easy to track down Leatherhead. Just follow the giant footprints. They had never gone this far in the abandoned subway tunnel before. There really had never been a reason to. But they followed the tracks all the way to an old, broken down subway car, in which Mikey was talking to Leatherhead.

"Leatherhead!" Raph shouted. He and his siblings jumped into the subway car, drawing their weapons, and creating a protective circle around Mikey. "Get away from Mikey, or we'll turn you into the world's ugliest suitcase!"

"Please," Leatherhead pleaded. "I mean him no harm. It was the Kraang that made me this way. I was raised by a kind, human boy. Until his parents discovered me, and dumped me in the sewer. The Kraang found me, and took me to their dimension. They mutated me, and subjected me to horrible experiments. But they could not break my spirit. Six months ago, I escaped through the portal, that they use to travel to earth, and I stole this." He held out the power cell.

"What do they use it for?" asked Donnie.

"It powers the portal," Leatherhead explained. "Without it, no Kraang can enter, or leave this dimension. I swore to keep it from them, and spare this world from their evil, even at the cost of my own life."

Andi stiffened suddenly. "What's that sound?"

The subway car rattled, shaking around everyone inside it. Leatherhead roared, clutching the power cell to his chest protectively.

"Give to Kraang the power cell that the Kraang has come to demand that you give to Kraang!"

"It's the Kraang!" Mikey shouted.

"I never would've guessed." Andi drew her kama.

"Quick!" Leo shouted. "Barricade the doors!"

Raph and Mikey did as they were told, but the silver Kraang-droids that were trying to pile in proved this task of barricading the doors to be difficult. About three or four made their way into the subway car. Only one made it to Leatherhead, the others taken down by Donnie, Andi and Leo. Leatherhead played tug of war with the Kraang-droid over the power cell, until Leo sliced off its arms, and kicked it away.

Finally, Raph and Mikey managed to close the doors. The pounding stopped, and there was a tense few seconds in which everyone was waiting for something to happen. Just when everyone was sure they were fine, several Kraang gun saws cut through the walls of the subway car.

Andi screamed, and backed up into a window. Suddenly, several Kraang limbs broke through the window, and gripped her shoulders and face. Her brothers were actually having problems with the Kraang parts which they had sliced up inside the subway car. Somehow, they were still functional, albeit, not exactly threatening.

Or maybe they were. Leo and Donnie were struggling with the Kraang-droid hands which gripped their faces. Mikey screamed when the disembodied droid head in his hands came to life. "Kraang!"

Andi would have been screaming uncontrollably if she wasn't a bit more intent on keeping the Kraang-droid hands away from her. Slicing evidently wasn't advisable, so she just resorted to pushing them away frantically. There was one time where she was supposed to be putting away the kitchen pots and pans. They wouldn't fit into the cupboard right, so she kept on forcing them back, before slamming the cupboard door frantically. Just when she thought her job was done, the door opened, and everything spilled out. That was what it was like, sort of.

"We're surrounded!" said Raph, holding off the grabbing droid hands with his sai.

"We'll never hold 'em off!" Mikey said pessimistically.

Andi stepped back from the window, holding her chest. "Plan needed, Leonardo!"

"We gotta get outta here!" said Leo. Before Andi could say something sarcastic, the blue clad ninja turned to Donnie. "Donnie, could you get this subway car running?"

"This track is dead," said Donnie, using his staff to barricade the subway car door. "There's no electricity!"

"What about the power cell?" said Leo. "Can you use that?"

"I might be able to hook it up to the motor… But I'll need time!"

Leatherhead stood up. "I will buy you time," he said.

Andi could see Leatherhead hand Mikey the power cell as she continued pushing back the droid arms. "My friend," he was saying. "You have trusted me, now I am trusting you… I will deal with the Kraang."

Donnie stood aside, allowing Leatherhead to burst out of the subway car with a roar. Mikey handed Donnie the power cell, and the latter used his nagnita to open the engine box. Andi yelped when half a Kraang droid popped through the door. She quickly sliced off its head, and kicked the rest of the body away.

"Donnie, we're running out of time!" Leo shouted, forcing the door shut.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Donnie's voice was almost a scream, the way it always was when he was stressed.

"No pressure, no pressure…" Andi squeaked, crouching next to her brother. "No- _Ah_!" She screamed as the Kraang suddenly burst through the door. Raph slammed it on them.

"Would you hurry-!" Raph shouted.

"I got it!" Donnie thrust the power cell into the motor box. There was a loud whirring sound, and the pink glow from the power cell became steadily brighter.

Suddenly, all five turtles where thrown against the far wall as the subway car sped down the track, Mach 6. Andi wasn't sure how long they lay pressed against the wall, the g-force marring their screams, but finally, Donnie pulled the emergency brake, and they were all thrust forward as the subway car stopped.

Andi held a handle bar in a death grip. "G-great job, D-Donnie," she stammered.

After everybody had gotten their bearings about them, Donnie managed to get the door open. "Where the heck are we?" said Leo, looking around.

"You mean other than in the middle of New York in the middle of the day?" said Andi.

"According to my calculations…" Donnie sniffed the air. "Sewage plant?"

"Wow," said Mikey, looking at the plant. "It's as beautiful as they say…"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Can we just go back home?"

**A/N HardyGal: I might've become a little lazy towards the end, mostly because I was tired. But all in all, this was alright in my opinion… Now let's see how I manage to do on the next one, hm? I've been looking forward to it. A certain psychic returns with purpose, a very creepy and mildly gross one.**


	13. I, Monster

Chapter Thirteen: I, Monster

**A/N HardyGal: Sudden urge to write a TMNT/Criminal Minds crossover for some reason.**

**I totally agree, Sleepy Rainbow. '12 Mikey is often accused of being dumb, by both the fandom and the characters. No. He isn't. I recognize ADHD when I see it, as my youngest sibling is so much like Mikey it's insane, and she's ADHD. She often forgets stuff, but also remembers stuff. Why? Someone with ADD or ADHD find it very hard to concentrate on stuff they find interesting, getting automatically pulled into something that they themselves find interesting, even if it's small and/or stupid to those around them. But just because they can't concentrate on certain subjects, they are generally VERY good at what they enjoy. That is Mikey in a nutshell. And I seriously feel like I need to appreciate my sister better.**

**Erica Phoenix, I'm glad you loved them, and I have you to thank. Malaysia is sometimes cool, sometimes hot, sometimes muggy, depending on the season (dry or wet season). Most everyone there speaks English, and are either Chinese, Japanese, Indian, Malay, Australian, or European. And there are malls everywhere, filled with food courts, because Asians love, love, love food and love, love, love malls. There are way more motorcycles than cars around here. The reason why Asians seem like bad drivers in America is because of how people drive in Asia… Crazy. Thus, all the instincts that people developed in Asia they try to apply to the tighter traffic laws in America, and are dubbed as bad drivers. Rush hour in America is fast time compared to here. The way TV censors certain things out is ridiculous. 'How long is that kiss?' 'Five seconds long.' 'No! Too long! Too crass! Cut it out entirely!' Spicy food in America is nothing to people here. I love it here, seriously.**

**Yeah, Space Nik Luver, I fell in love with Leatherhead at his first debut in It Came From The Depths. He's such a sweet character, who's just been through way too much. And of course Mikey is growing up, they all are, in their own ways.**

**Here ya are, ManyGamePlayer!**

Training. Actually kind of fun. At least… when you're winning. So it was fun for Raph a lot. But they weren't going to be sparring each other today. Nope. They were going to be working together, as a team… to attack Splinter. So despite Leo's confidence (which was, unfortunately, sometimes the young leader's weakness) Andi was pretty sure this training session was going to be fun for Splinter at least. Not like their Sensei rubbed anything in their faces, unlike themselves.

They all crouched in a huddle behind their Sensei, listening to Leo's proposed plan. "Ok, here's the plan," he said. "Donnie, you're gonna strike first."

The purple clad turtle looked startled. "No, wait…You want _me_ to come at _Splinter_?" he hissed. "I'll get pummeled!"

"Well, getting pummeled _is_ your specialty," said Raph. His younger brother scowled.

"Well, I vote Leo strikes first," said Andi.

"Hey, who's the leader here?" Leo said irritatedly. "Unless _you're_ volunteering, Andi."

"Nah, I'm good."

Leo sighed, then grinned confidently. "Trust me. It's all part of my plan to catch Splinter off guard."

Mikey spoke up. "Uh, Leo…" he said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but against Splinter, your plans always get our butts whipped."

Leo scowled. "Ok, new thought… Mikey, you attack."

"He took it the wrong way," Mikey muttered.

"Enough talk," Raph snapped. "Let's do this!"

Leo nodded slightly. Andi let out her breath in a low whistle, and she and her brothers silently surrounded their Sensei. Splinter's ears twitched, and he tilted his head slightly. He could sense them as much as hear them, even with his eyes closed.

_'Leonardo, here's to your probably gonna fail plan…'_

Splinter stepped one foot forward, ready to defend himself. At Leo's nod, Mikey charged their Sensei from behind. Leaping into the air, the orange clad ninja aimed his feet at Splinter's head. The mutant rat opened his eyes, reached behind, and seized the teen ninja's ankles, throwing him to the ground, and kicking him away. Raph charged, a little before Andi and Donnie, and leapt into the air, ready to take Splinter down. Eyes closed again, Splinter dodged Raph, and just dodged Donnie. He took Andi by the wrist, and flipped her onto the ground. Leo aimed a spinning back kick, which Splinter just managed to dodge. Donnie also aimed a kick to their Sensei's head, and Splinter seized his ankle in mid air, and kicked him right into Raph. Splinter spun around to defend himself against Leo, who rolled to dodge the blow. Getting to his feet, Leo aimed a fist, and punched.

The fist landed directly in Splinter's face. Andi gasped, and Leo seemed just as startled at what had just happened.

"Sensei, I'm sorry!" Leo said, his voice high with anxiety.

Splinter turned back to him, eyes open. "I-" Before Leo could continue his frantic apology, Splinter seized him by the wrist, and floored him, plastron on the ground, Splinter's free hand raised in a fist.

"Oh, man," said Donnie, the four of them kneeling on the side. "Leo's a goner."

"Oh, no-de-do-de!" Mikey exclaimed enthusiastically.

Splinter released Leo's wrist, stepping back slightly. "Well done, Leonardo. But, just when you had the advantage, you hesitated. And that made you vulnerable."

"Hai… Sensei…" Leo gasped, getting to his feet, holding his shoulder. Andi and her brothers stood up, eyes still wide.

"Now…" said Splinter, walking to his room, which was adjoined to the dojo. "That is all for today." He paused. "Unless you care for a rematch?"

"No thanks!" Donnie said automatically.

"I'm good," said Mikey.

"All's fair," said Andi.

"Yeah, I think we're all set here," said Raph.

Splinter entered his room, and shut the sliding doors. Instantly, Leo was surrounded by his siblings. "Leo…" Mikey said in awe.

"Not bad," said Raph, smiling slightly.

"Dude, I can't believe you actually tagged Sensei!" said Donnie. "That was epic!"

"We need to date this!" Andi smacked Leo on the shoulder, causing him to wince.

Mikey took Leo's hand reverently. "The hand that punched Splinter! You know you can never wash this again!"

"I gotta say guys," said Leo, taking his hand back, grinning. "It was all teamwork." He punched a fist into his palm. "We are _definitely_ getting better."

"Ooh, getting a little cocky there ain't ya?" Andi leaned an elbow on her younger brother's other shoulder teasingly.

"You think we might be catching up to Splinter?" said Donnie.

Andi inclined her head contemplatively. "Well, our skills have definitely upped."

"Yeah, maybe soon we won't need him to train us at all!" said Mikey.

"I don't know about that," Leo said slowly. He put his hands on his hips. "But you never know!"

* * *

"Andi!"

The pink clad teenager pulled out her earbuds. "What?" she shouted.

"You're blocking the TV." Leo pushed her aside.

"Well, I'm sorry if my dancing is too good for Mr. Spacenik." Andi stepped out of the pit, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I like it," Raph said from behind a comic. "It blocks out the TV."

"Girl, you are just a newbie," said Mikey, leaning an elbow on Andi's shoulder. "You gotta see how a real maestro rolls. Clear the dance floor for Dr. Stepinstein!"

They all jumped when their Sensei gave a long shout of pain. Instantly, all four turtles were racing towards the dojo. There, Splinter was lying on his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"Sensei…!" Donnie rushed into the dojo, having been spending some exclusive time in his lab. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine…" Splinter said slowly.

Andi knelt next to her brothers, frowning with concern. "Are you sure you're alright?" Leo asked anxiously. "You don't seem-" He cut off at the sound of tweeting birds.

"Hey, that's April's ringtone!" Donnie exclaimed. Raph and Mikey started making kissing sounds, and Donnie pushed them away irritatedly before answering his T-Phone. "Hey, April!" He backtracked into a 'cooler' voice. "I mean… Hey, April." He flinched at the sound of his voice. "I mean…" He cut off, frowning slightly. After a couple seconds, he said. "Don't worry, April! I'll-we'll be right there!"

He hung up, and everybody stared at him. Splinter had got to his feet, with the slightly redundant, but anxious help of Leo and Andi.

"Well…?" Raph said shortly.

"April needs our help!" Donnie said quickly. "C'mon!"

* * *

After Donnie tracked April's T-Phone signal, they all went up top. During the day. Again. And again, Andi had the feeling of being exposed. But they didn't really have to worry. They were on the rooftops, and the screaming, panicking humans were more occupied trying to avoid the endless sea of rats.

"Oh, wow, the city is so beautiful in the daytime!" said Mikey. "Except for the, y'know, billions of rats."

Andi shuddered. It was weird, but she was kind of squeamish. Not terrified out of her mind squeamish, but sewer rats were gross. Master Splinter had a sense of personal hygiene, and he was their Sensei, so he got a pretty big pass.

"Actually," said Donnie, running alongside his younger brother. "The entire rat population of New York is only about thirty-six _million_, which makes it-"

"I will smack you out of your shell!" Raph threatened irritatedly, running alongside Mikey.

"Uh, guys…" Leo spoke up. "We may have a problem…"

Andi and her brothers stopped on the building ledge, which was near a telephone pole. On the top, clutching on for dear life, looking down at the sea of squeaking rats, was April O'Neil.

"Oh, rats!" Mikey exclaimed. He laughed. "Get it?"

"For the fourteenth time," Raph snapped. "_Yes_!"

Andi looked over the building ledge, then up at April, who seemed to notice them. "We're coming, April!" Donnie shouted. "Don't go anywhere!"

His sister face palmed. "Where could I possibly go?" April called irritatedly.

"I think this calls for grappling hooks," said Andi.

Leo nodded. Raph tossed his grappling hook first, then Leo. Both hooked onto the top of the telephone pole, and both teen ninjas swung down, landing on the side of the pole, kicking off a couple rats who were starting to climb up. Andi took her go next, landing a little below her younger brothers, before Mikey and Donnie swung down as well. Slowly and steadily, the five ninja turtles climbed up the telephone pole.

Andi gave a little girl scream when she felt something crawl up her leg. "What the…?" She kicked the rat away, growling irritatedly.

"These stupid rats are…" Raph shook a rat off his arm. "…starting to get on my nerves!"

"Rats aren't stupid," Donnie said from beside Andi. "Despite their small brain size, they're remarkably- Ow!" He cut off when a rat smacked him in the face.

"Warned ya," Raph said, looking down at his younger brother, holding another rat in his hand.

"Raph," Leo said irritatedly, a little above all his siblings. "Put down the rat, and keep climbing!"

Raph tossed the rat aside, and it bounced off Andi's head. Growling, Andi continued her climb. They were almost there… "Hurry!" called April. Suddenly, the pole tipped, and Andi yelped as she lost her footing on the pole, now clutching desperately onto her rope, hanging precariously over the sea of rats. April screamed as she flew off the top of the pole. In a spur of the moment move, Donnie leapt off the pole, swung 'round, and caught the human girl neatly.

"As long as Donnie's here," Donnie said reassuringly. "You have nothing to…" He cut off at the sound of wood cracking. "Oh, boy…"

They all screamed as the telephone pole fell sideways. Andi's vocal cords were becoming ragged, and she clenched her eyes tight as she clutched the rope, her heart in her mouth. Suddenly, it bounced slightly. Andi yelped, and looked down. The rats were still there, but she wasn't among them. The telephone pole had been chewed down in the middle, and the only thing keeping the rats from officially completing their task of getting the turtles and April within reach were the telephone lines, which kept the telephone pole at a right angle above the rats.

Soon, April and the rest of the turtles were hanging off the bottom of the telephone pole next to Andi.

"Ok…" April gasped. "I appreciate you guys coming to help, but… how is this better than getting eaten by rats?"

"At least it'll be quick," said Mikey. "With rats, the chew, and chew, and chew, and chew… and chew…"

"Ok, we get it!" said April.

"Thank you… for the silver lining, Michelangelo…" Andi realized that her hands were becoming moist, and her grip on the rope was starting to have less friction. "Guys, I think we might soon become rat chow!" She slipped a little.

"Let's move!" said Donnie, pulling himself onto the upside of the pole.

April, Leo, Mikey and Raph did the same, while Andi kept on gripping her rope. Very carefully, Donnie made his way to Andi, near what used to be the very top of the pole. Crouching down, the pole creaked in protest. "Quick!" Donnie said, holding out his hand. Andi threw her hand up, seizing her brother's wrist, Donnie's hand latching onto hers. She was so grateful that she didn't slip as Donnie helped her up.

"C'mon!" said Leo, from the front of the line.

Slowly, carefully, steadily, the six teens moved their way down the telephone pole. Andi yelped as the pole bounced slightly. One of the telephone lines had snapped.

"Hurry!" Donnie ordered, and they all ran (as fast as one can run on a telephone pole above a sea of rats).

Almost as soon as they reach the end of the pole, the last line snapped, and the pole fell downwards. They all screamed as they were launched into the air, the pole acting as a sort of a catapult. They all landed on a rooftop, Andi rolled, and landed in a crouching position. She was shaking slightly, and her eyes were wide.

"We're alive!" Mikey celebrated.

They all looked over the edge of the building. The telephone pole had crushed several rats. Not all of them - nowhere near - but it was satisfactory, and the rest of the rats had scattered.

"Chew on _that_, rat finks!" Leo called triumphantly. Everyone else stared at him. "Oh, come on!" Leo said frustratedly. "That sounded cool!"

"Does anyone know what the heck is going on?" April shouted above the squeaking of rats.

"I'm not sure…" Donnie said slowly. "But whatever it is, this attack is extremely well coordinated. Obviously there is a higher intelligence at work here."

"Well, that rules out Mikey," said Raph. Mikey scowled slightly.

"No, I'm serious," said Donnie. "Someone, or something, is controlling every rat in the city."

Andi frowned, thinking.

"Wait a second…" Raph said suddenly. "_Every_ rat?" Andi stiffened.

Leo's eyes widened. "That means that Splinter could be…"

* * *

They broke records. They were so frantic to get home, they almost forgot to be tired. As soon as they got into the lair, they saw Splinter beside the pit, lying peacefully on his futon.

April knelt next to their Sensei. "Is he ok?" she asked hesitantly.

Andi shook her head, shrugging helplessly. "Donnie, you're the smart one!" said Raph. "What do we do?"

Donnie hesitated. "M-maybe we should… poke him?"

"Brilliant," Andi said sarcastically, her nerves a little on edge.

"Good idea," said Leo, without the sarcasm. He turned to his youngest brother. "Mikey, poke him."

"No way!" Mikey protested, cringing away. "I'm not pokin' him! _You_ poke him!"

"Hey, that actually sounds like a good idea!" Andi said, perking up. Mikey shot her a look of absolute betrayal, misunderstanding her words.

"Ok, we'll put it to a vote," Leo said.

"Mikey," the older turtles said unanimously, except for Andrea, who said, "Leonardo."

Leo scowled at her. "That's three against two," he said.

"I want a recount!" Mikey declared. Donnie handed him his bō staff. Mikey sighed with irritation, taking the staff. "Fine!"

The staff was shaking, thanks to Mikey's hands, and he slowly pushed the end of the stick towards their Sensei. His older siblings hovered behind him anxiously.

"Easy… Easy…" Donnie said. "Be carful not to squeeze the-" The nagnita blade extended, and they all screamed.

They all leapt backwards, Raph tripping over his own feet, Andi clutching Donnie about the neck in panic, and Mikey dropped the staff with a yelp. Fortunately, the blade hadn't even grazed Splinter's whiskers.

Donnie pushed Andi away, and retrieved his staff. "Ok…" He handed the staff back to Mikey. "Let's try it from the _other_ end."

Mikey shook his head in protest, but Donnie pushed him forward. This time, the older turtles hovered back from a safe distance. They all flinched as Mikey poked Splinter with the end of the staff, and leapt back. To everyone's surprise, nothing happened. Splinter twitched a little, but he didn't wake. Getting a little bolder, Mikey poked him in the side a several more times.

"Woah…" Mikey poked Splinter's nose, his siblings having long gotten bored, and just sitting in the pit. "He is totally out of it!" He kept on poking the nose, laughing. "Dudes! Check out the nose nuggets!"

Donnie face palmed. "So, what now?" Leo muttered.

"Back off and wait for him to actually wake up," Andi said timorously.

Mikey, however, didn't seem fazed. Using the staff, he played puppeteer with his Sensei's mouth, putting on a horrible excuse for a Japanese accent. "Michelangelo is awesome! He is the smartest, handsomest, butt-kicking-est of all my-" Suddenly, Splinter seized the bō staff, and sent Mikey flying into the far wall. "-sons," Mikey finished hoarsely.

Andi leapt to her feet, and ran to their Sensei, sorely tempted to hug him. "Oh, thank goodness…" Instead, she and Leo helped Splinter to his feet, the mutant rat using the bō as a support.

"Sensei," Leo said anxiously. "Are you ok?"

"No, Leonardo," said Splinter, handing the staff back to Donnie. "I am not. It would appear that your former adversary, Dr. Falco, has returned." He walked past his sons and daughter, and allowed April to lead him to the dojo.

"Him again?" Andi said in surprise.

"Falco's behind this?" said Donnie. "How is that possible?"

"Somehow, he has acquired a telepathic connection with every rat in New York," said Splinter, the turtles following him and April into the dojo. "And he now calls himself, the Rat King."

"Oh, _great_!" Mikey exclaimed, catching up to them after picking himself up from his throw to the wall. "So now we're letting the bad guys name _themselves_? We gotta take him down!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "It's so pleasant to know you still have your priorities straight," said Andi.

"Yes, Michelangelo, you do," said Splinter, halting, and holding his head. "The Rat King will not rest until he has total control of this city… and, my mind…" He walked towards his memory shrine.

"Sensei…?" Leo said, slightly confused, and very anxious.

Splinter took down his picture, the one with him as a human, with his human family. "Everything I knew is gone," said Splinter. "My wife… My daughter… My clan… Even my humanity. You five are all I have left."

"Don't worry, Sensei," said Raph. "We'll stop him."

"But we gotta find him first," Donnie pointed out.

Andi threw a hand in the air exasperatedly. "When the Rat King attempted to take control of me," said Splinter. "I could see into his mind."

"Oh, so a two way street kind of thing," said Andi.

"You will find his lair in an abandoned utility junction beneath Herald Square," Splinter finished, seeming a little too 'out of it' to admonish Andi for interrupting.

"Let's go play exterminator!" Raph said excitedly.

Then, Splinter cried out, dropping his picture, falling to his knees, holding his head. Leo and April caught their Sensei about the elbows, and helped him back to his feet. Andi turned away, covering her eyes, her heart in her throat again.

"Fight him, Sensei," said Leo.

"I will," Splinter replied. "Just hurry."

Andi turned to see April leading Splinter to his room. "It's ok, guys," the human girl said. "You go after the Rat King. I'll look after Sensei."

Andi moved next to Leo just as he bent down to pick up the picture their Sensei had dropped. "I'm scared, Leo," Andi said anxiously.

Leo exchanged a look with her. "It's ok to be scared," he said slowly. "Let's go play exterminator."

* * *

"What's gonna happen to Splinter if we can't stop the Rat King?" said Mikey, he and his older siblings walking through the dark tunnels. "Which, by the way, lamest villain name _ever_."

"Let it _go_, already!" Donnie snapped in frustration.

"We're gonna stop the Rat King," said Raph. "And Splinter's gonna be _fine_… Right, Leo?"

Leo didn't answer, and glanced at Andi, who turned away, rubbing her arm anxiously. Everyone looked to Leo, and Leo sometimes looked to her. She was still the oldest, after all, but Splinter was _also_ a zone for reassurance. Usually. And Splinter was… unavailable. At the moment! Hopefully…

Andi glanced down sharply when she heard a squeak. A rat ran between Leo's legs, and soon after came a low rumbling sound.

"Shh! Quiet!" Donnie hissed. "Do you guys hear that?" he said, referring to the rumbling.

Looking down the tunnel, they saw an almost literal tidal wave of rats coming fast towards them. "You gotta be kidding…" Raph muttered.

"Oh, r-!" Raph smacked a hand over Mikey's mouth before the youngest could complete the overused pun.

"Uh, Leo…" said Donnie, the five of them backing away from the river of rats. "Any ideas?"

"Just one… _Move_!" At Leo's order, the five turtles were speeding down the tunnel as fast as possible, the squeaking mass close behind them.

Andi yelped when a rat tried to bite her heel. Leo, Donnie, and Raph jumped off the side wall, launching themselves into the air, and grabbing onto the pipes above. Andi did the same. Mikey kept on running though.

"Mikey!" Andi shouted, as the rats started to overtake the orange clad ninja.

With a couple frantic yelps, Mikey launched himself off the side wall, grabbing onto the ceiling pipes. He shook the rats off his legs, and then wrapped his legs about the pipe, breathing quickly with panic.

"Ow!" He yelped as a rat bit him on the head. "Oh, no… They've got the taste for turtle now!"

"C'mon!" said Leo. "Just keep moving!" Left hand forward, right hand forward, left hand, right hand, left, right, left, right they kept on moving.

"Oh, man…" Andi said. "I was kinda scared before, but right now, I'm really freaking out."

Soon, this movement was boring. Also, Mikey's ranting wasn't helping any. "I'm just saying," he said, pulling himself forward, legs still wrapped around the pipes. "I could think of a million better names than 'the Rat King'. There's Ratzilla. The Verminator. Lord Rattington!"

"Can it, Mikey," Leo said irritatedly, finally stopping. "We're almost there. The utility chamber should be on the other side of that wall."

"Uh… You mean that disgusting, furry, squirming wall?" Raph's words pretty much described the 'wall'.

Andi peered at the literal wall of rats, and the river of rats below them was just adding to it. "Ugh, I want to hurl…"

"How are we supposed to get past _that_?" said Donnie.

Leo frowned in concentration as he thought, looking over the 'wall'. Then: "Raph, those barrels. Ventilate 'em."

"You got it." Holding onto the pipes with one hand, Raph threw a couple shurikens at some old oil barrels, which proved to still be full as the black liquid poured out of the shuriken holes.

"Uh, Leo…" said Donnie. "You do realize those chemicals are highly combustible…"

Leo cast a glance at some electric wires, smirking. "You don't say." Drawing one of his katanas, Leo sliced at the wires. Electricity crackling, the wires fell towards the barrels.

With a boom, the 'wall' exploded, the turtles covering their faces to avoid any flying rats, or rat pieces, flying into them. "RIP!" Andi shouted unsympathetically. "Rats in Pieces!"

Leo sheathed his katana. "Let's go!"

They entered an enormous room, in orthodox manner (not via pipes), which was lit with scanty electricity, giving a creepy, musty air. And standing on a platform high, high above them, was Victor Falco. But… not. He was wearing a black, ridiculously large trench coat, with a ridiculously large collar, and a hat with a ridiculously large brim covered his face. There was something very, very different about him, other than the new clothing style, but it was hard to tell what.

"Ah, my turtle friends, we meet again," Falco said in his familiar, creepy voice.

"Except last time, Falco, you weren't wearing a sad Halloween costume!" Raph retorted.

The five teens laughed.

"I am the Rat King!" Falco shouted, lifting his arms into the air. The sleeves of his coat fell back slightly, showing that his hands and arms were wrapped in a cloth. But what wasn't covered, showed his skin to be grey, and scabbed. His face was better seen, and his eyes were covered by a cloth, only his mouth, which was horribly grey and scabbed as well, uncovered.

Mikey coughed. "Lame…"

"Sorry," Leo retorted. "We don't have any treats for you. But we've got a few tricks!" They all stiffened at the sound of tweeting birds.

"Way to ruin the moment, Donnie," said Raph.

Donnie turned away, answering his T-Phone embarrassedly, his siblings glaring at the back of his head. "Uh, April… Now is not really the best time." Pause. "What do you mean 'gone'? Gone where?"

"Here…" said a low, resounding voice, that was so familiar, but… not what they were used to.

Slowly, the turtles turned. They all gasped. Stepping into the room, tall, straight, sword at his side, usual red-auburn eyes a glowing blood red, and not at all in his right mind, was their Sensei.

"S-Sensei?" Andi said, her heart starting to creep up into her mouth again.

"What's wrong with him?" said Raph.

"It's like his brain is completely turned off," said Donnie.

Mikey and Raph spoke at the same time. "You mean like Mikey?"

"Dude, you're so predictable," Mikey told his red clad brother.

"Sensei!" said Leo. "Snap out of it!"

Splinter just stared at them, completely deadpan, blood red eyes seeming to stare into their minds. "You waste your words," he said in a low voice, rats crawling all over him. "This is where I belong. With my brothers.

Andi felt a shudder run down her shell, and she rubbed her chest plastron anxiously. "He is mine now," the Rat King declared. "Imagine my delight, when I realized that controlling your master would not only make me invincible, but would also be the key to your demise." He laughed manically. "Splinter! Destroy them!"

Splinter stepped forward, walking so purposefully, and yet so zombie-like, towards the five teen ninjas, whom he had trained for almost fifteen years. "S-Sensei, don't!" Leo called, his voice high with anxiety.

Splinter halted, and his eyes widened slightly. A movement caught Andi's eye, and she looked up to see the Rat King removing his hat and eye bandage, revealing a pair of horrible, empty eyes. Splinter stiffened, and continued to walk towards them.

"Are we really gonna do this?" Donnie said, drawing his bō staff. There was a clatter as Mikey took out his nunchuks.

"Remember, we _did_ beat him once," said Raph. He drew his sai. "Kind of."

"Once, kind of, and technically it was Leo," Andi said, her voice high as she unsheathed her twin kama.

"But we can beat him again," said Leo. "We can do this, guys… Do not hesitate." The rats crawling over Splinter crawled away, and the mutant rat drew his sword. Leo drew his katanas, pointing them at their Sensei. "Take. Sensei. Down."

With a shout, all five of them charged. Andi sliced her kama through the air, and brought them down, hilts first. She gasped, startled, when they hit hard concrete, among her brothers' weapons. There was a tingle at the back of her neck, and they all turned to see their Sensei. With five quick blows, Splinter sent his students flying into the walls.

Andi gasped, rubbing the back of her neck. Donnie hit the wall right next to her, and she screamed, seeing that her prodigy brother was without his head. But he just pulled his head out of his shell, shaking it slightly.

"I've just had a horrible realization," he said timorously, looking over his shoulder at Splinter.

"What's that?" said Andi, struggling to her feet.

"He's been going easy on us all these years!"

The Rat King let out a low, evil chuckle. Donnie's eyes narrowed, and he sped towards Splinter. Whirling his staff above his head, leaping into the air, and he brought his weapon down on their Sensei. Splinter dodged easily, and Donnie quickly recovered his momentum. Swinging his staff again, he aimed several blows to Splinter's head, all of which were dodged. Then, Splinter struck an offensive position. Just when the purple clad ninja was going to bring the down the staff, Splinter used his sword to disarm him, before knocking Donnie back with a powerful blow.

"Donnie!" Mikey shouted from somewhere above. A kusarigama chain was aimed at Splinter's head, and the mutant rat stepped aside, allowing the chain to wrap around the sword. Swinging his weapon, Splinter used the chain to throw Mikey into a wall.

Raph, growling, charged Splinter from behind. "Nobody hits Mikey but me!" Splinter dodged, somersaulting over the red clad ninja, and delivering a powerful blow from behind.

"Raphael…" Andi yelped as Splinter leapt at her, swinging his sword. Andi ducked, whirling around, crouching in an offensive position. "I'm sorry, Sensei… But no one is allowed to hurt my brothers."

_'Don't hesitate, Leo said…'_

Andi charged her Sensei from the side, somersaulting over him at the last moment, landing in a crouch, and sweeping at his feet. But there was no one their. Almost too late, Andi spun around, creating a block with her kama as her Sensei's sword came down on her. With a determined shout, Andi thrust her kama aside, moving the sword away from her face, before quickly breaking the block, and backflipping away. She ducked a swing from the sword, and gasped when Splinter, having moved behind her, kicked her in the shell. Spinning around, she swung one of the kama at Splinter's head. He back stepped easily, and Andi almost fell forward with the momentum, instead using the momentum to swing her other kama at Splinter's midsection, which he also dodged. Splinter swung his sword at her head, and Andi used her right kama to block it.

Andi gripped her left kama in readiness, but then she slumped a little, hesitating. Her eyes stung with unshed tears.

_'But I can't just take him down…'_

She didn't anticipate the heel of Splinter's free hand crashing into her face. A few more punches to the chest, and Andi hit the far wall.

She groaned, breathing shallowly. "Sensei…" she heard Leo say. "_Please_…!"

Splinter charged. Leo charged. They clashed. Leo blocked, which Splinter thrust his sword against, causing his student to fall back. Leo rolled to his feet, and somersaulted over the next swing. And the next. He leapt forward, swinging his katanas, Splinter dodging easily. When Leo moved to block Splinter's next blow, Splinter used this to his own advantage, swinging his sword hard against the block, causing Leo to fall back. The blue clad ninja just managed to land in a crouching position, when Splinter leapt into the air, bringing down his sword. Only Leo's katanas saved him from certain death. But in quick succession, Splinter disarmed his student, sending both katanas flying in opposite directions, embedding in the walls. He then kicked Leo back.

Leo landed hard, and looked up when Splinter placed a foot on his chest, pointing the sword in his face. "_Wait_!" he said frantically.

"Finish him," the Rat King growled.

"Remember who you are," said Leo. He held up a familiar photo of a man with his wife and daughter. "Hamato Yoshi…" Splinter hesitated. "Donnie! Raph! _Now_!"

At the command, Donnie and Raph pounced, taking down their Sensei. Andi ran forward with Mikey anxiously, worried for her Sensei, and worried for her brothers. She only just realized that she had been crying. Leo quickly got to his feet, and all five of them held down Splinter.

"Please…" Leo begged. "Father… We need you."

Andi gasped, looking up from her crouched position. The Rat King had come down from his platform, and he stood over Splinter in all his scary, skeleton glory. "Don't listen to him, brother," said the Rat King. "Your place is with _me_."

Suddenly, Splinter threw his students off him, seizing Leo by the shell, and throwing him to the ground. Andi shook her head, and looked up just when Splinter raised the sword with free his hand, the other holding down Leo. Andi's scream was stuck in her throat.

The Rat King gave a grisly grin. "My place…" Splinter said slowly, closing his blood red eyes. "…is with my _children_!" At that, he opened his eyes, revealing them to be normal, and charged the Rat King. With one, powerful, two-fingered blow, the Rat King flew back, and hit the wall. Hard.

The five turtles stared in utter surprise. Andi couldn't resist. She and her brothers hugged Splinter happily. "Sensei!"

Andi laughed slightly, knowing that the cloth of her mask was darkened with tears. She wasn't crying anymore, but if she was, it was happy tears. There was a loud, squeaking sound, and the river of rats ran over the unconscious Rat King, leaving nothing in their wake.

"And that's the last we'll see of… Count Ratula!" Mikey declared. He turned, grinning widely. Splinter shook his head, and his siblings just stared at him. "Yeah, alright, it's Rat King," Mikey said resignedly. "But I'm naming the next one!"

* * *

Andi sighed, putting aside her MP3. Music just wasn't cutting it right now. She looked up when she heard Leo walk by.

"He said he was ok, Leonardo," said Andi, following him. She knew where her younger brother was going.

"I know, but…" Leo rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm worried about him." He turned to his sister. "Are _you_ ok?"

"Why'd you ask?" Andi crossed her arms. Then, she sighed. "Ok, so, I'm worried. And don't tell me this hasn't crossed your mind too, your leaderness, but I'm your older sister. Pfft, I know you're my leader, but I still at least get to be your protector, even if you don't like it. Protector of all of you guys, actually. But I never really thought that I would have to protect all of you from our own Sensei…" She faltered.

Leo looked at the ground. "Believe me, Andi… The exact same thing has always crossed my mind since we had to fight Splinter."

Andi inclined her head, and wrapped an arm around the shoulder of her blue clad brother. "But all's cool, right? I mean, we got home alive, and Master Splinter is… back to himself."

"Exactly," said Leo. "So tell yourself that. It's great that you're still the patronizing older sister, but I honestly don't want you to feel like… well, how I feel sometimes. We're all fine, Andi, and we got home alive." Removing his sister's arm, Leo continued towards the dojo.

"Thanks, I think, but I also said Master Splinter's back to himself!" Andi called. Leo walked into the dojo regardless, and Andi rolled her eyes, chasing after him.

As soon as the two older turtles entered the dojo, Splinter got up from his meditative position. "Sensei, are you sure you're ok?" Leo asked anxiously.

"I am fine…" Splinter said slowly. "Thanks to you." He placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "You did well, my son."

"Told you." Andi leaned an elbow on Leo's shoulder, and punched his arm lightly with her free hand.

Leo grinned, looking up at Splinter. "Well you _did_ hesitate… And hesitation leads to vulnerability."

"We did pretty good too, huh!" said Mikey. He, Raph and Donnie stood at the dojo entrance.

"Yes," Splinter said, smiling. "I am proud of you all."

"Who knows," said Leo. "Maybe one day we'll be even better martial artists than you!"

"Ooh, getting a little cocky there, ain't ya?" said Andi.

"Remember, my son," said Splinter, turning back to Leo. "Everything you know, I have shown you…" He seized Leo by the wrist, and threw him over his shoulder. Leo hit the far wall, stunned. Splinter walked towards his room. "But, I have not shown you everything I know."

Andi laughed, she and her three other brothers kneeling next to the prostrate Leo. "It's great to have you back, Sensei," Leo said in a strained voice.

Splinter chuckled.

**A/N HardyGal: I'm fairly proud of this one. There wasn't too much fighting scenes for one thing. But I wasn't really sure how to express Andi in this, especially towards the end, what with her and Leo. I'm not really sure if I could actually see something like that happening in the show, but I had to add it (its actually grounds for what might be Andi's greatest fear). Despite my enjoyment of this episode in general, I'm pretty sure I was really clunky in writing this one. No breakfast, horrible sleep, scanty lunch can do that to you… By the way, I think this is the shortest chapter I've written by far. Anyway, the next chapter is going to introduce another kunoichi, and she is not the first person Leo's siblings would expect him to crush on…**


	14. New Girl In Town

Chapter Fourteen: New Girl in Town

**A/N HardyGal: I'm sorry for postponing this chapter. I've been desperately trying to finish writing the Pulverizer Returns! chapter, and it's driving me crazy. I really want to at least finish writing the first season before the holidays. Also I wanted to watch the TMNT season 2 finale. I… I didn't actually start getting… crying emotional until Raph started screaming at Shredder, and then Mikey calmed his close to berserker brother. The feels smacked me in the chest, hard. Anyway…**

**Thanks, erica phoenix! :3 Yeah, Malaysia is cool to me as well.**

**Yup, Karai is here, ManyGamePlayer, though we'll be seeing more of her in the next chapter.**

**Sleepy Rainbow… There was only one thing that I got truly mad about in the finale. IRMA. WHAT THE HECK? I LOVED HER. I'M SO MAD RIGHT NOW. But other than that it was an awesome story, filled with brother feels and an odd darkness that almost seems to be taken from the '03 series (I haven't watched that series, BTW, just researched).**

**I thank you for the compliment, grapejuice101, and I'm flattered that you love Andi enough to want her to take on such an important role. But the truth is that I get annoyed with OC insertion writers when they make their OCs take even a small role from an original character. I try everything to avoid that, and I know I can avoid Andi sacrificing herself instead of Leo. But trust me when I say she will not let her brother go willingly.**

Five teenagers. Chasing a frigging giant mutant weed. At night. In New York City. This was normal, for the teens at least. But the teens aren't exactly normal either.

Andi pressed ahead of her two youngest brothers. "Let's cut him off," she said, and she, Donnie and Mikey jumped off the rooftops, in front of Snakeweed.

The mutant weed halted, turned around, and began running in the opposite direction. Leo and Raph joined their siblings, having been right behind Snakeweed. Then, a pizza guy started driving across the street right in front of the mutant weed. Very, very bad idea. As he passed the human, Snakeweed used one of his vines to grab onto him.

"No!" Mikey protested. "Not the pizza guy! Take Donnie!"

"I'm sure Donatello's feeling the love!" Andi said wryly.

The mutant weed picked up speed. "Snakeweed's getting away!" Donnie shouted warningly.

"Somebody help me!" the pizza guy shouted as Snakeweed ducked into an alley.

Leo held up a fist, signaling for them to stop. "We've got him trapped," he said confidently.

"Good!" Raph drew his sai, and whirled them in hand. "Then let's go weed whacking!"

Donnie drew his bō staff. "Tree trimming!"

Andi sliced the air with one of her kama. "Harvesting!"

"Gardening!" Mikey added enthusiastically. "Boom!" He punched the air, laughing. "Oh, yeah! Mikey put the sprinkles on that sundae!"

Raph sighed with irritation, and Andi fought hard not to laugh. "Let's go!" said Raph, stepping forward.

Leo stopped his younger brother with an arm. "Hang on, Raph. We are _not _charging a twelve foot, regenerating mutant."

"Then what _are_ we doing?" Raph snapped irritatedly.

"We'll take Snakeweed from above…" Leo pointed upwards. "Tie him up in the clothes lines. C'mon!" He began to pull himself onto one of the building ledges.

"That'll take forever!" said Raph. Leo growled low, and Andi winced. "And we need to stop Snakeweed _now_, I mean, he's _kidnapping_ people!"

"Not just people!" said Mikey. "People who bring pizza!"

"We take him from _above_!" Leo ordered, frustration in his voice. "Let's move!" He kept on climbing.

Andi turned to her other brothers. Donnie was already starting to climb, Mikey was looking at Raph warily, Raph glaring furiously up at Leo. "C'mon little bros…" Andi pulled herself onto the building.

As soon as they made it to the top, Leo skidded to a stop by the building edge, were they could jump down into the alley. "On my count…" he whispered. "One…" He reached for his katana hilts. "Two…" He drew his weapons, and his team did the same. At the unspoken 'three' they all looked down into the alley.

A very empty alley.

Leo looked startled. "Where'd he…?"

Andi winced slightly, stepping back. Raph glanced at the sky. "And the award for Worst Leader goes to…"

"How am _I_ the worst leader?" Leo said defensively.

"If we did this _my_ way," Raph snapped, glaring at his older brother. "Snakeweed would be _toast_ by now!"

"Ugh…" Mikey shuddered. "That'd be some nasty toast…"

Donnie pulled the orange clad teen out of harm's way as the two older boys got in each other's faces. "_My_ way _would've_ worked if _you_ hadn't wasted time second guessing my orders!" Leo retorted.

"Well, don't give bad orders, and I won't second guess them!" said Raph.

Andi got between her two younger brothers, pushing them away. "Guys, this is stupid," she said slowly.

"Oh, yeah?" Raph pushed his sister away. "Well stupidity breeds itself, and so blame Leo's orders!"

"Have you ever tried just listening?" Leo snapped at Raph. "Try following my orders just _once_, and maybe we'll _get_ somewhere!"

"So play leader's pet, like Andi?"

Andi pushed Raph. "I am _not_ a leader's pet! I just trust that Leonardo's plans might get us somewhere! And hey, maybe if we actually listened, maybe they will!"

"Maybe?" Leo turned to Andi.

Andi raised an eye ridge. "Well, _I_ haven't recalled _every_ plan working…"

"Gee, _thanks_ Andi!" Leo snapped.

"Hey, newsflash! No ones perfect, Leonardo!" Andi said, crossing her arms and shrugging. "You have to admit, you might want to be open to suggestions at times!"

Raph tapped Leo's chest. "Exactly! Your plans _never_ work!"

"That's not what I said!" Andi protested.

"Didn't you hear me say that maybe they would if you just _listened_ to me?" Leo shouted back at Raph.

"Ok, just stoppit!" Andi's voice was starting to hit the screaming point as she pushed her brothers apart. "Duke this out back at home!"

Leo stepped forward, regardless of Andi's hand on his chest plastron. "You know what, Raph?" he snapped. "Why don't _you_ lead?"

"_What_?" Andi practically screamed.

"First _good_ idea you've had all day!" Raph shouted. The two of them glared daggers at each other.

"We'll compromise," said Mikey. "_I'll_ lead." The two older turtles glared at him furiously, and Mikey grinned nervously, stepping away.

"Fine, Raph…" Leo stepped away. "The team's yours. I'm outta here!" He stalked away angrily.

"Leo, wait…!" Andi said, but he was already gone. Turning away, Andi pressed her face into her palm. Raph crossed his arms, scowling, Donnie looked wary, and Mikey just looked depressed. "Raph!" Andi shouted, turning to glare at her younger brother.

"You wanna leave the team too?" Raph muttered.

Andi didn't reply, just crossing her arms, and rotating her jaw slightly in an irritated manner.

"I can't believe he's gone," said Mikey, slumping.

"Aw, don't worry, Mikey," Donnie said comfortingly, placing a hand on Mikey's shell. "Leo… He just needs some space." Mikey stood up straight, giving Donnie a look. "You meant the pizza guy, didn't you?" Donnie said slowly.

"Yeah…" Mikey sighed.

Andi turned away. "So what now, your leaderness?" she muttered, glancing at Raph.

* * *

Donnie's marker squeaked as he circled the various places Snakeweed had been sighted on a map of New York City. His tongue was stuck out in concentration, and Raph, Andi and Mikey watched.

"Donnie," said Raph, arms crossed. "You have to find Snakeweed's lair."

"Working on it," Donnie said irritatedly.

"Then work _faster_!" Raph snapped.

Donnie gave his immediate older brother a look. "Do you think _yelling_ is gonna help?"

"No…" Raph cracked his knuckles. "I think _hitting_ is gonna help."

Donnie quickly went back to the map. "I'll work faster."

"That's the spirit!" Raph said brightly.

Andi scoffed turning away, arms crossed, leaning her shell on the table. She perked up when Donnie's lab doors creaked open, and Leo stepped in, rubbing his eyes.

"Leo's back!" Mikey said enthusiastically, turning around on the swivel chair.

"Oh, _finally_…" Andi walked forward.

Leo looked up, and Andi could see that his eyes were bloodshot. "And he's been crying…" There was a clatter as Mikey jumped from the swivel chair, and Andi grunted as her youngest brother pushed her aside, and hugged Leo. "Oh, you missed us!"

Leo took Mikey and set him aside. "I got hit with blinding powder," the blue clad ninja said irritatedly, walking past his sister and brother.

"_Suure_," Mikey said with obvious skepticism, grinning widely. "Big softy."

"And where have _you_ been?" said Raph, standing in front of Leo.

"Don't see how that's _your_ business," Leo said shortly.

Raph scowled. "Fine… Whatever." He turned to walk away.

Mikey stepped between his older brothers, a hand on each of their shoulders. "Dudes, can't we just be cool with each other?" He tried to pull them together. "Let's hug this out." Raph drove an elbow into Mikey's plastron, and stalked away. "Ok…" Mikey held his stomach region, gasping. "Now the healing can begin."

Andi rolled her eyes, rubbing Mikey's shell, before handing Leo a cloth which was soaked with water. Leo's eyes narrowed, and he tried to walk away.

"If you don't take it," said Andi, grabbing the back of his shell. "I'll do it myself."

Leo scowled, hesitating, and Andi started reaching towards his face. "Ok, ok!" He lifted his hand defensively, and used it to take the cloth, holding it to one of his eyes.

Andi planted herself in front of him. "Now are you gonna tell me-us what you were doing that pitted you against blinding powder?"

Leo walked past her. He was frowning slightly, but in the way he did whenever he was thinking. "I already told Raph, that's not your business."

Andi turned to frown at his back, crossing her arms. "Well, haven't _you_ just been an even brighter ray of sunshine as of late?"

"Hey!" Donnie stood up. "I think I figured out where Snakeweed's hideout is!"

"Where?" Leo said automatically.

Donnie pointed out the circles on the map. "Ok, the radial pattern of recent Snakeweed sightings indicates his lair, is at the epicenter of forty-seven-"

"Actually," Raph cut in, leaning his hand on the map, getting between Leo and Donnie. "You're on a need-to-know basis. And guess what… Y don't need to know."

Andi face palmed in the background.

"Hmph…" Leo stalked away. He tossed the cloth at Andi, who caught it. Mikey waved goodbye awkwardly, wincing slightly. Leo stomped out of the lab, slamming the door on the way out. Andi cast a glance at Raph, who was smirking slightly, and shook her head.

* * *

"Blah…" Andi walked through the sewer tunnels with her brothers (minus Leo), trying to avoid as much moisture as possible. She wasn't a stereotypical girl, but that didn't mean that she couldn't have a sense of hygiene.

Mikey sniffed the air. "Man, it really stinks around here…"

"It _is_ a sewer, Mikey," Raph pointed out.

"I mean more than usual…" Mikey took a deep sniff.

Andi shuddered. "Michelangelo, I'd step out of the drainage street."

"Ugh… Where does all this stuff come from anyway?" said Mikey, ignoring his sister.

The older turtles halted, exchanging looks. Donnie doubled back awkwardly. "Uh, Mikey… It's, um…" He whispered into his younger brother's ear.

"_What_?" Mikey's eyes widened, and he leapt back, out of the sewage drain. "Don't they know we're _living_ down here?"

"It's honestly better if they didn't," Andi pointed out. "Though… considering the alternative…"

"Keep it down, guys!" Raph hissed.

"Wow," Donnie muttered.

He cast a glance at Andi, who raised and eye ridge. "Déja vu?"

"You sound just like Leo," said Donnie, turning back to Raph. Mikey grinned.

Raph spun around, glaring. "You say that _one_ more time, and I'll shove your head in this sewage!" He continued on.

Andi blahed at the sewage that they were now needing to walk in. "And now you sound like you again," said Donnie.

Finally, they found what they were looking for. Andi's golden hazel eyes widened. "Holy hound…" The place looked, in a way, like a glowing green city. Acid yellow mist clouded the ground. The 'buildings' were enormous, glowing, pitcher plants, a few more than twelve feet high.

"C'mon…" Donnie muttered in frustration, eyes still on his map. "Snakeweed's lair should be around here somewhere."

"You don't say?" Raph said sarcastically.

He and Mikey went forward, and Andi passed a hand up and down between Donnie's face and the map. Donnie pushed her hand away, scowling a little, then looked up. His jaw dropped.

"Keep your head in the moment, Donatello…" Andi stepped forward.

As they walked among the pitcher plants, Andi looked into one of them curiously, with Raph. She narrowed her eyes, trying to peer through the green gunk. Then she saw the face of a female human.

"Holy hound!" Andi nearly reeled backwards, eyes wide. She could hear Mikey and Donnie gasp, standing by another pitcher plant.

"And he's growing humans!" Mikey exclaimed.

"_Wrong_ on _so_ many levels!" Andi yelped.

"He's not _growing_ them, shellbrain, he's holding them captive," Donnie hissed.

"For what?" Raph crossed his arms, peering into the pitcher. "He's a plant. He can't eat 'em."

"How do _you_ know?" Andi rubbed her arms, shuddering.

"Andi's actually got something there…" said Donnie. "He's probably turning them into fertilizer."

"_Ugh_, that's just wrong!"

Mikey shuddered. "Ugh, is that really where fertilizer comes from?"

Donnie grinned. "Actually, most fertilizer comes from…" He whispered in Mikey's ear again.

"_What_?" Mikey yelped. "Is there anything that _doesn't_ come from that?"

Andi shot Donnie, who was smirking, a look. "Did he really need to know that?" she muttered.

"Enough!" Raph hissed. He drew his sai. "Let's cut 'em loose."

Donnie and Mikey reached into the goo, each of them at a different pitcher plant, and pulled the humans from them, the goo releasing them with a disgusting slurping sound. Raph sliced open another pitcher plant, and caught the human who fell out. That sounded like a lot better alternative to Andi, who drew one of her kama, and sliced open another pitcher plant, gently pulling the human out.

As soon as their work was done, with Mikey pulling a female human out of another pitcher plant, they silently backed off. They ducked behind the pitcher plants as the female glanced up woozily. Then, she turned, and got to her feet. One of the human boys groaned, leaning on her, and the two exited the glowing lair. The rest of the humans soon followed.

Raph grinned. "Not only was that a job well done, it was a job well done without _Leo_."

A hissing, squalling sound made them all turn sharply. "My fertilizer!" Snakeweed squalled angrily.

"Well, crud," Andi muttered.

"What now, boss?" Mikey whispered to Raph.

Raph shook himself slightly. "Take him down!" Whirling his sai in hand, Raph charged.

"Way to lead!" Andi, Donnie and Mikey charged.

Taking him down did not prove to be easy. Not three minutes into the fight, then Andi knew for sure that they were screwed. Growling, Andi leapt into the air, spinning to avoid the vines, slicing at any that came too near, aiming for the pulsing, brown, heart-like thing in Snakeweed's throat. But one of the flytraps smacked her down.

Andi gasped, and rolled aside just before another vine could crush her, landing in a crouching position. "Donnie, help me out here!"

Her purple clad brother nodded. He ran for Snakeweed, Andi right behind him. Donnie crouched low, and Andi somersaulted over his shell, landing on her feet on his staff, allowing Donnie to launch her into the air.

"Ally-oop!" Andi aimed the hilt of her kama at Snakeweed's heart, but was whacked aside easily. She wasn't too worried; the whole point of her help from Donnie was for her to attack first, and for him to attack right after. But Andi did become worried when Donnie landed right on top of her.

"Ow…" Donnie rubbed his ribs.

"I think we need double help," Andi muttered, pushing him away.

"Wow, we're totally losing!" Mikey shouted, he and Raph on the opposite end of the lair.

A thorn vine nearly crushed both turtles, and Raph was whacked into the wall. "_Really_?" he said sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed!"

"Then get your head in the game bro!" Mikey shouted. "You're supposed to be the leader!"

"Andi!" Donnie pointed to the back of the mutant weed's head.

His older sister nodded. "My take first!" Andi darted forward, and rolled to avoid the vine coming her way. She got right in front of Snakeweed, to draw his attention away from her brother. Snakeweed squalled and tried to step on her. "It's your harvesting time…!" She pointed one of her kama. "And I've got just the right tools to do the job!"

With a shout, Andi darted forward, leaping, rolling to avoid the vines, and slicing. Very quickly, though, she was smacked aside. Donnie landed right next to her.

Andi groaned. "Fabulous…" She yelped as a thorn vine whipped at her and her brothers, the four of them scattering.

Raph got quickly to his feet. "Get back in there!" he shouted at Donnie.

"And do _what_?" Donnie shouted back.

"Go for the head!" Raph ran to Mikey and Andi.

"I just did!"

"Do it… better!"

Donnie clutched his staff in frustration. "Great! Four times in a row, he'll never see _that_ coming!"

Andi winced as Raph helped her and Mikey to their feet. "You _do_ remember how we defeated him last time, right?" she told Raph in a strained voice.

"Yes," Raph said shortly.

"It was a strategy by Le-"

"_I know_!"

Donnie's aim for the head proved to have been unsuccessful. "Now what, chief?" said Mikey, turning to Raph.

Raph seemed partly at a loss for words. "Go… for the head!"

Mikey readied his nunchuks, grinning confidently. "Fifth time's a charm!" As soon as he was within reach of Snakeweed, Mikey was seized by one of the vines.

"Good plan, Raphael!" Andi screamed at her red clad brother.

She turned sharply when she heard Mikey's shout. Whirling the young ninja over his head, Snakeweed threw Mikey viciously into the far wall. "Mikey!" Raph shouted.

Andi growled, crouching. "You are _so_ going down, Snakeweed!" she screamed. "I swear!" She turned to Raph, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I got your back."

Raph darted forward, dodging all the vines (or flytraps) coming his way. Andi followed him part of the way, but halted when Raph ran past Donnie.

"Mikey's out for the count!" she said frantically, quickly pulling her purple clad brother to his feet. "Raph's checking him! C'mon!"

Donnie shook himself slightly. "Go for the head?"

Andi crouched low. "Go for the head." She yelped as one of the vines seized her ankle. "Oh, crud!" She sliced her kama through the air at nothing in particular. "Donnie!" Snakeweed squalled suddenly, and Andi grunted as she was dropped on her head. "Thanks," she said in a strained voice, as Donnie landed next to her.

"Raph!" Donnie shouted frantically, their temporary leader right behind them. "Little help here!"

"Just… hold him off!" Raph hadn't sounded this scared for awhile, and Andi turned to see that Mikey was still down.

Donnie swallowed hard, and charged. Andi stood up sharply, ignoring the throbbing in her head, and followed. Her brother whirled his staff in his hands, whacking away any vines coming towards him. Andi somersaulted into the air, kama cutting through air and vines.

"Ha!" She landed behind Snakeweed, who suddenly turned, trying to bring a thorn vine down on her. Andi dodged aside, landing in a crouch, when she saw one of the flytraps trying to chomp down on Donnie. Acting instinctively, she threw one of her kama. It flew through the air like a boomerang, working its way around, and slicing off the flytrap on the way back to Andi's hand.

Snakeweed shrieked, stepping back. He turned back to Andi, growling. "I've always wanted to do that- _Crud_!" The other flytrap came down on her, and she tripped backwards. She shuddered when the Venus flytrap she'd sliced started to grow back. "Ugh, man, you just _aren't normal_!"

Both flytraps came down on her, and she pushed herself back desperately. She yelped when one of them clipped her left arm, and she dropped her kama, holding her elbow. Snakeweed leered, and whipped out a vine. Just before it could reach Andi, Donnie leapt in front of her, allowing the vine to wrap around his staff.

Both turtles could hear Raph smacking Mikey, his voice betraying his panic. "C'mon Mike… Wake up! Don't do this to me!" Raph looked up, his eyes wide with panic. "Mikey's down!"

"So what do we do _now_, Raph?" said Donnie, still trying to hold off the vine that was wrapped around his staff.

Raph didn't respond looking at the unconscious Mikey, back up at the struggling Donnie and the downed Andi. "_Raph_!" Donnie shouted frantically, stepping back as the vines pressed harder, almost tripping over Andi.

Andi looked at her red-clad brother, who seemed to be frozen. "Raphael's having a panic attack," she said, getting to her feet, and sheathing one of her kama.

"Fantastic," Donnie gasped out sarcastically.

Snakeweed squalled. "I'll crush you rotten turtles into the ground!" He lifted up one of his flytraps, and brought it down.

Andi dove aside, landing beside Raph, still holding her elbow. Donnie had taken the vines wrapped around his staff to his advantage, and soon had Snakeweed tangled up in the ceiling pipes with the weed's own vines, locking his staff into one of the pipes to keep the mutant weed from escaping.

"Good go!" said Andi, as Donnie landed next to her. "Now we gotta move!"

"Good idea! Raph!"

Their brother didn't respond. Andi grabbed Raph, and smacked him. "Raphael, pull yourself together! We need to go now!"

Donnie seized him by the shoulders, shaking him a little. "We don't have much time before he grows back! Let's grab Mikey and get outta here!"

Raph seemed to come to himself, and he and Donnie quickly threw either of Mikey's arms over their shoulders, and sped out of the lair. One kama still unsheathed, just in case, Andi walked out of the chamber backwards to make sure Snakeweed was still trapped. The mutant weed shrieked angrily, and Andi quickly turned and chased after her brothers.

"I'm coming for you, turtles!" Snakeweed squawked. "You hear me? _I'm coming for you_!"

* * *

"Help!" Raph shouted frantically as he and Donnie carried Mikey into the lair. Andi could feel her abused plastron protesting from the running, but she ignored them; her brothers were always, _always_ the top priority.

Splinter came out from the dojo, quickly assessing the situation. "Set him down," he said, pointing to the pit step. Andi helped her brothers gently set Mikey to where their Sensei had directed, and Splinter sat down next to the unconscious teen. "Where is Leonardo?" Splinter asked, a little sharply, looking up at them.

"I don't know," Raph said miserably. "Sensei, this is a disaster, and it's all my fault… I don't know what happened. I just… froze up. I mean, I have no problem risking my own life, but… risking my brothers…"

Andi, kneeling next to Michelangelo, looked up at her red clad brother sadly.

Splinter pressed his hand on various parts of Mikey's face gently, before turning back to Raph. "Now you see the price of leadership, responsibility."

"Yeah…" said Raph. "I hate it."

"So you understand Leonardo's burden?"

Raph nodded. "We need him back… I need him back."

Splinter stood up, Andi doing the same. "Then go get him," Splinter said simply.

"But… Sensei, I don't know where he is," said Raph.

Donnie spoke up. "He's going to the Biarly Building," he said. His two older siblings looked at him questioningly. "April texted me," he explained, holding up his T-Phone. Then he blinked, turning back to his phone. "April texted _me_!" Donnie stood up, hands in the air. "Oh, this is the best day!" Mikey groaned, and that seemed to snap Donnie out of his celebration. "Well, I mean, it's had it's ups and downs…"

Raph rolled his eyes, and stalked towards the lair entrance/exit. Andi followed, pointing a finger at Donnie. "Stick behind and stay with Mikey and Sensei," she said. "We'll go find Leo."

Raph halted, turning around and smacking a hand on her chest. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, to help you find Leo?" Andi's voice clearly said 'well, duh'.

"No, you're sticking behind as well."

"Oh, yeah? Make me," said Andi, crossing her arms.

"Andi, I'm telling you to stay here!" Raph pushed her back. "You're hurt, and… and I'm not about to risk your life again! Don't think that when I said I don't want to risk the life of my brothers that I am willing to risk your life as well. You're my sister!"

Andi flexed her elbow, ignoring the pain. "Hurt? Pfft… I'm fine. And what makes you think you're risking my life?"

"I don't know why Leo is where he is, or what he's gotten himself into. You saw how dodgy he was about telling us where he'd been earlier!"

"Exactly! Leonardo's my brother too, Raphael. And I am not about to stick behind, and possibly get you screwed by whatever Leo's dealing with, if he's dealing with anything. Don't think you're the only one who isn't willing to risk their brothers' lives. Also…" She smirked slightly. "You aren't exactly the leader anymore, and since Leo's not here, I'm establishing my default position as the oldest. I'm. Coming. With you."

Raph crossed his arms, scowling. Then, he sighed. "Fine. But _I'm_ not taking the blame for whatever happens to you out there!"

* * *

Climbing one of the taller high rises around this part of the city proved to be fun, but Andi's elbow was starting to kill her a little. However, she ignored it, and she and Raph rolled onto the top. Almost as soon as they got to the top, they saw Leo holding the hands of a female human teenager, who was clad in black clothes topped by silver armor. As Andi and Raph ran forward, the human female seized Leo's wrist, and flipped him onto his chest, one foot on his shell, still holding his wrist in an arm lock.

"Leo!" Raph shouted, he and Andi halting in front of the pair.

"Leonardo, what…?" Andi frowned, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the female human, who was smirking.

"What are you doing?" said Raph. "Who's she?"

"Um…" Leo tapped his finger on the ground awkwardly. "Raph, Andi, Karai…" He gestured to the human holding him down. "Karai, Raph and Andi…"

"What are you, _friends_ with her?" Raph said incredulously.

"Man, she's holding him in an arm lock…" Andi set her hand on one of her kama, still glaring at the female human who was called 'Karai'. "And she screams ninja. Kunoichi… Foot clan. Would she really be friends with Leonardo…?" She glanced at Leo, who looked up at her nervously. "Wait…?" Andi's mouth dropped slightly.

Karai's smirk got wider, and she let Leo up as the two other turtles stalked forward. "We're out there risking our necks," Raph ranted. "And you're up here holding hands with the Foot!"

"I can explain," said Leo.

"Yes, please do," Andi said through grit teeth, tapping her younger brother on the chest. "Explain."

"This should be interesting," Karai commented.

"You-you see…" Leo started moving his hands obscurely. "Karai and I share and appreciation for the fine craftsmanship…"

Andi stiffened at the sound of clicking and squalling right behind her and Raph, and the two of them spun around. "I found you, turtles!" Snakeweed squawked.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Leo drew his katanas, while Raph and Andi drew sai and kama.

Snakeweed shrieked, and swung a vine at the turtles, who jumped over it, running forward. "All's-forgiven-you're-the-leader-again-welcome-back," Raph told Leo quickly.

"Excellent, now that you two have hugged and made up, let's focus on the problem at _hand_!" Andi yelped out the last word as they had to duck under another whipping vine, and leapt back as Snakeweed attempted to step on them. "Ok, your harvest has been postponed long enough!"

She darted forward, rolling to avoid the coming vines, before slicing them. She corkscrewed into the air, and aimed a kick at the pulsing object in Snakeweed's throat. However, her kick aimed a little low, and she pushed herself off Snakeweed's face, landing in a crouch on the ground. Snakeweed squalled angrily, and Andi shouted right back mockingly. Then, Leo flew past her, and a vine wrapped around his body, pulling him forward.

"Leo!" Andi shouted, distracted. Leo caught onto the side of the building rooftop door with his free arm, just stopping himself from being reeled in by Snakeweed. Andi screamed, dropping her kama, as a vine wrapped around her ankles, pulling her forward.

"Andi!" she could hear Raph shouting, as she clawed the ground, trying to find a hold.

Snakeweed pulled her into the air, and Andi thrashed frantically. She didn't know what the thing had planned - throwing her and her brothers off the building sounded likely - but she was sure it wasn't going to be pleasant. She could see Raph out of the corner of her eye, struggling against one of the flytraps as he was lifted into the air by another one of the vines.

"Karai!" Leo shouted. Andi could see the Foot clan kunoichi standing on the side, smirking. "Karai, please! _Help_!"

Karai drew a short sword, a tantō, and threw it at the blue clad ninja. Andi didn't have enough time to scream as the tantō embedded itself in the wall. Exactly right above Leo's head.

"Sayonara." Karai leapt off the building.

Andi yelped as Snakeweed lifted her higher. The pink clad kunoichi kept on squirming, trying to access her throwing knives, or even a shuriken, and then saw Leo kick the mutant weed in the face. Snakeweed shrieked and squalled, flailing around. Raph had sliced the vine holding him with his sai, and Andi struggled to take out a shuriken, which she used to free herself. Flipping around, Andi landed on her feet.

"Raph, Andi!" said Leo. "Follow me! I've got an idea!"

"You're the boss," said Raph.

Andi quickly scooped up her kama, and the three of them quickly jumped down the fire escape, Raph and Andi following Leo. They landed, and sped towards one of the lower buildings. Snakeweed landed right in front of them, squawking, and smacked them back easily.

"Oh, pain!" Andi held her elbow, pushing herself up painfully.

"Now what?" Raph snapped at Leo.

Leo got to his feet. "We charge him."

"Really?" Raph said in surprise.

"Just so you know, a majority of our last fight, which failed, consisted of charging him," said Andi.

"Trust me," said Leo. "Let's move!"

Shaking her head in a 'what the heck' manner, Andi dodged to avoid one of the fly traps, and charged. Raph sliced at any vines coming his way, and Andi did the same with her kama. Then, Leo delivered a spinning kick into Snakeweed's relatively unprotected heart. Snakeweed stumbled back, shrieking in pain. Andi saw Leo speed towards a bunch of gas barrels, and she followed.

"So what's the genius plan this time, your leaderness?"

"Kinda hard to explain…" Leo grunted as he lifted one of the blue gas barrels. "I'm sort of winging it. But this plan is gonna work."

"Whatever you say…" Andi yelped as Snakeweed fell near them, courtesy of a strong kick from Raph. The mutant weed instantly turned to look at her with a screech as she threw a couple shurikens, which embedded in his head. With a cry, Andi lunged at him, kama in hand, only for a thorn vine to nearly crash on top of her, forcing her to jump aside.

Leo lobbed the gas barrel at Snakeweed's face, and quickly grabbed another. Snakeweed turned back to squall at him, and smacked Leo into the gas barrels as the young ninja tried to move forward. Leo shook himself, and gasped as Snakeweed stood over him. Suddenly, Raph jumped onto Snakeweed's shoulders, grunting as he tried to hold the mutant weed back.

Snakeweed shrieked, and seized the red clad ninja about the neck with one of his vines, throwing and holding him down. "Raphael!" Andi jumped forward, waving one of her kama, only for one of Snakeweed's flytraps to smack her against the wall, holding her there. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me."

Leo grunted as he was knocked aside again when he tried to lob another gas barrel at Snakeweed. Snakeweed hissed, and knocked aside the rest of the gas barrels, before wrapping a vine around Leo's neck, lifting him into the air, and shrieking in his face.

Andi had just enough time to see the gas barrel her younger brother was holding behind his shell, before he thrust it into Snakeweed's open mouth, and then kicked the weed in the face, forcing it to release him. Andi gasped as the flytrap released her.

"Raph!" Leo landed hard next to her. "Now!"

Raph blinked for a moment, before realizing what his brother meant. Jumping to his feet, he threw one of his sai. The weapon hit the gas barrel, and the mutant weed was encased in ice.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Raph leapt into the air, and brought his other sai down on the head of the frozen Snakeweed, shattering it.

Leo helped Andi up, and the two of them ran forward. Raph turned to Leo. "Nice work."

"Thanks," Leo said happily. "Good to be back.

Andi laughed, and wrapped either arm over her brothers' shoulders. "Good to _have_ you back, baby bro."

"And, uh…" Raph looked at the ground. "Sorry," he whispered.

Andi stared at him. "What did you say?" Leo said playfully, hold a hand up to his ear. "I couldn't hear."

Raph sighed. "I said… I'm _sorry_!" he shouted.

Andi ducked to avoid the sound onslaught, and Leo stumbled back a bit. "Ugh…" Leo shook his head, holding his ear. "Apology accepted."

* * *

Everyone was gathered around Mikey, Donnie, Raph and Andi watching anxiously as Leo held a slice of pizza within smelling range of their youngest brother.

Mikey sniffed. "Mmm…" And opened his eyes, sitting up. "Pepperoni…"

"Works every time," Leo said proudly, pulling back the slice of pizza as Mikey reached for it.

Before Mikey could get the pizza, Raph seized his youngest brother by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Mikey! Don't scare me like that, buddy, I thought we lost you!" He hugged his youngest brother tightly.

"Dudes…" said Mikey, as Raph pulled him back from the hug. "I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt the stuff in the sewer was made out of-"

"Eh, forget about it Mikey," Donnie said quickly. "It was just a dream." He held a finger to his lips, looking at his older siblings when Mikey looked away.

"You're here with us, Michelangelo." Andi hugged Mikey. "And don't you ever not be, hm?"

"Whatever you say, Andi." Mikey took the pizza slice from Leo, and ate it enthusiastically.

Raph gave Andi a look, indicating to follow as he took Leo by the arm, and pulled him aside. "So what's with the girl who tried to kill you?" Raph asked.

"She didn't try to kill me," Leo protested. "She saved me."

Andi snorted. "She threw a knife at your head," Raph countered.

"She threw a knife _near_ my head," Leo corrected, holding the tantō.

"She's in the Foot clan." Raph played the last card.

Leo pat his brother on the shoulder. "Nobody's perfect."

Raph scoffed in disbelief, and Andi's mouth dropped as their brother walked past them. "I think our dear leader has fallen in love," Andi muttered as Leo looked at the tantō.

**A/N HardyGal: I'm distracted. I got lazy towards the end. Otherwise, I think I did great. Ok, no, I didn't. I wasn't at all sure how to make Andi's involvement not seem too forced, so now she looks like she's doing nothing D: Though Andi and Raph together are a serious force to be reckoned with… Up next, our newcomer makes higher the tension between our three older turtles.**


	15. The Alien Agenda

Chapter Fifteen: The Alien Agenda

**A/N HardyGal: Sorry for the long wait. Chapters may now take longer than usual to post, mainly due to slow internet and very insistent younger siblings. I feel for Leo so much… Here's more, Becky!**

**Erica Phoenix, I hope your hoped for one-on-one fight between Andi and Karai is in here. Seriously, Andi does not like her. I'm afraid Andi doesn't tag along with Leo to meet Karai, though. But hopefully this chapter is still good enough.**

**Space Nik Luver, Andi says that if she has to she'll force her brother to stand back up. Besides, she has Raph to help her.**

**Thank you, ManyGamePlayer.**

**Your review was very encouraging, SleepyRainbow, thank you! :3 I've never seen the '03 version. My friend keeps on telling me to, but I don't feel any urge to watch it for some reason. When I'm gonna do something, I prefer to do it because I want to, or because I feel like I need to, not because other people want me to. (And not because other people are bashing me just because only watch choice incarnations).**

Another night. Another Kraang-droid fight. All was normal, all was fun. But of course, things had to take the turn for the weird. The really weird. And honestly, Andi wasn't sure how they could fight it.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey's trademark battle cry certainly showed that he was having fun.

Andi somersaulted over a couple Kraang-droids and their laser-fire, and sliced them in half with her twin kama before they could even turn.

"When fight is concluded, the ones who are called 'the turtles' are defeated by Kraang."

Andi hooked her kama around the gun of the Kraang-droid who was speaking, and tore it from its hands, before kicking it back. "Then I'm afraid your fight will _never_ be concluded…" She yelped when her head was nearly blown off by a laser shot. Spinning around, she saw Leo slice the culprit's arms off. "Thanks, bro!"

"No problem!"

The female turtle charged a pair of Kraang-droids, going low to avoid the gun fire. At the last moment, she dodged aside, slicing off the ankles of the right Kraang-droid. It collapsed against its buddy, who tripped over it. Andi quickly sliced off the upper body of the second Kraang-droid. She could just hear the whirring of a few laser guns behind her, and she backflipped into the air just when the laser fire hit the wall she had been facing. She landed in a crouch right in front of the three Kraang-droids who'd shot at her, and smirked.

"Andi, watch it!" Leo suddenly jumped between her and the Kraang-droids. He sliced both katanas with several neat flourishes, and the droids collapsed into several pieces. "You're ok," Leo said in a calming voice, looking down at his sister, who was still crouching, staring at him in surprise.

"Yeah, I was ok," Andi said slowly, getting to her feet. "I didn't really need your help a aga…" She stopped, realizing her brother wasn't listening.

Leo had jumped onto the shoulders of a Kraang-droid that was helpless in Mikey's kusarigama chain. "Relax, Mikey!" He jumped, doing a couple flips in the air, and slicing off the droid's arms as he landed. "You're safe now!" He smirked slightly.

"Thanks!" said Mikey. "Wait… I was _fine_!"

Raph moved next to Andi, growling slightly. "You too?" said Andi.

They watched as their leader proceeded to take down the Kraang-droids with an exuberance that seemed much more purposeful than usual, and was actually completely unnecessary. "Donnie! Behind you!"

Donnie spun around, gripping his staff. "The wall?" He turned again just in time to see Leo take down the two Kraang-droids he had been fighting.

Having taken down most of the droids single handedly, Leo did a cartwheel, a flip, and landed smoothly, sheathing his katanas, smirking confidently. Andi sheathed her kama, frowning at her brother. He was good, and he knew that, but Leo had never really rubbed it in their faces like this.

"Uh, what the heck was _that_?" asked Donnie, talking to Leo.

Mikey pushed himself in front of his older siblings, pointing at Leo in an accusing manner. "Yeah, are you trying to _impress_ us?" The orange clad teen hugged Leo enthusiastically, pinching his cheek. "Cause it _totally_ worked!"

Andi saw Raph's eyes narrow suspiciously. "What is it, Raph?" asked Donnie.

Raph gave Andi a sideways serious look. "I thought I saw something…" He then stepped towards Leo. "What about _you_, Leo? Did _you_ see something?"

Leo narrowed his eyes. "No," he replied shortly.

Andi shook herself slightly, putting together recent events and Leo's odd behavior. He wasn't trying to impress them… But he was definitely trying to impress someone.

Raph crossed his arms. "Turtles first, right?"

"Turtles first," Leo agreed. The two of them stared down at each other.

Mikey backed away awkwardly. "Do you feel like we're missing something?" Donnie commented to Mikey and Andi.

"Mm…" Andi rubbed the back of her neck, generally preferring not to lie.

"All the time," said Mikey.

* * *

Andi stood on the side of the dojo, ready to intervene at any moment. Raph and Leo had finally taken her advice; they duked out their argument in the dojo. "You knew the Foot clan was watching us," Raph accused.

"Not the Foot!" Leo protested. "_Karai_!"

"Karai _is_ the Foot," Raph and Andi said at the same time.

Leo tried to unhook his katana off Raph's sai, but failed, and Raph pressed hard, hooking both sai hilts around the sword blade. "You knew she was watching, and all you did was show off!" said Raph.

Leo growled low, and used Raph's block against him, throwing his brother over his head. Raph landed hard on his shell, groaning.

"I was demonstrating how formidable we are," Leo defended. He smirked slightly, pointing his katana as Raph got to his feet. "I _knew_ she wasn't going to attack us."

"Of course not," Raph said sarcastically, slowly circling his brother.

"It was ridiculous, Leo," said Andi, stepping in, and glaring at Leo. "You could have at least alerted us."

"There is _no_ point in giving up one fight to just attack the bystanders," Leo snapped.

"Bystanders who _study_," Andi said slowly. "Who _watch_. Who are on the other side!"

"She's studying our moves for next time!" said Raph, gripping his sai. "You don't flirt with the enemy, Leo! You take 'em down!"

"No, you're wrong about her!" Leo protested. "She has a good side!"

He swung his katana, and Raph blocked. "Oh, yeah?" said Raph. "Well, if that's what you're doing, why don't you go tell the others?"

"Because they wouldn't understand!" said Leo.

Raph threw him against the wall, and pinned him with an arm. "You really think Mikey and Donnie wouldn't understand?" He paused, thinking. "You really think _Donnie_ wouldn't understand?"

"You're right, Leo," said Andi, moving next to Raph. "They _wouldn't_ understand. They wouldn't understand why you don't trust them!"

"They wouldn't understand why I'm doing this!" said Leo.

Raph pressed harder. "You're right again, Leo… Why _are_ you doing this?"

"Look," Leo snapped. "I know what I'm doing!" With that said, he punched Raph back.

Raph quickly got to his feet, and charged his brother, knocking him hard in the stomach. Leo landed hard on his shell, and protected his face as Raph aimed a few blows, before aiming a punch of his own, knocking him back. Just when Leo was about to jump onto Raph's shell, Andi knocked him aside in mid-air. They rolled on the ground for a moment, and Leo ended up on top of her.

"Even _we_ don't understand, Leonardo," Andi snapped, putting up an arm to protect her face. She punched her younger brother in the stomach, and quickly jumped to her feet. "Why are you doing what you're doing?"

Leo was brought to the floor by Raph, who had jumped onto his shell. Leo rolled to get out from underneath his brother, ending up right next to Andi. He swept out his leg, flooring his sister, before jumping Raph, and pulling him into a headlock.

"You have to trust me," said Leo.

"Why should we?" Raph snapped.

"_What is going on in here_?" They all looked up at the sharp voice of their Sensei.

Andi quickly got back to her feet, and Leo released Raph, the two of them standing up. "Uh, nothing important," Leo said quickly. "_Right_, Raph? Andi?" He cast them sharp glances.

Raph crossed his arms, scowling. He sighed. "Right." He left the dojo, being sure to bump Leo's shoulder on the way out.

Andi sighed, nodded at their Sensei, and followed Raphael. _'What are we gonna do with you, Leonardo…?' _Almost as soon as she left the dojo, someone grabbed her by the plastron and pressed her against the wall.

"Oh…" Raph let her go. "You're not Leo."

"Excellent deduction Raphael Holmes," Andi said sarcastically, pushing him away. She sighed, crossing her arms. "What are we gonna do, Raph?"

Raph also crossed his arms. "Well, maybe our talk knocked some sense into him…" He shrugged. "He's Leo. He normally has to get it knocked into him."

Leo suddenly came out from the dojo. He didn't look at them, but bumped Raph on the shoulder. As Raph and Andi watched, the blue clad ninja walked into the room hall. They could hear his room door slam. Andi exchanged a wary look with Raph.

* * *

Andi looked up sharply from her magazine when she heard the entrance bars click. Leo stepped into the lair, and began walking towards the kitchen. Andi exchanged a look with Raph, and the two of them quickly ran to their brother.

"So?" said Raph. "Are you gonna tell the guys about her?"

"No need," said Leo. "We… had a little chat and, uh… she's gonna leave us alone."

"Oh, right," Raph said sarcastically.

"Of _course_ she is." Andi threw her hand in the air.

"Because _villains_ always back off when you ask them to," said Raph. "Maybe I'll text the Kraang and ask them to stop mutating stuff."

Leo looked at both of them irritatedly, and entered the kitchen. "He might not have had enough sense knocked into him," Andi muttered. She and Raph followed Leo into the kitchen.

Donnie was already there, working on his computer. Mikey opened the refrigerator enthusiastically. "Ok, guys," he said, looking into the fridge. "What do you want? Omelet-pizza, or pizza-omelet?"

"What's the difference?" Raph said irritably.

Mikey took out the eggs. "Ok, you caught my bluff."

Andi jumped a little when her T-Phone buzzed, letting out their retro text ringtone. Everyone else seemed to have received a text message as well, and Andi read it, frowning. It was in extreme short hand, and seemed to have been written by someone in a bit of a panic.

"Hey, did you guys just get a mass text from April?" said Donnie.

"Yeah."

"Mm-hm."

"Well, does yours also say she's being attacked by an old lady?" Donnie asked.

"Sure does."

"Mm-hm."

"Yep."

"Is that considered an emergency?" Donnie said slowly.

"I guess," said Leo. There was a moment of silence. "Let's go!"

* * *

They seemed to do a bit of crossing the police lines or breaking and entering in their line of 'work'… Was it disturbing that they had no qualms about just kicking open the doors of almost every place they went to? And that was literally kicking open the doors. But hey, this school was public property pretty much. It's not like they needed a warrant. Also, April needed their help.

They did kick open the school doors, weapons drawn. "Sweet!" Mikey exclaimed, eyes wide, as though he couldn't take in enough of their surroundings at one glance. "So _this_ is what school is like!"

Suddenly, alarms started going off, lights flashing on the metal machines on either side of them. "Laser tripwires?" Andi said irritatedly. "That was a _rhetorical_ question, Donatello, thank you."

At a short nod from Leo, Raph stabbed one of his sai into the machine. Much to his irritation, they didn't stop, and it took three more stabs for the alarm to finally wane. As they continued up the steps, they saw the back of a human woman.

"Ok…" Raph said slowly, exchanging a look with Leo. "I feel stupid."

"Ugh…" Leo groaned. "April's _gotta_ learn that T-Phones are for emergencies only."

Andi sheathed her kama. "But what was the point of calling us here? April oughta know that we sometimes take stuff _way_ too seriously."

Suddenly, the head of the woman in front of them turned all the way around, eyes wide and gleaming robotic red. "Ap-Ap-April O'Neil?"

"Aw, sewer bunnies," Raph muttered.

Andi quickly drew her kama again. "Urgh, that's just wrong…" The weird woman in front of them turned her body around with to be in proper correspondence with her head, and then bent her arms all the way back at the elbows, revealing gun barrels of a sort. "And that is just wrong on so many levels!"

Letting out a high pitched wirr, the robot lady fired her elbow cannons. With a scream, the turtles all darted forward to avoid the pointy missiles, which exploded just behind them, the shockwave throwing all of them forward. Andi grumbled something, grabbing the stair handlebar.

"Leo!" Mikey shouted. "I think this _does_ count as-!"

"-an emergency, _I know_!" Leo snapped.

"Oh, we of little faith," Andi muttered, pulling herself up. She looked up sharply when she heard the high pitched wirring, and she, Leo and Mikey jumped away just in time when the robot lady landed on the handle bar in a crouching position, breaking it easily.

When she stood, she turned just in time to see Raph, sai raised and ready to stab. It did stab, right through the robot lady's hand, but she only smiled creepily, unfazed as her hand sparked. Raph just had time to gasp, before the robot lady whirled her arm over her head, also whirling Raph. The red clad turtle pulled out his sai, and he flew onto the top of the school trophy display, landing neatly.

Andi tried rushing the robot lady from behind, aiming to slice off the arms. But the robot lady quickly spun her head around. "Oh, crud!" Andi did a last second somersault over the bot, landing in a crouch. The robot lady turned again, opening a folder. Andi yelped as a piece of white steel, that looked for all the world like a sheet of paper, embedded itself in the trophy display glass right next to her head.

The kunoichi backflipped onto the display box to land next to her brother. "Thanks for drawing the fire," Raph snapped sarcastically, as they both dodged the bombardment of killer paper. "I really appreciate it." Using the 'papers' embedding in the wall to his advantage, the young ninja jumped onto each piece, each time dodging another throw, and finally leaping onto a wooden light on the ceiling. Using his sai, Raph cut the rope holding the light, obviously hoping to drop it onto the robot lady.

It didn't work, but it was a good idea. The lady bot leapt aside, landing in a very spider like manner, before standing to face Leo. The rest of the turtles quickly got behind their leader, waiting for the game plan.

"Ok, guys," Leo said confidently. "Let's put Old Mother Hubbard back in her cupboard!"

His siblings winced painfully. "Dude," said Raph. "It literally _hurts_ to listen to you sometimes!"

The bot lady took out her elbow cannons again, and Leo, Donnie and Andi charged just as two missiles were fired. However, thanks to two well aimed shurikens from Raph, the missiles were put slightly off course, and exploded in mid-air.

The kunoichi and two ninjas bounced off the walls, confusing the lady bot as to who she should shoot first. When they got to her, it was too late. Kama, katanas and nagnita sliced, and both arms, and the lady bot's face, were lying on the ground. The bot wirred, a lot like a Kraang-droid, twitching and convulsing. Underneath the face, was just wires, metal, and sparks.

"_Mikey_!" Leo shouted. "The water fountain!"

"I know!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly, gesturing to the water fountain with enthusiasm. "School has _everything_!"

"No, spray her!"

"Oh." Task now set, Michelangelo aimed the fountain spout and pressed the button hard. As soon as the water hit the malfunctioning bot in the 'face', its convulsions became more spasmodic. Electricity wirring, the bot finally collapsed, still twitching slightly.

"Whoo!" Andi sheathed her kama. "We are _burning_!"

"April!" Donnie called anxiously, sheathing his bō staff. "Where are you?"

_ 'Right, I forgot about her…'_

Suddenly, a nearby closet was kicked open, and a ticked off April O'Neil stalked out. She kicked the downed bot in the head. "And _stay_ down!"

Andi backed off, holding up her hands as April walked over to them. "Woah, keep your cool, tigress," Andi said teasingly.

April rolled her eyes, smiling, and placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder. Andi had to suppress a giggle as her prodigy brother blushed. "Thank you, guys," April said gratefully.

Donnie smiled, opening his arms for a hug. April raised an eyebrow. "You are_ so_ welcome…" Donnie said awkwardly, ruffling her hair. He was still smiling widely as April frowned slightly.

All of them, except for Raph and Mikey, bent over the robot, which was still sparking a little. "So what the heck is that thing?" said April.

"It looks like a Kraang-droid," Leo said slowly. "Minus the Kraang."

"Its wires are still moving…" Andi backed off slightly, shuddering. "Ugh, that's just wrong."

"She said she was from the Worldwide Genome Project," said April. The Worldwide Genome Project was a research facility of some sort, which was collecting DNA from April's school.

"Woah…" said Mikey, and Andi turned, and nearly screamed when she saw the poker face of the robot in place of her brother's. "How did the Kraang know that you sent your DNA spit to the Worldwide thingamajig Project?"

Raph turned to look at him, and let out a rather undignified scream. Andi laughed, and Raph growled. He punched the 'mask' out of Mikey's hands, and it hit Andi in the face.

"The Kraang must've hacked into their system," said Donnie. Andi rubbed her face, scowling. "Who knows what kind of info they could be stealing."

"April," said Leo, turning to their human friend. "You better head to the lair, where it's safe. We'll go check out the Worldwide Genome Project."

"But first," said Mikey, fully recovered from the hit, and pointing to a poster on which a Viking had conquered a panther. "We got to take down the Eastside High Panthers! According to that poster, they've got it coming."

* * *

They were on full stealth mode as they jumped through the New York City rooftops, heading for the building where the Worldwide Genome Project was being controlled. At one point, Andi stiffened, and spun around, sure she felt someone watching them. She thought she saw a gleam of metal, but she couldn't be sure. She growled low in her throat, like a wolf warning any possible predators that they knew they were there, and continued after her brothers.

Finally they got to the Genome Project building. Of course, even the rooftop door was locked. "So how do we get in?" Raph muttered.

Andi, Leo, Raph and Mikey reached for one of their weapons. "Leave it to me," said Donnie. He pulled out a computer chip. "I've got an app for that." His brothers groaned.

"Oh, boy," Leo muttered.

As the purple clad ninja knelt down, and plugged the chip into the electric lock, Raph walked over to the door. "I've got an app for that too…" And kicked it down, pulling the chip out of Donnie's hands.

Mikey grinned widely at Donnie as he scowled, his brothers filing into the building. Andi laughed, throwing an arm over Donnie's shoulder as he stood. "Come along, my dear Donatello Holmes," she said teasingly. "The game's afoot!"

Donnie shook her arm away, and entered the building. Before Andi went in after him, she frowned. She growled low again, and entered the building, allowing the door to close behind her.

"You know," Mikey said, as they quietly walked the dark halls, the initials WGP lighting certain small places in a familiar neon pink. "For a human lab, this place is awfully Kraang-y…"

"Guys," Leo whispered. "I think the Kraang _are_ the Worldwide Genome Project!"

"But what would they want with so much human DNA?" said Donnie.

"What's more, why were they so intent on getting to April?" Andi muttered.

"Well, _that's_ what we're here to find out," said Leo.

* * *

The main room of the facility was very colorful, and very glow-y thanks to an enormous core of mutagen. But there was no time to admire or otherwise, due to two Kraang-droids guarding the place. As soon as the five turtles had entered the room, the door opening with a hiss, and seen the droids, they'd hid. The droids had turned around at the sound of the door, but presumably saw nothing. But they most definitely saw Mikey as they turned back around.

"Booyakasha…" the happy-go-lucky ninja whispered.

Before the droids could react, Donnie came up behind them, whirling his staff. As soon as both droids were down, Andi and Raph threw them into a presumed cell, or at least that's what it became when they activated the glass. The Kraang exited their droid bodies, and threw themselves against the glass, squalling angrily.

"Now you two play nice in there," said Raph, pointing at the Kraang, grinning.

"What are those?" said Leo, looking around at the colorful walls, all of which had a sticker featuring a particular animal or plant.

"I dunno, but I want to decorate my room like this. I was joking," Andi added irritably, as Leo shot her a look. The kunoichi tensed her shoulders suddenly. She was sure someone, or something was watching them. She spun around, peering up at the upper platform of the room. Raph was standing on the platform, and he made eye contact with her. He jerked his head obscurely.

"Well, it looks like their collecting DNA from every plant and animal species on the earth," said Donnie, and Andi turned back to him.

Leo started slightly. "_What_?"

"Building blocks, dude," said Mikey, scoffing. "I'll drop the science on you later."

"I wonder what they're doing with all this DNA," said Donnie.

"Whatever it is, it _can't_ be good," Leo said, ever Captain Obvious. "Let's shut this place down."

"Hey," Mikey spoke up. "Where's Raph?"

There was a smacking sound from up above. "_Gotcha_!" And Andi looked up sharply. Standing on the top of the mutagen core was Raph, who was holding a very familiar Foot clan kunoichi in an arm lock. The pair of them fell onto the middle platform of the mutagen core, and the kunoichi glared furiously at the turtles below.

"Karai!" Leo exclaimed.

"Ka-_who_?" Donnie said confusedly.

Andi growled, hand resting on one of her kama. "You… I _knew_ you were following us!"

"Bet you think you're pretty slick," Raph commented to Karai, grinning.

Karai seized the red clad ninja by the wrist, and threw him down, quickly getting to her feet, and pressing a foot on Raph's chest. "I have my moments." A black mask was covering her mouth, but she was definitely smirking.

Raph growled, and Andi instantly drew her twin kama, jumping onto the mutagen core. She sliced one of her weapons at Karai, who backflipped away easily. Raph jumped to his feet, drew his sai, and he and Andi charged the opposing kunoichi. Karai blocked Raph's assault with her wrist armor, and drew a tantō with her free hand. She sliced the small sword at Raph, forcing him to break the block. Raph ducked a high kick, but couldn't dodge the quickly proceeded kick to his plastron.

Andi quickly somersaulted over her brother, and landed in a crouch in front of Karai. "You've got some real _nerve_ showing up here, girlfriend," Andi snapped. She swept her right kama at Karai's legs, and instinctively rolled forward as the armor clad kunoichi easily jumped the blow.

Andi spun around, jumping to her feet, and sweeping her left kama. Karai bent back to avoid the blow, and swung her tantō, which Andi had to jump back to avoid. She crossed her kama blades to block the next blow, and drew her weapons close to her chest, so as to be in Karai's face. "What do you want with my brothers _now_?" she hissed.

"I'm bored," Karai replied simply, her golden hazel eyes, almost the same color as Andi's, glinting as she smiled.

Andi growled, and quickly uncrossed one of her kama, punching the hilt in an uppercut to the jaw of the opposing kunoichi. Karai stumbled back, looking at Andi with a mixture of anger, amusement, and a bit of surprise.

"Impressive…" She quickly spun around to intercept Raph, and sliced her tantō, which clanged against his sai. Raph fell back to break the block, and just barely dodged having the side of his face sliced off as he dodged to the side. He crossed his sai to block the tantō about to stab into his face.

Andi rushed Karai from behind, aiming a blow for her head. Karai looked over her shoulder for only a fraction of a second, before ducking her head. Andi had to pull back, barely avoiding slicing off Raph's face.

"Raph!" Leo shouted "Andi! Karai! Stop it!"

Andi was about to instead sweep at Karai's feet, but she was knocked aside. "Andi,_ enough_!" Leo said, holding his sister's wrist tightly.

"Leo, what are you _doing_?" Andi snapped. "She's trying to _kill_ us! She's trying to kill _Raph_!"

"Raph attacked her first!" Leo defended.

"I'm sorry, Leonardo, but I am not about to let her hurt my brothers!" Andi swept out her leg, knocking Leo down, and spun around to see Raph's shell.

"So this is the stuff that turns people into monsters, huh?" Karai was saying, neatly avoiding all of Raph's attacks. She blocked another attack with her wrist guards. "How's it work?"

"Why don't you lean in a little closer, and I'll show ya?" Raph retorted.

Then, Karai forced the block downwards, and thrust her head forward, knocking Raph off the mutagen core. Andi ran forward, wielding her kama, and Karai just blocked, allowing one of the kama to hook around her tantō. In a quick move, Andi swept out her leg. As Karai fell off the mutagen core, she performed a neat flip, and lifted her tantō, ready to take on Raph below.

Just before the two could clash, Andi watched, stunned, as Leo got between them, blocking both sai and tantō with both katana blades. "_Enough_!" Leo shouted. "You're going to set off…" He stumbled backwards as both his brother and the kunoichi stepped away, and flinched as his hand rested on the console, allowing an alarm to echo through the facility. "One of those…"

"Nice going, Leo!" Raph snapped accusingly. He pointed his sai at Karai. "You're _protecting _her? What is _wrong_ with you? She is bad news!"

"No, she's not!" Leo protested.

"Yeah, I am," Karai countered, getting in Raph's face.

Andi jumped down off the mutagen core, and pushed the opposing kunoichi in the chest. "_Back_ off, girlfriend," she growled.

The Kraang took that moment to answer the alarm call. They surrounded the ninjas and kunoichi, pretty much lining the walls, and then turned to face the intruders. Of course, they had guns.

"The ones who are not authorized by the authority of Kraang to exist in this place will now be destroyed by Kraang in this place."

The turtles readied their weapons.

"This day just keeps getting better," said Karai.

The Kraang opened fire. Greatly to Andi's surprise, Karai charged with a shout, throwing her tantō, taking down one of the Kraang-droids. Andi decided not to think too much about it as she charged the laser cannon.

"Look!" she heard Leo say. "See? She's on our side!"

Andi scoffed, somersaulting over the cannon assault, and landing behind the droid operating the cannon. With a shout, and three swings of her kama, the droid fell into pieces.

"Are you even _listening_ to yourself?" Raph said irritatedly.

Andi yelped when her shoulder was nearly clipped by a laser shot. Backflipping into the air, she landed in a crouch, slicing the legs off a couple Kraang-droids.

"I like your brother, Leo…" Karai landed among the ranks of Kraang-droids standing before Andi, finishing all of them with a sweep of her tantō. "He's almost as entertaining as you."

"Oh, when this is over, I'll show you how entertaining I can be," Raph growled.

Karai's eyes glinted when she saw Andi crouched before her. "Not if I get to you first," Andi growled.

Karai jumped up from her crouch, and brought down her tantō, which clanged against the blades of the kama, Andi having crossed them above her head. "You like playing with my brothers? No way… Not while _I'm_ here."

Karai scoffed a little. "Aw, Leo was so much more willing. Though, he seems to be the only one knowledgable and willing to play."

"Leo would never risk our lives," Andi ground out. "And I won't risk his."

"Aw, that's sweet," Karai said mockingly. "It's been nice having a girl talk for once, but I think I want to find out a bit more about these…" She jerked her head towards where more Kraang-droids were coming, with a much bigger cannon, no less, cornering the rest of the turtles.

Before Andi could take the supposed distraction to her advantage, Karai drove the heel of her hand into the throat of the pink clad kunoichi. Andi collapsed, gasping.

"Kraang is now arriving to provide the help that has been requested by Kraang."

"We're trapped!" Leo exclaimed.

"No… _You're_ trapped." Karai was leaning on the console casually. "What happens if I do this?" Her finger hovered over a button on the console.

Andi coughed, still trying to getting her windpipe working again.

"_No_!" Raph shouted.

"Don't do that!" Leo warned.

"Highly undesirable outcome." You knew it was bad if even the Kraang didn't want it pressed.

"Well, now I gotta." Karai pressed the button.

Andi used the console to pull herself up, and watched as all the DNA, all the DNA from every plant and animal species, was sucked into the mutagen core. "Congrats, you have officially screwed us all, girlfriend…"

The mutagen shone several different colors, wirring as it processed all the DNA. Smoke was pouring out, making Andi cough again. When it finished up, a tentacle flopped out from the mutagen core. Andi tensed as she heard the sound of metal getting grabbed, and the wirr of dying Kraang-droids. She just had the instinct to jump away as another tentacle flopped exactly where she had been, as did Karai. The two kunoichi joined the ninjas, and watched as this new creation emerged.

"Meow…" It was some sort of octopus, cat hybrid, with big eyes. Andi curled her lip slightly.

"Aw…" said Mikey. "He's so cute!"

Suddenly, the head extended upwards, and the eyeballs became like that of a snail, attached to string like appendages. A king cobra head flap burst out, and the thing opened its extremely large mouth, giving a burp-like roar.

They all dove aside as the thing brought down a tentacle, and the remaining Kraang began to open fire on their accidental creation. The thing hissed, and moved forward, effectively destroying most of the Kraang.

"Woah!" Karai exclaimed. "That thing is _wicked_!"

"How the heck am I gonna name _this_?" Mikey said, sounding a little agitated.

"Good question." Karai tossed the upper half of a dysfunctional Kraang-droid over her shoulder. "Well, c'ya." Using a few foot holds, Karai quickly made her way to the upper platform, and opened the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Andi snapped, deflecting a stray laser shot.

"Out," Karai said simply.

"You're not gonna help us beat this thing?" said Leo. "It's _your_ fault!"

"I'll let the heroes handle it!" Karai said cheerfully.

"I _trusted_ you!" Leo shouted.

"I know! That's messed up, right?" And she was gone.

Andi let out a short, sharp yell of anger and frustration. She turned when she heard the electricity crackling. "Electric eyeballs?" Indeed, the unnamed mutant's eyeballs were charging with electricity.

Leo and Andi got ready to fight, but more Kraang-droids started firing at the mutant. The mutant threw its tentacles up in front of its face, hissing. Leo yelped as the mutant swung its tentacles at the droids, taking them down. He and Andi dove aside, and the mutant decided to chase Leo, shooting electricity from its eyeballs.

"So, guys," Raph said to Mikey and Donnie, as Andi ran to them, panting. "We all fans of Karai yet?"

"I don't know who she is," said Donnie. "But I know I _hate_ her!"

"Join the party," said Andi. They scrammed as Leo ran up to them, the octo-mutant now way too close for comfort.

Yes, they were running towards the Kraang. But the Kraang weren't interested in them at the moment. Both cannon and guns were being fired at the octo-mutant. (And if any of them were hit, well, that was a bonus for the Kraang).

"Hey, look Leo," Raph said mockingly, running alongside his older brother. "The Kraang are on our side now!"

"Save it," Leo growled.

They clashed with the Kraang, taking a few of them down. The octo-mutant was a lot more effective, knocking down more than ten Kraang at once, not to mention the laser cannon.

"And I guess that means that our mutant thing here is also on our side," Andi commented.

Raph scoffed, but shouted as something caught him about the ankle. Andi skidded to a stop. "Raph!"

Andi ran after her brother as a tentacle pulled him towards the mutant thing. The mutant thing wrapped the tentacle around the red clad ninja's body and lifting him into the air. Raph struggled, and managed to force his way out of the loop, landing on his feet.

"Nice try, Octo_punk_!" He was whacked aside by another tentacle.

"No, no!" Mikey spoke up. "Call him Octo-eyeball-_jellybug_!" He frowned. "Eh… Let's just call him Justin." Suddenly, the young ninja was smacked hard against the wall by a tentacle.

"Mikey!" Raph shouted, getting to his feet.

Andi backflipped as the electric eyeballs were aimed at her, landing next to Donnie. 'Justin' roared, sweeping his tentacles. "Leo!" Andi shouted. "A plan would be nice!"

Donnie yelped suddenly as the electricity hit him, and he collapsed. "Donatello!" Andi crouched down, only for a tentacle to smack between her and her brother. She lifted her kama instinctively, to slice at the thing, but another tentacle smacked her from behind. She hit the console, hard, and slid to the ground.

Andi tried hard to stay conscious, her eyes only allowing her look through slit lids. Vaguely, she could see Leo looking around at his downed siblings. "Raph's right…" Leo said to himself. "It _is _my fault."

Justin hissed, looking at this last threat. Leo yelled back, charging. Dodging the electric shots from the eyeballs, Leo landed a kick to Justin's face. Justin looked a bit stunned, and still more so as Leo aimed four more hits to his face. At the last hit, Leo landed in a crouch, facing away from the octo-mutant, who swung his tentacle, launching the blue clad ninja into the air. Andi groaned, managing to move her body, and her eyesight started to clear. Leo was now standing only three feet away, glaring at Justin, who seemed to be glaring right back.

"Hey, Justin!" Leo pointed his katana. "This ends _now_!" Justin hissed, and shot electricity at the young ninja. The electricity hit the katana blade. Grunting, Leo connected both hilts of his katanas, allowing the electricity to run through both. With a yell, Leo stabbed one of the katanas into the console.

The thing exploded, and Andi was vaguely aware of Leo's hand on her shell. He had grabbed her and got them both away from the console. Andi struggled to her feet, using her brother as a support. Justin was literally on fire. Green fire. He hissed, and crashed through the wall.

"Ha!" Mikey shouted, he and the others having got to their feet. "Take _that_, Justin!" The youngest turtle's celebration was cut short as the building started to rumble.

"C'mon!" Leo shouted. "Let's get outta here!"

* * *

They stood on one of the high rise fire escapes, watching as the building of the Worldwide Genome Project burned, the fire truck sirens wailing.

Andi's back was killing her, and she didn't feel in a good mood. Not with the Kraang, not with Justin, not with Karai, and most certainly not with Leo.

"So…" Mikey said awkwardly.

"We're thinking _somebody_ should start talking," Donnie said, looking at Leo accusingly.

Andi and Raph shot their brother a look, and Leo looked away, sighing.

* * *

Back at home, standing in the middle of the pit like a suspect on trial, the young leader was now explaining the entire thing to his entire family. That included Master Splinter.

"I should've told you about Karai sooner," Leo said. "But I-I really thought there could be a chance she would be _good_! And… I guess I sort of… liked her…" He cast his family a sideways glance. "Go ahead… Laugh…"

Andi didn't feel like laughing. In fact, more than anything, she was kind of feeling sorry for her brother. Out of all the girls he could've crushed on, she had to be in the Foot clan. It had been kind of obvious that he liked her, but it was something else to actually hear it admitted. "Oh, Leo…" Andi stood up from the pit step.

"Dude," said Mikey. "I can't believe you trusted her."

"I can't believe you didn't trust _us_ enough to _tell_ us," said Donnie.

Leo looked at his family guiltily. "I was wrong… I'm _really_ sorry."

"I tried to warn him," April said, sighing.

"Oh, you too, huh?" Raph muttered.

Leo cringed slightly as Splinter stepped forward. "Leonardo," said their Sensei. "You are not the first young man, or turtle, to make a fool of yourself over a girl."

"What about Donnie?" said Mikey, who grunted as Donnie smacked him sharply.

"However," Splinter continued. "When that girl is a kunoichi in the employ of your enemy, that is an error you cannot afford."

"Hai, Sensei," Leo said, closing his eyes.

"Deception is the ninja's most powerful weapon," said Splinter. "And it seems Karai is a master."

"I know… We can't trust her, I see that now." Leo looked up at Splinter as the latter put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good," the mutant rat said. "You must learn from your mistake." He turned away.

"Thank you for understanding," Leo said, smiling a little. "I'm glad you're not mad."

Splinter turned, glaring. "Who says I'm not mad?" And stabbed his staff on Leo's foot.

"Ow!" Leo hopped on one foot, holding his abused foot, whimpering. He fell over, hissing a little.

Later, the blue clad ninja walked out of the lab. Donnie had been examining his hands, due to the burns he had received because of the way he'd defeated Justin. Leo had protested, and fussed unnecessarily, but he was in absolutely no position to do so. Again, Andi and Raph exchanged looks as their brother headed towards his room, and the two of them chased after him.

"Hey, bro," Raph called. Leo turned. "Glad you came to your senses."

Leo grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "You were right… I don't know_ what_ I was thinking."

Andi put an arm on Leo's shoulder. "You were thinking like any normal guy, Leonardo…"

"Well, I can see how you'd think she's hot," Raph said, crossing his arms and grinning. "In an… evil kinda way." Andi punched his arm.

Leo laughed. "Well, don't worry, I am _so_ over that."

Raph pat Leo on the shoulder as he walked past, heading towards his room. Andi smacked Leo lightly upside the head in an affectionate manner. "Why don't you get some sleep, brother? Speaking of which, I'd better go and make Donnie get some sleep as well."

"Yeah." Leo laughed.

"Goodnight, Leo." Andi headed towards Donnie's lab, and couldn't help glancing behind.

Leo was looking at the ground sadly.

**A/N HardyGal: Yep, Andi hates Karai very, very badly… I've been waiting for interaction between them for forever, wondering how they'd react towards each other. Needless to say, I'm fairly satisfied. With this whole chapter, actually. Up next, the turtles meet their first fanboy!**


	16. The Pulverizer

Chapter Sixteen: The Pulverizer

**A/N HardyGal: Yeah, sorry for making you wait so long… I have school, road trips, shopping for my younger sister's birthday, and also my youngest sister got hurt. Double also, I tried to do this thing where I won't post another chapter until I finish writing a new one. But I realized I have a few problems with Parasitica, so I ask you, my dear readers, at what point should Andi be bit?**

**I've seen the two new episodes of season three, and Oh. My. Gosh. My younger sister and I were totally pumped about Within The Woods, and I was seriously impressed with the new score. I'm a little weirded out about Seth Green's voice, but they gave us a very liable explanation, so for all we know Seth Green's voice might get better as Leo heals. And… A Foot Too Long. Holy scrap. I'm not generally a romantic person, romance is boring, but my younger sister, for all her sarcasm and attitude, is actually partial to romance. And the ending… Oh my GOSH, the ending. My sister lay in her bed for five minutes, dormant and fangirling.**

**Anyway, answers… You are welcome for the cookie, Becky. In fact, here! Cookies, cookies for everyone! Sorry for not updating soon, ManyGamePlayer.**

**Yeah, Erica Phoenix, but I don't think my imagination muse was willing to take me so far. Malaysia is good, I guess…. I don't watch the news.**

**Here ya are, Sleepy Rainbow, and thanks for the encouraging compliment. Now, let's get down!**

Donnie wasn't exactly a socialite, but spending all day away from the lair wasn't like him. But he had made it very clear he didn't want them to know what he was doing. Yet.

Mikey had tried enticing him with pizza, Raph tried shouting at him, Leo and Andi had tried reasoning methods, but Donnie had only said that he was modifying Leatherhead's old subway car. And considering that they had needed to push the stupid thing all the way back home, the whole thing, they all felt, had better be worth it.

Finally, Donnie told them to wait by the subway lines outside the lair; he had a surprise. And so far, there was no Donnie, and nothing surprising.

"Ugh, what's taking so long?" Mikey groaned. "Donnie knows I have a short atten- Ooh! Gum!" The ADD turtle picked a wad of gum off the floor, which Raphael whacked out of his hands in irritation.

"Gotta love your sense of hygiene," Andi muttered. Leo scoffed slightly.

"_Man_…" Raph was highly impatient as it was. "This _better_ be worth it."

They all looked up when some headlights shone around the corner, and subway wheels squealed on the tracks. Which was weird, cause this place was supposed to be abandoned. And no subway car looked as sweet as the one that came around the corner. The four turtles looked at the vehicle with wide eyes, taking in the graffiti paint job, the enormous wheels (which seemed to be for show, but all the same, they were rad), the frigging cannon attached to the top… Donnie had definitely outdone himself.

Mikey gasped. "Worth it," Raph said.

The doors beeped, and slid open. Donnie leaned on the side, grinning smugly. "So…?"

"You turned Leatherhead's old subway car into _this_?" Leo said incredulously.

"Donnie, have I ever told you how awesome you are?" asked Raph.

"No, you haven't," said Donnie, still looking smug.

"Well, I am _seriously_ considering it."

"Well, I'm actually gonna do it!" Andi fist pumped. "Awesomeness with a capital everything, Donatello my genius little brother, you are _awesome_!"

Mikey walked forward, stroking the sides of the converted subway car, and leaning his head against it, as if listening.

"So, what do you call this thing?" asked Leo.

"Well," said Donnie. "It's a trans-axeled, multi-armored, electromagnetic-"

"_Shellraiser_!" The four older turtles stared at Mikey.

"What?" said Donnie.

"The Shellraiser! It's the perfect name!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly.

They exchanged looks. For once… "That _is_ the perfect name," Leo said in surprise. Mikey had finally come up with a name that fully satisfied everyone.

"Of course it is, bro! You guys are _always_ underestimating me! Ooh, gum!"

Andi threw a shuriken, which quickly skidded right above the ground, knocking the gum out of reach. "Not enough to let you die of subway germs…"

"C'mon!" Donnie said excitedly, gesturing for them to enter the 'Shellraiser'. "Check it out!"

They followed their prodigy brother into the van, which looked rather dark and unimpressive as of yet. Despite this, Mikey let out an awed, "Woah…"

Donnie sat down in a seat near the back, filling in one out of five. There were two more near Donnie's seat, and another two near the front, one of them obviously the driver's seat. They watched as Donnie pushed a button, and Andi stepped back as a purple pink light made its way from the back of the Shellraiser, to the front, powering everything up.

Mikey gasped as the very specific looking map in front of the seat he was standing next to powered up. Raph perked up when the station he was standing next to also powered up. Finally, the driver's section powered up, and the engine purred.

"Now," said Donnie, bringing all attention back to him. "I've assigned everyone to a station based on your individual skill sets…" He paused, and looked a bit guilty. "Sort of… I can't drive because my station's in the back, so-"

"_Driver_!"

Andi darted for the driver's seat, only for Raph to grab the back of her shell. Soon, Andi, Leo, Raph and Mikey were pushing each other to get to the driver's station, until Donnie's bō staff created an instant barrier between them and the driver's seat.

"Leo drives," Donnie said firmly.

"_Why_?" the others asked indignantly, as Leo smiled smugly.

"He's least likely to hit something just for fun," Donnie pointed out. Leo sat down in the driver's seat happily.

"True," Mikey and Raph admitted, while Andi snorted skeptically.

"Translation, he's the leader," said Andi.

"That too," Donnie agreed. He gestured to the back, where Raph, Mikey and Andi headed. "Raph, you have the weapons station," said Donnie, pointing out said station.

"Sweet." Raph sat down at the weapons station comfortably.

"Mikey, you have the navigation. You just tell Leo where to go." Donnie pointed at the map station. "And no joking around."

"Whatever you say, D." Mikey sat down.

Donnie turned to Andi, who had her arms crossed, and was starting to feel a bit left out. "Andi…"

"Let me guess," Andi sighed. "My skills just don't even out right."

"No! You're perfectly fine! It's just, adding a redundant station would just be… redundant." Donnie shook himself slightly when he saw his sister's offended look. "That came out wrong. I mean, all the necessities were covered, there wasn't a fifth. However, you can stay near Leo and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. _Least_ likely to hit something, remember? Also, you kind of have free reign of the place since we can't leave our stations for too long."

Andi snorted, then shrugged, grinning. "Whatever you say." She sat on the chair near Leo, who gripped the wheel excitedly.

"Finished?" he said. He buckled the seat belt, the clasp having the letter T on it, over his plastron. "So, how do we get this baby going?"

A screen on the wall powered on, showing Donnie. "Ok," he said. "Just _ease _the throttle forward, ever so slight-"

Apparently, Leo had finished listening by 'ease the throttle forward', because he pushed it forward quickly, and the rest of the team shouted in surprise as the Shellraiser jerked forward.

"_Whoo_!" Raph whooped. "What is powering this thing?"

"The Kraang power cell we got from Leatherhead," Donnie said proudly.

Andi frowned slightly. "I thought you said that was dangerous, like the Kraang could track it," said Leo.

"That's why I put it under a lead glass shield," said Donnie. "Now, I can regulate the output, and prevent the Kraang from detecting its signal."

"That is pretty resourceful, Donatello," Andi said.

"I hate to interrupt," said Mikey. "But, _dead en_d!"

Andi jerked her head back to the screens in the front, and saw the fast approaching end of the line; a very solid looking brick wall. An alarm beeped warningly.

"Uh, D-Donnie!" Leo called nervously. "How do you stop this thing?"

"Don't!" Donnie said, appearing on another screen.

"_What_?" Leo was almost screaming.

"Trust me!" said Donnie.

Andi pulled her feet up onto her seat, and pressed her forehead against her knees, covering her head with her hands, watching the fast approaching tunnel end between her legs. Everyone but Donnie screamed. There was a loud rev, and Andi grunted as she was thrown forward, and back, hitting the back of her head on the back of the chair. Apparently, the tire wheels weren't just for show.

"Donnie!" Raph exclaimed. "You're _awesome_!"

Andi whooped, standing up precariously, and looking over at her brothers in the back. "Way to go, Donnie!" She was thrown back into her seat as Leo jerked the wheel, turning a sharp corner.

"Wow!" said Leo, driving down the street. To any humans, it must just look like a vandalized bus, most likely being driven by some insane teenagers. And actually, they would've mostly been right. "Donnie, how do you _do_ this?"

"I am just that good," Donnie said smugly.

After a few minutes of silence, Mikey spoke up. "This thing have a stereo?"

"What good would this thing be without some tunes?" Donnie replied. With that said, classical music began playing through the van.

"Are you serious?" Raph said.

Andi sighed, face palming. "I _love_ music as much as the next turtle, but this…" She twisted in her seat to cast an irritated look towards the back. She loved her prodigy brother and all, but he could seriously be…

"Check out the second movement," said Donnie. Andi jumped when heavy metal rock began to resound through the Shellraiser, full blast.

Surround sound stereo. She definitely loved her brother.

Leo grinned, nodding to the beat, and accelerated. Andi almost pitched forward, but she didn't care. "Now _that_ is music!" she said, as her brothers whooped excitedly.

Andi stood up, pretending to play the guitar bit of the music. She caught Mikey out of the corner of her eye, standing on his seat. Leo twisted the wheel, and Andi managed to keep her feet, still doing air guitar. She wasn't prepared when the Shellraiser's front wheels lifted off the ground, and she pitched backwards, hitting the far wall. But she was still laughing.

Donnie, Raph and Mikey hung onto the safety handles on the roof as Leo's driving swung them around, and Andi had to grip onto the sides of the van as she made her way back to the front. A sharp twist caused her to crash into the back of Leo's seat.

A few more minutes of joyriding, and soon Raph and Andi got into a bit of an argument, over who was going to hang out on top of the Shellraiser. Raph won the fight however, and he opened the ceiling hatch.

Andi raised her hands in an irritated gesture, and moved back to the front. Then, there was a pounding on the top of the van. "Leo!" Raph said suddenly. "Pull over!"

Leo did as he was told, and Raph dropped back into the interior of the Shellraiser. Andi looked at one of the screens, and what she saw made her smirk. "Purple Dragons!" Leo exclaimed. He laughed. "This night keeps getting better and better!"

"Oh yeah! It's like candy for my knuckles!" Raph cracked his knuckles. "And tonight's Halloween!"

"Then let's go trick-or-treating!" Andi said enthusiastically, standing up from where she had been crouching beside Leo.

"Wait a minute," Donnie spoke up, he and Mikey having moved to the front. He pointed out a shadowy figure, crouching on top of a dumpster, onscreen. "Who's that?"

The three gang members halted when they saw the figure in the shadows. "Excuse me, boys!" the figure said. "I think you forgot to pay for that!" He stood up. "But don't worry. I accept cash, check, or _teeth_!"

"Huh… That was a pretty good line," Leo said, sounding impressed.

"Better than _yours_ at least." Andi smirked as Leo glared daggers at her.

"What are you gonna do?" said Fong, the leader of the Purple Dragons, dropping his stolen goods, he and his followers getting ready to beat the crap out of this intruder. "There's one of you, and three of us."

"Oh, you wanna call a couple friends, make it even?" The mysterious vigilante jumped down from on top of the dumpster.

"This guy's got guts!" Raph said, also sounding impressed.

The slightly heavyset vigilante stepped towards the gang members. "It's time to face the wrath of… _the Pulverizer_!"

Mikey giggled. "This is gonna be great!"

"Yah!" 'The Pulverizer' proceeded to do a couple obscure moves, punctuated by random sounds and words. "Zudo! Kah! Punch, punch! Yah!"

"Or… not," Leo said slowly.

Andi's lip curled slightly. "What, does this guy think he's in a comic book?"

The Purple Dragons moved forward. "Oooh…" The five turtles winced as the Pulverizer seriously proceeded to get his butt kicked.

Mikey spoke up. "Aw, the Pulverizer's getting, just…! Well, I dunno the word…" Andi rolled her eyes a little. "But we gotta help him!"

The Pulverizer started to pick himself up from getting pounded into the ground, and seemed to be realizing just how much of a mistake he'd made. Fong smirked, punching a fist into his palm.

"How do you like the odds _now_, Fong?" Leo said. That was when the Purple Dragons realized that they were surrounded.

"_Woah_!" the Pulverizer exclaimed excitedly, looking around at the anthropomorphic mutants. "The turtles!"

"How does he know who we-?" Donnie started, before Fong delivered a clean punch to his face, and the purple clad turtle flew backwards.

"Hey!" Fong then got a punch to his face, courtesy of Andi. Fong wiped his lip, glaring up at the female turtle, who smirked, crossing her arms. "Not so tough against a girl, now are you?" She yelped as Tsoi, the Purple Dragon with the mustache, grabbed her in a headlock from behind.

Fong got to his feet, and seemed ready to hit Andi, before Leo kicked him in the chest. Andi drove an elbow into Tsoi's stomach, and dropped down into a crouch as the man released her, rolling to the side.

She oofed as someone tripped over her. The Pulverizer, of course. Andi grumbled, getting to her feet. The Pulverizer also got to his feet, jumping a little in excitement. "That's so cool! Are you really a girl?"

"What kind of a question is _that_?" Andi snapped, when someone grabbed her by her carapace, and spun her around.

Sid, the muscle giant, held the pink clad kunoichi by her upper arms, attempting to use her as a shield against Mikey and Donnie. She growled, seizing Sid by the arms, and swinging him into the wall.

"Fong's getting away!" Leo shouted, as Raph pulled Tsoi, who was holding the young leader in a headlock, off him.

Sid looked a little dazed, but he still attempted to aim a punch at Mikey, who dodged easily. Donnie smacked the big human in the face with his bō staff. The orange clad ninja ran after Fong, swinging his kusarigama chain above his head, and throwing it at the gang leader. "Oh, no he don't!"

"I got him!" The Pulverizer ran after Fong, and took a face plant to the ground as Mikey's kusarigama wrapped around him instead. Fong had gotten away. "Oh, dang, almost had him."

"Not cool, man," Mikey said, pulling at his kusarigama, the Pulverizer twisting as the chain unwrapped.

Andi felt like face palming, but they still had Tsoi and Sid to deal with. But the sound of sirens caused the two remaining gang members to scram.

"Cops!" Leo sheathed his katanas, and ran towards the Shellraiser, signaling for his siblings to follow. "We gotta go!"

The other four turtles did as they were told, and Andi face palmed as she heard someone chasing after them. "Oh, hey!" the Pulverizer called. "Great teamwork, guys!"

"Look," said Raph scowling at the Pulverizer, as Andi, Leo, Mikey and Donnie climbed into the van. "I don't know who you think you are, or what you think you're doing, but _don't_."

"And _yes_," Andi said snappishly, looking down at the wannabe-superhero as Raph climbed into the van. "I'm a girl."

"Yeah," the Pulverizer said, most likely not having heard the kunoichi. "Maybe sometime we could get together, and-" Raph spun him around, and shut the door.

"Who does he think he is?" Andi grumbled, sitting down next to Leo. She began to relax as Donnie turned back on the music, and they started driving back home.

She frowned a little when she heard something else among the music. It sounded like a high pitched guitar, which hadn't been in the mix before. It certainly didn't seem to add much tempo, since it kept on popping in and out.

"You guys hear something?" Leo asked.

Andi shrugged. "I don't hear anything," said Raph.

* * *

Ok, so except for the fact that they hadn't been able to stop Fong from stealing the whatever the heck he was stealing, and the very cause had been a ridiculously dressed teenage human delinquent, (his costume seemed to poorly resemble a turtle, and he'd had on a belt with the initial P), it had been a good night.

The door dinged, and Andi stood up, stretching. "We got a problem!" Donnie warned suddenly, jumping out of the Shellraiser.

Andi froze as she was about to step out of the van. Leo pushed her aside, and his eyes widened. "_What_ the…?"

Donnie was checking on a seemingly unconscious Pulverizer, though the fail vigilante was starting to sit up, groaning. "Are you ok?" Donnie said concernedly.

"Sure…" The Pulverizer groaned, wrapping an arm around his midsection. "You-you can survive with just one kidney, right?"

Andi yelped as Raph pushed her forward, and she landed next to the Pulverizer. "Hi." He waved at her, grinning.

Andi scowled a little, giving a little salute. "Yo…"

"Great!" Raph snapped, he, Leo and Mikey exiting the Shellraiser. "First this _doofus_ gets in the way of a good Purple Dragon stomping, now he knows where our lair is?"

"Oh, no problem," the Pulverizer said, looking at Raph. "I blacked out most of the way here."

"Woopee," Andi muttered, helping the 'doofus' to his feet.

"How do you even know we exist?" Donnie inquired, the five turtles staring at the unexpected intruder.

"Oh, I saw you months ago!" the Pulverizer said enthusiastically. "There was this huge metal monster! All like, _ksh! Ksh! Ksh!_" He looked at Leo. "You were like, _Let's finish this_!" He turned quickly to Raph. "Oh, and you were like all, _You're going down_!" He pointed at Andi. "And you were just like, _Let's get down_!" He looked at Mikey. "Oh, then you were like all, _Beeees_!" He then pointed at Donnie. "Oh, and you were like…!" He paused, thinking. "You were like the strong, silent type."

There was a moment of silence. "Dudes!" Mikey whispered. "We. Have. A stalker!"

"You inspired me to become a hero!" the Pulverizer continued. "I saw you guys and thought, what have they got that I haven't got?"

Mikey looked excited. Raph looked cynical. Andi just looked irritated. Leo looked mildly concerned. Donnie looked skeptical. "Years of training from a grand master of ninjutsu?" Donnie said slowly.

"No," the Pulverizer said, waving that option aside casually. "An awesome costume! Where'd you get yours by the way?"

Andi's jaw dropped a little. "Uh, we are not wearing costumes," Donnie said, still slowly. "We're mutants."

"_Riiigght_…" the Pulverizer said, as though they were joking. He paused, before poking Mikey's arm, and tapping his shell. His face broke into a grin. "_Cool_! How do I do that?"

"_You_!" Raph snapped, getting into his face. "Stop talking!" He turned back to his siblings. "We gotta get him outta here."

"_Woah_!" The five teen ninjas stiffened as they realized that the Pulverizer already seemed to be making himself at home. "This place is _amazing_! What's with all the pizza boxes? Cool, is that a record player?"

Andi let out a small scream, running into the lair, and jumping in between her record player and the Pulverizer. "Man, keep your hands to yourself!"

The Pulverizer seemed completely unfazed, and proceeded to examine skateboards, comic books and other possessions around the pit, much to the consternation of the everyone. He was everywhere, and Andi found it prudent to put aside her kama as soon as possible before she killed him. Donnie didn't start getting concerned until the Pulverizer moved into the lab. As soon as everyone caught up to him, he was playing around with Donnie's robot, and sometimes lab assistant, Metalhead.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Donnie protested.

The Pulverizer turned his interest to a Kraang-droid control on one of the desks. "Hey, what's this?" he said, picking it up and staring at it.

Donnie snatched it out of his hands, scowling. "That looks like the stuff those guys were stealing," the Pulverizer pointed out.

"That's impossible," Donnie said, turning to his siblings. "It's Kraang tech."

"W-what's a Kraang?" The Pulverizer was ever clueless.

"If we told you, we'd have to kill you," Raph replied. He paused. "You see, the Kraang are aliens from another dimension."

Leo nudged him, narrowing his eyes dangerously, and Andi face planted on the desk, groaning. "But, why would the Purple dimwits want Kraang robotics?" said Leo, turning to Donnie. "It's not like they'd know what to do with it."

"Unless they're stealing it for someone else," Andi and Raph said at the same time.

"Jinx," Andi said, lying her head down on the desk again. Raph whacked her, and she automatically sat up, scowling at him.

"Well, who do we know who would be interested in stolen, evil robot parts?" Donnie said.

They all thought about it. "Baxter Stockman."

"Donatello," said Mikey. The four older turtles started at him. "Baxter Stockman," he recovered, grinning.

"We'll check it out," said Leo. "Donnie, fix the Shellraiser, and take Captain Rubberpants home." He ran out of the lab, Raph, Mikey and Andi following.

"_What_?" Donnie said, protesting. "Wait! Why do _I_ have to-?"

They were already out before he could finish the sentence.

* * *

Andi was pretty sure that Baxter Stockman had an issue with being a wimp. He definitely knew that, and hid behind his machines. When Andi and her brothers arrived at Stockman's lab, they found him and the Purple Dragons, definitely proving their theory of Baxter Stockman wanting the Kraang tech correct.

"Baxter Stockman!" said Leo. Stockman whirled around, and the four turtles jumped down from the beams, weapons drawn. "Whatever you're up to with those robotic parts, it ends now!" Leo declared, pointing his katana.

"You wanna see what I'm working on?" Stockman said with a creepy smile.

"Only so we can total it," said Andi, crossing her kama.

"Well, here it comes!" Stockman snapped his fingers. A familiar red mutant koi with arms, and orange water tubing to keep it from dying, jumped into the air from behind Stockman's giant metal throne, courtesy of two robotic legs, and landed in front of the turtles.

The four turtle teenagers burst out laughing. "Look!" Leo said, taking a breath and pointing his sword at Xever. "Sushi that delivers itself!"

Xever growled, and punched a file cabinet into the air. Jumping up, he used his robotic legs to kick the cabinet directly at the ninjas. The four of them dodged aside.

"Dude!" Mikey exclaimed. "Fishface is a little sensitive!"

"You're calling him Fishface?" said Leo, grinning.

"Well, it was that, or Robocarp." Suddenly, 'Fishface' kicked his namer in the chest, and Mikey flew back, hitting the wall. Mikey gasped, speaking in a strained voice. "Pretty good, pretty good…"

Andi, instantly at Mikey's side, turned on Fishface, glaring furiously. "Important safety tip!" said Raph, charging the mutant koi. "Avoid the legs!"

Fishface aimed a kick at Raph's face, which the younger mutant dodged. Raph ducked Fishface's swinging tail, before advancing on him, stabbing at him with his sai. Fishface backflipped away, kicked himself off the wall, and went straight for Raph like a bullet. He stomped his leg down hard, and Raph back stepped to avoid it. Fishface quickly recovered, sweeping Raph's legs out from under him, and kicking the red clad ninja into the air, before kicking him into the wall.

Raph landed in a crouch, and looked up just in time to be able to dodge aside, causing Fishface to kick the wall instead. Fishface charged, legs pinwheeling through the air like a helicopter propeller. Raph ducked, rolling aside, and dodging again as Fishface stomped a leg at him again.

Things were getting tense now, Fishface thus far having one point up on Raph. Raph growled, Fishface hissed, and the latter aimed another robotic leg at the younger mutant. Promptly, Raph locked the right leg in his right sai, and locked the left knee in his left sai, pinning both legs to the wall, Fishface now upside down.

"What you got besides _legs_?" Raph shouted at his opponent challengingly.

Fishface managed to maneuver himself upright, and bit Raph's shoulder. Andi and Leo, having managed to get Mikey back in the game, looked up sharply at their brother's cry.

"Raph!" Andi shouted. Raphael punched his sai hilts into Fishface's jaw line, forcing the koi to release him, and stepped away groaning in pain.

Dropping his sai, holding his shoulder, Raph dropped to his knees. "Teeth… I think they're… poison…" Raph collapsed to the ground.

There was about four seconds of frozen shock, before Andi and Leo charged Fishface, Mikey instantly going to Raph's side.

Leo sliced at Fishface with a shout. As Fishface dodged, Andi aimed a few quick slices with her kama, all of which Fishface dodged, before aiming a kick to the kunoichi's face. Andi ducked, and Leo sliced at Fishface over his sister. Fishface jumped aside, before aiming another kick, this time at Leo. Leo ducked, and he and Andi advanced on Fishface.

Andi bent back as Fishface aimed another kick at her, and Fishface back stepped as Leo swung his katanas at him. Andi quickly swept Fishface's robotic legs out from under him, and Fishface landed on his hands, launching himself backwards and landing on his legs again. He hissed at them, and the two older turtles crossed their blades in readiness.

"Mikey, how's Raph?" called Andi, ducking another kick.

Leo caught Fishface's leg between his katanas, and tried forcing him to the ground, only for the other leg to hit him in the chest. As Leo fell back, Andi aimed a kick at the mutant koi's ugly head.

"He's _not fine_!" Mikey shouted frantically, Raph on his lap.

Andi let out an angry shout, turning quickly from her two brothers to Fishface, and aiming a blow to his face. Fishface actually blocked with one of his robotic feet, before kicking her away.

"Call Donnie," Leo shouted to Mikey, as Andi flew past him. "Tell him we need an antidote!"

* * *

The fight with Fishface wasn't one Andi really wanted to remember. The guy had been crazy good as a human, and he was crazy good as a mutant, as both Leo and Andi kept on nearly having their shells handed to them.

She was positive that Fishface was simply playing with them until he decided to bite them as well, or whatever. And all the while, they could hear Mikey talking anxiously into his T-Phone.

At some point, she backed away from Fishface for a breath, and bumped into someone. "What the…?" She turned glaring, and Fong, leader of the Purple Dragons, was instantly punched into the wall.

Hearing the robotic whirring, Andi spun around, and ducked a kick from Fishface, only to have her feet swept from under her. A robotic foot kicked her away in the chest, and Fishface turned quickly to face Leo, who charged with a yell. Advancing quickly on the blue clad ninja, Fishface seized Leo's wrist and pulled him forward. Taking his other wrist, Fishface threw the young ninja into the air.

Leaping off the walls, Fishface stomped down hard on Leo's chest, forcing him back down to the ground.

"_Leo_!"

Fishface turned on Andi at her scream. Holding her painful side, with an angry shout Andi used her free hand to throw a few shuriken, which Fishface rolled to avoid. Andi then charged him with a yell, slicing at him with her kama. Fishface jumped over her attack, and kicked her in the shell.

Before she knew it, Andi was on her shell, robotic foot on her chest, and Fishface hissing in her face.

"Donnie, get here _now_!" she could hear Mikey shout anxiously.

Andi began screaming, struggling underneath Fishface's synthetic leg. The mutant koi turned his ugly face towards Mikey and Raph, before stomping down hard on Andi's chest, causing her to nearly pass out.

Andi was aware of Mikey shouting at Fishface to keep away, before her youngest brother landed nearby to her, and Fishface placed a foot on top of his plastron.

Suddenly, the Shellraiser came crashing through the wall, jumping right over the downed turtles, and skidding to a stop. Fishface hissed, and a ball of compressed garbage was shot directly into his wide open mouth.

As Donnie, and the Pulverizer of all people, ran out of the Shellraiser and towards Raph, Andi shook her head, trying to clear it as she rolled onto her hands and knees. She crawled over to Mikey, who was just starting to sit up, holding his head. Andi didn't say it, but she actually needed more help than Mikey, and after the orange clad turtle helped Andi to her feet, the two of them went to check on Leo, who was just coming to.

Besides some bad bruises none of them were too injured. Helping Mikey in supporting Leo, Andi and her two brothers made their way back to Raph and Donnie.

Donnie pulled out an injector gun, and stuck the needle into the arm of his immediate older brother, pulling the trigger. Raph took a breath, and his eyes cleared slightly, looking up at Donnie. "Thanks… magical unicorn."

"That was _awesome_!" the Pulverizer exclaimed as Donnie helped Raph to his feet. "We _saved_ him!"

"_We_ saved him?" Donnie repeated incredulously. "You wanted to stop and sell ice cream! If I hadn't jumped and smashed through that wall-!"

"Uh, Donnie," said Mikey. "Is the Shellraiser supposed to do that?"

'That' was crackling, pink electricity covering their van. "What the…?" Donnie ran towards the Shellraiser, quickly climbing in, his siblings close behind. The purple clad prodigy quickly made his way to the back, where the power cell was.

"It's cracked… Oh, this is bad. The Kraang can detect that energy signature," Donnie warned. "We gotta get back underground before they come looking for the power cell!"

* * *

Andi couldn't sit down. She was too anxious, hand gripping the safety handle on the roof, standing next to Leo and the Pulverizer (who for some reason decided to occupy the front, much to Andi and Leo's irritation).

Something flashed on one of the screens, catching Andi's eye. A couple white vans, obviously Kraang occupied, were coming up fast behind them, and in front of them. "Leo, we got company," she warned.

Leo's eyes narrowed, and he manipulated the joystick, pressing forward. The vans in front of them veered off, and was soon right behind them, along with all the other vans. A Kraang-droid poked its upper body out of one of the vans, and began peppering the back of the Shellraiser with laser fire.

"Hold her steady, Leo!" Raph spoke up. "I'll take care of these jokers!" He was soon out the back of the van, shooting manhole covers at the vans.

"Why couldn't _I_ be in charge of the weapons?" Andi said, before jumping slightly at the sound of something banging on the roof. The rooftop cameras showed a couple silver Kraang-droids making themselves comfortable. "You gotta be kidding me…"

"Guys!" Leo said, activating Donnie's talk screen. "The Kraang are on the _roof_!"

"We got this!" said Andi. Soon, she, Mikey and Donnie were on the roof, ready to take down the Kraang.

They gasped. "Leo!" Mikey shouted in a panic, as half or so a dozen Kraang with wings flew towards them. "Kraang can fly! Kraang can _fly_!" He cut off when one of the flying Kraang knocked him aside.

Andi took out a few shurikens, and threw them, taking down at least two flying Kraang. A laser shot nearly took her head off, and she quickly unsheathed her kama, slicing the Kraang into four pieces. She stepped back near the edge of the Shellraiser, the wind whipping her face, kama crossed in front of her aggressively. Something suddenly grabbed her ankle, and she spun around. Mikey hung off the side, looking up at her desperately.

"Oh, holy hound…" Andi crouched down, grabbing her youngest brother's hand and pulling him up. A few Kraang-droids bounced off the top of the Shellraiser, dysfunctional thanks to Donnie.

The three mutant turtles quickly took out most of the flying Kraang. "Bring it!" Mikey yelled excitedly.

Suddenly, the Shellraiser took a sharp turn, heading straight for a wall. They all had about two seconds to scream, before Donnie grabbed both Mikey and Andi by their shells, and threw them against the roof of the Shellraiser just before it crashed into the wall.

Andi shook her head a little. "I think I'm a little shell shocked," she muttered.

The hatch suddenly popped open, and Leo jumped out, wielding his katanas. Andi could hear him take down a Kraang-droid. Andi, Raph, Donnie and Mikey took that as their cue, jumped up, and attacked.

Andi somersaulted into the air, landing on the shoulders of one of the Kraang-droids, and slicing off its head as she jumped onto the shoulders of a second. She backflipped, landing on the ground, and sliced off its legs. She stepped back, crossing her kama blades in front of her as another Kraang-droid descended on her, wielding its chainsaw gun.

She yelled, sweeping its legs out from under it, and slicing its head off. Andi yelped when a Kraang-droid suddenly knocked her aside. She quickly got to her feet, ready to fight, but to her surprise, the Kraang-droid kept on running.

"He's got the cell!" Leo shouted.

"I'll stop him!" the Pulverizer said, emerging from the Shellraiser. Andi yelped when she was knocked aside again as the heavyset teen ran past her.

"Pulverizer! No!" Donnie yelled, pinned to the wall as he used his staff to keep the Kraang chainsaw from sawing his face in half.

Andi gasped when she found herself staring into the barrel of a Kraang gun. Acting instinctively, she kicked the droid in the groin, and jumped to her feet, kicking it in the face.

"I can do this!" said the Pulverizer, running after the Kraang-droid with the power cell as it walked towards a helicopter, which contained more droids and had just landed.

"You really can't!" Donnie protested.

The next minute or so was blurred as Andi took down the endless stream of Kraang-droids. Finally, when the last droid was stabbed by Leo, they all took the time to realize that the helicopter was taking off, and Donnie, helping the Pulverizer to his feet, was power cell-less.

"Aaaand there goes our power source," Andi muttered, looking up at the slowly disappearing helicopter.

"Aw, man," the Pulverizer groaned, turning to the five turtles. "Looks like I mucked everything up, didn't I?"

Andi sighed, crossing her arms. Donnie slumped slightly. "Hey, bro," Mikey said gently. "It's not your fault."

"Um, actually, Mikey," Leo said shortly. "It is."

"Oh, yeah."

"Not completely," said Donnie, looking a little depressed. "I'm the one who sent the Shellraiser through the wall, and that's what cracked the power cell."

Andi put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, younger brother… We'll get it back, don't you worry."

"Uh, so…" The Pulverizer seemed to have completely forgotten that he was supposed to be sorry. "Think we could pick up our training again sometime?"

Donnie approached him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "No."

"Fine. But I'll be practicing! And I'll be back!"

Andi groaned a little at the prospect.

"And wherever crime may roam," the Pulverizer continued in a dramatic voice. "Wherever help is-"

"_Bye_," the turtles said pointedly.

The Pulverizer slumped slightly, and Andi started to feel guilty, as he walked off into the night. With one problem out of the way, the turtles automatically approached other problems.

"We've got to figure out how we're getting that power cell back," said Donnie, hitting a fist into his palm to prove his point.

"Which raises the question…" said Leo, the five of them turning to their now dysfunctional vehicle. "How are we going to get the Shellraiser home?"

* * *

"Push it back home, he said!" Andi shouted, pressing her shell hard against the back of the Shellraiser. "It'll be fine, he said! We just gotta work together, he said!"

Yes, that had been the only solution; push the van all the way back home. They were finally back in the subway tunnels, but the lair was still very far away in their perspective. What was more, Donnie was in the Shellraiser, sitting in the driver's seat, while the rest of them pushed it back home.

"Are you sure the parking brake isn't on?" Raph shouted.

"For the hundredth time, _yes_!" Donnie yelled irritatedly. "Oh, wait… Sorry guys!" He poked his head out the door. "Uh… try it now."

"_Donnie_!" Leo shouted in frustration.

"_Donatello_!" Mikey punctuated.

They pushed the Shellraiser all the way back home, shouting angrily at its creator.

**A/N HardyGal: This took forever to write, for some reason. In my original rendition for this episode, I had Andi stay with Donnie, as there was amusing dialogue, and I was interested in how she would act. But, I couldn't have her interact with the Pulverizer unnecessarily, and I'm trying to make her seem realistic to the plot, as if she really could be in the show. So, eventually I changed it. Leo and Andi make such a boss team, but the whole thing seems to be written a little lazily, but I honestly worked pretty hard on it. And at least it seems more realistic to the plot, and it doesn't feel like I'm forcing Andi to be with Donnie and the Pulverizer. Up next, we reunite with our lovable berserker, and find out what the Kraang have got hidden in TCRI.**


	17. TCRI

Chapter Seventeen: TCRI

**A/N HardyGal: Wow. I'm seriously sorry, people, for taking so long. My dad went on a week long trip, thus my mom was really stressed, so I had to help her with a lot of stuff. Also, I had my younger sister's birthday to think about (I got her Frenzy and Ratbat transformers because the Soundwave transformer was way too much). Double, I've been sick for almost a week. Triple also, I promised my youngest sister that I would write her a 9the Grade Ninja fic (things aren't going too well in terms of time). Quadruple also, I was desperately trying to write Parasitica before I published this. But, I've kept you guys waiting long enough…**

**How was Buried Secrets? Mikey is still our beloved little bro, but he's certainly maturing. And what about Leo's "window cleaner on, window cleaner off" deal? I laughed for a very long time. And is it just me or is Season Three gonna be a lit more intense and dark than the last two seasons? We ain't in Season One anymore…**

The Patrol Buggy was a lot more fun when you had your own car, which Andrea was very grateful for. But with a frantic Donnie as a backseat driver, Andi was starting to feel a little sick. She was wondering how long she would be able to keep her thoughts to herself out of consideration of the fact that Donatello had taken the time to add a fifth car, kind of ruining the image of the four car Patrol Buggy.

They were chasing after the Kraang, Donnie having been able to isolate the power cell signal. Andi personally thought that the big problem at this point was that they were chasing the helicopter in a ground vehicle, but it wasn't as though Donnie had created a flying mode of transportation (yet).

"Stay at it, Leo!" Donnie yelled at his older brother, who was driving. "My Kraang app's tripping out!" He was tracking the Kraang via his T-Phone.

"You have an _app_ for tracking them?" Andi said.

"Yeah, why not?" Donnie replied.

"I kind of assumed it was just a tech thing, not downloadable."

"It's picking up a signal from the power cell!" Donnie said to Leo, turning from his sister.

"_Again_?" Leo said skeptically. "Last time that thing led us to a burrito in a microwave."

"Left!" Donnie screamed suddenly. Mikey and Andi yelped when Leo twisted the steering wheel sharply. "Left again!" Donnie shouted.

The helicopter burred overhead. "They're getting away!" the purple clad turtle yelled frantically. He pointed. "_Right_!"

Leo did as he was told. "Look out!" Raph yelled, seeing the truck coming right their way, horn blaring.

Donnie didn't seem to know what to do. "Left, right, left, right, _left_!"

"Disconnect!" Andi screamed, covering her face as the van was almost right on top of them. She hadn't expected either Leo or Raph to listen to her, and she yelped as her car jerked wildly out of control. Andi instinctively grabbed the steering handles, and just steered out of the way of the van, which crashed in a barrel roll in an effort to avoid the turtles.

The five teen ninjas weaved in and out of each other to avoid a passing hobo and the pizza guy, before connecting back together. "Sorry!" Andi yelled behind her shoulder.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Mikey lifted his hands in the air in excitement. "Yeah! This is more fun than a Shriners parade!"

"What are you _saying_?" Raph snapped.

"_Right_!" Donnie screamed.

Leo twisted the steering wheel sharply to the right. "_Wall_!" Andi screamed. They were coming up against a dead end.

Leo twisted the steering wheel again, while hitting the brake. They spun around a few times, before coming to a stop. They climbed out of their cars, a little shaky. The Kraang helicopter flew overhead, and Donnie's T-Phone was gone and dysfunctional.

"We lost them," Donnie groaned, slumping.

Raph awkwardly pat his shell, and Andi sighed sympathetically. Donnie had long since felt responsible for the loss of the power cell. The fifteen year old prodigy had never been able to easily let things go, not unless he made right what he had done wrong.

Mikey took off his helmet and pointed at Donnie's T-Phone, which lay on the alley floor. "Dude, your phone's totaled."

Donnie took off his helmet as well, tossing it aside, and walked towards his phone, crouching down to pick it up.

"Could you get it all up and running?" said Andi, jogging over after tossing her helmet onto the Patrol Buggy. "We might just catch 'em, yeah?" Leo caught up to her.

Donnie sighed, examining his cracked T-Phone, and turning it on. "Well, it still works, but it'll take awhile to work it up so we can track the Kraang again."

"The Kraang are already long gone," Leo pointed out. "We don't even have time to fix your tracker up _now_."

"Well, can't you just get the Kraang tracker onto one of ours?" Raph said to Donnie, leaning on the Patrol Buggy.

"No," Donnie said, sounding irritable. "It was exclusive to _my_ T-Phone."

"That's it," Leo said with finality. "We're going to see Leatherhead."

Donnie stiffened. "Uh… L-Leatherhead?"

"_He's_ the one who took the power cell from the Kraang," said Leo, walking back towards the Patrol Buggy with Andi. "_He's_ the one who might know where to find it."

"He's also the one who likes to grab my face and shake me like a rag doll!" Donnie whined, complete with hand motions to emphasize his point.

Mikey, who sat on a dumpster, laughed. "Good times!"

"Zip it!" Donnie snapped.

"Oh, come on, he's a pussy cat…" said Mikey, jumping down from the dumpster. "Who likes to grab your face and shake you like a rag doll!" He laughed, and Donnie turned on him with a pure death glare.

"Right…" Mikey said, grinning nervously. He jogged over to the safety of his other older siblings. "Let's move!"

* * *

They (Donnie) had estimated (correctly) that Leatherhead had taken refuge in an isolated section in the sewers, near where he had hidden the power cell awhile ago. They didn't exactly visit him, though, but it was useful to know where an ally was handy. But Leatherhead tended to be a very unpredictable ally.

The five teenagers emerged from the water, gasping a little. "Thank goodness for turtle anatomy," Andi muttered, shaking her head free from dripping moisture.

"Who can hold their breath?" Mikey said proudly, as they all climbed onto dry(ish) ground. "_We_ can."

"We wouldn't have had to if you hadn't gone swimming off to pick up trash," Raph said irritably.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure," Mikey said, petting the unidentifiable piece of trash in his hand. Andi curled her lip in disgust.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's every man's trash," said Raph.

Andi stiffened, seeing who they were looking for. "Guys…" There was a low, sleepy growl that made everyone else stiffen.

"There he is," Leo whispered, pointing to the enormous, sleeping mutant alligator. "We don't wanna alarm him, so no one make any sudden moves."

"Awww…" Mikey probably hadn't listened to a word Leo had said, and he approached his friend, smiling endearingly. "Look how cute."

Leatherhead opened his enormous jaws in a yawn, and snapped them shut. Mikey yelped, jumping back sharply. "So… what do we do?" Andi said slowly, turning to Leo.

"I-I guess we should start with… waking him up?" Leo said uncertainly.

Raph rolled his eyes at the obviousness of the suggestion. "Who's gonna wake him up?" Donnie said nervously.

The four older turtles spoke at the exact same time. "Not it!" Before darting away, leaving Mikey alone.

"Yes, I _win_!" The orange clad ninja then seemed to realize what that meant as he glanced at his older siblings.

Andi waved her hand at him nervously, indicating for him to go and wake up the alligator; after all, the gator was Mikey's friend. Leo pushed his youngest brother towards Leatherhead, before darting back to safety.

Mikey tapped his fingers together anxiously, before going next to the mutant gator, tentatively poking his side with his foot. "Leatherhead… Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey…" **A/N HardyGal: TEEN TITANS!**

Leatherhead's eyes opened, a malicious white. Even without her emotion sensory, Andi knew what that meant, and she tensed herself. Leatherhead stood to his full height as Mikey cringed, and roared in the young ninja's face. To Michelangelo's credit, he didn't make a move.

"Can we make sudden moves _now_?" Donnie said.

Mikey dove aside as Leatherhead growled, running forward, and seizing the purple clad teenager by the head, and shaking him around in his mindless rage. "He's grabbing me by the face again!" Donnie shouted, pushing against the mutant gator's arm.

Leatherhead roared again, and Andi and Leo made to move forward. Raph grabbed Leo, pulling back into the water just as Leatherhead smacked his free hand into the ground, right where the young leader would've been.

"Leatherhead, don't!" Mikey cried frantically, running forward, only to get smacked aside by Leatherhead's tail.

The mutant alligator roared, waving his arms, and Donnie, around. Andi leapt at him, trying to aim a blow to the gator's head, but was smacked down into the water. She came up, gasping.

"He must be having a nightmare," said Mikey, rubbing his plastron.

"That makes two of us!" Donnie cried. He yelled as Leatherhead threw him away.

Raph, who had already pulled himself out of the water, looked up when his prodigy brother flew into the wall, and was just able to duck as the tail whipped towards him. With that, the red clad teenager jumped onto Leatherhead's back. Leatherhead roared in protest, trying to swipe at Raph.

"He's _your_ friend, Mikey!" Raph shouted. "What do we do?"

"Rub his belly!" said Mikey. "He likes that!"

"What are you saying?" Raph said incredulously. Leatherhead smacked his back against the wall, effectively squashing Raph and making him let go.

Andi moved to the side of the gator, having pulled herself back onto ground. "Right… Rub his belly…" She inched forward, reaching out her hands, and shrieked when Leatherhead turned on her, snapping his jaws at her hands. He backed her up against the wall, snapping his scissor jaws at her face. "No! No! No!"

Leo had just pulled himself out of the water, and yelped when Leatherhead turned on him, swiping his tail at the blue clad ninja and causing him to fall into the water again. Andi took the distraction thankfully, diving aside and curling into a ball to protect her face.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey shouted from across the room. "C'mon, dude… It's Michelangelo. Turn off the crazy eyes, buddy."

The gator hissed, crawling across the ceiling, and down to Mikey. He picked him up, roared in his face, then lifted his free hand in the air to strike. Mikey whimpered, turning his head away. Andi was on the verge of screaming. She really didn't want to hurt the gator, but her brothers always came before anyone.

Suddenly, the film over Leatherhead's eyes pulled back, and the white screen of anger and fear dissipated. Leatherhead held his head with his free hand, before looking at Mikey.

"Michelangelo?" he said, in the deep, growling voice that could be so formidable and yet so caring. He looked around the room at the older turtles, who were just starting to recover from the sudden attack. "My friends…" He put down Mikey, and his already sloped shoulders slumped slightly as the other turtles approached him. "Oh, no… I got angry again, didn't I?" he said sadly, clasping his enormous hands.

"Yes," said Donnie. "You did it again! Why do you keep grabbing my _face_? What is _wrong_, with my _face_?" he demanded.

"Would you like to list alphabetically or in descending order of grossness?" said Raph, squeezing the water out of his mask tails. Donnie scowled at him, and Andi rolled her eyes.

"I am sorry," Leatherhead said remorsefully. "You are my friends. The only ones I can truly trust." As if that didn't make Andi feel particularly guilty about what they were going to have to say, the gator added, "That's why I gave you the power cell for safe keeping."

Andi traced symbols in the ground with her foot while Raph and Mikey shared a glance. "Y-yeah, um… Uh… It's-it's…" Donnie stammered a little as he moved behind Leo.

"Uh… About that…" Leo said slowly, grinning nervously.

"Funny story," said Mikey, tapping his fingers together. "True story."

The gator seemed to frown slightly. "But," said Donnie. "Before we tell it, why don't you sit down? And I, and my face, will take one _biiiiig_ step backwards…" He moved to the far end of the room. "Ok, go ahead."

"Well," said Leo, turning back to Leatherhead. "About the power cell, we sorta lo-ost it…" He faltered a little as the white film covered Leatherhead's eyes. The gator growled low, and Andi moved behind Mikey as he and Raph stepped back nervously. "To the Kraang," Leo finished quickly, before diving into the water, to safety.

This movement left Donnie in clear view. Leatherhead roared, leapt forward, and grabbed Donatello by the face. He waved the teenaged mutant around a little, before slamming him to the ground. Donnie whimpered.

Suddenly, the anger cleared, and Leatherhead stood up, holding Donnie at arms length. "No, Leatherhead… These are your friends." Donnie whimpered an affirmative, and Leatherhead sighed, placing the purple clad teen on the ground. "Obviously you did everything you could to protect it," Leatherhead said resignedly, for some reason pulling at Donnie's lips (probably just trying to help the young ninja get some of the feeling back in his face).

"Well, um…" Mikey held up a finger. "To be honest… Uh, I wasn-"

Raph grabbed his younger brother's mouth and hand, silencing him. "_Yes_," he said quickly. "That's _exactly_ what happened."

Andi walked over and pulled Donnie away from the gator.

"Leatherhead," said Leo. "We need to get it back."

"With the power cell," said Leatherhead, sitting down in the corner. "The Kraang can open the portal to Dimension X. And when it opens…"

"They can use it to bring anything from their home here," said Donnie.

"Things so horrible, they terrify even me," Leatherhead said.

Andi shifted. "That's bad… That's very bad…"

"We need to keep the portal from opening," said Leo. "Can you tell us where it is?"

Leatherhead closed his eyes, as if trying to remember. "All I remember is this," he said, opening his eyes and scratching multiple hexagons connected together, like a formula, into the ground with his claws.

Donnie's eyes widened a little, and he took a picture of it with his T-Phone.

* * *

"I know I've seen this symbol," said Donnie. "It's so familiar."

"Metalhead's head?"

"Ha ha, Andi. I mean, I've only just realized it shows up on everything Kraang. The mutagen canisters, the droids… But there is one singular place I've seen it. I'm sure of it."

They were back at the lair, in Donnie's lab. He had spread out various Kraang stuff on one of his desks, including the mutagen canister that had been partly responsible for their creation, and the head of his robot, Metalhead. Donnie was trying to get his memory running as to where he'd seen the hexagon symbol Leatherhead had shown them.

"The Olympics!" Mikey suggested enthusiastically.

"No!" Donnie snapped.

There was a few seconds of blessed silence. "I got it!" said Mikey. "The Olympics!"

"Stop guessing," Donnie said irritatedly. "_Obviously_ it's a Kraang symbol."

"But from where?" said Leo, starting to add to the pressure.

"The Olympics!" Mikey shouted.

"_Quit it_!" The other four turtles jumped back in alarm at Donnie's high pressured outburst. "There's something here, and I can figure it out, if you'll all just go away and let me _think_!"

Everyone backed out of the lab. Andi couldn't keep away for long, though, and a couple minutes later she stepped through the door. "Don-?" Her prodigy brother smacked directly into her.

As Andi held her head, Donnie grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the lab. "C'mon, guys!" he shouted. "I know what we're looking for!"

* * *

"Donnie!" Leo shouted. "Hold on!"

"Just hurry up!"

"You wouldn't consider telling us _why_?" Andi said, she, Leo, Raph and Mikey chasing Donnie across the New York City rooftops.

"C'mon, hurry!" Donnie responded.

"I hate when he's like this!" Raph groaned.

Finally, Donnie stopped, pulling out his phone, showing the picture of the Kraang symbol. "I figured out where else I've seen this."

"Where?" asked Leo.

Donnie lowered his phone, showing the business building across the city. "TCRI?" Raph said incredulously. "_They're_ behind the Kraang plot?"

"The invasion?" said Leo.

"The Olympics?" Mikey added, and immediately earned a swat to the back of the head from Raph. "What was that?"

"A new Olympic event," said Raph, and Mikey scowled.

"They've been in plain sight the whole time," said Donnie, as they looked at the Kraang symbol next to the grand letters TCRI. "We just never realized it!"

"Seriously," said Andi, crossing her arms. "Is there _anything_ in this city that's for real?"

"The Olympics?" Mikey suggested, automatically hiding beside his sister as Raph glared at him.

"I think it's pretty obvious what we have to do," said Leo. "We're going in, and taking down that portal."

* * *

"I don't know if it's awesome that you can make a foolproof bomb, or very scary," Andi muttered to Donnie, staring at the bomb they were planning to use to take out the portal.

"Can I touch that?" Mikey asked Donnie, pointing at the bomb.

"Sure," Donnie said sarcastically. "If you wanna blow us and the whole lair to pieces."

"Naw, I'm good."

Andi rolled her eyes, and turned to the kitchen table, where April O'Neil, their human friend, and Master Splinter, were discussing break in plans with Leo. Raph just sat on the side, looking bored.

"I managed to download the blueprints for TCRI," April said, spreading the building blueprint on the table. "Now, the bottom two thirds are just a normal office building," she continued, pointing out the floors. "And, from what I can tell, normal humans work there."

"Imagine if they knew who they were working for," said Leo. He deepened his voice a little, trying to add a Kraang robot vibe. "The ones who are working for this place must punch card that is known as the 'time card' in the clock that is known as the 'clock of time'."

April and Splinter stared at him, and Leo laughed a little, sitting down. "Sorry, where were we?"

"Breaking in. Normal humans on the bottom two thirds of the building. Saving the world." Andi grinned widely, crossing her arms.

"Hm… What about the upper floors?" Splinter asked April.

"Well, that's the thing," said April. She pointed out a blank spot on the top of the blueprints. "The top third is completely blank."

Leo tapped the blank space with his tanto blade. "Whatever they built up there, they didn't want anyone to know about it," he said grimly, tucking the small blade into his wrist guard.

"Which means," said Splinter. "That is exactly where you have to go."

"Easy, isn't it?" Andi said slowly.

Behind her, Raph snuck up on Donnie and Mikey, who were watching Donnie's homemade bomb, and yelled, "BOOM!" scaring the heck out of his two younger brothers.

"Watch it, fool!" Mikey said warningly as Raph laughed, Mikey and Donnie having regained their composure.

"First, we need to figure out how to get past security in the lobby," said Leo.

"Tricky…" said April. "It's not like we can just pack you in a box and send it special delivery."

Leo blinked, then stood up straight, smirking contemplatively.

"Oh, boy," Andi muttered, as April and Splinter looked at the young leader in surprise. "I know that look."

* * *

As it turned out, one could just pack them in a box and send them special delivery. Of course, laying cramped in a giant box with her four brothers and Leatherhead (yes, Leatherhead was with them) wasn't exactly how Andi wanted or imagined starting off the night.

April had wheeled them into the lobby, and with a whispered, "Good luck, guys," she pushed the trolley into the elevator. As soon as that was over with, they opened the top of the box, and the four turtles began making their way onto the top of the elevator.

Of course, the Kraang weren't stupid (usually), and would no doubt suspect something. That's where Leatherhead came in. As soon as the Kraang opened the elevator doors, Leatherhead burst out, roaring.

As Andi helped pull Leo and Raph out the top of the elevator, Mikey said, "I feel kinda bad leaving Leatherhead down there…"

There was a roar, and the sound of several Kraang-droids getting totaled. Andi and Raph grinned. "I think he'll be fine," Leo said confidently.

"So how far to the top?" asked Raph. They all looked up into the seemingly endless void of darkness. "Yikes…"

Well, no one said being a ninja was easy. They started climbing to the top. Andi gripped the sides of the elevator shaft, slowly making her way upwards with her brothers. She groaned. "We couldn't just ride the thing in orthodox manner, could we?" she muttered.

Mikey, easily climbing the shaft ropes, was humming a familiar tune happily.

"Are you… humming the Olympics theme?" said Donnie.

"It seemed appropriate," Mikey responded.

Raph glared down at them. "Pipe down, you two," he hissed. Climbing to one of the elevator doors, Raph pried it open. Just as quickly, he slammed it shut, crying out in alarm. "I gotta to wash my eyes!"

"Hey, Leo Number Two," Andi hissed up irritatedly. "Pipe-" An alarm rang out.

"That's bad," said Raph.

"-down," Andi finished.

"Al_right_!" Mikey fist pumped.

"What?" Leo snapped.

"Finally someone set off an alarm and it wasn't me."

One of the elevator shaft doors opened, and a Kraang-droid started shooting down at them. As the rest of the turtles jumped off the ropes and walls to avoid getting shot, Mikey extracted his kusarigama chain. It wrapped around the droid, and Mikey pulled. The droid fell, before breaking into pieces down below.

"Aw, darn it," Mikey said disappointedly. "Forgot to say 'see you next fall'." He shrugged. "Ah, next elevator shaft fight." He kept climbing via ropes.

Andi and the rest of her brothers looked down sharply as the elevator started making its way upward, carrying a few Kraang-droids.

"I think we have a bigger problem than missing one liners," said Andi. Drawing her kama, she launched herself backwards away from the wall in a back flip, and began falling fast towards the elevator box.

The droids started opening fire, and the five turtles landed among them. Andi ducked as one of the Kraang swung its chainsaw gun at her, and quickly sliced off its arm and legs, before decapitating it. Rolling aside to avoid some gunfire, Andi then leapt at another Kraang-droid, knocking away the gun with a kick, before swiftly slicing its chest in three pieces. Her brothers took down their own Kraang-droid opponents in their own style, and soon it was just them on the top of a moving elevator with a bunch of Kraang-droid pieces.

"Ok," said Leo, taking a deep breath. "Let's get inside where it's safe."

They opened the elevator shaft panel, and looked in to be faced with about half a dozen Kraang-droids. The turtles yelped, and quickly shut the panel as the Kraang tried shooting their heads off.

"I gotta to stop saying things like that," Leo said breathlessly.

Opening the panel again, Andi tossed in a smoke bomb. The Kraang-droids whirred in surprise, and the elevator lights blinked out. Instantly, the five ninjas leapt into the elevator, and quickly took down the droids occupying it.

When the lights came back on, the five of them were the only things inside, except for some more droid pieces. Leo pulled one of his swords out of the head of a now dysfunctional Kraang-droid. Mikey was sitting on top of some of the dead droids, examining a Kraang-droid head. "Can we _please_ just ride this thing to the top, now?" Raph snapped irritatedly.

Donnie pressed the top floor button, and got no response. "We can't," he said. "There's a retinal scanner.

"I'm on it!" Raph seized the droid head Mikey was handling, pushing Mikey away, and held it to the retinal scanner.

"Kraang-droids have retinas?" said Andi. Leo shrugged.

Whatever the case, it worked, because the elevator button panel beeped. "That which is known as access is granted to Kraang."

Each button lit up as the elevator made its way to the top. "Hey," Mikey said happily. "This is so much easier."

"Yeah," agreed Raph. "Finally a chance to catch our breath."

"I told you we should've done this in the first place," Andi said to Leo, who simply rolled his eyes.

The elevator dinged cheerfully as they got to the fortieth floor, and the five teens readied their weapons for whatever might come at them. It was not at all what they were expecting.

The doors slid open, and a green gas came pouring in, instantly making Andi feel as though her lungs were being squeezed shut.

"Poison gas!" Leo gasped. They all dropped their weapons, gasping and coughing, before collapsing and passing out.

* * *

Andi didn't like waking up. Her head hurt, her throat hurt, her lungs hurt, and they were all captured in a large, glass tube.

They all awoke at the same time, groaning. Andi's legs were trapped under Raph, and she kicked him away, feeling very irritable for some reason. As they all sat up, Raph smacked her shoulder.

"Well," Donnie said breathlessly, standing up. "The good news is we're still alive…"

The rest of them stood up. "What's the bad news?" said Leo, rubbing his arm.

"_That_…"

'That' was basic Kraang city. The whole place was completely taken over by Kraang. Kraang-droids, Kraang on hover pod thingies, Kraang communicating with Kraang on giant screens in squawky Kraang language…

"We are _deep_ in Kraang country," said Donnie.

"Ugh!" Leo jumped a little, startled as a Kraang brain smacked into the glass right next to him and began sliming its way downwards. "We aren't in Kansas anymore," Leo said grimly.

"I thought we were in New York!" Mikey said, panicking. Raph instantly punched the back of his head.

"So," Andi said slowly. "At least we infiltrated top floor, yeah? So… does anyone see-"

"The portal!" Leo exclaimed, hands against the glass.

"Yeah, that. Wait, what?" Andi turned and saw the portal. It was basically a giant, white pad, with three giant cannon looking things around it.

Donnie gasped. "It's beautiful." He coughed. "Scientifically speaking."

"Well, if you love it so much why don't you marry it?" Raph said sarcastically.

"Aw, won't April be heartbroken!" Andi grinned as Donnie stood over her, glaring.

Mikey clasped his hands, smiling in a lovey dovey manner. "Do you, Donatello, take this portal to be your-?"

"Knock it off, all of you!" said Leo, just stopping Donnie from pouncing on Mikey. "We need to figure out how we're going to destroy Donnie's bride over there."

"Yeah, not likely," Raph said pessimistically. "We're stuck in _here_, our weapons a way over _there_…"

Nunchucks, katanas, sai, kama, bō staff, and the satchel containing their explosives to take out the portal, were all piled up on the ground, being examined by a couple of the Kraang on hover pods. One of the Kraang brains picked up one of Mikey's nunchuks, and began playing around with them, actually not doing bad until it whacked itself on the head. It squealed, and dropped the 'chucks, and hovered away, squalling angrily.

"In a room that's filled with, in case you forgot, poison gas," Raph finished.

Indeed, Kraang country's atmosphere was filled with the green gas.

"If it's poison," said Mikey. "How can _they_ breathe that stuff?" he asked, referring to the Kraang.

"I think it's what the air is like in Dimension X," Donnie said slowly.

"So, what, they can't breathe what's already on earth?" said Andi.

"Well, that's stupid," Raph said shortly. "Why would you invade a place where you can't even breathe the air?"

Mikey scoffed. "Pfft… Yeah. What're they gonna do? Mutate the whole planet so they can live here and we can't?"

He was obviously being sarcastic, but the older turtles stiffened in shock. "I don't know what's scarier, what you just said, or that you said it," Donnie exclaimed.

"Wait, wait… What'd I say?" Mikey was confused.

"Mikey's right!" said Donnie. "The Kraang are trying to transform the planet into something they can live on!"

"And we can't…! We have to stop them," said Leo.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Leonardo," said Andi. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"How're we supposed to get out of here with _these_ guys watching our every move?" said Raph, referring to the Kraang, who were being kinda creepy with their watching.

"We need a distraction," said Leo.

There was the sound of something very big powering up, and the Kraang who were watching the turtles instantly hovered away towards the portal to hail the arrival of… whatever.

"Like the portal?" suggested Mikey.

"That could do it," Raph said grimly.

"Once that thing opens up _anything_ could come through there." Donnie exchanged a look with Raph.

"Alright, bros," said Andi. "Let's bust out."

Leo let his hidden tanto blade to slip into his hand, and tossed it to Donnie, who cut a crack into the glass.

"Mikey…" Leo turned to his youngest brother. "You said you can hold your breath?"

"Like a turtle do!" Mikey said proudly.

"Now's your chance."

All five turtles took a deep breath, and held it in. Mikey pulled himself into his shell, and Leo and Raph caught him. Using the orange clad ninja as a battering ram, Raph and Leo smashed the tip of Mikey's carapace into the glass, on the ready made crack. With every hit the crack grew bigger, and with every crack Mikey grunted.

Finally, the glass was smashed open, and Mikey was tossed out with a whoop. Popping out of his shell, Mikey kicked down two Kraang hover pods. "BOOYAKASH-" He smacked a hand over his mouth.

Andi knew that they were all in one mind for the moment as they all jumped out of the cell; their weapons. If they got to their weapons, then everything else should be easy. Should be. Several Kraang in hover pods turned and flew towards the turtles, shooting pink electricity from their pods.

Rolling to avoid the electricity, Andi crouched, and dealt a punch to one of the hover pods, sending the Kraang brain flying from its safe haven. She jumped onto another Kraang hover pod, and kicked it towards another. Andi ducked as a heavy kick by Leo sent a hover pod flying towards her. Hearing something that sounded like glass cracking, Andi spun around.

"Leo!" she shouted, without actually opening her mouth. Leo turned, and Andi pointed at a heavy crack in the building window. That could be their ticket to a breath of fresh air.

Leo nodded. An electric shot, which was aimed at Mikey, instead hit the crack in the window as Mikey knocked it off course. Finally, Andi, Leo, Raph and Mikey made their way to the weapons. A hover pod sped fast towards Donnie, who neatly caught his bō staff as it was thrown to him by Raph, and whacked the hover pod into the window.

It was only a little hole, but it was enough. The Dimension X atmosphere was sucked out, and the Kraang backed away, hissing. Andi beat on her chest, trying to keep from breathing in, before finally all the gas cleared and the five ninjas sucked in several deep breaths. Just because they were turtles didn't mean that holding their breath proved to be difficult while fighting.

"We're good!" said Leo. "Let's go!"

But, they had forgotten about the portal, which was already open, shining a pink light all over them. "The portal!" Donnie exclaimed. "We're too late!"

"Something's coming through!" Leo warned.

"Boys, get ready for-!" Andi cut off as the portal extinguished, leaving something very big behind.

The turtles cringed a little as the something stood up, more than ten feet tall, making a grating sound, like stone rubbing on stone. Which made sense, since it seemed to be made of a black rock, with orange lava highlights filling in all the cracks.

Some of the remaining Kraang hover pods floated behind the rock monster, the turtles staring up at it.

"Welcome to earth giant rock man," said Mikey.

The rock monster shrieked, and stomped forward. "I don't think he likes his welcoming committee!" Andi squeaked, gripping her kama.

The rock monster lifted an enormous foot. "Scatter!" At Leo's command, they all dispersed.

Andi backflipped away to the left, right next to Donnie. "_Wow_!" Donnie exclaimed excitedly as they stopped. "An entity made of living rock!" He ran around behind the 'entity made of living rock', who didn't seem very bright, as it seemed a bit confused that it hadn't crushed anything. "I wish I could study him."

Jumping onto the rock monster's head, Donnie hit it on the head, before landing on the ground. Lifting his bō, Donnie hit it hard on the shin. It didn't effect the rock monster, but the shock rattled down the staff, jarring Donnie pretty bad.

"Study him _after_ we smash him into a million pieces!" snapped Leo. He drew his katanas, and sliced one of its legs. Again, it did a lot more damage to the weapon; the blade snapped. "Or not…" Leo backflipped out of the way as the rock monster tried to smash him.

Andi charged the monster, quickly jumped onto its elbow, and leapt onto its shoulder. The rock monster tried to smack her away, and she backflipped onto its other shoulder, slicing her kama on the back of its neck. She heard something snap, and when she landed on the shoulder, she glanced at her kama.

"This was relatively new!" she screamed at the monster, shaking the blade-less stick at the monster's head. Andi jumped off as the monster tried to smack her again.

The rock monster was very quickly distracted by Donnie, who was very quickly deterred as the rock monster tried to smash him. Mikey and Raph charged it from behind, and it turned, opening its mouth, allowing a stream of lava to come out.

"Watch out for the lava barf!" Raph warned. He jumped off the wall, leaping at the rock monster, who promptly punched him into the air.

The rock monster caught Raph as he rolled in the air, wrapping its enormous hand around his waist and bringing him close to its face. Raph kicked it in the face, growling, before realizing that that was not effective at all. "Ah, shoot…"

The monster pitched Raph into one of the portal generators. "Raphael!" Andi threw a few shurikens at the back of the rock monster's head. They clinked off pathetically, but the thing turned on her. Speeding towards it, Andi got to its shoulders, delivering a heavy spinning back kick.

"Yi!" Andi jumped down, landing gingerly, before holding her foot, which was throbbing bad. "Aye, that hurts!"

It took one second before it caught her, and threw her at Raph. Andi groaned trying to push herself up. Then, Mikey smacked into her. Andi tried pulling herself out from under her youngest brother. Donnie was on Raph's opposite side, stunned, and the rock monster was approaching them slowly.

Suddenly, Leo ran between the monster and his siblings. The blue clad leader threw three smoke bombs at the rock monster's face, easily drawing its attention. The monster roared in pain, and swiped at Leo. The teen ninja ducked, and ran, the rock monster close behind, dodging as it repeatedly tried to smash him. Leo jumped onto the top ledge of the room, now at face level with the rock monster as it stood to its full height.

The rock monster raised a fist, and punched. When the dust cleared, there was a hole in the wall, and Leo landed on his feet, having jumped over the punch. He crossed his arms, eyes narrowed.

"BOOYAKASHA!" shouted Mikey. Andi, Raph, Donnie and Mikey kicked the unsuspecting rock alien in the chest, knocking it down with a heavy crash.

Leo jumped down, landing next to his siblings, just when the rock monster started pulling itself up. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me…" Andi muttered.

"Do we have anything that can hurt this thing?" Raph snapped.

Donnie blinked, and glanced at his satchel. "The explosives might do it… But then we couldn't be able to take out the portal!"

"Guys," Andi said slowly.

"Unless we do both at the same time!" said Leo.

"Guys."

"Hand 'em over." Leo held out his hand for the satchel, which Donnie gave him.

"Guys!" Andi snapped. She pointed up at the rock monster, who all the while had gotten to its feet, and been stalking towards them.

Mikey threw a smoke bomb, and they disappeared.

While it was distracted in being confused, Leo, holding the satchel containing the bomb, jumped onto its shoulders, and hung the satchel about its neck. The rock monster roared, trying to reach behind its neck, and Leo jumped down to join his siblings.

"Awesome, Leo!" Mikey complimented.

They gasped when they saw that the rock monster had turned to look at them, growling. "So… how do we get him into the portal?" asked Mikey.

Leo stammered. "Uh… I kinda hadn't thought that far ahead."

Andi face palmed. Then, they all turned as the elevator dinged. The doors opened, and half a Kraang-droid was tossed out. Then, the large form of a mutant alligator stepped out.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

"_Traag_!" Leatherhead roared, and the rock monster turned on him. Leatherhead let out a hissing roar, and threw the half a droid at 'Traag', who dashed it away, slowly approaching the mutant gator.

Leatherhead leapt at the rock alien, knocking it off him feet with his tail. Seizing him by the leg, Leatherhead proceeded to throw Traag around, hitting him against the walls and floor.

"Leatherhead!" Donnie shouted. "Get him by the portal!"

With a roar, Leatherhead threw Traag into the portal. Leatherhead let out another roar, and Donnie pressed a button on his T-Phone. The beeping that had been in the faint background rapidly accelerated, and the portal was instantly enveloped in a cloud of black smoke.

There was the sound of something powering down.

"Yes!" Andi screamed.

"We did it!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Yeah!" celebrated Leo.

Leatherhead let out a short, triumphant roar.

"Alright!" said Raph.

"High three!" Mikey's proposition, however, fell very flat.

The smoke had cleared, and they all stared in horror. "What the…?" said Leo.

"It's still standing?" Donnie said incredulously. Indeed, the portal was completely untouched, while Traag was left in pieces.

"High three canceled," Mikey said disappointedly.

"What are we supposed do now?" said Donnie.

"I could punch it a few times," Raph suggested. "But I don't think that's gonna do it."

They all slumped. Nothing was ever easy. "Uh… guys." Mikey pointed at the portal. Or more accurately, at Traag, who was starting to reassemble.

"Are you kidding me?" Andi groaned.

"Well, this day can't get any worse," said Raph. As Traag replaced his head, the portal started powering up. "And it just did."

"Something else might come through!" said Donnie. "What do we do now?"

Suddenly, with a roar, Leatherhead stalked towards the portal, and pounced on Traag, holding him down as the pink light grew brighter in the middle of the portal. Leatherhead started dashing his claws at Traag's face.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey shouted. "Something else is coming through!"

"Not if I can help it…" Seizing Traag about the neck, Leatherhead turned towards the portal.

"Leatherhead, what are you _doing_?" Andi yelled.

"Farewell, my friends." The mutant gator walked into the portal.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey cried. "_No_!"

The light got brighter as Leatherhead disappeared into it, and suddenly extinguished, letting off a shockwave that threw the turtles back. The portal was empty, and smoking, and Leatherhead was gone.

"Leatherhead," Mikey said sadly, sitting up. "I can't believe he's gone."

The older turtles got to their feet. Andi placed a comforting hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"We've gotta get outta here," said Leo.

"We can't just leave!" Donnie shouted. "With the portal operational, the Kraang are more dangerous than ever! We have to destroy it!"

The elevator dinged, and several Kraang-droids came running out. "Ah, maybe later!" said Leo. The turtles quickly made their way to the top ledge, where Traag had punched a hole in the building, and the Kraang-droids shot at them.

Leo readied his grappling gun. "We'll be back," he promised.

The grappling hook caught onto the top of one of the lower buildings, and the ninjas zip-lined down.

* * *

The attitude was dejected… again, as the five teenagers made their way back to the lair.

April looked up as the turnstiles clicked, and smiled with relief. "You're ok!" She ran over to greet them.

Splinter stood up in the pit, smiling. "Welcome home, my sons and daughter. Was your mission successful?"

Raph, Leo and Andi sat down heavily on the pit step. " 'Fraid not, Sensei," Leo said sadly. "Leatherhead's… gone."

Andi wiped her eyes. Mikey sat down next to her, looking sad. There was a moment of silence before Mikey spoke, "Yeah… But he saved us. And I found _this_!" He sounded a lot perkier as he lifted something in the air.

Andi turned to look at him, and her eyes widened a little, seeing something silver, and shiny in his hand. "Oh, good," Raph said sarcastically. "Now you're picking up alien trash."

Donnie, however, was instantly standing over his youngest brother, taking the object from Mikey's hand. "Do you realize what this is?" he whispered.

"Shiny!" **A/N HardyGal: FIREFLY!**

"It's a Kraang data storage device!" Donnie said enthusiastically. "If I can decode it, maybe it can help us find a way to stop 'em!"

* * *

Donnie was still in his lab, not wanting to be disturbed. Andi was laying down on the pit step, feeling exhausted, and Mikey was watching TV.

"This just doesn't make sense," said April, talking to Master Splinter, them and Leo sitting in the pit.

"Which part?" said Andi.

"If the Kraang are trying to terraform the earth, what do they need my dad for?"

"Well, he is a scientist," Leo pointed out.

"Yeah, but… he's a psychologist," said April. "He studies rats running through mazes. No offense," she added, addressing Splinter.

"I like a good maze," said Splinter, another way of saying 'none taken'.

"My dad wouldn't know anything about what they're trying to do," April finished.

"But if they didn't need your dad, why were they after him in the first place?" said Raph, relaxing on the stairs reaching near topside.

The lab doors opened. "I don't think they were," said Donnie.

Very soon, everyone, including Master Splinter, was gathered in Donnie's lab, around the computer.

"I used the Kraang processor inside Metalhead to access that storage device," said Donnie, his hands flying over the keyboard. "A lot of the files are damaged… But, I think I found what they're after." He pressed one key, and a lot of pictures of April started appearing onscreen.

Andi's eyes widened, and April gasped. "They're after _me_?"

**A/N HardyGal: Why was the chapter so hard to write? WHY? Well, I now feel like we're gonna be getting to the good stuff soon after, but I think I always feel like that… Up next, Raph has apparently managed to hide his crazy phobia from his siblings, but not anymore, and who the heck can blame him?**


	18. Cockroach Terminator

Chapter Eighteen: Cockroach Terminator

**A/N HardyGal: Happy post Halloween everyone! I went out as a zombie. Well, first I was shot in the neck, and then autopsied on, and then I came to 'life'. Man, my mom is awesome at the makeup thing. My younger sister went as a ghost ballerina who had been strangled to death, and she won the costume contest! My younger brother went as 'office ninja' (meaning he wore a tie along with the ninja costume). My youngest sister, unfortunately, was too young to come along. But she ate pizza without us, so, there's the revenge.**

**I think I've figured something out for Parasitica, so until I finish that chapter, I probably won't post anything else on this story yet. That'll probably take awhile cause I have a performance this month. After that, I'll be going on holiday hiatus.**

**I love you guys, seriously! Sticking around, even through my hiatuses! Sorry about the 'wait until Parasitica is done' thing; it's just that that episode will be very important to a later episode… (cough, Fungus Humongous).**

**By the way, is anyone willing to draw a picture of Andi? It's totally fine if you aren't, it's just that I can't draw to save my life and my younger sister only draws Transformers and cats and human girls. You just need to check my profile for basic information on her appearance. (If anyone is willing to try drawing Andi, try not to giving her breasts… I'm not sure why a turtle would have breasts, even a mutant turtle).**

"Let's go, Leo! I'm starving!" Mikey whined.

One wouldn't think that Leo could cook, but… he could. If making instant noodles counted as cooking. But whatever the case, it was good. Leo scooped some noodles into two bowls, and walked over to the table, where Mikey was waiting excitedly, and Andi and Raph were already eating.

"Yeah, _boy_!" Mikey celebrated. "Ramen!"

Andi looked up irritatedly, chopsticks halfway to her mouth, as Leo and Mikey started slurping their noodles. Then, she cast a quick eye over her brothers. "Hey, where's Donnie?"

Raph didn't reply, glued to his comic, and Mikey and Leo shrugged. Also shrugging, Andi went back to her ramen. After a minute or so, something small and brown caught her eye.

"Aye…" She quickly scooted her stool back, drawing her bowl protectively closer.

The cockroach, which had some kind of gadget attached to its body, simply moved along to Raph. Raph was about to put the chopsticks in his mouth, then stopped dead, staring at the cockroach casually sitting on his chopsticks.

Raph leapt back, letting out a very girly scream. The roach also leapt back, about as surprised as a roach could be. "_Roach_!" Raph shouted. "_Roach_!"

"Man, _relax_," said Andi. "Its probably now _way_ more afraid of you than you are of it."

Raph didn't reply, staring at the roach with wide eyes, slowly reaching behind his shell for his sai. With a yell that was way too high to sound threatening, Raph leapt forward, onto the table, trying to stab the roach which just managed to scurry out of the way. Mikey had pulled his ramen off the table, and he, Leo and Andi just stared at their hotheaded brother as he tried to stab a two inch long insect with his weapon.

The cockroach scurried off the table, and Raph lunged at it, throwing his sai, which just missed squashing the terrified insect. Quickly getting to his feet, Raph drew his other sai, and chased after the roach, yelling all the way.

Andi and Mikey just managed to duck to avoid a flying bowl, when Donnie ran in, holding his laptop computer, looking frantic. "Stop! Stop, you'll smash him!"

"Well, that's the idea!" Raph snapped, on the floor, still lunging for the roach.

Donnie bent down, holding out his hand, and the cockroach quickly scurried into it. Donnie quickly stood straight, his other hand cupped protectively over the cockroach, just when Raph ran up to him threateningly.

"You can't smash _this_ roach, ok?" Donnie said indignantly. He peeked into his cupped hands, and smiled, uncovering the roach. "He's… special." He pet the roach, and allowed it to touch his face. Seeing his siblings' skeptical looks, Donnie held out the roach, smiling. "_Really_ special…"

Raph cringed, and Andi raised an eye ridge, lip curling a little. "Ok," Leo sighed. "I'm gonna regret this, but… _why_ is he special, Donnie?"

"Because," Donnie replied slowly, still smiling proudly. "I outfitted him with a remote controlled camera helmet!"

"Well, that's explains why you're special." Leo crossed his arms, grinning.

"Why?" asked Andi, addressing Donnie.

"We can send him into TCRI and spy on the Kraang!" Donnie explained proudly. "The camera allows us to see whatever the cockroach sees!"

The turtles gathered around Donnie's computer, and Donnie played back a recording of Raph screaming after seeing the cockroach. Raph was the only one who didn't look amused. Andi leaned on Donnie, laughing silently, while Mikey laughed openly.

"That is _awesome_!" Mikey exclaimed. "Big, tough Raph is scared of cockroaches."

"I am not!" Raph protested.

"Oh, really?" said Mikey. "Then let's go to the video…" He rewound the recording. "This is my favorite part right here!" He paused at Raph's scream face. "Donnie, can I get this on a T-shirt?"

"Wanna see _my_ favorite part?" Raph seized Mikey by the arms, and threw him over the counter. The rest of his siblings winced.

"We're going to spy on the Kraang… with a cockroach!" Donnie declared, holding the cockroach in the air proudly.

* * *

"C'mon, Roach number one, make papa proud."

They were all gathered in the Shellraiser, parked nearby TCRI, where the roach had already infiltrated. Donnie was controlling the roach via joystick, and they were all gathered around Donnie's station, watching the roach's progress on the screen.

"Roach number one?" said Andi. "What, is this the start of some cockroach army?" She was obviously joking, but there was a weird sound that came from Raph.

"You got a problem with that, Raph?" Mikey said teasingly.

"No!" Raph smacked him on the head.

Using a mini saw, the cockroach was inside one of the rooms. A few blue Kraang-droids were discussing something or other. "Kraang as been on the diet known as 'gluten free'. Kraang has already lost thirteen Kraang units of…"

The cockroach moved on. As of yet, there was nothing interesting, until the cockroach crawled onto a beam, and looked down at two other Kraang-droids, and a screen that seemed to be featuring a laser drill… drilling into something.

"Wait," Leo said suddenly, before Donnie could have the roach move on. "What are those guys talking about? Can you get closer?"

Donnie maneuvered the cockroach, and zoomed the camera in.

"That which is known as the next phase of the Kraang invasion to the planet known as 'earth' will soon begin."

"Next phase," said Leo, exchanging a look with Donnie. "_That_ doesn't sound good."

"Yeah, because the _last_ phase didn't warn us enough," Andi said sarcastically, and Leo narrowed his eyes at her.

"That which is the laser drill will drill a hole in the planet known as 'earth'. That is a hole that is thirty miles deep in the earth."

Donnie had been working on the keyboard, and now plugged in his T-Phone, downloading the laser drill picture onto it.

"Woah," said Raph.

"Woah," Donnie echoed. "They're going to bore a hole into _earth_?"

"I'm guessing that's bad," said Leo.

"Unless you think the city needs a giant lava fountain," Donnie said timorously.

"Yep. That's bad."

"Goodbye harsh winters," Raph muttered.

"Lava surfing _rules_!"

"I definitely doesn't, Mikey," Leo said sternly. "We have to stop this!"

"Oh, you think?" Andi turned back to the computer screen.

"Shh!" Donnie hissed.

"To execute the plan, Kraang needs to be possessing that which is known as the 'diamond lens' to make work the drilling of the laser drill."

"What does that mean?" said Raph.

"They need a diamond lens to make their laser drill work," Donnie translated. "Now _shhh_!"

"Kraang is already on the way to that which is called the laboratory that is having the lens that is needed by Kraang."

Raph, ever clueless, spoke again. "What?"

Donnie sighed impatiently. "One of them is going to a lab to get it!"

"But which lab?"

"Maybe if we listen _they'll tell us_!" Donnie spread his arms in frustration. This rattled the joystick, and the cockroach went hurtling off the beam.

Andi gasped as the screen burst into static. "Oh, thanks a lot, Raph!" Donnie snapped at his brother. "We lost the signal!"

* * *

After a short argument, Donnie turned to the laser drill picture. After a couple minutes of examining it, he said, "Ah ha! I think I found the diamond map! Now, it's a bit blurry, but I maybe we can follow it to the laboratory!"

"We don't have much time before the Kraang drill fires!" said Leo. He ran to the driver's seat. "Let's go!"

Everybody else quickly got to their stations. As Leo started driving, Andi was walking towards her seat, and suddenly the Shellraiser went over a very large bump. Andi screamed, hitting the side of the battle station, bumping off the door, tripping over her feet, and falling on her face.

"Ka-thump?" Donnie exclaimed. "That's a very bad sound."

Andi groaned, crawling forward. "That might've been my head…"

"It sounded more like a 'ba-dump'," said Mikey.

"I heard a 'flap'," said Raph.

"Flap?" Donnie and Mikey said at the same time.

Raph smacked both his younger brothers across the face with a single movement. "Flap."

All the turtles climbed out of the Shellraiser, going to check on whatever the heck Leo just ran over. Donnie knelt next to the thing, examining it closely, while his siblings stood behind him.

"What is that?" Leo said in disgust.

Andi had an automatic description of the thing. "_That_… is the butt ugliest thing I've ever seen."

"Ugh, it smells like a butt sandwich," said Mikey.

Andi shot her youngest brother a disgusted look, and Raph sounded as though he was about to throw up. Donnie poked the thing, which was enormous, brown, and had cords and stuff attached to it.

"Oh, _dear_," was all Donnie said. He pulled out a pencil, and continued poking the thing in the armor. "Would you look at that? Hideous… and beautiful." He poked an unidentifiable grey piece, allowing pus to squeeze out.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick," Andi muttered.

Donnie tapped the pencil on his mouth, then retched in disgust as some of the pus attached to it got in his mouth. Raph still looked as though he was gonna hurl.

"So, what is it Donnie?" asked Leo.

Donnie wiped his mouth, and stuck his tongue out in disgust, before replying. "It's my Spy-Roach," he said, picking up one of the cords.

"Your what?" Raph shouted. "Your _what_?" He was almost screaming.

"Man, seriously, _relax_!" Andi said, putting a hand on his shoulder. She couldn't understand why Raph was making such a big deal about it.

"It must've been exposed to some mutagen!" Donnie's eyes were wide as he continued examine his mutated Spy-Roach. "You see how the nav-helmet merged with his exoskeleton? We have never seen organic and inorganic fuse i-i-in such an amaz-"

"That's great Donnie!" Raph said quickly. He was beside the Shellraiser, looking frantic. "We can discuss this some more when we're driving way at a thousand miles an hour!"

"C'mon, you big baby!" Mikey said teasingly. Raph glared at him. "What're you worried about? We creamed it with a _van_! It's not like its gonna get up and come after us!"

"Uh, guys…"

The four other turtles turned at Donnie's words, to see that the Spy-Roach had gotten up, and had Donnie pinned to the ground with one claw. Donnie yelled as Spy-Roach lifted him into the air by his shoulder belt, the roach's red spy eye narrowing and widening as it stared at the other turtles. Andi let out a squeak.

"Or maybe it would…" Mikey corrected himself. Raph let out a scream of terror.

The roach's red eye narrowed, and it threw Donnie aside, stalking towards the four other turtles. Andi, Mikey and Leo ran, but Raph stood frozen, until he seemed to quickly snap out of it, and ran for cover into the Shellraiser.

Spy-Roach seemed intent on getting to the red clad turtle, but didn't seem to notice as Andi, Leo, Donnie and Mikey jumped at him, wielding their weapons with a yell.

Donnie had his staff around Spy-Roach's throat, trying to pull him backwards, Leo was pushing at the roach's chest with his swords, Mikey had his kusarigama wrapped around the Spy-Roach's legs, and Andi stood on his shoulders, kama hooked around them, trying to pull him onto his back.

Spy-Roach seemed to pause, before continuing to walk forward.

"This thing's tough!" Leo exclaimed.

"Naturally," said Donnie, straining his bō staff. "Cockroaches are among the most resilient life-forms on the planet!"

"And the grossest," Mikey said in disgust. The Spy-Roach smacked him clear across the road, where he landed in a trash can. "Sensitive roach…"

"Ok, we need help," Andi groaned. Her kama slipped, and she fell back into Donnie's arms with a yelp.

"Where's Raph?" Leo shouted. Andi fell out of her brother's arms.

"Raphael!" Andi screamed. "We need your help!"

"Eat hot manhole cover!" Raph was in the manhole shooter, glaring at Spy-Roach, and promptly shot at the thing.

Leo and Donnie just managed to dodge before the cover smacked into the roach. But that didn't seem to do anything, much to Raph's obvious consternation. So, he shot half a dozen or so more, before finally, one manhole smacked into the Spy-Roach's face, and it fell back, unconscious.

Raph sighed a little. The Spy-Roach twitched. "Oh, no…!" Shouting, the red clad turtle continued shooting at the unconscious roach, without actually hitting it.

"Woah, woah!" Leo said, managing to snap Raph out of his panic. "Ease up, Raph! I think you got him!"

Raph nodded, sounding breathless. "Ok… ok…"

Andi walked over to her younger brothers. "Raph, seriously-" She cut off, just managing to move one step aside as another manhole cover was shot, the cover hitting the roach between the legs. "_Raph_!" Andi yelled angrily.

"Sorry," Raph said, still sounding a little breathless. Andi's eyes widened a little in surprise, and she exchanged a look with Mikey. Raph hardly ever said sorry. "What do we do with it?" said Raph, now referring to the roach.

"Forget the roach!" Leo said impatiently, walking back to the Shellraiser. "We gotta stop the Kraang _before_ they destroy the earth!"

"Leo's right," said Raph. Andi, right behind him, stopped dead, staring at the back of his head. "We gotta go."

Mikey spun around, pointing an accusing finger. "You just wanna get away from that thing."

"Is that so wrong?" Raph demanded, gesturing back towards the roach.

Andi looked behind her. "Guys…"

Raph turned to look. "Oh, no… It's _gone_!" Andi yelped as Raph grabbed her and Mikey, quickly pushing them into the Shellraiser. "C'mon, guys, we gotta move!"

* * *

"There's the van!" said Donnie.

Leo stopped the Shellraiser, and Andi stood up, checking the screens, where one could see the Kraang were loading a case into one of their vans.

"They must've picked up the lens," said Donnie.

"Ram that sucker!" Raph shouted at Leo, who hit the accelerator.

The Kraang's van took a barrel roll, and as the Kraang-droids crawled from the wreckage, they were faced with four ninja turtles, with weapons drawn (Raph was getting the case containing the diamond lens).

"Halt Kraang!" said Leo.

"The halting of Kraang is not a thing that the ones who are turtles will be doing to Kraang," said a disguised Kraang-droid.

"Wrong!" Leo retorted. "The halting of Kraang is _exactly_ the thing that the ones who are- Oh, just halt!"

Andi pressed a hand to her forehead, shaking her head. "What should we save first?" Donnie said irritatedly. "The world or the English language?"

Raph came up to his siblings, dragging the case with him. "I got the lens!"

Then, a giant mutant cockroach landed among the Kraang-droids. The Kraang seemed as surprised as Kraang could be, and Raph yelled, jumping behind his siblings. The Spy-Roach cracked its neck, aimed a Kraang gun, and fired.

The Kraang and roach seemed occupied with each other, but it stood to reason that the roach would win out eventually, and the five turtles needed a game plan for the outcome. And in fact, the roach did win, shooting down the Kraang with their own weapon, and hardly getting hurt as the Kraang shot at him. The roach jumped down from on top of the overturned van, and turned to the turtles.

"Mikey, Donnie," said Leo, instantly falling into composed leader mode. "You take the roach. Raph and Andi, you're coming with me."

Andi glanced behind her. "Um, where is Raph?"

Leo also looked behind. "Raph?"

"Ugh, Raphael, now really isn't the time!"

"_Raph_!"

The two older turtles glanced around quickly for their younger brother, but didn't spot him. "Ugh, we don't have time for this!" Leo said impatiently. He and his sister grabbed either side of the case containing the diamond lens, and they started back towards the Shellraiser.

Andi looked quickly over her shoulder when she heard the sound of about a half a dozen flying things, and yelped, seeing a few flying Kraang-droids heading purposefully towards her and Leo.

"Andi, watch it!" Leo dropped the case, and pulled his sister out of the way as laser fire peppered around them, both the turtles landing hard on the tarmac.

A flying Kraang-droid landed in front of them, and Andi scrambled to her feet, pulling Leo up with her by his shoulder belt. The two of them ran and the rest of the droids flew after them.

"Oh, no!" Andi could hear Mikey saying. "The Kraang have the lens again!"

"Raph, where are you?" Leo called, the Kraang-droid still in hot pursuit behind them.

"We need help!" Andi shouted.

"Raph! Are you hearing me? _Raph_!"

Andi groaned in frustration, turned quickly, and threw a few shurikens. "It stands to reason that Raph has had cockroach-a-phobia for awhile!"

"Really, you think?" Leo said sarcastically, throwing his tanto blade.

* * *

It took a little while, due to the droids advantage in air superiority, but Andi and Leo were soon walking back towards the Shellraiser, leaving Kraang-droid parts behind them.

When they got there, Donnie was celebrating because of something or other. Maybe the remains of an explosion had something to do with it. "Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" He turned to Raph, who had just emerged from behind the Shellraiser. "Now where's the diamond?"

Raph rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…"

"Raph lost it," said Leo, sounding a little harsh. Raph turned, seeing a ticked off Leo, and Andi, who was rubbing her shoulder. "Raph," Leo snapped, pointing his katana at his younger brother. "Where were you?"

"I was busy!" Raph said defensively.

Leo removed a droid head from his katana. "Busy cowering in terror!" Raph turned away at Leo's words. "We gotta find the drill before the Kraang cracks open Manhattan like an egg!" Donnie and Mikey followed Leo into the Shellraiser.

Andi looked at Raph. She didn't really show concern for Raph outside whenever he got hurt in a fight, but this was different. All the same, she walked slowly back into the Shellraiser without saying anything.

* * *

"You blew it, Raph."

"Leo…"

"No, Andi, seriously," said Leo, sounding stern. "We could've gotten killed. Raph, you gotta get your head together," he said, glancing back at Raph.

"I know," Raph said resignedly. "This stupid phobia's gonna end up getting the whole team killed. Listen, I'm… I'm sorry, Leo."

Andi sighed. This entire night, Raph had not been acting like himself. Scared, saying sorry… that wasn't Raph.

"Guys," Donnie said suddenly. "Ok, here's a map of known Kraang facilities." Andi glanced at the screen, where Donnie was showing a map, with several points highlighted. "And here's a map of the fault lines in New York City." A different map popped up. "Now, if the Kraang are gonna drill into the earth's crust, then this is where they'd do it." A certain point where two fault lines crisscrossed was highlighted.

Leo looked in a much better mood. "Alright then, guys. We've got a little more time left before the Kraang start drilling."

As Leo drove towards the point on the map, after a few minutes, something bumped the van. Then, there was what sounded like something sawing.

"What's that sound?" asked Raph.

"I don't see anything outside," said Donnie. Then: "Uh, oh… He's back."

"The roach?" Andi said incredulously.

"_What_?" Raph's voice had hit a pretty high octave as he got in Donnie's face. "_Where_?" He had jumped out of his seat, and was glancing around frantically. "_Where the heck is he_?" Andi checked the screens, and pursed her lips. "He's underneath the van! _He's underneath the van_!" Raph held Donnie about the neck in his panic.

"Raph, _relax_!" Andi shouted, standing up.

Suddenly, there was the sound of something snapping, and Andi fell into the weapons station as the Shellraiser skidded to a stop.

"He cut the drive shaft?" Raph shouted incredulously. Donnie pushed him out of his station, and Raph landed on Andi.

"_How_ does he keep finding us?" Leo said, sounding frustrated. Andi pushed Raph off herself.

Donnie sat back down at his station, tapping a finger on his lips in a thoughtful manner. "Hm… Well, he could be using the homing signal I set up so Spy-Roach could find its way back to the van."

His station was instantly surrounded by his incredulous siblings. "There's a homing signal?" Leo shouted.

"Donatello, _what the heck_?" Andi said.

"Dude, even _I_ woulda turned that off," Mikey put in.

"_Excuse_ me, Mikey, I've been a little distracted," Donnie snapped.

"Ok, Donnie," Andi said slowly, pressing a hand to her forehead. "The thing was useful when Spy-Roach _wasn't_ a killing machine. Is there anything useful about it _now_?"

Donnie got that eureka look. "Actually, yes." He started clacking on his keyboard. "Maybe, I can use the signal to tap into his camera, to see what _he's_ seeing."

"Ok," Andi said, crossing her arms. "My dear Donnie, you are awesome."

"None of this makes sense," said Raph, from behind his siblings. "Why is he so mad at us?"

"Well, we _did_ run him over with a van," Andi pointed out.

"And… got it!" Donnie clicked the last key. A video of Raph trying to stab the roach with his sai early that evening played over and over again, on every screen.

Raph's response was understandable. "Oh, crud…"

"Ooh," Andi said slowly, examining the screens.

"I don't think he's mad at _us_," said Donnie. He turned to Raph. "I think he's mad at _you_."

Raph stiffened. "Wow, that stinks for someone who's afraid of roaches!" Mikey said, laughing.

"Irony, got it, thanks," Raph muttered, glaring. "So are there anymore surprises?" That was when a buzzsaw cut through the floor of the Shellraiser, exactly where Raph was nanoseconds before. "_He has a saw_?" Raph screamed incredulously. He ducked and dodged as the saw tried to cut him in half again, and Andi pulled him out of the way and to his feet. "_The cockroach has a saw_!"

Leo pushed his sister and brother aside, and promptly sliced the saw free from its cord. The sawing sound gradually stopped, though the saw kept moving for awhile, and a black goo squirted out of the cord. "Not anymore!" The blue clad ninja turned to Donnie. "Donnie, the rest of us will keep the roach busy…"

"We will?" Raph put in.

Leo seized his brother by the plastron. "_Yes_!"

Andi, Leo and Mikey headed out of the Shellraiser, Leo dragging Raph along with him. "You've gotta fix the Shellraiser fast," Leo said to Donnie. "Like… _yesterday_ fast!"

"No pressure!" Andi called.

Outside, Raph gripped Leo's wrist hard with both hands, glancing around anxiously. Andi put a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Any ideas?" she asked Leo, narrowing her eyes. There was a clatter behind them, coming from underneath the Shellraiser. "I mean, besides sending one of us underneath the van to get him."

"Hey, Spy-Roach!" Leo called. "Raph's out here! Come and get him!"

Raph stared up at his older brother. "_Really_?" he demanded. "You're using me as _bait_?"

"Yep."

It worked, anyhow. Spy-Roach emerged from underneath the Shellraiser. His red eye narrowed, and he stalked towards them (or Raph).

Leo and Mikey ran, each of them keeping a hold on Raph's arms, Raph yelling all the way. Andi drew her kama, remaining behind as her brothers turned the corner and disappeared. She narrowed her eyes, and charged, leaping into the air, and bringing her kama down with a shout.

She was knocked back within seconds.

Raph yelled in alarm as Spy-Roach turned the corner and approached him. Mikey and Leo were quick to trap the mutant roach in a trash can.

They were also knocked back.

Raph turned and ran, yelling in terror all the way.

* * *

By the time Andi, Leo and Mikey caught up to their brother, he was crouching in the alley, having not noticed that the Spy-Roach was now encased in evidently quick drying cement.

"I'm sorry I tried to smash you, ok?" Raph whimpered, as Mikey, taking advantage of the situation stomped up behind him. "I'm sorry. I learned a very important lesson! I'll never be cruel again, just please, leave me alone!"

"On one condition," Mikey said in a low voice.

Raph yelled in alarm, most likely not having expected the 'roach' to have spoken. "Ah! Anything!"

"Be good to Michelangelo!"

It took Raph a moment to realize what was just said. "What?"

"Let him read your comics once in awhile!"

Raph turned, and saw who it was. Andi had never seen him so angry. "_Mikey_!" Raph kicked his little brother in the shell, and Mikey instantly took shelter behind his sister and Leo, the two of them stopping Raph before he could attack Mikey again.

"Ow!" Mikey yelped.

"Woah, simmer down, Raph," Andi said, pulling Mikey back a little.

"So much for learning your lesson," Mikey said sulkily.

"Nice job, Raph," Leo compliment, grinning and patting Raph on the shoulder.

"What're you talking about?" Raph snapped. "Where's the bug?" Leo glanced over his shoulder, where the roach was encased in cement.

"When people say don't pass the yellow tape," said Andi. "They mean it."

Of course, now that the thing wasn't a threat, Raph was just as confident as ever. "Ah, stuck, huh?" He tapped its head with his sai. "Not so tough now, are ya Roach-y? You're just a-" The head fell off, revealing nothing inside. "-hollow shell…" The cement crumbled, and the hollow Spy-Roach statue collapsed. "What the…?"

"Ok," Andi muttered, kneeling next to Mikey. "That's a little disturbing."

"He must've molted," said Leo, rubbing the back of his neck.

"They molt?" Raph demanded.

Andi glanced up at her brothers, and caught something in her peripheral vision that made her stiffen. "Yeah," said Leo. "Roaches shed their skins when… they get… bigger." He also saw the object of Andi's attention.

"Dude…" Mikey also noticed it. "You're not kidding."

Raph spun around. The most disgusting mutant Andi had seen by far, and that might've been saying a lot. The cockroach had molted into a slimy, white something, with a big mouth, enormous bug eyes, and wings with tech patterns on them. While it had been no taller than at least Mikey when it first got mutated, now it was a good deal taller. It screeched.

"A cockroach…" Raph groaned weakly. "Why did it have to be a cockroach?" Then, the thing spread its wings, and took to the air. "And it flies…"

"We're screwed," Andi squeaked.

"Run!" No one argued with Leo as they all turned tail and ran fast and hard for the Shellraiser.

They were all freaking out, but there was no doubt that Raph was truly freaking out. He still had his sai drawn, but Andi could tell he was beyond the fight option in fight or flight. Weirdly enough, though, he tripped. And new mutant Spy-Roach was instantly on top of him, grabbing him and lifting him into the air.

"Raph!" Andi screamed, halting.

"There!" Leo pointed upwards, at Spy-Roach and Raph. "C'mon!"

Surprisingly, Andi couldn't hear Raph freaking out. But he did come falling from the sky as the Spy-Roach suddenly released him. "Raph's over there!" said Leo, the three of them skidding to a stop, but not before they crashed into the Shellraiser.

"Raph!" Andi shouted, after forcing the door open. Raph could be heard screaming in a panic as he came running from the alley he'd landed in. "Raph, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon…!"

"Start the engine!" Raph screamed back. "Start the engine!"

They quickly piled into the van, Leo instantly jumping into the driver's seat. "Donnie, did you get this thing working?"

"We've got bigger problems," Donnie said from the back. "We gotta stop that drill!"

Andi checked the screens. "Oh, gross! Raph, slimy is back!"

Raph was already in the weapons station, and he exclaimed in disgust, seeing Spy-Roach hovering above the Shellraiser onscreen. He started shouting furiously as he shot the cannon fast and furious. Unfortunately, this seemed to do absolutely nothing as the balls of compressed garbage bounced off the mutated roach.

"What the-?" Raph snapped.

"Oh, crud…" Andi screamed suddenly as the Shellraiser door was forced open, and in came slimy.

Mikey kicked the thing back in the face. "Ha! Take _that_!"

"Donnie…!" Andi yelped.

With a shout, Donnie hit the control panel with a gas tank, and the Shellraiser went roaring off. The five turtles took a moment to catch their breath. Soon, though, Raph started beating himself up.

"I had my chance, and I couldn't face him. I just… couldn't do it!"

"Hey, bro," said Andi, walking towards the back and putting a hand on his shoulder. "That thing was scariest thing _we've_ ever seen…" Raph moved out of the battle station, where Andi replaced him, and went to slump in the front seat. "…so you can't just blame yourself."

"Look on the bright side!" Mikey said brightly. "In fifteen minutes we could all melt in the fountain of lava!" Andi face palmed. "Ok, that sounded brighter in my head."

Donnie spoke up from his computer. "The laser drill is just past the front gate," he said. "With Kraang-droids everywhere. Hope you have a good plan," he stated to Leo.

"I'm gonna ram through the gate and we'll go from there," Leo said, sounding grim.

"Works for me!"

Andi leaned out in the weapon's station, looking at Raph. He looked more depressed and sad than Andi had seen him for a very long time, and he exchanged a look with a very stern Leo, before hiding his face in his arms.

"Uh, oh," Donnie said suddenly, as the alarm went off. "We got company… Again!"

Andi stood up sharply as something banged against the Shellraiser. Raph had also jumped to his feet, and was looking around tensely. "What was that?" he said timorously. "Where is it?"

It was like being in a movie, where the dinosaur is moving ever closer. The ninjas and kunoichi waited tensely as the bangs continued. Suddenly, the hatch was forced open, and the roach reach its slimy hand in. Andi spun around just when Mikey was grabbed and pulled out of the Shellraiser.

Donnie lunged for Mikey's seat, but it was too late. "It's got Mikey!"

On screen, Mikey was screaming frantically as he was lifted into the air. "We've gotta do something!" said Leo.

"_Heck_, yeah, we gotta do something!" Andi shouted. She drew her kama, getting ready to climb out of the hatch. "I'm going after him!"

"No." Andi turned to stare in surprise at Raph, who was looking determined for the first time tonight. "I'll stop him."

"You don't have to do this just to prove you're not afraid," Leo protested.

"I am afraid…" Raph admitted. "And that's why I have to do this." He opened the hatch to the stealth-bike. "I'm coming, Mikey. No six foot tall cockroach is gonna eat my brother!"

He jumped in and closed the hatch.

Andi walked back to her own seat, glowering a little at the hatch. "Why couldn't I have the stealth-bike?"

Leo spun the Shellraiser around to face the roach, and ejected the stealth-bike. As soon as the roach saw Raph, it threw Mikey aside. He landed on top of the Shellraiser with a grunt.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…!" Andi shouted from the hatch, pulling herself back in as Mikey dove through it, and shut the hatch. "Go, go, go, go, go!" Andi yelled at Leo, who hit the accelerator, leaving Raphael behind with a giant, slimy mutated version of his phobia.

* * *

Things were tense in the Shellraiser as Leo pushed it to its limits, racing towards the Kraang facility with the laser drill. It was right in front of them, and the Kraang-droids were already getting ready to guard the gates, which were slowly closing.

"Alright guys, get ready!" said Leo. "We're going in!"

The Kraang's laser guns weren't doing much good against the Shellraiser, and whatever Andi wasn't shooting down with the garbage cannon was being run over. But that all would mean nothing if they didn't get through those gates.

They were all thrown forward painfully as the Shellraiser just crashed halfway through the gates. "Are we in?" Mikey groaned. They were stuck in between the metal gates, and Kraang-droids were still shooting at them.

"No!" Andi could hear Leo quick dial his T-Phone. "Raph! We're stuck! It's up to you! Get the drill!"

* * *

Raph was the hero of tonight, there was no doubt about that. He had taken down mutated Spy-Roach with the freaking laser drill, not to mention stopped New York destruction by destroying the laser drill with its own laser.

Now, was down time back at the lair. Raph was punching the dummy, Donnie was drawing (or writing) with Leo watching him, Mikey was playing pinball, and Andi was hiding behind a magazine.

"Well, Raph," Leo said brightly. "You faced your fear, and saved the city! Not bad for a Wednesday."

Andi tipped her head back to grin at Raph, who turned on them, looking ecstatic. "Faced my fear? I _conquered_ my fear!" He grabbed Mikey. "I looked my fear in the eye, and I zapped it into oblivion!" He blew on his sai blade, like a gun, while Mikey let out a sound of admiring awe.

Raph dropped Mikey, who quickly got up and threw an arm over his shoulder. "So you're not afraid of cockroaches anymore, huh?"

Raph shook his head, smirking. "Nope."

"Good, good…" Mikey looked really sneaky. "Then you won't mind the one I just slipped into your shell…?"

Raph stiffened, eye twitching, before taking off around the lair, screaming frantically.

**A/N HardyGal: I don't think Andi did as much as I would've liked in this episode. I felt like I could do something more between her and Raph, because they are kind of similar, but I'm afraid that the plot line didn't leave much room for a sis to bro talk. And honestly, I'm not sure how to explain facing one's fear. I'm seriously acrophobic, I have a fear of heights, which I faced while zip lining. I'm still acrophobic, though that was a lot of fun. How do entyphobic or arachnophobic people face their fears, let those creepy creeps crawl on you? Up next, it's the EVERYTHING… of DOOM!**


	19. Baxter's Gambit

Chapter Nineteen: Baxter's Gambit

**A/N HardyGal: Ok, guys, I'm sorry. My family has been having a bit problems, and also it's been becoming more important to me to write an original story. Also, I've become interested in the lore behind Five Nights at Freddy's. Double also, I had a performance to do. I promise I haven't given up on this. But this is the last chapter of the year. So, see you next year guys.**

**You all rock! I'm so glad that you guys have stuck around.**

Kraang tracking night. Five mutant turtles hid on the roof, watching the Kraang load a new weapon into their van.

"Woah!" exclaimed Donnie, looking through their telescope. "That's a subspacial endoparticle disrupter!"

"A what now?" Andi said confusedly.

"Gonna have to explain if that's 'oh no' or 'yay'," said Leo, ignoring his sister.

Donnie turned back to his siblings. "In the hands of the Kraang, it's a definite 'oh no'."

"Why?" asked Mikey. "What does it do?"

"The disrupter can desynchronize subatomic resonances," explained Donnie. "Which invert polymolecular structures, causing them to implode!"

Andi understood the last word, but Mikey didn't understand any of it, and it was obvious on his face. "It makes things go 'boom'," said Raph, sounding impatient.

"Technically," said Donnie. "It makes things go 'zweeee-chooo! Pop!' " His siblings stared at him. "It's important to be accurate."

Andi walked over next to Donnie near the edge of the rooftop, looking down on the Kraang. "Ok, so don't get hit by that thing. Got it."

Leo stood next to Andi. "Ok, guys. We'll make this short and sharp. Go in, destroy a couple droids, grab the disrupter, and leave. That's it. Got it?"

Andi leaned her elbows on the roof ledge, pouting a little. "Whatever you say, your leaderness."

Raph gave a sigh of long suffering. "Fine."

Standing in a line, Leo started the countdown. "Ok, guys… Get in position."

Andi crouched on the roof ledge, eyes narrowing. "Ready…" Leo said slowly.

"Let's just do this!" Raph snapped impatiently.

"Go!" Andi shouted, and they jumped down from the roof, landing in a crouch.

The Kraang turned to look at them. When the turtles stood up, they saw at the end of the road there was none other than… "You gotta be kidding me," Andi said, as Fishface, Dogpound and the Foot ninjas stood up and stared at them with equal surprise.

"Kraang _and_ Fishface _and_ Dogpound?" Raph exclaimed happily. "I must be dreaming, pinch me!" Mikey reached over and pinched his cheek. "Ow!" Raph smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Mikey yelped. "You said!"

The Foot charged.

It was short out chaos next. The Kraang shot at both the Foot and the turtles, while the turtles dealt with both the Kraang and the Foot. The Foot were taking down the Kraang, while attacking the turtles. A nice triad of havoc.

Andi rolled to the side to avoid the laser fire, and drew her kama, quickly jumping to her feet and taking down the Kraang who'd shot at her. She bent back as a Foot ninja tried to slice her face off, catching the sword between the blades of her kama and kicking the ninja away in the chest. Taking the sword in her hand, Andi threw it directly into the barrel of a Kraang gun before it could fire at her.

She was aware of Leo approaching the back of the Kraang van, reaching for the disrupter. He instantly dropped it, ready to fight Dogpound, who had just smashed away a Kraang-droid who had been about to slice Leo in half with its gun saw. Dogpound smacked the younger ninja aside, and Leo quickly recovered, bouncing off the wall and kicking the mutant dog in the face.

With Raph occupied with Fishface, and Mikey and Donnie occupied with a majority of the Foot and Kraang, Andi sheathed her kama and ran towards the van. She stopped just beside the van as a few Foot soldiers blocked her way. Andi smirked, drawing her weapons.

As two of them brought down their swords on her, Andi somersaulted over them landing behind. She quickly kicked away one, and blocked the swift attack of the other. Forcing the block downward, Andi thrust her head forward, heading butting the ninja, who collapsed. "Ha!" The pink clad kunoichi ducked to avoid another sword, and swept her kama at the feet of a Foot ninja who had been reaching into the van for the disrupter. Moving quickly, Andi swept out her leg to floor the first Foot ninja who had slashed the sword at her. Standing up, she nodded in satisfaction. Until she heard the wirring behind her.

Spinning around, she saw that a Kraang-droid had grabbed the disrupter, and was already powering it up, pointing it directly at her. With a surprised yelp, Andi dove aside. Leaving the beam to be aimed at Mikey.

"Mikey!"

The orange clad turtle noticed too late that he was in danger, and the beam was shot. Kraang scattered, and just before the beam could hit Mikey, Donnie shoved him to the ground. The beam hit a car. With a _zweeee-chooo! Pop!_ the thing grew smaller and disappeared for good.

Mikey and Donnie picked themselves up. "Woah…!" Mikey exclaimed, looking at his older brother. "Donnie, you totally called it bro."

The last Foot ninja was kicked away, and the Kraang, still retaining their disrupter, quickly shut the van and drove away. Dogpound, who had been fighting Mikey and Andi, realizing there was nothing left to fight for at the moment, turned tail and left.

"Guys!" Leo alerted. "We gotta move!" He turned to Raph and Fishface, who were still locked in a vicious battle. "Raph!" Leo snapped. "_Now_!"

Fishface stepped back, breathing heavily, but smirking. "Yes. Run along now, boy." Turning, Fishface ran away.

"This isn't over, Fishface!" Raph retorted, and the five turtles also left, leaving no trace that there had been a fight.

* * *

There was complete silence in the dojo as Master Splinter moved behind Donnie, who narrowed his eyes in anticipation. Splinter raised the wooden sword above his own head, ready to bring it down on Donnie's.

Donatello moved just a little too late as the sword swung downward, and succeeded in delivering a painful blow. "Aw, man…" Donnie rubbed his head, and moved back into the kneeling position, a sulky look on his face.

Mikey, who had been grinning, stiffened as Master Splinter moved on to him. The mutant rat raised the wooden sword. Mikey was especially high strung, flinching forward every second, and glancing behind anxiously. Soon, he said, "Just so we're clear, Sensei, you are planning on swinging right- _Augh_!" He cut off as the wood whacked him sharply on top of the head.

As Mikey rubbed his head, Splinter moved over to Andi, who breathed out slowly, relaxing her body. She heard the sword lift into the air. After a few seconds, she was sure she heard wood cutting air, and dove out of the way, spinning around. The sword hadn't budged, and her brothers were snorting. Splinter looked impassive as Andi glowered, moving back into position.

"Yow!" She had totally expected that, but she wasn't fast enough this time.

Splinter moved on to Raph, who didn't move a muscle. Raph glanced behind, shoulders tensing, just when the sword swung down. "Ow!"

Leo was next, and he stayed relaxed as their Sensei lifted the sword. The sword swung downward, and Leo just managed to step and roll to the side. "Yes!" The blue clad ninja fist pumped happily.

Andi stuck her tongue out at him, a little sore at her overly high strung performance. "What is the point of this anyway?" Raph said to Master Splinter, not sounding too thrilled himself.

"Evading a sword you cannot see demonstrates an ability to sense your enemy's intentions," Splinter explained, showing the sword.

"I already know my enemy's intention, Sensei," Raph said, sounding exasperated. "To take me down."

"Knowing _that_ your enemy will strike is a given," Splinter replied. "But sensing _when_ he will strike can mean the difference between victory and defeat."

"Hai Sensei," said Raph, looking at the carpet. The five students bowed as their Sensei exited the dojo.

* * *

Patrol night again, and the ninjas and kunoichi leapt across the rooftops, keeping their eyes sharp for any signs of trouble.

"Hey guys!" Donnie called, and his siblings came over. "I got eyes on one giant dog a fish, six o' clock."

"_Where_?" Mikey said excitedly. He slumped. "Aw, man. It's just Fishface and Dogpound."

"What are they doing out in the open like this?" said Leo. "I think we should proceed with caution, guys." His eyes widened. "Guys?" He did a quick turn around, heard the sounds of fighting down below, and scowled. "Ugh, man…"

"C'ya, Leonardo!" Andi, who had been watching her immediate younger brother with a bit of amusement, drew her kama, and leapt down into the fray.

It was over way too quick. Dogpound's blows were slow and sloppy, his blocks pathetic. After some quick trash talk, Raph had taken down Fishface way easier than was possible, and Dogpound was knocked down next to his partner in crime.

Leo was on top of Dogpound in an instant, pointing his katanas threateningly. "Stay… Good dog!" Dogpound growled furiously, but instead of attacking, he dashed the sword aside and ran after Fishface, who was already running.

"Look!" said Mikey. "We got 'em on the run!"

"Oh, they aren't getting off that easy!" Raph went after them, Andi nearly falling on her face as she tried to grab his shoulder.

"Raph, wait!" Leo warned. "Something's not right!"

"Yeah!" Raph retorted. "You talking, while they're getting away!"

"Raph!" Andi chased after him, her other brothers alongside her.

* * *

"This way!" Raph shouted.

They tracked Fishface and Dogpound all the way to an empty warehouse. Very empty warehouse. The five turtles halted, and glanced around warily.

"Alright…" came Dogpound's deep voice. He and Fishface emerged from behind some supports. "You got us."

"Really?" said Andi. "That's it?"

"This is way too easy," Leo said uncertainly.

"Why are you always worrying?" Raph snapped. They all stiffened as something powered up. Red lasers made a circle around the turtles, Fishface and Dogpound, and the floor lowered into a disorientating black and white room. "Oh, I see."

Dogpound and Fishface were grinning widely, and Andi's shoulders raised a little, her eyes narrowing. "Careful guys, this may be a trap," said Mikey. To his credit, he was just as anticipative as his older siblings.

"I don't think you invited us here for a friendly talk, Dogpound," Andi growled. "What is this?

She instantly covered her ears as feedback whined in unseen speakers. "Welcome contestants!" announced an irritatingly familiar voice. "I'm so glad you could join us tonight!"

"Blister Stockboy?" Leo exclaimed in surprise.

"It's _Baxter_. _Stockman_!" came the snappy reply. "I'm your arch nemesis!"

Mikey winked at Donnie. "I could totally think of five nemesises way archer than him."

"What's up this time, Starman?" Andi said, narrowing her eyes at the ceiling. "You want another dumpster treatment?"

"No… This time I'm gonna be returning the favor!" Stockman shouted. "You'll be playing for the ultimate prize: your lives! In the all new, family-friendly, incredibly deadly… Maze of Doom!"

The ninjas and kunoichi had been listening with skeptical boredom. Until fire balls came raining down on them.

"Incoming!" Andi jumped aside, almost tripping over Raph, as they all scrambled to avoid the flaming balls of death. Dogpound and Fishface were looking amused as they watched the teens rush for safety, until they themselves nearly got fried.

"You _fool_!" Fishface snapped furiously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sick'a you freaks," came the poisonous reply. "You treat me like dirt, _threaten_ me. Baxter Stockman doesn't make threats." You knew the villain was serious if he started referring to himself in third-person.

"Have you gone _mad_?" Fishface shouted.

"_Mad_?" There was a psychotic cackle. "I'm full-on-mega _crazy_!"

"You traitor!" Dogpound shouted, shaking a furry fist at the infinite looking ceiling.

"And even if you make it through my maze alive," Stockman continued cooly. "You'll still have to face my… Monster of-"

"Doom?" Leo finished. "Is it a Monster of Doom?"

"No…! Uh, Monster of… Uh… Uh… Oh, the heck with it!" With that final frustrated outburst, the floor beneath them disappeared, and all mutants went falling, screaming and flailing, into an infinite pit.

Actually, it wasn't quite so infinite, but it really hurt as they landed in what looked like an un-slanted black and white checkerboard chute. As the turtles struggled to pick themselves up, Dogpound and Fishface also came crashing in.

Dogpound quickly got up, shaking his giant head, and turning to look at the turtles. "Where were we?" He lunged.

"Total turtle takedown!" Fishface charged.

Raph dodged two blows by Dogpound, before going to advance on Fishface. Dogpound grabbed Leo in midair as the latter tried jumping him, and threw him aside, before dealing with Mikey and Donnie, Andi rushing Fishface with Raph.

Suddenly, something that sounded like lasers powering up almost caused Andi a concussion, as Fishface aimed a blow to her head while she was distracted.

"What is…?" Leo faltered. Red light axes were coming down on the chute, swinging back and forth.

Andi ducked the blow to her head, and she and Raph punched the mutant koi away. The two of them glanced warily at the light axes.

"Uh, oh," said Leo. "This can't be good…"

Raph almost didn't notice Fishface stalking towards himself and Andi, though the female turtle readied herself for the koi's attack. "Watch out!" Raph grabbed his sister and Fishface, driving both into the ground, a light axe shaving just where they had been standing nanoseconds before.

Andi scrambled backwards, breathing heavily, staring at the axe with wide eyes. Raphael and Fishface shared a surprised glance.

"I saved you… _why_, Calamari-boy?" Raph snapped.

Andi got to her feet, glancing behind, where Mikey and Donnie had frozen their fight with Dogpound. "Everyone," said Leo. "I suggest a fight raincheck."

"Never!" Dogpound lunged and Don and Mikey, both dodging aside as he smashed his enormous fists at them. "We do this _now_!" The mutant dog froze, and turned just in time to see a light axe swinging towards him.

Leo threw his tanto blade at the axe generator as Andi lunged to push the mutant dog to the ground. When Andi opened her eyes and got to her feet, that confirmed she hadn't just sacrificed herself to save a jerk. The jerk in question twitched as one of the tips of his shoulder spikes chipped off, having been shaved by the axe, which was now out of commission thanks to Leo.

"_Think_ you dumb dog!" Andi snapped, pushing him.

"If we keep fighting we are _never_ gonna get out of here alive!" Leo shouted.

"The exit!" exclaimed Donnie, pointing towards the end of the chute hall, where a light shone. "There!"

"Follow me!" Dogpound pushed himself forward roughly, presumably talking to Fishface, who did follow.

The turtles followed close behind, timing their runs past the axes carefully. It was like a crazy, life threatening game of Wipeout. Andi took up the rear, somersaulting with every axe pass.

"Leo," Raph said from up ahead. "You don't think we can trust them, do you?" He and Leo just missed having their faces shaved off.

"It's our only option," Leo replied.

"Well, what do we do when they turn on us?" Raph snapped. "Because, they _will_ turn on us!"

"We'll just have to trust that we'll see it coming first." Leo ran ahead, leaving Raph behind to shake his head skeptically.

"Really makes you wish you hadn't been whacked by that sword, huh?" Andi rushed past her red clad brother.

* * *

They had finally reached a point past the axes, where they could catch their breath, and glance at their 'former' opponents distrustfully. Most of the glances were actually made by Fishface and Dogpound, who took the front. Honestly, Andi felt safer with she and her brothers in the rear. Any unexpected Stockman surprises would be absorbed by Dogpound and Fishface.

"I have my eye on you, turtles," Fishface said ominously, after another glance.

"Who exactly do they think is gonna be doing the backstabbing here?" Andi muttered.

The group of mutants soon walked past the exit, and into a round, black and white room, much like the one they had entered the maze in. Dogpound sniffed the air.

"Fresh air." He jerked his head forward. "Coming from that direction."

Leo stopped and looked at Fishface warily, noticing that neither he nor Dogpound were making to move forward.

"Uh, please," Fishface said, with a careful politeness that seemed patronizing. "After you."

Leo laughed, sounding just as patronizing. "No, no… You go ahead. I insist."

"What's the matter?" asked the mutant koi. "You don't trust me?"

"Like we trust the Kraang," Andi retorted.

"If you think we're gonna turn our backs to you, you're nuts!" said Raph.

Mikey, who had been surprisingly silent for a long while, spoke up. "I know! We go like this… Turtle turtle turtle, jerk, turtle turtle, jerk. Wait, no… Jerk, turtle, jerk jerk- Nah, too many jerks…"

As the youngest turtle had been talking, a few large, shiny ball bearings came popping out of the ceiling, and floating there. "Balls!" Leo shouted. "Of… Doom…"

"What're those?" said Dogpound.

The balls suddenly had red light spikes spinning on them, and began descending down on the unlikely team.

"Not good!" said Leo. "Let's move it!"

"Me first!" Fishface was already running for the exit.

"Doom balls!" Leo yelped. "Run!"

It was kind of funny, if one wasn't in the room with the actual balls. The balls were so small and evasive that it was hard to actually get at them, though Mikey whacked one of the balls into the room exit with his nunchuks. Donnie did manage to whack one ball with his staff, but it ended up sticking there, and the purple clad turtle just decided to run as one of the ball's buddies made chase.

Andi waved one of her kama at one of the balls, which ducked. If she hadn't backflipped out of the way, the ball would've embedded in her plastron. Leo swiped his katana at one of the balls, which evaded, and all the mutants went running frantically for the exit. They pushed and grabbed at each other like little kids in a race. At the last moment, Raph turned, and threw a couple shurikens. The balls exploded on impact, and the mutants went tumbling through the exit.

Donnie sighed with relief, before letting out a yelp, glancing at his staff. Gingerly, he removed the ball stuck there, and tossed it aside.

* * *

It took nothing to say that all of them were exhausted as they walked wearily through the black and white checkered tunnel.

"Wait…" Dogpound said sharply, having sniffed the air. "We've been here before!"

"He's right," confirmed Donnie. "We've been going in circles!"

"Donnie are you sure-?" Raph's skepticism was cut off as a metal wall suddenly came between him and the rest of the team. Fishface was with him.

"Hey!" Andi could hear Raph pounding the wall on the other side.

Feedback whined. "Time to split you boys up!" Stockman announced.

"Raph!" Andi shouted frantically through the wall. "Raphael!"

Leo was slashing at the wall with his katanas, as feedback whined again. "You're wasting your time, Leonardo!" Stockman mocked. "These doors are magnetically sealed!" He laughed manically.

Leo slumped, panting heavily. Andi shouted in frustration, kicking the door. "_Ow_!" She held her throbbing foot, hopping up and down on the other.

Donnie suddenly took out his T-Phone, and began dialing something. "I tried that already, Donnie," said Leo. "There's no signal."

"Like Master Splinter and April could really do much for us at this rate," Andi said, putting down her foot and staring up at the ceiling.

"I know there's no signal," said Donnie, beckoning for Leo to come closer. "I'm reconfiguring the T-Phone's internal magnets so that it can detect ambient AC current. We can use it to trace our way back to Baxter."

"My dear Donatello, you're awesome," stated Andi.

"You two," Leo said, talking to Dogpound and Mikey. "Keep Stinkman talking."

"No problemo," Mikey said automatically. He shouted at the ceiling. "Hey, Baxtin!"

Feedback whined. "It's Bax-ter," Stockman said, irritated.

Donnie walked on, keeping an eye on his T-Phone, his finger tracing symbols through the air, his siblings and Dogpound following. "So," said Mikey, still talking to Stockman. "I was wondering, what made you interested in a career of super-villainy?"

"Well," said Stockman, sounding contemplative. "Since you won't be around to read my autobiography, I'll tell you. I was a frail, and delicately sensitive young child…"

"Well, _there's_ a surprise," Dogpound muttered. Mikey groaned, already bored out of his shell.

"That's when I decided to develop my greatest power: my technological genius!" Stockman continued.

"Oh, good grief…!" Mikey groaned.

Stockman continued his 'spoken autobiography', which was now sounding as irritating as the buzzing of flies. Andi groaned low, moving a hand across her face.

"And I built a science fair volcano!" said Baxter, now talking about his middle school days. "But with actual molten lava! Burnt down the whole gymnasium!" He laughed, before cutting off. "I was expelled. And I vowed revenge on those who wronged me!"

"You poor, poor man," Mikey muttered.

"You really had to ask, didn't you?" Andi said, nudging her youngest brother.

Suddenly, a gun popped out of the ground. The small mutant group gasped. "That's not good," Andi commented. Suddenly, the gun fired a bright red laser beam that nearly incinerated all of them, had they not dodged.

Moving quickly, Leo ran towards the giant laser gun, unsheathing his katanas. With a shout, he brought both swords down, destroying it, just when his brothers, sister and Dogpound ran up to him.

Then, the rest of the black checkerboard squares lifted out of the ground and ceiling revealing more laser guns. And as if that weren't enough, all of the squares in the tube started moving, some rotating left, others rotating right.

"You gotta be kidding me," Andi muttered, as the guys gasped.

When the floor beneath them started rotating as well, that was when they knew they had to move. Then the guns started shooting. Quickly adapting to the new floor situation, the four turtles narrowed their eyes, and drew their weapons.

"Let's get down!" Andi shouted, and plunged among the guns. She sliced off the muzzle of one gun, before somersaulting forward, and riding on one of the rotating floors, slicing down two other guns. Backflipping to avoid a laser beam, Andi threw a few shurikens, destroying another few guns.

* * *

Smoke was floating through the air, via now broken down guns. Andi stumbled a little as she panted, exhausted. Her brothers also panted, and even Dogpound looked as though he were about to collapse. Leo yelped as another gun popped up right next to him, and quickly sliced the thing in half. Andi picked herself up off the floor, having been standing on top of the gun.

Dogpound stood up, growling furiously. "_Stockman_!" he shouted. "I know you're in here somewhere!" He began tearing squares off the floors and walls (which weren't moving anymore).

Suddenly, part of the wall was kicked open. Standing on the other side was Fishface and Raph. Remarkably, they didn't seem to have killed each other. "Raph!" Andi said happily, she and her brothers sheathing their weapons.

"You enjoy your play date?" Leo asked teasingly.

"Huh. Very funny," Raph muttered. Andi punched his shoulder playfully, grinning, and he pushed her back.

Donnie had taken out his T-Phone again, and knelt down next to a dysfunctional gun. "A strong ambient AC current is coming from underneath this cannon," he said. Dogpound moved forward, and tore the gun out of the ground.

Everyone moved forward to look into the void. The floor collapsed from under them, and they all fell for the second time that night.

They hit solid ground surprisingly soon, and everyone quickly got to their feet when red light bathed the area around them. Said light was coming from the underside of a UFO looking hover pad, on which stood an incredibly frustrated Baxter Stockman. "No! You were supposed to destroy each other, not work together!" He got a hold of himself. "No matter… You may have made it to the end of my maze, but now it's time for-"

"The bonus round?" Mikey broke in eagerly.

"Yes," Baxter said ominously. "The Bonus Round… of _Doom_!" An enormous, extremely familiar, suit of armor, stomped towards the group of mutants. "Kneel before the awesome power of my… Monster…!"

"Of Doom…" the mutants finished.

"You all think you're so clever," Stockman said, now through a screen on the giant suit of armor, where his face would actually be if he was wearing it. "Let's see how clever you are when you're hit by my Missiles of Do-" He cut off, trying to avoid the cliché title. "When… you're hit by my missiles!"

"Weak, man," said Andi. "Weak." That's when the armor started shooting its missiles. The mutants dodged, and Andi ran as a missile chased after her. "Ok, not so weak…!" Spinning around, she somersaulted over the missile, which hit the wall, and drew her kama, heading directly for the Monster.

The ninja mutants all dodged as the Monster shot at them, rapid fire. Dogpound barely avoided getting pounded himself, blocking as one of the extendable arms of the monster nearly flattened him. The Monster straightened, and shot out what Andi at first took to be more missiles.

Nope. They were Mousers.

Andi leapt forward with a yell, slicing two Mousers in half, and delivering a spinning back kick to another. She and Leo then exchanged a glance, and they nodded. Together, the two oldest turtles charged towards the Monster, which extended two bird beak like guns, and began shooting at them. Both ninja and kunoichi dodged the laser shots, and Andi ran past her brother. Dodging as one bird gun tried to clamp her, Andi jumped onto the flexible metal bar attaching the gun to the Monster, and somersaulted onto the top of it. The Monster flailed as Andi embedded her kama blades into the armor and pulled hard. Leo, using the same technique as Andi, jumped onto the gun bars as they tried to clamp him, and with shout, stabbed his katana into the screen where Stockman's face was.

The Monster paused, and suddenly let off a giant, red shockwave that knocked everybody back. Andi yelped as one of the guns clamped her arm and threw her hard into the wall.

"How do we stop this thing?" Dogpound yelled at Leo. Clearly the young leader was good enough to even influence the jerks.

Leo narrowed his eyes as he assessed the situation. Then, "Mikey, Dogpound… Draw it under Baxter."

Both mutants instantly responded, running for Stockman's UFO, which floated away just before they could catch it. "Ha!" Stockman mocked. "Nice try! But you'll have to be faster than that!"

Dogpound and Mikey exchanged a smirk, before turning. "Yoohoo!" Mikey called. "Monster of Doom! We're over here!"

The Monster had been occupied with trying to destroy Donnie and Andi, but then turned, and answered the call, running straight towards Mikey and the dog mutant.

Leo had run to Raph and Fishface, who were occupied with the remaining Mousers. "Raph! Fishface! There!" Leo pointed to Baxter's UFO.

Evidently understanding Leo's plan, Fishface and Raph glanced at each other, and nodded. Fishface ran towards the Monster first, Raph close behind. Almost at the last moment, Fishface slid on his back, robotic legs in the air, and Raph jumped atop them, giving the impression of a launching pad.

"Ready?" inquired the koi.

Raph gave a quick nod. "Three. Two. One!" Fishface kicked his legs upwards, launching Raphael into the air, allowing the mutant turtle to go straight through the middle of Stockman's hover pad.

"No!" Baxter shouted, as his pad began to take a dive. "Stop helping each other!"

The pad landed on the Monster, and both went up in a smokey red explosion. Andi stared in shock at the destruction. Had they killed him? But as the smoke cleared, they saw nothing.

"Where's Dexter?" Mikey said anxiously.

"Fools!" Looking up, the mutants saw the pink shirted man hovering in the air, his helmet having a propeller on it. "You haven't seen the last of Dexter- Ugh! Baxter Stockman!"

With that, he went flying out the open skylight.

* * *

Finally, they were all officially out into the open air. Surprisingly, it was still nighttime. As soon as the group of mutants walked out, they all collapsed to their knees, exhausted.

Fishface was first to look up. "The truce… is over…"

Dogpound got up. "Let's finish…!" He groaned. "This…"

The turtles wearily drew their weapons, facing the now opposing mutants. Mikey stepped forward first, waving his nunchaku. "Booyaka-" He cut off, falling to his knees with a wide yawn.

Andi looked between Donnie, Raph, Leo and Mikey, and back up at Dogpound and Fishface. She could sense and see that neither of the teams were prepared for a fight.

"Oh, forget it," Dogpound muttered. "Next time." He and Fishface turned and walked away.

The five turtles watched them go, mildly surprised. Andi sheathed her kama, and looked at her brothers. "Can we please just go home now?"

Leo nodded, and they turned, walking in the opposite direction of the Foot mutants. "You know, Raph," said Mikey. "You and Fishface actually made a pretty good team back there."

"He's still our enemy, Mikey," Raph said seriously. "And he'll take us out the first chance he gets." Suddenly, Raph's sai flashed right by Leo's head, and the next thing they knew, they were staring in shock at the Ball of Doom embedded in Raph's sai tip. It had barely missed killing Leo.

"Trust your senses," Raph continued, as they all turned to watch Fishface and Dogpound. "You'll see him coming."

Fishface sent Raph an impressed smirk, before turning away for the last time.

**A/N HardyGal: The Monster of Doom fight I more or less let lie. Besides, Donnie went AWOL for most of that scene, so why not Andi as well? Not always something I apply to these stories, but whatever. Up next, the enemy of my enemy is my friend… most of the time. Ice cream lamps are discovered and trust is broken.**


End file.
